There's a Hole in the World Tonight
by TheCityBurnsTonight
Summary: The thirst for revenge, for blood, brings out a beast in everyone. The turtles soon find that revenge and love both have a price. The world is succumbing to shadows and the sky has turned red. Leo/OC, Raph/OC, Don/OC, Mikey/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction so I'm a little nervous about how my story will be received. Please review and if you see any grammar or spell errors, let me know. I've read this chapter over and over again to try and make sure it's clean but that's usually when I miss easily spotted mistakes. Hopefully you will all enjoy my story as it progresses!**

* * *

><p><span>001 – In a New York Minute<span>

After a heavy night of drinking, Elijah Moore's favourite thing to do was stumble down to the harbour, plop his rear at the end of a dock and wait for the sun to rise. With a beer bottle in hand and his bare feet wading in the river, he could sit for hours just peering up at the coming dawn. His cousin, Lana, on the other hand, was fast asleep by the time the sun managed to break over the horizon. She had never once made it to sunrise no matter how many Friday nights Elijah pulled her down to the pier. Despite her inability to stay awake, Lana had always followed her cousin down to his favourite dock and she would sit with him until someone shook her awake and said they were home.

There was one night in particular, the only night she didn't go, that happened to change their lives forever. Megan had been beyond plastered and was at the point where they weren't sure if she should've been brought to the hospital to get her stomach pumped. Lana had had a cold and the headache raging through her brain told her enough was enough. She and Connie offered to take Megan home and Tyler said he would drive them. That left Vincent and Elijah to stumble to the harbour, beers in hand and cheer on the sunrise.

Only Vincent and Elijah weren't alone on the docks that night.

It was early morning when her roommates came stumbling in, large grins upon their faces and a fresh bottle of beer in their hands. Lana had been woken early by her never ending headache and struggled down the stairs to see both of them laughing happily upon their leather sofa.

"Did you two _just_ get home?" She asked, shuffling past them and towards their white washed kitchen. Luckily it seemed the two idiots had already started brewing a pot of coffee, something she wanted nothing more than to drown in.

Vincent shot her a mischievous grin, his bloodshot eyes twinkling, "I think we've solved our money problem, baby."

"What are you talking about?"

Lana knew they all wish they had a little more in the bank. She knew she did. Being a waitress didn't pay much but it was the first job she had been able to come by when she arrived in New York City. It was also the closest she could get to her dream of one day running a bakery, at least for the time being. Despite her tiny pay checks, living in a house of six roommates made board decently cheap and she had yet to really worry about making her bills meet.

Lana's cousin mirrored the same up to no good look his friend held, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. We just _happened_ to meet up with a few friends who _happened_ to have a couple job openings."

She gathered a blue mug from the drying rack, pouring the glorious murky liquid inside, "A job? You, Elijah Moore, got another job? Since when did you get off your ass and pull your own weight?"

"Oh laugh it up, kid," scoffed Elijah. "Vince and I will be rolling in dough by the end of the month."

Her right eyebrow rose. Rolling in dough? Elijah had only worked two jobs in his entire life. He had been a dishwasher at her mother's restaurant and recently an errand boy at prestigious law firm. Lana hardly thought that qualified him for the big bucks. Vincent wasn't much better. Coming from a wealthy family he had never had to lift a finger and though he was charming she couldn't see being a 'rich brat' as much of a credential.

"I don't understand. What the hell type of job did you two get?"

"Don't worry about it, Lana," said Vincent, brushing off his girlfriend's concern with a wave of his hand. "We've got it all under control."

"I find that hard to believe," muttered Lana, drowning her unease in a rather horrible brew. "Who made this? It's crap."

"Didn't we tell you?" Elijah asked. "Vince and I found a new use for the coffee maker. It's a great place to hurl in."

The look upon Lana's face was priceless and the two jokers burst into a fit of laughter as she gagged, rushing to the sink and spitting the remaining coffee out, "Ah! You're disgusting, Eli!"

"He's kidding, Lana," said Vincent, chuckling loudly behind his hand. Elijah was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, rolling around on the couch, his hands clutching his stomach, "C'mon, Love, you know we'd never do that to you."

"You're both sick," she hissed, slamming her mug down upon the counter. Vincent continued to snicker, pushing himself up from the clutches of their old sofa and stumbling towards Lana's frowning form. His feet slapped across the hardwood, halting right in front of hers. "That was gross and you know it."

Vincent's large hands, calloused and raw from working out, ran themselves down her bare arms and he was pleased to watch the Goosebumps follow his path, "C'mon, Lana baby, you know he just likes to tease you. You've lived with Eli for years and you still let him bother you."

She huffed in his face, "Since when did you get so sensible?"

Vincent placed a wet kiss upon her cheek; the skin was still flushed red with anger, "Someone has to be around here."

"Would you two go get a room or something? You're making me want to puke again and this time I _will_ barf all over the coffee maker," came Elijah's deep voice. He was sitting upside down upon the couch, his long legs kicking wildly in the air. "Dude, you know where my shoes are?"

"You dropped them in the river, bro," laughed Vincent.

Lana buried her tired face in her boyfriend's neck, "What an idiot. C'mon, Vince, I wanna go back to bed. You coming?"

"You need to ask?"

* * *

><p>It was about three weeks later when Lana finally realized how crooked Vincent and Elijah's new jobs were. She had been in the kitchen attempting to master a chocolate soufflé her mother made famous in their hometown. Megan was watching television with Connie, both engrossed in a decorating show and upstairs Tyler sat reading a novel.<p>

Lana had just placed her creation into the oven, praying that it wouldn't fall like it constantly did, when their front door slammed open and Vincent rushed inside. There was a wild look in his eyes, a paranoia that screamed as he rapidly looked around their tiny living room.

"Vince?" Megan asked, pushing her lithe body off of the couch. "Vince, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing," snarled Vincent and he kicked his boots off furiously, sending them flying against the wall. "I'm going to bed."

"Vince?" His head snapped up and those once so gentle green eyes locked with the worried brown ones of his girlfriend. "Vincent, hon, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with anger. "You want to know what's wrong, Lana? Your fucking cousin is going to get me killed!"

"Killed?" She placed the oven mitts in her hands down, cautiously wandering towards her furious boyfriend. He was a tall boy, large and muscular with shoulders that might as well have been bigger than their doorframe. Vincent was intimidating when he was angry and with the blood dripping from his mouth, he looked terrifying. His right eye was swollen, red and he struggled to keep it open. "What's going on?"

"I quit," hissed Vincent and when Lana moved to wrap her tiny hand around his gigantic one, he shoved her off of him. Lana crashed into the side of the couch, stumbling backward until her body smashed into Connie's. "Leave me alone, Lana!"

"You asshole!" yelled Megan's shrill voice. "You just hit your girlfriend!"

"Meg, its fine," Lana murmured, allowing Connie to help her back up. Megan didn't bother listening. The tall Hispanic girl had rushed forward with a sharp finger pointed. Vincent only brushed her off with a roll of his eyes. "Vince..."

"Fuck off!" He roared and before either of them could retort his large legs barrelled up the stairs. They could hear him pounding around the second floor, the third, until finally his bedroom door slammed shut. It was only then they dared to speak.

"I... Are you both alright?" asked Connie. "Megan?"

"Alright? I'm fucking livid," snarled the girl. Her tanned face had turned a deep scarlet and it looked as though smoke should be coming out of her ears. "Lana, you sit your ass down. You are NOT going up there."

Lana sighed, obeying her command and flopped back down beside Connie. The couch whined under their weight, "We can't just let him stew, can we? This is the first time I've ever seen him angry -"

"Thank god for that," Megan retorted. She brushed her thick, black hair over her shoulders and it fell like waves down her back. "He's fucking vicious."

"He's terrifying," Connie added and her tiny, pale hands reached for the cordless phone lying on the glass coffee table. "Maybe we should call Elijah."

"No way," whispered Lana. Her voice shook at the thought of it. "I know what Eli's anger's like and if they got in a fight or something I do not want to see him until he's cooled down. At least his brother's up there... Maybe he can talk to him."

Megan replied with an agreeing nod. Connie dropped the phone in her hands between them and they sat silently, neither of them certain what to do. It was an hour later when Elijah showed up and just as Vincent had he stormed through the doorway, tossing his shoes from his feet and barrelling up the stairwell. Lana wasn't certain but she noticed his face looked unscathed.

It was only when they had heard the loud blare of angry music coming from his room did Lana get to her feet. Megan and Connie waited silently in the kitchen, each prepared to dial 911 if anything got out of hand. Lana tried her hardest to assure them Elijah wouldn't do anything stupid but neither seemed to believe her.

The walk upstairs was slow and painful. Her palms began to sweat, her legs quivered and the louder the music got, the more ragged her breath grew.

"Eli," she said, knowing full well he couldn't hear her. "Eli."

Lana's knuckles rapped along the wood, harder and harder until she began to pound at his door. There was no answer. With a stupidity she regrets now, she forced the door open. What greeted her brought absolute horror to her face. Upon her cousin's back slithered a great untameable beast. It was inked into the skin like a disease, traveling the entire span of his build. The tail disappeared down his left pant leg, the head rested upon his right shoulder.

The mauve serpent, with its thorny spine, seemed to be glaring at her, taunting her and hissing, "He's mine now, you stupid girl, and you will never get him back."

"What the fuck, Lana?" A shirt was pulled over the hideous creature, breaking her trance. "You can't just break in here -"

"You... What did you do, Eli?"

Lana's horror was evident. Her eyes were watering, her hands quivering as she stepped forward but all Elijah did was scoff.

"I'm making money, Lana. Lay off."

"Lay off? You want me to lay off?" She cried. "That's a fucking Purple Dragon tattoo, Eli! You joined the fucking Purple Dragons!"

"Oh, very good, Lana, and we always thought you were the dumb one."

"Elijah!" She stepped forward boldly. Any fear she had once had of her cousin's temper diminished. "You – You just -"

"Stutter a little more, cousin, I didn't quite get that."

"You asshole!" snarled Lana. "You just made a fucking deal with the devil! There's no getting out of the Purple Dragons, Eli! You're going to be stuck for life!"

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" He had turned his back to her again, the black t-shirt hiding the hideous deformity he so easily permitted to be stained into his skin. "Look Lana, I get you care but back off. This is my life now and I'm going to live it how I want."

"Eli, you're going to get yourself killed," She was crying now. "You... You can't do this."

"Already did," laughed Elijah. She snarled at him, growled as wet tears slid down her face. Elijah released a half-hearted sigh. "Oh c'mon, Lana, it's not so bad. Besides I'm already bringing in the big bucks. How about I get you that dumb dress you've been saving for for weeks? It'd barely make a dent in my account."

Her cousin moved to pull her into a hug but she slapped his hands away, "You can't bribe me, Elijah. Look, you either quit this dumb gang or I'm... I'm calling Mom."

"Mom?" His laughter sent chills down her spine. "Call your Mom, Lana. Call your Dad for all I care! I don't need them anymore. I've got my own life now and besides I could pay for this whole shitty place by myself with the cash I'm racking in. Now get out of here. I've had a long night."

The door was slammed in her face. She was left staring at the wood, listening to Elijah's horrid music and allowing tears to slip down her cheeks. When the door never opened again and Lana realized that purple beast she had seen was real, she stumbled back down to the living room. Megan was in the kitchen, pacing with their portable phone in hand. Connie sat upon the couch, eyes locked to the television but they all knew she wasn't watching.

Lana cried in Megan's shoulder for a good half an hour. She screamed and wailed until Connie pulled her into a hug. Tyler came down a few minutes later to tell them his twin, Vincent, wasn't coming out of his room. They all sat silently for the remainder of the night, listening to the roar of Elijah's stereo and praying their little family of six wasn't broken for good.

* * *

><p>Weeks had past and Vincent and Lana's relationship crumbled. While she tried her hardest to ignore Elijah's sudden new occupation, Vincent grew paranoid and locked himself in his room. Anytime Lana tried to speak with him, to coax him out he snarled and shoved her roughly from his life. She broke it off with him quietly behind the safety of his locked door. He didn't bother answering. Lana supposed they both knew it had ended the night she found Elijah's new ink.<p>

As for her cousin, he now lived on the night. Elijah would sleep during the day and disappear just after the sun set. They only spoke when she was begging him to reconsider and it would end in him either yelling or storming out.

"Eli please!" Lana whined, hastily pulling on her runners. "Just listen to me for once!"

Elijah snarled, slamming their heavy front door shut behind him. Lana quickly pulled it back open, rushing down their cement stairs and out into the street. The late summer air was cool, crisp and she could already feel the pull of autumn's boney fingers creeping through her skin. Her cousin didn't seem to notice the cold despite wearing nothing but a tight t-shirt and dark jeans that clung to his burly build.

"Stop following me, you idiot!"

"Elijah, just let me talk that's all I'm asking!"

Her hands rubbed her bare arms frantically as she jogged after him. The night sky loomed above, the city lights glaring down while roaring cars zipped by as if a speed limit didn't exist. Elijah hurried his walk when he realized she wasn't backing off. Lana was determined and soon she was chasing him down, no longer feeling the chill. Buildings zipped by as they tore down streets and around corners. The street lights above them flickered.

Elijah came to a sudden halt. His cousin crashed into his beefy build and was quickly shoved as he turned. Her feet stumbled backward and she fell, landing roughly on her bottom in the entrance of a dark, dingy alley. Above her Elijah snarled, glaring down at the pleading girl.

"Leave me alone, you fucking idiot! You don't know what you're messing with!"

"Eli, please," Lana pleaded as she stared up at him from the ground. "It's not too late to get out of it. We can leave the city -"

The roar of an angry engine came from behind them and its owner, a sleek new pick-up truck, pulled up beside the curb. A tired sigh fell from Elijah's lips. It was too late. He had tried his hardest to keep her away but his stupid cousin was too stubborn. She cared too much and now there was nothing left he could do.

"Hey! Got a new toy, Eli?"

"Back off guys, it's just my stupid cousin," snarled Elijah.

The pick-up's heavy doors slammed shut and Elijah watched as his cousin winced at the sound. Three men approached each one more frightening then the next. Lana's large eyes widened to near impossible extremes until her chocolate brown orbs tried gathering Elijah's. He did his best to look away.

Lana felt her breath catch and she stumbled to her feet, backing away cautiously. Elijah just watched her and tried to tell himself there was nothing he could do. She had dug her own grave, not him. This wasn't his fault.

"Cousin?" The tallest asked. They were all dressed in black, clad in tight shirts and cargo shorts that carried more bullets then a marine. There was a Mohawk on this one and Elijah tried his hardest to remember his name. Nothing seemed to strike him but it was no matter, names weren't important to him and they would do nothing to help him with his goal. If anything names added a familiarity, a closeness that Elijah couldn't risk. "She's cute, Eli. This can't be the 'dumb bitch' you've been talkin' 'bout."

"The one and only," sneered Lana's cousin. "Leave her. Let's get out of here."

The sigh of relief she had released quickly caught as Mohawk laughed. It was a powerful roar that shook his burly body, a roar that caused Lana to shrink back farther into the alleyway. The Purple Dragon looked at her with a devilish grin, cracking his knuckles in his palms while the ferocious tattooed serpent on his bicep curled tauntingly.

"Leave 'er?" sneered Mohawk. "Now, I don't think that's such a good idea. She's been causin' you problems, right? I think if you gave me some time alone I could take care of her... meddlin'."

"Eli," begged Lana, her bottom lip quivering. "Eli, please."

Elijah just watched her, his pale eyes stoic and sombre.

"Eli, don't do this..."

She had dug her own grave, Elijah thought, not him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I managed to get the second chapter out! I've gone over it again and again so I'm not sure if I'm missing any spelling errors. If I am please let me know! I'm rather nervous about this chapter and I would appreciate any reviews to let me know how I'm doing.**

**Thank you so very much to kaaayyytteee for my very first review!**

* * *

><p><span>002 – And She Became the Girl from Yesterday<span>

"Eli! Eli, don't do this! Elijah! ELIJAH!"

The truck door slammed and Lana watched with teary eyes as the shiny new pick-up peeled out and back into the street. Sirens wailed in the distance, the never ending song of the city, but all Lana could hear was her ragged breathing and the low chuckling of the man left to _deal_ with her. He was frighteningly large, at least two heads taller than her with arms that looked like they could crush a truck. The Mohawk upon his head was dark, black maybe or deep blue, but Lana didn't care to find out. Her eyes were locked to the dragon tattoo upon his rippling bicep.

"You... You could just - just let me go," she whimpered, her hands clinging tightly to her bare arms.

Mohawk smirked, "I could but where'd be the fun in that?"

His voice sent chills down her spine and like a cornered rat, she began to quickly back away, sealing her fate the farther she stumbled into the alley. Mohawk followed with a sneer, a taunting grin as he stalked his prey. The street lights could no longer reach them but the moon shone down bright enough that Lana could still see every movement of his body.

"Just – Just fuck off!" Lana managed to roar and her back pressed tight against a brick wall. "Just leave me alone!"

Mohawk grinned. If she was trying to be intimidating, that ship had long since sailed. Her voice quivered, shook and the wet, sloppy tears running down her chin did nothing but prove how scared she really was. He loved it when they cried. He especially loved it when they screamed but unfortunately he could have none of that tonight.

"I can't do that, girly," he said and Lana realized how terrifying his voice actually was. He spoke calmly, gently just like her father did. God, she would've rather him screamed at her, swore and curse. "Now, now, I ain't gonna hurt you too bad."

"W-Why...?"

"Cause you know things," said Mohawk, halting a foot away from the quaking girl. "Can't have you goin' to the cops, you see. We already have to worry about that fucker, Vincent, but we'll take care of that soon enough -"

"Know things?" Lana began to shake her head furiously, spilling her long brunette locks over her face. "I don't know anything. Eli doesn't talk to me -"

Mohawk stepped closer. God, he loved the fear on her face, the way she tried to push into the building behind her, like it would somehow swallow her up and save her, "Course not. Eli's been a good recruit. He knows what he's doin', knows where his loyalties lay but Vincent, well, that fucker's a loose cannon. We knows who he's told. We might just have to take care of your whole house, you see, but don't worry, girly, I'll go easy on you."

Wet tears continued to pour down her face, so thick she could barely see anymore. She knew her attacker was right in front of her, she could feel his warm breath beating down upon her face. It stunk like booze and cigarette smoke and Lana tried harder to back away but the brick wall kept halting her progress. She needed to get away. She needed to scream. Maybe someone would hear her or at least call the cops. She needed to –

"You know, usually I like it when they fight but it's nice of you to give me a night off," Mohawk's large hand reached for her neck, moved in like a vice but Lana, in her last bit of desperation, flung her weak fist forward.

She could feel her skin hitting his, the bone in her hand ploughing straight into his jaw. Mohawk stumbled backward, clutching his face. All Lana hoped was he was shocked enough she could run for it but the second she moved past him, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and the girl found herself being flung backwards.

She hit the wall, air rushing from her lungs.

"You dumb bitch," He hissed. "You shouldn't have done that."

Lana screamed. She wailed at the top of her lungs like a banshee, hoping, praying someone heard her until Mohawk reached forward. His fist collided with the side of her face, powerful enough that her entire body was tossed and her head smashed into the wall. Just like a rag doll, she crumpled to the ground. Not a sound was made, not even a whimper and Mohawk released a sigh. He really needed to work on his self control. He hated having to work with an unconscious victim. It took all the fun out of it. Maybe he'd just wait until she came to or maybe he could –

"Now haven't we told ya fuck faces before that preyin' on little girls is gonna get ya killed?"

"You've got to be shittin' me," Mohawk hissed. He hated being disturbed when he was working and he was going to fucking kill whoever did it. The Purple Dragon turned but wasn't surprised to see four shadowy masses standing before him. A grin crossed his face, "Don't you freaks have anythin' better to do? I'm workin' here."

"Working?" said the turtle with the blue mask. Now what was his name? thought Mohawk. Hun rambled about them enough he should know. "I didn't know preying on helpless woman was in your job description."

The Purple Dragon chuckled, "Is when the dumb bitch is gettin' to nosy, but I guess I won't be finishin' this job 'til I deal with you freaks, will I?"

"Look, Donnie, he catches on quick," laughed one of the others. He was spinning a pair of nunchaku in each hand and if Mohawk had any sanity in him he'd probably be worried. "You think he knows he's gonna get his ass whooped?"

"I doubt it," sighed the one holding a large bag over his shell. "They all seem to think they have a chance lately."

"Now, now," said Mohawk. "That ain't polite."

"Neither's knockin' some chick's head in," snarled the mutant twirling two dangerous looking Sais. Mohawk couldn't care less. He had a gun. There was no way these fuckers could dodge bullets no matter how many stories he heard about them. Though when he moved to draw his weapon, a measly pistol shoved in the back of his pants, one of their ugly green mugs appeared in front of his face.

"We ain't gonna have none of that," snarled Raphael and before Mohawk could blink, a three fingered fist was jabbed straight into his nose. They could hear the bone crack, blood spouting from the Purple Dragon's nostrils as he slammed into the brick wall behind him. Raphael didn't give him the chance to get back to his feet; he quickly kicked the man in the face, forcing him to the ground in a stunned daze. "You know, I think these scumbags are gettin' sloppier."

Michelangelo wandered to the unconscious Mohawk's side, nudging his bloody and battered face with one of his nunchaku, "I'd say! You knocked him out in like five seconds flat, Raph."

Leonardo nodded his agreement. Lately, it seemed all the Purple Dragons they were forced to take care of were nothing but fresh recruits who couldn't even find the trigger of their own guns. It worried him. If Hun was planning something he had been doing it rather discretely, keeping his first-rate men busy elsewhere.

"Mikey, you and Raph throw him in the dumpster," said their leader. "He'll come too sooner or later. Don, how's the girl?"

"Out cold, Leo," replied Donatello. He had dropped down beside Lana, carefully pulling her up into a sitting position. The left side of her face was swelling and he was sure she'd have trouble seeing through that eye for a few days. It was the right side of her head that worried him. Though Donatello knew the head bled much worse than most areas, he didn't like the cuts the brick had made. "He really hit her hard. The right side of her head is cut up pretty bad. She'll need to go to the hospital. I won't be surprised if she doesn't remember a thing when she wakes up."

"Call an ambulance. We'll wait until they get here -"

Although just as Raphael and Michelangelo managed to toss the heavy Purple Dragon into the dumpster, a quiet whimper fell from the girl's lips. Donatello quickly removed his hands from her scalp, cautiously watching as she tried forcing her one good eye open.

Everything was spinning, blurring and Lana quickly closed the only eye that would open to try and stop the nausea forming in her chest. Why did her head hurt so much? Why was only one eye working? She couldn't – Her head felt like it was expanding, pulsating and trying to break its way through her skull.

"W-What?" asked Lana as a quivering hand tried to grasp at the pain in her head. It was coming from the right; she was sure of it but as she moved to grab at her hair a cool hand carefully stopped her own.

"Careful," said Donatello's gentle voice. He watched as she tried to look up at him but by the rapid blinking he was positive she couldn't focus her sights, "You're cut up pretty badly."

"My head?" asked Lana. "What – What happened to my head?"

"You don't remember?" came Raphael's gruff voice and she quickly tried to see where the new speaker was standing but all she saw was a blurred shadow.

"No, I – Oh god, my head hurts."

Donatello frowned. "Can you tell me your name, Miss?"

"My name?" Lana looked back at him. Her eyes squinted, her eyebrows furrowed and the confused look worried Donatello, at least, for a moment, "It's... My name's... It's... Lana."

"Lana," repeated the turtle. "Lana, can you tell me what happened to you? Do you remember?"

"Remember? I was... Elijah... He left," She shook her head, her eye finally focusing and the nausea building in her throat. "Oh god, my head hurts. My head – What happened to my head?"

"She definitely has a concussion," said Donatello. "Mikey, call an ambulance. She needs stitches and -"

"You're... You're t-turtles," the girl said suddenly and all four mutant men gazed at her. The spinning in her head wasn't stopping and she wasn't certain how many there were anymore but she was seeing turtles, large green humanoid turtles. Her ears started ringing, a constant dull cry that she couldn't shake and all of a sudden her body began to get to hot. "You're -" Lana heaved all over Donatello, crying as her dinner spilled across the turtle's bare feet.

Raphael released a loud scoff, "Well that's new. Usually they just scream."

"Oh god, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't – My head, my head hurts."

Leonardo sighed, "It's due to her concussion, Raph."

"I'm sorry – I didn't. Oh god, I'm sorry -"

Despite the warm chunks upon his feet, Donatello managed a smile, a gentle hand pushing the dirtied and wet strains of her hair behind her shoulder, "Lana, it's alright. We're going to get you an ambulance. You need to go to the hospital."

"Hospital? No, no," She began to whine. "Just – Just call Tyler. He'll... He'll take care of me. He can – I'm... I'm sorry I threw up on you. I was attacked, r-right? Did you save me?"

"Yes," said Leonardo. "You were attacked by a member of the Purple Dragons."

"Purple – Oh god, you saved me and I – I threw up on you!"

Michelangelo tried hard to hide his laughter but all it resulted in was a muffled snicker that gained him a large smack in the back of his head.

"It's alright, Lana," Donatello repeated.

"I'll... I can cook," she abruptly said. "I don't have any – any money to pay you for h-helping me but I can cook. I can – can make you dinner to thank you all."

Leonardo turned to Donatello and their medic gave him a gentle nod. From what he could tell, Lana wouldn't remember a thing in the next hour, let alone tomorrow morning. Humouring her was the least he could do.

"Of course, Lana, that sounds nice," said their leader, frowning when she began to gag again. Donatello managed to move out of the way, helping her lean forward and pulling her long hair into his hand. She spilled the remainder of her stomach out onto the pavement until nothing but dry heaves followed and she began to cry.

"My head hurts," she muttered. "I don't – don't -"

"Lana, we're going to call an ambulance -"

"Oh, no, no." They watched her sloppily slip her hand down the neck of the loose t-shirt hanging off of her shoulders. A sleek black cell phone was pulled out and clumsily placed in Donatello's open hand, "Just Tyler – He'll help."

"Alright," replied the turtle and he quickly went through her rather expensive phone, pleased to see she only knew one Tyler. "Mikey, keep her talking."

"Sure thing!" The orange masked turtle hurried to her side, careful to avoid the rank smelling puke at her feet and plopped down on her right. Her left eye was mashed in, red and clenched shut but the right was wide open, large and it almost looked like she was permanently startled as she peered at him. "Name's Mikey," he told her.

"Mikey," She repeated. "I'm – I'm Lana."

He grinned, "I know. You told us already."

"I – I did?"

"You did," he laughed, watching as her face screwed up into a rather confused look. "So you can cook?"

"Cook?" There was a long pause as she just stared at him, gazing with her only working eye. "You're a... You're a turtle, Mikey."

Michelangelo released another loud laugh, "Spot on, Dudette! You're not going to hurl on me now, are you?"

She managed to smile but it looked pained, looked confused, "I... puked. Oh god, no, I'm s-sorry -"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. So you like to cook?" He tried again.

This time she nodded, "I... I can cook. I went to school for it. I... My head hurts, Mikey."

"I know, Lana, but Donnie's gonna get your friend to come get you. You didn't want an ambulance, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't... I don't like them," She buried her face in her hands. Her ears were ringing and she couldn't see straight anymore. Suddenly there were two Michelangelo's and the grin they both had once held disappeared. Her head... Her head... Why did her head hurt so much?

Elijah... He left her with the Purple Dragon but where was he? When did her attacker leave?

"Lana," came the gentle voice she had awoken to. "Tyler is on his way. By the sounds of it he'll be here any minute."

"We don't... We don't live far," she said. Donatello watched her peer up at him, her eye rapidly blinking like she was trying hard to focus again. "Are you going – going to come with me?"

Leonardo spoke, "No, we can't come with you but we'll make sure you get to your friend safely."

"Oh, al-alright."

Lana suddenly began to move, struggling to get to her feet. She felt sick and that smell – that smell! As Lana started dry heaving again Michelangelo aided her, his hands slipping underneath her armpits and making sure the quivering girl wouldn't fall into the mess at her feet.

"She gonna remember any of this?" asked Raphael, watching as his brother helped the girl step over her own puke.

"Highly doubtful," replied Donatello. "If she does, she'll most likely think she just imagined us all in her head. Mikey, be careful, her balance is probably off."

"Right! Whoops, just hold on to my arm, Lana. I gotcha."

Raphael continued, "And what are we gonna do about the Purple Dragon? Can't just leave 'im to go find 'er again, can we?"

Leonardo frowned, "I'm not sure. He said she was being nosy but I can almost guarantee she won't be going anywhere near the Purple Dragons anymore. We can -"

"Hey! Lana's friend's here!" yelled Michelangelo. Sure enough they could hear the squeal of an old car as it whipped around in the middle of the street, halting just before the alleyway, "Lana, can you sit right here? Your friend's here."

"T-Tyler?" She asked "Where – Where are you going?"

"We can't be seen," answered Michelangelo. "But we'll make sure you're safe, okay Lana?"

"O-Okay," replied the girl. She was helped to lean against the building wall, whimpering as her head spun and those cool arms left her suddenly very warm body. Leonardo heard the car door slam.

"Mikey! Time to go!"

"See yeah, Lana! We'll see you Tuesday."

She tried to wave but her name was called and she dopily looked out of the alley. A tall girl rushed to her side, dark hair held high in a ponytail and she dropped to her knees beside the beaten Lana Cruise. Megan began to furiously push Lana's thick hair out of her face, gasping at the blood pouring down her cheek and trying hard to stop the bleeding with her sleeve.

"Lana, oh my god, Lana, look at me. You're okay now. C'mon, can you stand? We're going to bring you to the hospital."

"Hospital?" asked Lana. "Oh, I, can I – Megan?"

"C'mon, Lana, I got you. Tyler! TYLER! You have to help me get her in the car!"

"Coming!"

Upon the roof of the old bookstore Lana had been slumped against, the four turtles watched as a large boy hurried from the old Sunfire. Her friends, Megan and Tyler, began to help her to her feet and she was led towards the passenger door. Donatello was surprised to see her face looking back into the alley like she was waiting to see them one more time. Moments later she began to heave again, crying loudly when Tyler gathered her into his arms.

"Mikey," Leonardo muttered, watching as the large boy carefully placed Lana into the passenger seat. Seconds later, the car peeled away at a blinding speed, "Why did you tell her we would see her on Tuesday?"

"She wants to make us dinner, to repay us, you know? And she said Tuesday is when she has the house to herself."

"We're not goin' to dinner," snarled Raphael, his thick arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Michelangelo looked surprised, his blue eyes wide and mouth open, "What? How come?"

"Because," began Donatello. "She'll forget about us by tomorrow morning and if she doesn't, she'll think this was just all her imagination."

"It's for the best, Mike," Leonardo said. "I'm not opposed to checking on her to make sure the Purple Dragons are leaving her alone but we can't be seen." Besides, he thought, there was no telling who this girl actually was. For all Leonardo knew, she could be part of some ploy, some ambush that would leave them cornered and if she wasn't, he didn't want to drag the poor girl into their world. It would be best to let her forget and move on like none of this had ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm excited to post this chapter. It's really, truly the start of what's all going on even if it's just a vague hint. I went through my story outline and I just wanted to let you all that are reading know that it'll probably be a long ride. There's romance and plenty of danger and I'm just so excited to get it all going. Please review and let me know what you think! Oh, and if you see any spelling or grammar errors just let me know and I'll fix them right away.**

* * *

><p><span>003 – Its a Frail Grasp on the Big Picture<span>

"Lana," called Tyler Adler, his car keys swinging around his index finger. "Lana, we're leaving. Lana!"

"Hmm?" The girl peered up from the couch, a warm red blanket draped around her shoulders and the television remote clutched tightly in her hands. The thick white bandage wrapped around the side of her head stood out amongst the mess of brown locks and Tyler watched as her thin hand moved to scratch at it. "Did you say something?"

"I said we're leaving," repeated Tyler. The keys swinging about his hand had come to a standstill. "Stop picking at your bandages. We'll be back later tonight, okay? If you need anything don't bother texting, just call."

"Oh, right, yeah," said Lana, a soft smile across her face. "I'll be fine."

Tyler watched as she turned back to the television but he couldn't take his eyes off of the ugly bruise still marring the left side of her face. The swelling had gone down considerably and the doctor had told him Lana was lucky, she'd gain back her eye sight one hundred percent but it was still rough looking at the remnants. The wound on the right side of her head had been patched, glued back together because she had screamed when the nurse murmured the word stitches. The bandage was really only in place to keep her wandering fingers from picking at the wound.

"Are you sure, kid?"

"I'll be fine, Tyler," He was flashed another cheerful grin. "I'm just going to watch M*A*S*H until I pass out."

"God, I can't believe you like that show," he said with a loud laugh. "It's so _old_!"

"Don't judge me," giggled Lana, burying herself further into the throw around her back. "Now get going or that paranoid brother of yours is going to flip shit. We both know he hates being late."

Tyler moved to say that Vincent had every right to be paranoid but he kept mouth shut and just smiled, "I'm locking the door. Tell Meg to when she leaves, okay?"

"Okay Tyler, I got it, don't worry," Lana waved him off with a thin hand peeking out from underneath the covers, burying it once the door slammed and she heard their lock click. The speakers began to blare again upon their gigantic TV and Lana settled, leaning into their leather sofa. Only it wasn't the antics of Hawkeye and Trapper that her mind floated upon, it was the fog crowding her brain, the bleak amnesia that hide what she assumed were horrifying memories.

What the hell had happened last Thursday?

Lana could remember running after Elijah and she could vaguely remember him walking away but everything after that was a mess of hazy blurs. Tyler and the police had been the ones to place most of the pieces together. The man they found in the dumpster, though Lana had no recollection of, was known for preying on young woman and had a RAP sheet that could go on for miles. He was a member of the Purple Dragons and they all assumed Elijah left him to take care of his baby cousin.

As for the man that saved her, well, Tyler hadn't a clue. He had called from Lana's phone, hadn't said his name and was gone when they got there. Lana really wanted to thank him and maybe she could've if the one memory swarming her head wasn't just a simple hallucination. It was a green face, a gentle face with dark eyes and a mask over top of them. Only one word came to mind.

"Turtle," Lana murmured to herself. "I was saved by a turtle."

That didn't make sense. She had to be going crazy or that blow to the head really muddled things up top. Maybe the man that rescued her was wearing green, maybe he was wearing glasses and maybe – Lana's view of the television was quickly shrouded by a sparkling red tower beaming down at her.

"So how do I look?"

"Huh?" Quickly, Lana looked up into the face of Megan Rios, eyeing her friend in confusion. "What?"

Megan's thin face frowned, "Lana, are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should go back to the ER?"

"No, no, I'm fine," She repeated for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. "I'm just tired. Now what's up?"

The smile didn't reach Megan's dark eyes but Lana pretended not to notice. It was nice to have them all worrying about her but lately it was getting on her nerves. She wasn't a child. She could handle this. It had been hard enough to keep her parents from flying down; she didn't need Megan and Tyler turning into them.

Lana peered at the girl with a smile. The red dress looked like a fairy had puked glitter all over it. It was gaudy and Lana was pretty sure if she stared at it long enough that it would blind her but somehow Megan managed to pull it off. The sparkling mess clung to her thin body like a vice but in some impossible feat didn't seem to overshadow the Hispanic girl.

"You look great, Meg," said Lana, watching as her friend twirled. "All eyes will be on you tonight."

Megan's eyes finally lit up, "How about my hair? Should I leave it down or throw it up?"

Thick black ringlets fell down Megan's back in waves, waves Lana would spend hours trying to recreate upon her own head. It was a gorgeous mess, a wild, untameable shamble that sang Megan Rios and there was nothing about it even the most finicky of stylists would change.

"Leave it down."

"You think?" She ran her hands through her locks, shaking them out until they spill over her shoulders. "I don't know. I always end up putting this mess up by the end of the night anyway."

"I think it looks great, Meg. I'd leave it down."

Megan did and she beamed her thanks before wandering around the couch Lana was curled up upon, heading towards their tiny kitchen. Lana could hear her rummaging about, cupboard doors opening and slamming, dishes being clattered until finally the fridge door was thrown open with a loud grunt.

"We need a new fridge!" cried Megan but the sound was muffled and Lana figured she had stuck her head inside the barren refrigerator to search for food.

"What are you looking for?" Lana called in reply. "Meg?"

"Christ, isn't there anything to eat in this place? I'm starved and Tony hates stopping for food."

"I think there's some cake left in there. You and Tyler haven't been letting me do much cooking lately so I'm not really sure -"

"Found it!" Megan yelled before the sound of clattering dishes followed once more and she reappeared into the living room with a plate covered in a gigantic slice of chocolate cake. Megan flopped down beside Lana, throwing her bare feet upon the coffee table before snorting loudly at the show her friend had picked. "M*A*S*H? Really? That's what you're going to spend you're night watching."

"Oh c'mon," whined Lana. "What is with you and Tyler hating my show? I never force either of you to watch it with me so suck it. Here, look, I'll mute it until you leave."

Hawkeye's giggle was instantly silenced.

"Better?"

"Oh much," teased Megan before she shovelled a large piece of cake into her mouth. "You know you make the best cake, have I ever told you that?"

Lana smiled. "Every time you have a piece."

"Well I'm telling you again. You make the best fucking cake on earth!" She shovelled another piece into her mouth, giggling loudly. "Did I ever tell you that Tony hates cake? He won't touch any dessert. It's ridiculous!"

"Why? He doesn't like sweets?"

"God no, the douche is scared he's going to ruin his perfect figure. Lana, I'm dating a girl!" Megan shoved another chunk into her mouth. "If he saw me eating this right now I'd get a twelve hour lecture about how many calories is in a single piece of cake and then we'd have to go for a fucking run just so he'd shut up about it."

Lana snorted loudly, giggling into the blanket about her face. "You're kidding me!"

"I'm not! He is the most self-conscious idiot I had ever met! You thought Connie was ridiculous with her diet just go out for one dinner with Tony, you'll lose your mind. Lana, he drinks that 63 calorie beer when we go out. Do you know how embarrassed I am! My boyfriend's a girl, Lana!"

"Break up with him then," offered Lana. "I mean he's a great guy but if he's driving you crazy -"

"It's not just that," she said. "I'm just... bored. I need some adventure in my life and Tony just isn't cutting it."

"No adventure? You're going to the club on a Tuesday! I say that's as adventurous as they come!"

Megan snorted, "We're going to a club on Tuesday because I'm an alcoholic who needs more than just the wine we have in the fridge to make it through a night with her boyfriend. Speaking of making it through the night, are you sure you're going to be alright alone? This is the first time we've left you..."

"Meg, I'm not five. I can do it," Lana murmured. Megan had finished off the chocolate cake, her plate bare except for a few icing leftovers and she dropped it upon the coffee across beside her feet.

"I'm just worried, that's all. You're head's not hurting anymore, is it?"

"No, it's fine. The headache went away last night. The only thing that still hurts is my black eye but I can live with that."

"What about your memory? Have you remembered anything at all?"

Lana gave her a slight nod as she subconscious reached up to rub at her bandage. "There's a face... a green face and – you're going to laugh – and I'm pretty sure it's a giant turtle."

Megan tried hard not to but when Lana's smile turned into a tiny smirk, the two girls burst into a fit of laughter upon the couch. It was easier to laugh at her misfortunes then dread over them or at least a silly illusion like a giant green turtle.

"Oh my poor little Lana, that douche bag really hit you hard, didn't he?"

"Apparently! I don't know. I don't remember anything other than my little hallucination and I'm kind of glad. Connie doesn't get it but I don't feel scared because I don't know what happened. That doesn't make sense," said Lana. "What I mean is I feel like I've woken up from a huge party and I've downed a whole forty of vodka. I feel hung over and confused but I'm not scared. I'm just sort of... here."

"What about Elijah?"

Megan was looking at her battered friend with concern, any humour swept away with a single name. Elijah had showed up once in the past few days and it had luckily been when Megan had taken Lana to the pharmacy. Connie had been the only one in the house and he had ignored her as he took off up the stairs, gathering his things and disappearing completely. Megan frowned. If she ever saw that son of a bitch again she would plough him straight in the face.

"I'm... angry, really angry and I'm sad but I don't have this fire I probably should. He's... family and I feel betrayed but I'm just worried about him. We've always been close ever since he came to live with us and I just don't get why all of a sudden he's changed. I mean he left me to die but I can't really..."

"You can't wrap your mind around it," offered Megan and Lana just nodded. "I... If I ever see that scum you call family I'm going to kill him -"

"I know," muttered Lana.

"- and I want you to know that no matter what happens I'm always going to be here for you, okay? If you or Connie ever need me I'm going to be here and I'll take care of whatever mess you've gotten into. I'll fix this, okay?"

Lana just nodded. Megan had always been there to fix things. When Lana first arrived in their small townhouse with Elijah she had been so horribly homesick. Megan had gone out of her way to call Mrs. Cruise and ask the woman what her daughter's favourite meal was. Megan didn't even know her, she didn't even know how to cook but she had tired and Lana couldn't have been happier.

When Tyler crashed his car and had to start taking the subway to get to work, Megan offered to show the pampered rich boy how. He managed to get them both lost and both late for their job but Megan didn't care. She just told him they'd keep riding the rails until he figured it out.

Connie, a year younger than their twenty-two, had started school late and because of such she was still struggling through her undergrad. Whenever she had an exam she was stressing over, Megan would stay up until dawn to calm the girl down and offer to quiz her even if she had work in the morning.

Megan was the strong one, the one that could and would take on the world.

"Thanks Meg. You do know that we're here for you too, right?"

"Of course." Lana was pulled into a tight hug. A loud knock came from their door and Megan released her to go yank the old wooden plank open. Tony wandered in, a grin upon his pale face while his girlfriend rushed off to find her purse and stilettos.

"Hey Lana!" he called. "Feelin' any better?"

"Much," she said, peering at the lanky boy before her. He was tall like Megan, probably only an inch or two higher than her 5"10 and just as skinny. Thick black glasses framed his blue eyes and he was constantly pushing them up the bridge of his nose. Lana still couldn't understand why the boy just didn't go get them tightened. "What bar you going to?"

"Well I thought McMillan's would be fine but by the look of Meg it seems we're goin' dancin'," He laughed to himself. "You sure you don't wanna come with?"

"Oh god no, I just got rid of this headache I do_ not_ want it coming back. Have fun though! Maybe I'll go out with you guys on Saturday."

"Course you will," said Megan as she walked down the stairs, four inch heels clicking with each step. "Tyler said we might even get Vince to come out."

"Vince? Really?" asked Tony. "I haven't seen that kid in weeks. That'd be awesome if he came out with us. That kid is a machine when it comes to drinkin'!"

"We'll see," continued his girlfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lana, and I'm locking the door, alright? Connie'll be home before eleven and you should probably get to bed by ten -"

"Meg, I'm not two. I'm good, okay?"

"Babe, she's twenty-two years old. She can take care of herself," started Tony but Megan was still frowning.

"Are you sure I can go? I don't want you just saying -"

"Megan, if you don't go I will purposely go back outside looking for the asshole that punched me into a wall."

"Lana -"

"Go! Have fun! You've been taking care of me for days now. Besides, I'm kind of needing this space thing, no offence but you and Tyler are pretty suffocating nurses."

She giggled, "I get it, I get it but if you need anything you better call."

"I will," promised Lana. "Bye Tony! Have a good night!"

"Will do Lana," and they were gone, the lock clicked loudly as Lana curled back up upon the couch, turning the volume up on the reruns she had seen at least a hundred times with her father.

Maybe she should've been scared, maybe she should've been worried but Lana wasn't. She honestly felt like she just had a bad hangover and she was sadder than anything. Elijah had left her, she knew that much, and he had left her to the mercy of one of his fellow "co-workers" and though the betrayal was fresh, she was still worried about him. Something didn't make sense, something had never made sense. Why he and Vincent had all of a sudden decided to join one of the dangerous gangs on the east side was beyond her. She couldn't even comprehend what would make Vincent flee without a word or thought. Money hadn't been that important to them, or at least she thought it wasn't.

Lana lay upon the couch, raking her tired brain for hours while the hum of her show sang in the background. She couldn't place anything, not Elijah, nor Vincent or the green face she was sure she was making up. Part of her wished she could remember her attack, maybe her attacker had said something, hinted at something, anything but there was nothing but black in that part of her memory.

She began to feel a headache coming on; a raging migraine that she knew would cripple her if she didn't take care of it. With a sigh, Lana slid off of the couch, stumbling with the blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders and up the stairs. The bathroom was a mess when she pushed her way in. Megan had gone through like a whirlwind, her clothes and towels littered all over the tiny room. Makeup covered the sink, foundation spilled onto the white porcelain and even onto the mirror.

"Jesus, what the hell do you do in here, Meg?" Lana murmured to herself.

She yanked open the medicine cabinet, gathered the tiny bottle of Advil and popped two before wandering back out, leaving the mess behind. She was pretty sure when Connie got home that the blonde would end up cleaning it. Connie couldn't stand a mess.

The blanket around her shoulders dragged along the beat up hardwood as she traveled back towards the stairwell. She could hear her show's quiet muffles, the giggle of Dr. Pierce and the screech of Frank Burns. The sound reminded her of home and a smile drifted over her face. It dropped the second she heard a loud thump. Lana's head snapped up. It sounded like there was someone upstairs but there couldn't be. Connie was at a late night lecture, the twins had gone off to work and Megan was getting her drink on in some sleazy club.

There was no one upstairs, she quickly told herself. Their house was old, it creaked and groaned and made all kinds of sounds especially when she was alone. Lana looked back up at the ceiling and she dropped the blanket from her body, wandering towards the stairs with a quiet sigh.

"There's no one upstairs," Lana whispered to herself. "There's no one upstairs."

She knew which stairs creaked, which ones cried under her weight and with a precision her grandfather taught her, she carefully avoided them as she made her way up to the third floor. What greeted her made all colour drain from her face.

"Ow! Ow!" cried the intruder, hoping around foolishly on one foot. One of Elijah's forgotten dumbbells lay next to him. "Shit!"

Lana quickly flipped on the light switch, a screech flying from her mouth before she could stop it, "OH MY GOD!"

"H-Hey! Don't scream!"

"YOU!" She yelled, pointing furiously at the rather nervous looking Michelangelo. He was still clutching to his toe, eyeing the quivering girl. "You're – You're -"

"A turtle?" He offered.

"Oh my god," Lana whined as she threw her hands into her hair and began tugging at the strains in a panic. The bandage pulled back but she didn't feel the bite. "You – Oh god, you're actually real."

Michelangelo dropped his foot, chuckling as the girl continued to try to pull out her hair, "As real as they come, dudette! You're not going to scream again, are you? I think you broke my ear drums."

Lana just shook her head, her mouth wide open as she stared at the turtle man before her.

This wasn't happening.

This wasn't happening.

"Oh god, this is really happening!" she whined, watching as Michelangelo just grinned at her nervously. Her hands dropped to her sides and she stepped forward, cautiously like he'd spring at any moment. "You're – You're real."

It was safe to say, thought Mikey, that Lana looked a lot better calmed down and cleaned up then she did when they found her battered and bleeding in an alley. Her brown eyes were absolutely huge, almost like she was permanently shocked but the girl seemed to wear her bug eyes well. Despite the bandage messing up her do, her long, dark hair fell over her shoulders, completely pin straight. She was taller than him by a couple inches and when she finally gained the courage had stepped forward, peering down at her intruder with tired eyes.

"You're... I'm sorry," said Lana, trying to brush some of her hair behind her ears. "I don't... I don't remember your name."

"It's Mikey," He chirped and she nodded a little, gazing at him like he had two heads. Well, he supposed he might as well. Seeing a mutant turtle wasn't an everyday occurrence, even in New York City.

"What are – What are you doing here, Mikey?"

Michelangelo hide the frown forming on his face. Of course Don would be right, there was no way she would've remember anything after a blow like that but he was disappointed. He had hoped she would've because even in her frazzled state she had been kind and he really wanted to –

"Mikey?"

"Just checking in, Lana, we wanted to make sure the guy that attacked you wasn't still hanging around."

"Well," She said, pushing some more of her hair behind her ear. Mikey watched as it fell back into place, grinning when she continued to try again. "I haven't been let out of the house much so I wouldn't really know. I don't even know what the guy looks like. I don't... I don't remember a thing, well, other than you anyway."

She remembered him!

"Do you want to come downstairs or something? I mean unless you have other things to do – I'm a little confused. Maybe you could fill me in?"

She was talking to a turtle, a giant anthropomorphic turtle with an orange mask and what looked to be a pair of nunchaku strapped to his waist. Part of her wanted to run back to the bathroom and make sure it was actually Advil she popped and the other part was relieved. Michelangelo agreed with a cheerful smile and Lana slowly began to lead him back towards the main floor, gathering her blanket as they went.

"So you're a turtle," she said as they walked down the stairwell. M*A*S*H was still singing loudly in the living room and she clung to the quilt about her shoulders tightly.

"Ninja turtle actually," teased Mikey. Her response was a confused little smile. "It's a long story."

Lana nodded and though she wanted to say she had plenty of time she didn't really want to push her mysterious guest, "So you saved me?"

"Well kind of," He muttered. Lana led him into the kitchen, offering him a seat at their tiny table as she gathered a few glasses from the drying rack. "Raph was the one to knock that guy out and Donnie called your friend but I helped take care of you! You told me you liked to cook."

"I did?" She giggled. "Yeah, I love cooking, baking actually. Speaking of which, I don't have much food to offer you other than a chocolate cake I baked a week ago. Do you... Do ninja turtles like cake? I mean I don't know what you'd like to eat. Do you eat human food? If you don't I could always try and make something."

Mikey snorted. Her face was turning red, one of her hands went back to fiddle with her hair and it was kind of nice to see her trying so hard. "Shell yeah! I love cake!"

She released a sigh of relief and quickly moved back to the fridge, pulling out the tray Megan hadn't properly wrapped back up and began to search for a clean knife.

"So there are more of you?" asked Lana as she stumbled upon a clean blade hidden in the back of a drawer. She quickly cut a slice, plopping it upon a bright plate and placing it in front of her guest.

He was strange to look at; his skin was a greenish – blue, a pretty colour Lana determined but odd nonetheless. The shell upon his back was what threw her the most. She could gaze at his face, bright and cheerful and not really notice the very prominent differences between them but the shell was what she was having trouble getting used to. She was curious about it. How did they sleep with that thing? It didn't look to comfortable. Was it heavy? She figured he probably didn't even notice now.

"Yup!" said Mikey as he shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. She was staring at him and he tried hard not to let on he knew. "Four of us – This is really good, Lana! – Raph, Donnie and Leo."

Lana quickly dropped her gaze, deciding she should probably sit down and stop acting like such a freak. Mikey had to be uncomfortable. She sure as hell would have been if someone was just staring at her like that. "So there are four of you and you're ninja turtles?"

The blanket fell from her bare shoulders as she sat and Mikey noticed that they were covered in tiny freckles. "Right!"

"Alright," She muttered. "I don't think I understand it completely but -" Lana released a light laugh, "- Do you four make it your duty to go around saving people?"

"Pretty much," said the ninja. "We've been helping people since we were kids."

"How old are you anyway?" Lana couldn't really tell. He didn't look super young but that may have been due to the faded scars riddling his body. They covered his arms, his hands and what she was sure was called his plastron. They were fair and some difficult to see upon his green skin tone but Lana noticed them. How many fights had this boy been in?

"Just turned twenty-one," He stated proudly. "Or at least, I think I did. We don't really know when we were born so we just picked the day Master Splinter found us. Leo's the oldest, then Raph, then Donnie and then me."

"You have a pretty big family, huh? I'm twenty-two. I turned in May. So where are the rest of your brothers or are you the only one checking up on me?"

"Well," Michelangelo scratched the back of his head, "We've all peeked in on you during our patrols but we weren't actually, you know, supposed to come and talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Well Donnie and Leo were pretty sure you would forget about us after we helped you. We're not really supposed to show ourselves to humans but you were really hurt and we couldn't just leave you there," Mikey flashed her a smile. "But you were really nice even if you were pretty out of it and you wanted to make us dinner to thank us and you know, there haven't been that many people who actually thank us after we help them. They sort of all just scream and I sort of hoped that you did remember so I wanted to see and you did!"

Lana smiled, "To be honest I wasn't really sure what I was remembering but I am glad you came to see me, Mikey, and you can tell all your brothers that I'm really grateful you helped me. Not sure if I'd be here if you didn't. Do you want anything to drink? I don't know if we have much. My roommates won't let me go out grocery shopping yet."

"Nah, I'm good," He said before shovelling the last piece of cake into his mouth.

"So I hope I didn't do anything to ridiculous why I was all mess up? Tyler told me I was getting sick and speaking gibberish the whole way to the hospital."

Michelangelo snicker a little, "Er, you did sort of hurl all over Donnie."

"What?" Her jaw instantly dropped. "I didn't!"

"You did," He said. "But don't worry about it. Donnie doesn't mind. I've thrown up on him plenty of times. He's kind of our nurse so it comes with the territory, you know?"

"Oh god I can't believe I puked on him. Can you tell him I'm sorry? I really didn't mean to -"

"Oh he knows," said Michelangelo. "You couldn't stop apologising to him. It was kind of funny."

"That's not funny!" but Lana started laughing anyway. "That's awful. I've never puked on anyone before. I feel so bad." Mikey watched as she quickly got to her feet, rushing towards the chocolate cake warming on top of the counter. "Here, I know it's basically already eaten but I don't have any ingredients to make him another. Can you give this to your brother and tell him I'm sorry again?"

"Course I can!"

Lana carefully wrapped the remaining cake with cling wrap, placing the bundle beside Mikey's empty plate. She went to offer him another piece or maybe something else he could chow down on when a phone began to blare loudly. Lana looked to the cordless in the living room but found Michelangelo pulling out a cell phone and quickly sliding it open.

"Ah shell," he muttered, his eyes locked to what she assumed was a name. "I've gotta go, Lana."

"Already?"

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "Guess Leo figured I've been here to long but I'll come back and I'll tell you all about how I became the awesome me!"

She giggled loudly, "You're cute, sweetheart. Don't forget the cake and thanks Mikey. Tell your brothers thank you for me."

"I will, Lana! See yeah!" He disappeared in a blink of an eye; the only piece of evidence that he was there was the dirty plate lying across from her. Lana shook her head softly, gathering the dish and tossing it into the sink. She grabbed her blanket and wandered into the living room, collapsing upon the couch to continue her marathon. Whenever Michelangelo came back she planned on telling him that 'peeking' wasn't something he and his brothers needed to do. If they wanted to check up on her, they could let her know they were there because spying creeped her out just a little bit.

* * *

><p>It was late into the evening when the front door unlocked, a pair of heavy feet barrelling into the dark living room. The television was the only light, its bright glare beaming down upon a gently snoring Lana Cruise.<p>

"Vince! Quiet! You're going to wake up, Lana," hissed Tyler as he tried to close their heavy door silently.

Vincent scoffed, he sound angry but lately he always seemed angry, "You and I both know she sleeps through everything. Look at her, she's sound asleep."

Tyler peered over at the couch. Her eyes were shut, her chest rising and falling gently. She was asleep or at least looked that way. The blanket had fallen around her waist, pooling as she rolled over onto her side.

"Just shut up, we need to talk."

"The hell we do," Vincent snarled back. "Just leave me alone, Tyler. You don't know anything."

"We were almost fuckin' jumped, Vince! I have a right to know what's going on! Why the hell are the Purple Dragons after you? Why the fuck did you even think of joining them in the first place?"

"None of your business!"

"Vince, what happened?"

"Doesn't matter," He snarled. "You won't fuckin' believe me anyway!"

"Vincent!"

"There are shadows," he hissed, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "They're... They're these shadows and Elijah's been... Look, there's something fucked going on. I don't know what's happening, Tyler. The Purple Dragons are going after something they think is going to bring them power and it's not like a gun or anything it's... it's just fucked."

"How Vince? How is it fucked?"

"It just is! I told you too much already, fuck, I'm gonna get myself killed if I keep talking. Just lay off, Tyler. I've got this handled."

"I don't think you do! We were almost jumped, Vince! That's not handling it."

Vincent barrelled up the stairs and all Tyler could do was released a sigh. He dropped his bag to the floor and he wandered over to the television, turning it off. Tyler pulled the blanket over Lana's shoulders before gently pushing some of her fallen hair behind her ear. At least she would be sleeping soundly tonight because he sure as hell knew he wouldn't be.

Whatever the hell Elijah and his brother had gotten into it was following them all and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I really want to know what you all think :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter at all. I've basically just given up on it and getting it out because it's making me so mad. I'm assuming there are going to be spelling errors as I've gotten tired of reworking and staring at it so I've probably missed a few. I hope it's not a complete fail and won't turn you all off from my story. I promise I'll do better with the next one.**

**Thank you so much to mela989898 and Diana Fay for their wonderful reviews.**

* * *

><p>004 – Some Call It Sick but I Call It Weak<p>

Despite what she first thought, it didn't take Lana Cruise long to get used to a giant, humanoid turtle wandering around her small, shared townhouse. After the third or fourth time of the mutant ninja poking his head in, Lana grew accustomed to having Michelangelo throw himself beside her upon her couch.

In fact, she looked forward to it.

Mikey had a way of distracting her that no one else seemed capable of lately. He kept her grinning and laughing throughout the night, keeping any thoughts of her troubles far from mind. They bonded over dessert and the glorious array of video games she had stored in their television stand.

"You know what's funny," she told him one Tuesday night, her laptop lying between her knees. Curiously, Mikey looked up to find her staring at him with a rather large grin. The light from her computer glowed upon her face and he could see the fair freckles that littered her cheeks. "I haven't gone out to a bar in weeks but I don't care. I'm having more fun with you than I have in a long time."

For the first time in a while he was speechless. Lana didn't seem to notice because she continued, looking away to reach for her wineglass on the coffee table.

"I know you're not supposed to actually come see me and all but I'm glad you do, Mike. It's nice having someone around."

"Awe, Lana, you got loads of people around you," he finally said, still a little surprised by her confession. He liked being around her too but he didn't know it meant that much to her.

"Yeah, maybe," She muttered, taking a rather large gulp of red wine. Weren't you supposed to sip at it, thought Mikey, and not down a full glass in two takes? "I don't know, it's just nice having someone around who isn't always walking on glass, you know?"

He wasn't sure he did but he nodded anyway.

Lana continued, a little giggle in her voice, "I'm being stupid, aren't I? Just ignore me and pass me a controller. It's been almost an hour since I've tried beating your ass."

Mikey grinned, "Now you're talking! You know, I'm not gonna go easy on you -"

"I wouldn't dream of it," She teased, catching the black controller he easily tossed over. "Besides, when I do win, which I eventually will, I don't want it to be because you feel sorry for me. Now what button do I use to knife you with?"

Michelangelo released a roar of a laugh. He loved hanging out with Lana. Maybe it was for the same reason she liked having him around. She wasn't stuck in his world like Leonardo had been so scared of. She was a normal woman with a normal job and normal friends, save for her newest one that only showed up on Tuesdays. She kept his mind off of the horrors he had seen throughout his life and the ones he knew he would eventually stumble on again. Lana never asked about his past and though Michelangelo assumed she was curious, he knew she wouldn't touch the subject until he brought it up. Lana was his own little break from reality just as he was hers.

Mike came around for a good several weeks by himself before Lana saw any sight of his brothers. It was near September when she was reintroduced to the purple masked Donatello. Lana had been in the kitchen trying to search for the Cocoa powder Megan swore she picked up. She didn't hear Michelangelo's usual cry from the third floor as her head was shoved deep into a cupboard and when her new friend declared his arrival in the kitchen, she released a loud yell. Her head slammed upward, smashing the back of her skull on the bottom of the counter.

"Son of a bitch!" She cried, shuffling on her knees and into the middle of the floor. Her thin fingers grasped at the goose egg she knew would form any moment.

"You okay, Lana?" Mikey asked. Lana just gave him a nod, groaning as she buried her face in her knees.

"You should be careful," said a gentle voice and Lana's eyes snapped up to see taller turtle standing beside her friend. His complexion was softer then Mikey's, an olive tone that was easy on the eyes. Strapped to his face was a purple mask and strapped to his shell was a long wooden staff. "Since your first concussion you have a much more likely chance to suffer another and by much easier means."

Lana just stared at the new turtle for a minute, trying to see if she could remember him before Mikey spoke up, snickering to himself, "Lana, this is Donnie. He's the one you puked on."

"Donnie!" She cried, leaping to her feet and momentarily forgetting the pain flaring through her skull. "Oh god, I am so, so sorry! I can't believe I threw up on you, that is probably the grossest thing I have ever done in my life and you should see some of the guys I've dated. Are you okay? I mean it wasn't like... chucky, was it? I didn't -"

Donatello gave her a soft nod, "It wasn't a problem, Lana, I'm just happy to see you're doing alright. Mikey told me your wounds healed up nicely."

"Oh yeah," She smiled, her fingers subconsciously touching where her black eye once was. "They're good as new! I just still can't believe I got sick on you. Mikey told me you liked the cake. Do you want another one? I can make you another one to repay you. I feel so bad."

Michelangelo peered over at his brother, "Just say yes, Dude, she's a bit of a spaz and she'll worry about it all night if you don't."

"Hey," snarled Lana but there was a smile on her face and she didn't seem the least bit concerned. In fact, Don was a little floored by how comfortable she seemed around them. Mikey strode into her kitchen like he owned the place, yanking open her fridge door while she began rooting through a couple books upon her counter. He assumed they were cookbooks.

"That would be great," smiled Donnie.

"Chocolate good?" She asked, turning around with a book clutched in her hands. "I can make vanilla if you want or marble or red velvet or anything you want. I just stocked the cupboards yesterday so I should have most ingredients."

"Chocolate is fine."

"Perfect! Here, sit, sit," said Lana, motioning to her small dining table. "Do you want anything to drink – Oh, Mikey's already in the fridge -"

"I got it, Lana," said Michelangelo and he tossed Donnie a can of a pop. "Hey, Lana, you've been drinking tonight?"

There was a large glass of what they both knew was once filled with red wine sitting next to the sink. Mike couldn't see the bottle anywhere but he knew she got a little fidgety when she drank.

"Just a bit," She muttered, once again trying to root around through her cupboards. The cocoa powder was somewhere in this house and she damn well planned to find it. "Meg brought home a new wine one of her co-workers gave her and we figured we'd try it out before she left tonight. I left it on the coffee table; you can have some if you like."

Both Michelangelo and Donnie looked into the living room. The bottle was on the coffee table just like she said but there didn't appear to be a drop left inside.

"Ah, I think you finished it off, babe."

"What – Fuck!" Lana smashed her head again. "I did? Crap, Meg's going to kill me."

"Lana?" She looked to see Donnie staring at the row of paintings upon their living room wall. Each held a single letter, written in either bold script or cursive writing and in the very center, one canvas appeared to be missing. "Do you paint?"

"Paint? Oh, no, no those are Megan's. She's the artist. You can go look if you want, they're actually really amazing up close. She spent hours on them, you know?"

"One's missing," said Don as he stood, wandering into the living room.

"Oh, yeah, Meg took it down a while go," and suddenly the little buzz Lana felt from the wine died. "She, uh, she wasn't happy with it anymore."

Don ran a finger over the yellow one, the one with a large cursive L in the center, "These paintings are spectacular. The designs are so intricate and unique. At first glance the backgrounds just look like patterns but there are actual pictures in the colours."

"Meg's good at what she does."

"There initials, one for each of your roommates I'm assuming."

"Yup," said Lana, grabbing a dried mixing bowl from the sink. "She made one for each of us when we moved in. All the little pictures behind are memories we have together. Hey Mike, can you grab the eggs and the milk out of the fridge?"

Lana liked Donatello. He was quirky and smart and when she found a topic he really enjoyed he could go on for hours at a time if she let him. He was genuinely kind like his younger brother and curious enough to ask about her life. It was Donnie who finally told her how they actually came to be. Sh had sat enthralled the entire time, listening to him explain the turtles' creation process. Michelangelo join in soon after, chirping about their mind blowing adventures until they heard the rattling of Connie trying to get into the front door.

* * *

><p>Tuesday came and gone but it wasn't until October that Lana met the remainder of the Hamato clan. Connie had meant to leave early, to get a head start on her projects but had been preoccupied by Megan's flaunting of her newest autumn wardrobe. Lana sat on the tall girl's bed, watching her waltz around the tiny room in sweaters and boots they all knew Megan couldn't afford.<p>

"Megan," said Connie's quiet voice. "You couldn't have bought all of this today. You don't have the money."

"Yeah," chirped Lana, not that she was much better when it came to shopping. "You don't get paid until next week."

"Lana, there is something called a credit card," she said as she twirled around in nothing but a mauve sweater, her underwear and a pair of high heeled boots that made her over six feet tall.

Connie frowned, "You maxed out your credit card, Megan."

"And weren't you supposed to be paying that off?" continued Lana.

Megan scoffed, "Lana, sweetheart, I wouldn't be talking."

"Hey! I've never maxed out my credit cards. I've emptied my debit account but never maxed out my cards. Besides this isn't about me, I haven't spent anything crazy in a long time -"

"You bought that leather jacket two weeks ago," Connie cut in, her tired face peering at the girl curled up in Megan's abundance of stuff animals. There was a giant giraffe sitting in her lap, Lana's head resting on top of its.

"That doesn't count," she said. "I was rewarding myself for surviving an attack. I figured I deserved it."

"Speaking of which," said Megan and she began to shimmy out of the sweater, chucking it to the floor and whipping open her top dresser drawer. "Are you still feeling okay? I haven't seen you taking any Advil lately so I'm guessing the headaches are gone?"

"I'm fine, Meg."

"Are you sure?" whispered Connie and suddenly she was at Lana's hairline, trying to get a glimpse at her perfectly healed head. "Weren't you supposed to go back to the doctor's for another check up?"

"Guys -"

"Lana!" Megan whipped around, a pair of oversized track pants in her hands. "You told me you went!"

"I had to cover for Tina -"

"Lana," said Connie. "You have to go to the doctor's. You're lucky you didn't have any detrimental damage."

"I thought you were going to be blind."

"Lana!"

"Lana!"

"Lana!"

"GUYS!"

Connie leapt away from Lana's head, Megan frowned and Lana released her clutch on the skinny giraffe in her arms. She suddenly looked very tired like she had stayed up all night for a final and knew deep down she wasn't ready for it.

"Guys," Lana said once again in a much softer tone. "I'm alright. It's been over a month. Besides I don't remember a thing and I don't really care. I'm happy you're worried about me but back off."

An awkward tension slipped through the air like a fog until quietly Connie whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Con," Lana smiled and Connie noticeably relaxed. "Besides what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the library?"

"Oh no!" Her already pale face blanched and she was up without a goodbye, racing from the room and tearing down the stairs. Megan and Lana just looked at each other until little grins slid over their lips and they both knew they were alright.

"And what about you? Not dressing up for Tony tonight?"

"Nah," said Megan as she pulled on her old College sweats. "I think I'm gonna break up with him soon anyway. He's so boring, Lana, I can't handle it."

"Then why are you still with him?"

"Honestly?" Megan turned and began rooting through her drawers again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Lana's face when she told her why she was still with Tony. "He buys me all my drinks. He drives me anywhere I need to go and he's stupid. I've cheated on him at least three times now -"

"Megan!"

"What? Oh c'mon, Lana, you can't tell me you wouldn't if you were my situation. He's so boring! He's a good lay, I'll give him that, but other than transportation that's all he's good for."

Lana slid off her friend's bed, darting straight for the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know if I want to talk to you right now," said Lana and she slammed the door behind her. Tony wasn't her friend, per say, but he was a decent enough guy who Lana was pretty sure didn't deserve to be cheated on. She had been with her fair share of men but she had never once been unfaithful and couldn't really wrap her head around it.

Lana disappeared into her bedroom and about fifteen minutes later Megan gently knocked on her door, "I know you don't want to talk to me but I just wanted to let you know to call me if your head starts hurting or anything. You should probably take an Advil before you go to bed, just in case -"

"Have a good night, Megan," muttered Lana. There was a pause followed by a sigh and she listened as Megan's feet disappeared down the stairs. When the house was finally silent she flopped back upon her tiny twin bed and stared at her white ceiling. Her mother wasn't even as bad as her roommates and though she appreciated it, it was getting a little bit more annoying now that it had been WEEKS since she was jumped.

Lana lay there for what seemed like forever until a very familiar and very welcomed voice sang out from the third floor.

"OH LAAAAANA! Where art thou?"

"Mikey?" a wide grin slid over her face and she quickly slid from her bed, yanking open her bedroom door to greet her cheerful friend. "Sorry about the wait – Oh! Hello, um, I'm Lana."

Standing before her wasn't just two turtles but four and she was a little startled by the sudden arrival of the remaining two. Donatello looked a little sheepish in the back, not at all surprised by her reaction. They should've called first to at least tell she should be expecting more than just them tonight but Mikey seemed to think she wouldn't mind. Lana's face quickly brightened despite the shocked look they all saw.

She figured she would be seeing Michelangelo's other brothers sooner or later but didn't expect it to be so soon. From what Mikey had told her, Leonardo wasn't so keen on him socializing with her, not that it had stopped the turtle before, but she wasn't certain what he's reaction to her would be. It had taken a little while for Donnie to finally open and relax but that was only after she asked him about some contraption called the Battle Shell Mikey talked about all the time. Mind you she didn't understand half of what he was saying when he went down into the nitty-gitty details but she nodded politely, urging him to continue and that seemed to be just the trick to get him to relax.

At the very back of the foursome stood who Lana assumed was Raphael. He was the tallest out of his brothers, probably around her height, and seemed to be the bigger built as well. With a red mask tied tight around his eyes, he looked to be surveying her tiny hallway, judging the odd abstract art Megan demanded be put on the walls.

Leonardo gave her a polite nod, "It's nice to meet you, Lana. My name's Leonardo. I hope we aren't intruding."

"Oh no, no," said Lana, waving off the comment and her initial shock with a soft wave of her hand. "Not at all. It's, uh, nice you stopped by. I can actually thank you all in person for, uh, saving me and you're Raphael, right? You socked the guy in the face?"

Raphael peered down at the girl. She looked nothing like he remember but he figured that was probably because she wasn't covered in blood and spewing her guts all over the place.

"Yeah, that's me," he said and he received a nervous smile.

"Well thank you very much for that. Not sure if I'd be here if you didn't," She pushed her hair behind her ears, "Um, I was just going to cook dinner but I don't think I have enough to feed you all. Would ordering a pizza be alright?"

"Ah shell yeah, Lana! You know I love pizza!" grinned Mikey. "You gotta order from Carlos'. It's the best pie in town! You have to get the hot wings too – Oh! And the cheesy bread, he makes the best cheesy bread -"

"Mikey," scolded Leonardo. "Just pizza will be fine. I'm sorry, Lana -"

She just laughed it off and yanked her cell phone out of her back jean pocket, "Don't worry about it, Leo. Here -" Lana shoved her phone into Michelangelo's chest, "Order your pizza from Carlos and just pizza, Mikey. I don't have the cash to pay for a horde of hot wings and cheesy bread and whatever else your little mind is going to want."

"Awe c'mon Lana! You haven't lived until you've had Carlos' hot wings."

"Just order the damn pizza," said Raphael. His voice was much deeper than his brothers', gruffer and it surprised Lana when he spoke.

"But -"

"Just the pizza, Mikey!" Lana warned. "Here, I'll, uh, show you two around."

She led them all downstairs, leaving Mikey to take care of the pizza and hopefully only the pizza. Donnie sat himself upon the couch while Lana offered to get drinks and the remainder of his brothers surveyed the place.

"This is your TV?" came Raphael's voice. There was no way she owned this ridiculously large television and lived in a shit hole like this.

"Like it?" She laughed. "It's actually Tyler's. His parents bought it for him when he moved in. I'd be lucky to own even a quarter of it. Watch whatever you guys want."

Raphael rather quickly took control of the television, throwing himself into a chair and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Leonardo was the only one left standing but he eventually did sit after Mikey came down the stairs. She watched him out of the corner of her eye for awhile. He was sitting at the edge of the couch, polite enough, but his body was stiff like he was ready to spring at a moment's notice. Lana offered Leo a pop and he took it graciously but he was still on edge.

As the night progressed, Leonardo didn't seem capable of relaxing no matter what Lana did. She figured it was part of this ninja business but it left her tense like she was walking on egg shells around him. Not even Mikey seemed able to get his eldest brother to let loose so Lana did her best to ignore it. She ended up bickering with Raphael about football which resulted in a rather light atmosphere that kept her occupied for a little while. About a half an hour after Michelangelo had ordered the pizza Lana said she was going to gather some dishes and when Leo asked if she needed some help, well she wasn't about to pass that up.

"I want to apologise for Michelangelo's behaviour," he finally said softly. Lana passed him a stack of bright blue dishes, a rather confused look on her face. He released a sigh. "By associating with us there will always be a chance you're in danger."

"Oh come off it," She laughed, slipping off the counter and whipping open the drawer that held their utensils. Was this why he was so uptight? "Leo, I'm happy Mikey came to talk to me. I get that you all have a rather... different lifestyle then I'd have chosen but I'm not scared some crazed ninja is gonna burst down my door. If anything it's nice having a little distraction from my mess of a life."

"I wouldn't say your life is much of a mess."

"No?" Lana released another giggle. "Leo, hun, I'm a mess. I work as a waitress and I barely have enough money to pay rent let alone the overabundance of shopping I do. I drink every weekend; I have no money management skills and the one person I thought I could trust with my life left me to rot in an alley with some sleazebag. It's nice I don't remember it but that almost makes it worse. I'm miles from my family and my roommates all act like I'm some breakable China doll. It means a lot to me that you care enough but Mike showing up here once a week is the one thing I have to look forward to lately. He treats me like I'm normal, Leo, and lately that's the only thing I want."

They stared at each other for awhile, both wondering what they were supposed to say next. Leonardo wasn't expecting that response. In fact, that was the last thing he ever thought he'd hear from her. They weren't normal, nothing about them was or ever would be but Lana didn't care.

"I like you guys and yeah, I'll admit the giant turtle aspect is little hard to get use but I'm over it. In fact that only thing I'm really curious about, well, Doll, give me another glass of wine and I'll be happy to talk all about it with you," She gave him a wink and strode past him, her thick hips swaying as she wandered into the living room, dropping the utensils on the coffee table. "Hey, Raph, get your dirty feet off my table."

"They ain't that bad -"

"Darling, you run around the city with no shoes on. They're dirty. In fact, they're black. Ew, go wash your feet, Raph."

He scoffed, "I don't see you tellin' anyone else too."

"I don't see anyone else putting their feet up on my table. You know I actually bought that table when I actually had money. It cost me seventy five dollars and I swear to god if you don't take your feet off of my table -"

Raphael grinned. He liked teasing her and he was pretty sure she liked teasing him just as much. All Raph did was cross his green legs, wiggling his four toes with a cheeky smirk that she returned, "And if I don't? What do you _plan_ to do about it?"

"I don't know, Darling, but I'm pretty sure I have rights to withhold pizza seeing as you know I'm paying for it and all and that beer in the fridge, yeah, that's my beer," Lana began nudging at Raphael's legs with her bare feet, prodding at them until it turned into a full out push. "Jesus! You're just a ball of muscle! That's not fair."

Raphael was laughing, quite loudly until Leonardo crept back in and politely placed the plates down beside Lana's scattered forks and knives. "Raph, put your feet down."

They dropped a second later but only because Lana was certain he wanted to watch her stumble from the sudden relief. She did and nearly fell face first into their TV before she caught herself and sent him a rather rude gesture with her middle finger. Raphael's reply was a grin that she quickly returned, striding over to plop herself between Mikey and Donatello.

"Look," she said, grinning at the red masked ninja. "If Green Bay actually gets their ass kicked this year, which they won't, you can put your dirty feet up wherever you want. I'll even buy you a month's worth of beer."

"You actually think the Packers are gonna make it, do ya?"

"I guarantee it."

"And let's just say I lose, what do I own ya?"

"You've gotta wear a Packers' jersey for a whole month, cheese hat and all."

There was a pause. "Deal. Ya better start saving up, Lana, cause there is no way in hell the Packers' are takin' home the Super bowl. They ain't gonna make it to the finals."

"We'll see about that," she said.

"Argh! I'm starving! When's the pizza getting here?" Mikey complained, theatrically clutching to his stomach.

Donatello frowned, "Mikey, you're the one who ordered it."

"And from the other end of town," said Lana. "I mean we have a perfectly good pizza place ten minutes from here but no."

"Carlos' is the best. No one makes better pizza then him," declared Michelangelo. "I'd wait for years for his pizza!"

"Then shut yer trap and wait," snarled Raphael. "It'll be here soon."

Only soon seemed sooner than they expected because moments later there was a shrill ring from Lana's breaking doorbell. Before Lana even had time to get up and off the couch, all four of her guests disappeared like a flash of lightening. She barely had time to blink. This ninja stuff, she thought, was really freaking her out. She had never seen anyone move as fast as these four could and it blew her mind.

Lana shook her head softly, sliding up from the leather sofa and wandering to her door. With a large heave she managed to yank the door open, surprised not to see a uniformed pizza boy but three large looking men in black suits.

"Uh, can I help you?" She asked. They were all fair with dark eyes and builds that resembled Vincent's. The one in front had a nasty looking scar on his cheek and pair of hands that looked like they could crush her head with one blow.

"Is Adler home?" said the one in front. Scarface looked grim but his voice was soft, an odd combination that sent chills down her spine.

"Tyler?"

"Nah, love, I'm looking for Vince. He around here somewhere?" Scarface had placed a hand on her door, forcing it open and peering in to see the empty living room. "You all alone?"

"Vince's out for the night," said Lana and she tried forcing back but the door barely budged. Scarface didn't seem to notice.

"That's a shame," said one of the other men. "We really needed to talk to him, you see. Can you tell us where he is?"

The cool October air rushed in and the Goosebumps that were already traveling down her arms grew. She quickly crossed them over her chest, shaking her head softly.

"Sorry but Tyler's the one that takes him out. I never know where they go," That was a lie. "If you want you could leave him a message and I'd let him know you stopped by."

Scarface grinned, "That's not a bad idea." And suddenly the door Lana was trying to force closed was slammed in and she stumbled backward, hissing as her wrist throbbed. "We'll leave a little bit of a warning for him, eh Jimmy?"

Jimmy reached into his back pocket and a sharp looking switchblade was drawn open. All Lana could do was watched the blade, how the dull light in her living room danced off of it and made it more menacing then it needed to be.

"You'll tell Vince we stopped by, won't you babe?" The knife was pointed at her throat but before he could draw closer an emerald green hand slapped down upon his shoulder.

"I think da lady said she wanted ya to leave," snarled Raphael. Jimmy didn't even have a chance to blink before Raph hauled him backwards, a punch sent straight into the man's face. Lana heard the distinct cracking of what she assumed was his nose before the Purple Dragon released a loud yell, blood spurting all over his face.

"It's those fuckin' freaks!"

"Get 'em!"

Amidst the confusion she managed to see Donnie, Mikey and Leo leap from their hiding spots and knock the other two goons to the floor. Scarface crashed into the wall, causing a few of Megan's Initial pictures to fall. The other was kicked into the couch, his feet knocking over the table lamp and sending glass all over the floor. Mikey was on the fucker before he could even blink, tossing him towards the doorway. The bald man that broke Lana's lamp fled with a snarl, not once caring to look back at his fleeting gang members.

Leonardo had both his katanas pointed at Scarface's neck, "I don't ever want to see you scumbags here again, got it? If I do we will not hesitate to finish this."

The look upon Lana's attacker's face was horror filled. With wide eyes and a quivering mouth the Purple Dragon nodded his head furiously, careful of the sharp blades just underneath his chin. Behind Raphael had managed to knock Jimmy into a daze with another quick fist. The Dragon hadn't even had time to swing his knife and the turtle hadn't even gotten close to breaking a sweat.

"Get out of here," Leo snarled and the goon once trapped by his blades hurried to his friend's side, gathering him by the arm and dragging him into the streets. Lana heard the loud roar of a truck, silence following soon after. Her door was left ajar, the cool autumn air seeping in before Raph slammed it shut. Donnie picked up the broken M painting while Lana sat surprising still upon her coffee table.

The fight had been quick, swift and it ended like there hadn't really been one at all. She supposed the Purple Dragons didn't really need to send any actual skilled fighters. It's not like they assumed her turtle friends would be there and it wasn't like Vincent would've put up much of a fight. Lana had more skill at attacking someone then Vince did.

"You okay, Lana?" Mikey bent down in front of her, gathering her hands in his. She realized now they were shaking.

"Fine," and she squeezed his hands like she was trying to reassure him she was but the way they continued to quiver told them both otherwise. "T-Thank you again."

"Lana?" The way Leo called her name made it hard not to look at him. It was filled with concern but laced with this uncertainty that made her worried. She knew he was wary of her, that he didn't trust her and she didn't blame him but she didn't want Vince's actions to reflect on her. "They won't be coming back."

"Y-You're sure?" whispered Lana.

Raphael answered with a snarl, "Yeah, they ain't gonna be steppin' foot here again. Count on it, Lana."

"Yeah!" Mikey chirped, his hands still holding her own. "We'll protect you! We'll be like your knights in shining armour!"

"You're sweet, guys, thank you."

"Lana," it was Leonardo again but his voice was harsher now, like he was getting down to business. "We need to know what's going on if we're to protect you. Why are the Purple Dragons targeting you and your roommates?"

"Me? Oh, no," She shook her head softly. "When you guys saved me it wasn't because I was meddling, per say, it was because I was trying to get my cousin to back out. He and Vince joined up all of a sudden and no one knows why. Then Vince quit out of the blew and he hasn't been the same since."

"What do you mean?" asked Donatello.

"He's paranoid," said Lana. "He doesn't sleep, he won't talk to anyone, not even his brother, and he's always looking out the window. I mean I get why seeing as I was sort of attacked tonight because of him but I... I don't know why they're after him."

Lana removed her hands from Mikey's, using the freedom to push her long hair out of her face.

"I don't know what to tell you, Leo. I don't know anything. I don't know if he pissed them off, if he saw something he shouldn't of – I don't know and I wish I did but..."

"Hey," said Mikey, his voice soft. "It's alright. We'll figure it all out."

"Yes," agreed Donatello. "The Purple Dragons may have evolved over the past couple years but Hun is still their leader. We've had enough run-ins with him to know how he operates."

"Shouldn't be too hard," said Raphael. "We just bust in and see what's up. Hun's not exactly the brightest bulb on the tree, ya know?"

"I agree," said Leonardo. "But I think we should see if we can find out a little more before we go sneaking into the Purple Dragon headquarters."

"I can try and talk to Vince," came Lana's quivering voice. "I don't promise I'll get anything but maybe once he sees what happened tonight he'll open his mouth. I dated the boy for months, I know enough about him to know he doesn't handle pressure well. He'll snap sooner or later. He always does."

So they agreed that Lana would call them as soon as she found out anything worthwhile. The pizza arrived about a half an hour later but the boys had already left to try and see if there were any loud voices whispering in the city tonight. Lana just tossed the cardboard box into the fridge, collapsing on the couch seconds later.

* * *

><p>She spent the rest of her night staring at the muted television. Connie came home but was too tired to notice the broken lamp, too tired to say hello and the pale blonde scurried up the stairs with her bag dragging at her feet. Lana didn't bother saying good night. Instead she sat upon the couch, clutching to an empty wine glass and waited.<p>

Around one the door jingled and Lana heard a click as Vincent stepped inside, his brother just behind him.

"Hey," said Lana, gazing up at the two identical boys in front of her. Vince looked over at her, surprised to see Lana's freckled face void of any emotion. Next to her on the floor was shattered glass and the lamp that usually sat upon their tiny side table was missing. Vincent took a step back but his brother blocked his way. "So what did you do?"

"What are you talking about Lana?" asked a confused Tyler. "What happened to the lamp?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask your brother why a group of Purple Dragons came looking for him tonight. They're the ones who broke the lamp."

"What?" All coloured drained from Tyler's face. "Vince! They're coming to the house now! You have to tell us what happened. What did you do?"

"Nothing," snarled his brother. "I didn't do shit."

"I find that hard to believe," hissed Lana. "Seeing as I was nearly killed tonight so stop with the fucking bullshit, Vince, and tell me what you did to piss the Purple Dragons off so much."

"I didn't do shit!"

"Bullshit!" Lana leapt to her feet. "Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! Don't you play this game with me, Vincent Adler, I'm tired. I'm tired of all this crap you and Elijah started. Just tell me what the fuck happened."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," said Tyler. "You owe us both that. I don't care if you think you're protecting us, Vince, we have to know what happened."

Like a feral dog trapped in a corner, Vincent began to panic. His eyes whipped from left to right like he was trying to find his way out. Tyler stood in front of the front door, blocking his path and Lana managed to make her way to the staircase.

"Just... Just give me a minute," and Vince began rummaging around the living room, tossing pillows off the couch and books off shelves. He flipped every single light on, closed every single curtain and grabbed the half empty bottle of wine Lana had planned to put in the fridge. Tyler and Lana just watched him until he took a swig of the wine and dropped upon the couch. "I saw something."

"What did you see?" asked Lana. Her voice had softened like she was talking to a child. Vincent wouldn't look at her, wouldn't look at his brother. His eyes just kept staring at the floor, dancing from shadow to shadow. "Vince."

"Shadows," he said. "I saw him... and Elijah told me not to go in there but I did cause I was pissed he was bossing me around, you know? He's not my boss! I was gonna be a Purple Dragon, I didn't need to listen to him."

Tyler watched his brother carefully. His hands were shaking and his eyes, his eyes looked wild and terrified, "Who did you see?"

"Don't know but I wasn't supposed to see him. There were... Oh god," The wine bottle dropped with a thump, the red liquid staining Connie's plush carpet. Vincent dropped his head into his hands and he began to rock. "They were everywhere... so cold. It gets so cold -" There was a click as Tyler locked the door and Vincent snapped up. Lana had never seen him look so frightened before.

"Chill, I just locked the door," said Tyler. He moved over and gathered the empty bottle from the floor.

"Vince?" Lana sat down beside her ex. "What was everywhere? The Purple Dragons?"

"No."

"Then what were they?"

He watched her face for awhile like he was trying to decide if he should tell her or not. Lana waited patiently. Vince began to shake his head over and over again until he bolted up with a glare.

"No! I can't! Just stop talking," He snarled. "They're everywhere, it's not safe!"

"Vince, no one's here, it's alright -" but he had already started to the stairs, his heavy feet pounding at them as he raced to his bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked Tyler. All he did was sigh, dropping a wet cloth onto the stain they both knew they'd never get out.

"He sleeps with the lights on, Lana, and goes on and on about these shadows. I don't know much more then that but I do know he can't handle it anymore. Vince's losing it."

"I can see that. What are we going to do?"

Tyler fell beside her on the couch, both of them staring at the silent TV, "I'm going to take him home. He can't stay here like this and it'll probably be safer for you all if he's gone anyway."

"When are you leaving?"

"If I can get tickets... tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hopefully thi****s chapter is a little better written then the last! It's a little morbid but I'm kind of proud of it. If there are any spelling or grammar errors please let me know!**

**Thank you so so very much to kaaayyytteee, mela989898, Diana Fay, and BubblyShell22 for their wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>005 – The Storybook comes to a Close, Gone are the Ribbons and Bows<span>

It was a Thursday when the Adler twins left for good. It had been raining. Lana stood in the kitchen, her hair high on her head and an apron tight around her waist. Flour covered most of her forehead, her cheeks and the old t-shirt she wore. Lana was a great baker but a clean one, she was not. It was typical for the kitchen to be a white mess by the time she was finished. Connie usually had a fit.

Megan sat upon the couch with the remote clutched in her hand and the television playing on low. She hadn't been watching it since the rain began, her eyes glued to the torrents of tiny rain drops spattering against the window.

"You think it's going to thunder?" She asked.

Lana peered up from the mixing bowl in her arms. "Hopefully, I love thunderstorms. You okay, Meg?"

"Just fine," said Megan but her voice told Lana otherwise. Megan's eyes continued to watch the rain until they heard heavy feet padding down the stairs. Vincent came barrelling down, a large duffel bag on his shoulders and a leather jacket hanging in his arms. "Vince? What's up?"

"Leaving," was all he said.

Lana placed the bowl down, trying to brush the dust off her arms. Vincent had pulled on his shoes by the time she reached his side, peering at him with soft eyes.

"Tyler got tickets?"

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you," she said but Vince just shrugged. A smile tugged at her lips. "You better get back to normal soon. If we come to visit I want you to be that kid that stole all my underwear the first night I was here."

His lips twitched, a ghost of a smile dancing over them until the fleeting happy memory disappeared and they were both left with an emotionless void. Lana didn't bother trying to wrap her arms around him; Vince was already out the door before she had time to blink. Megan just watched from the couch, trying her hardest to keep her scowl to herself.

"I can't believe they're just fucking leaving," she said. "They can't just do that!"

"Sure we can," replied Tyler. He wandered down the stairs with an identical bag on his shoulders, his arms cloaked in a warm looking sweater. It would do little to block the rain. "We have to, Meg. Vince is just some empty shell of what he used to be. He's terrified to go outside. I can barely get him to go to work. It's not healthy."

"He's running away!" screeched Megan. She was on her feet in an instant, the remote clattering to the hardwood. "You're both fucking cowards!"

"What would you have me do, Megan? I'm not a superhero, I'm not a cop. There's nothing we can do to stop the Purple Dragons from targeting him. If anything it's safer for you three if we're gone."

"You think we fucking care about that," she hissed. "You can't just leave, Tyler!"

"Meg..." whispered Lana and she tried to draw the girl into a hug but she was brushed off. Megan had charged at Tyler, a glare Lana was sure even Raphael would cower away from.

"You can't just leave, Tyler! It's not – It's not fair!"

"I know, Meg," He breathed. Her dark eyes began to water and the tall boy before her drew her into a tight hold. "Oh c'mon, Meg, it'll be alright."

"You can't just leave..." Her hands had bawled into fists and she began to pound at his chest until Lana slipped over, gathering her into her own arms and leading her to the couch. Tyler just watched sadly. This was the first time he had actually seen Megan cry and it was heartbreaking. When Lana finally got her to sit, Megan began wiping away her tears with her sleeve, laughing off her little breakdown as she was offered a box of Kleenex.

Lana took the little giggles as a sign to say her goodbyes and travelled into Tyler's open arms with a quick run. Tyler held onto the girl tightly, his head resting on top of her own. She smelt like chocolate and he could care less if the flour covering her clothes stained his own.

"I'll miss you, Lana," he said in a quiet whisper. Lana sniffled in his chest, trying her hardest not to spring to tears. "Hey, you know you're always welcome to visit. Maybe we can even fly you out there. Mom would love to meet you."

She giggled, "Only if you get your brother back together, doll. Promise me you'll take care of him?"

"Even though he's been such an ass?"

"Course," she breathed. Tyler placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and after reaching to give her hand a reassuring squeeze he turned to Megan. Leaning down, he planted a loud smooch on her cheek and ruffled her wavy locks. She just swatted his hands away, giggling before Tyler said his last goodbye and the door closed behind him.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs," said Megan, gathering the Kleenex box Lana knew they would both need. The rumbling of Tyler's car sang from the driveway as Megan hurried up the stairs and as it disappeared down the road, Lana found herself standing over her mixing bowl; little tear droplets falling into the chocolate mess.

When Connie came home that night she found Megan and Lana sitting in the second floor bathroom, a bowl of uncooked cake batter between them. Mascara stained their faces, both their noses were red from sniffling and when Connie asked where the twins were all they did was coax her in and shove the heavy bowl into her arms.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a week since the twins had left and unlike her usual Tuesdays, Lana spent the day taking on extra shifts at the diner. With the twins gone things seemed quieter, lonelier at the house and she was doing everything she could to avoid it. Connie stayed in her room, locked behind her door with her head shoved in a book. Lana swore at night she could hear Connie crying but never asked, afraid of upsetting her more. Megan spent her days working on her artwork. She still hadn't taken the V and the T off the wall but no one bothered reminding her. Maybe they would when they finally found new roommates, maybe.<p>

"Lana, dear, can you clean up table five for me? I just have to make a quick call," said her co-worker, Tina. She had a young daughter, a tiny girl that spent most of her time with the babysitter. Tina was a single mother, beautiful in every way, but had never managed to pull her socks up and go to school. She hated school and would rather spend her life as a waitress even if that meant little time with her baby.

"Yeah, of course," Lana replied, wiping her hands off on the red apron tied tight about her hips. "Calling home?"

"Johnny called in sick so I figured I'd take his shift," said Tina. Her gorgeous blonde hair was pinned high above her head and she fiddled with a single strain that fell over her left ear, "He said he'd cover my Sunday shift so I can take Anna to that movie she's been wanting to see."

"Oh perfect," smiled Lana. "Yeah, I'll clean up the table and then I'm on my way out, alright?"

"Thank you, Lana," and Tina hurried outside with her cell phone in hand. Lana spent the next couple minutes gathering the mound of dishes littering table five, carefully carrying them into the kitchen before gathering her coat and bidding their old chef a goodbye. His reply was a little scoff and a muffled farewell that Lana had never once heard.

Tina was inside when she finally finished counting her bills. With a suffocating hug, Lana was released and she told her she would see her tomorrow afternoon. On her way out Lana's cell phone began to ring and she quickly placed it to her ear, hurrying down the dark sidewalk towards her bus stop. The October air was chilly, slipping up the sleeves of her coat and clinging to the light blouse she wore underneath.

"Hello?" Lana asked, her sneakers speeding down the side walk. She may not exactly remember her attack in the alley but night still left her uneasy, especially with the cool chill in the air.

"Lana!" said the cheerful voice on the other end and she instantly knew it was Michelangelo. "You at home yet?"

"Hi Mikey," she giggled. "And no, I'm just waiting for the bus. You still bringing the Dark Knight?"

"Course I am! I still can't believe you haven't seen it. You haven't lived, Lana!"

"Apparently, I've been dead quite awhile then," Lana teased. "I'll be home in about thirty minutes, sweetheart. I'll see you then, okay?"

"We'll be there!" He declared before Lana heard the phone click and she released another giggle. Despite how lonesome the house felt with only three occupying it, Lana was pleased that her Tuesdays would continue. Hopefully tonight wouldn't be as a disaster as it was a week ago. Lana wasn't really in the mood to deal with any Purple Dragons knocking on her door.

In the privacy of her small bedroom, she had called Donnie the moment after she confronted Vincent. Her information was little but it was enough that whoever this person was, they were clearly very important if the goon squad was after the boy. When the twins left and she managed to drag herself out of the bathroom, she called the boys and muttered that she was pretty sure their search could end. There wouldn't be any more attacks. The threat was gone or at least she had thought it was.

Her bus ride was long and tiresome. The sights were the same, the people were the same and Lana was just glad she'd have a little bit of abnormity when she came home, only it hadn't been the type she had asked for. The walk from her bus stop was a couple minutes and when she rounded the corner to her rundown townhouse she noticed the door looked to be jarred open.

Lana cautiously walked her front steps, placing a hand on the door. The lock looked to be busted; the wood splintered like someone had forced it open. Lana quickly stepped inside and the heavy purse in her hand dropped like a rock. Glass littered the floor, their armchair was toppled over and the bookshelf had fallen against the far kitchen counter, every single book littering the ground. Megan's wondrous Initial paintings had been knocked off, all except for the L. The M lay in a crumpled pile on the floor, crushed by a foot.

Glass crunched under her shoes and then there was a whimper, the slightest cry that made Lana's head snapped up. She rushed towards the kitchen and all the colour in her face drained.

"M-Megan!" cried Lana, dropping to her knees. The glass dug into her skin but she didn't care, didn't feel as adrenaline began to sore through her veins. "Megan!"

Megan's naked body lay bruised and bleeding next to the sink. She had buried her face in her hands, trying hard to draw her knees into her chest. The remaining shreds of her clothing had been thrown and dangled from the dish rack like little pieces of bandages. Cuts littered her body, thin, clean slices that seemed to pour endless red.

"Oh god," whispered Lana, over and over again as she crawled closer, pulling the whimpering body into her own. Megan tried pulling away, tried lashing out but all she managed was a loud wail as she buried her face in Lana's white blouse. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. It'll be okay, everything's okay now, Megan. It's okay. I'm – I'm going to call an ambulance, okay? It's going to be okay."

Lana wasn't sure if she was talking for Megan's sake or her own but she kept rambling the same little lines over and over as she frantically rocked her friend in her arms. Megan's long fingers clung to her biceps, digging into them, clawing them as she cried into the night. Lana couldn't feel a thing but she knew her friend could and right now, she'd suffer any pain she could for her.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay."

Lana rocked her back and forth, back and forth until she heard the quiet crinkle of shoes upon glass. Her head snapped up and standing before them was a petrified Connie. In her hand she clung to her text books, her tiny body shaking.

"Lana..." She whispered. "Lana, what's... what's going on?"

"Connie!" Megan began wailing louder. "Connie, I need you to call an ambulance."

"Is she – Is she dead?"

"What? No, no, but I need you – you need to call an ambulance," said Lana, trying to shush the howling in her neck. "Connie?"

"She's dead, isn't she?" The light in Connie's brilliant blues was gone and Lana was staring into a dead pool, a terrifying look. The books in Connie's arms fell to the ground with a loud thump and the thin girl covered in a pretty blue sundress raced out of the kitchen, screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Connie!" Lana moved to go after her but the heavy body in her lap kept her at bay. "Megan? Meg, I need to get the phone. I'll be right back, I promise."

"No! No, you can't – you can't leave me too!"

"I'm not, I'm not," whispered Lana and she began stroking the thick black locks from Megan's face, gently trying to lull her to sleep. "I'll be right back. I'm just getting the phone."

Despite the desperate pleas, the cries and the claws digging into her skin, Lana managed to gently coax Megan to lean against the cupboards as she hurried for the portable phone. The second after an ambulance was called she was back holding Megan in her arms, letting the girl sob into her chest and she held her until the paramedics arrived, gathering the shaken girl on a gurney. Lana went to go after her but as they wheeled her away Megan just shook her head, over and over and over again.

The paramedic told Lana to stay put, that Megan didn't want her riding in the ambulance. Lana watched them disappear, the broken door swinging close with a bang. Upstairs there was another loud scream and she realized she still had Connie to take care of. Megan would call her, Megan would let her know when she was alright. Megan was the strong one, Megan would pull through.

"Connie!" Lana cried. She raced up the stairs, her knees flaring as the glass dug deeper. "It's alright, Connie. I'm coming. It's alright."

Upstairs Lana forced open Connie's door but all it resulted in was another scream.

"The blood! The blood!"

Blood? Lana peered down at herself. Her white blouse was stained with Megan's blood, drenched in red. Her knees were trickling with her own, the red liquid trailing down her legs. Even her hands were covered in the stuff. Lana quickly slammed the door. She didn't realize until that moment that she was crying, thick, wet tears sliding down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding her chest, her head swarming and she stumbled backward into the wall.

Behind the closed door she could hear Connie sniffling, choking back tears and rummaging about. The hallway began to spin, a deafening silence taking over as she stumbled towards her room. Hiccupping cries began to take over, muffled sounds she tried to block out with her hand. It only resulted in smearing her face with Megan's blood.

She pushed opened her door and she stepped inside a cool hand slid around her mouth. Before she had the chance to scream a familiar voice spoke.

"Easy, Lana, it's just us," said Raphael and the green, three fingered hand released her. A shaking sigh left her mouth and she covered her face with her hands, trying to stop the tears from spilling.

"I'm – I'm sorry," she said. She had to hold herself together. She couldn't break down, not yet, not while she knew Megan was in the hospital and Connie was deteriorating in her bedroom. "Something – Something's happened. Megan's... Megan's..."

"We saw the ambulance," It was Leonardo. "It's alright, Lana."

It wasn't but she hadn't the voice left to speak. She just shook her head over and over again, her long hair spilling into her face.

"C'mon Lana, let's sit ya down," she heard Raphael say and then his hand was on her lower back, steering her towards her bed. "C'mon, let Don take a look at your knees."

Donatello dropped down beside her on the floor. Shards of glass had embedded themselves far into her skin but he'd be able to remove them easily with a pair of tweezers. She wouldn't need stitches but her knees were going to bleed and sting for a good while. When he gazed up at the shirt she wore, the one she always wore before she went off to work he could only imagine what her roommate must look like.

"You're going to be alright," said Donnie as he moved to dig through his duffle bag. "I'm going to remove the glass but you can't move, okay Lana?"

She just nodded, her hands still covering her face. Michelangelo had dropped beside her on the bed, a strong arm going around her shoulder and a moment later she buried her face in his neck, a quiet sob beginning.

Raphael turned to his eldest brother, "What are we gonna do, Leo? We can't just leave 'er here."

"No," said Leonardo. "There's a chance they'll return."

"I knew we should've killed those fuckin' Purple Dragons when we had the chance," snarled Raphael.

Leo shook his head, "Killing the Dragons in Lana's house would've only caused more problems for her."

"You don't think this isn't a fuckin' problem!"

"Raph!" and they were surprised to hear Mikey snap but with the whimpering girl clinging to his side they supposed they could understand why. "You're upsetting her more."

"Sorry Lana," She just shook her head and tried to look at him, tried to give him a smile but it was horribly pathetic. "You call that a smile?" he teased and it resulted in a whisper of a grin. Still pathetic but it was a start.

"Lana," called Leo. "Do you have anywhere you can go? Anywhere safe?"

"N-No," she said because she really didn't know anywhere she trusted, not with anyone she wanted to be with right now. Her parents were far away in Michigan, her cousin locked away behind the Purple Dragons' claws and the one person she wanted to consol her was in an ambulance being rushed to the hospital.

You're the strong one now, she told herself. You have to be. Connie's in her room, screeching like a banshee. You have to pick up the pieces for once, Lana. You have to – You have to – but all she did was release another chocked sob into Mikey's neck.

"What about April's?" asked Raph. "Couldn't we just take her there?"

"I don't know, Raph," muttered Donnie. His hands were still, surgeon like as he carefully plucked shard after shard from the girl's knees. "They're newlyweds. I'm sure they'd welcome Lana but I don't know how she'd feel."

"I'll..." Her voice was soft but she had managed to pull herself from Mikey's neck. Her hands were trying to wipe away her tears but all she managed to do was smear more blood over her face. "I can..."

What could she do? Who was she supposed to go to in this state?

"Can't she just stay with us? I mean she'd be safe. It's not like the Purple Dragons know where are lair is," said Michelangelo. "And we got plenty of space! How about it, Lana? That sound okay?"

Did that sound okay? Of course it did. Lana felt safe with Mikey, with his brothers. She had given them this unspeakable trust the second she realized they had saved her from certain death. Lana's head bobbed but her eyes had drifted to Leo's. They were watching her, carefully, analytically. With the blood on her face and eyes the size of a deer's, there was nothing he could do but nod. She was just a harmless girl thrust a bad note because of her cousin's decision and whatever her roommate had seen; it was going to follow her until they got to the bottom of it.

"If Lana's alright with living in the sewer for a little while, then, sure Mike, that's a great idea."

"That...That sounds nice," she whispered, forcing them all a quiet smile.

Raphael chuckled, "Nice? You do know yer gonna be living underground, in the sewer, with the rats."

"I don't mind rats."

Donnie chuckled, "I think you'll fit in just fine then. Lana, you think you could lead me to your bathroom? We should clean your knees before I wrap them up."

Lana went to argue, to say she needed to take care of Connie when she remembered how loud the girl screamed. She'd have to clean up first so she let Donnie lead her into the hall and she pointed to where their tiny bathroom was. He set her up on the toilet and began to carefully wipe away the blood seeping from her cut up knees. They'd start healing by tomorrow, start closing up once they were contained. Don gazed up at Lana but all she was doing was staring at her hands, at the blood that coated them.

"Here," whispered Donnie and he gently took her right hand in his own, using a clean part of the facecloth to wash away the blood. Her eyes finally snapped away and she peered at him softly. He just smiled, pleased when she tried to return it. Lana would recover even if she would always remember this but he wasn't so sure about her friend.

"Thanks Donnie," she said in her quietest voice.

"You're welcome, Lana," he replied before offering her a cloth for her face and began tending to the wounds that needed bandages. Lana wiped at her face roughly, scrubbing at the blood she could smell wafting through her nose. When Donnie finally finished with the two bandages she tossed the cloth into the sink. All that was left on her face was red skin as she had nearly rubbed it raw. Not a shred of makeup and not a shred of Megan's blood. Don had never seen her without makeup before and he was surprised to see how young she looked. Her eyes were still as large as ever but the long eyelashes had disappeared, vanishing without her mascara to darken them. Even her freckles were more prominent, just like the ones on her shoulders.

"Would you... Would you be able to come with me to check on Connie?" She asked and he realized it would be really hard to say no to those big eyes, those big scared eyes that were just shining with unspoilt tears.

"Of course I can, Lana."

She gathered one of his hands in her own, quietly leading him down to Connie's bedroom door. They could hear her muffled mutterings behind the wood, that she was rummaging about. Lana gently knocked and there was a loud yelp.

"It's okay," said Lana, pushing opened the door. "It's just me Connie."

"B-Blood," she whispered, pointing furiously at Lana's uniform shirt.

Lana shook her head, "No, it's not blood. I cleaned off the blood. There was a spill at work. Connie, do you have your phone? I'll call Will. Connie?"

Connie had gone back to rummaging. She was yanking clothing out of her armoire, pulling shoes from her closet. Everything was being tossed to an unopened suitcase on her bed. In her terror she had forgotten to open it and had yet to notice.

"Have to leave," whimpered Connie. "Have to go. Gotta get out."

"Connie, your phone," said Lana and she stepped into the room. Donnie waited patiently behind her. Despite how scared she had looked Lana was taking over quite well. "Connie, do you want to see Will? Will will come get you, okay?"

"Okay," she said before bursting into a fit of tears, burying her face in her hands. "Megan's – Megan's dead!"

"No, no, Megan's at the hospital," said Lana. She dropped to her knees, trying hard to hide the flinch as her cuts flared. "Megan's alright. Here's your phone. I'll get Will, okay?"

"Okay," and Connie continued crying about how Megan was dead and the blood, so much blood. She wailed as Lana dialled her brother, screeched into her hands when Lana said William would be here soon.

When William arrived Lana met him at the doorway, trying to ignore the blood splatter over the floor and the horrified look he had when he saw her shirt. She just told him to get his sister because right now, she needed him the most. The blonde rushed upstairs and it took only a minute before her managed to coax Connie down. She screamed when she saw the glass and the blood puddle but Will had a good hold on her and got her to settle down outside. They drove away with Lana waving behind them and when they were gone, a chocked sob fell from her lips.

Mikey found her staring at the kitchen floor and she whispered that she just wanted to get changed before they moved her. So they emptied out of her room and gave her some privacy to pack and rid herself of the blood soaked clothing. Lana managed to pull on a pair of clean jeans but when she shifted out of her blouse and tried to gaze at the damage she burst into a fit of silent tears. It wasn't the blood. It was the black smudge, the mascara stain Megan had left behind that reduced her to her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So Easter really screwed up my writing schedule. Every time I went to actually write and edit this sucker I'd get interrupted. It kind of made me sick of it, having to jump in and out so many times so I hope it's not a total mess. **

**Thank you again to the lovely kaaayyytteee, BubblyShell22, mela989898, and Diana Fay. You guys really make my day! The reviews have honestly meant so much to me.**

* * *

><p><span>006 – City Streets Don't Have Much Pity, When You're Down, That's Where You'll Stay.<span>

Though Lana knew the boys' father and teacher was a giant rat she was still a little surprised to see their old, grey sensei coming out of his bedroom. In fact she thought it was the strangest thing she had ever seen. Like giant turtles weren't strange. Master Splinter was a tiny creature, shorter than Michelangelo, with a worn brown robe around his body and a simple, wooden walking stick. His fur was grey, his snout long but what amused Lana the most were his outrageous eyebrows. They reminded her of her grandfather and a sudden calm past over her build.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cruise," said Master Splinter. His voice was deep, polite and so very gentle. "But I am sorry for the circumstances we meet under."

"It's... nice to meet you too," she replied, peering down with curious eyes. His ears were twitching and Lana was a little surprised to see he was missing most of his right one. "And it's alright. It'll... all work out."

She wasn't sure if she really believed that but Lana forced the rat a smile anyway. Subconsciously her hand reached for her pocket, fingering the cell phone she was waiting to ring with a loud blare. Megan would call her. Megan had to call her or Lana was certain she wouldn't be able to relax all night.

"You, uh, you all have a wonderful home. Thank you for letting me stay here. It really means a lot to me."

Home was a strange word to put to an old, rundown pumping station. It was damp and cool and Lana couldn't stop shaking. The floor whined and the constant drip, drip, drip of leaking walls made her nervous. Donatello assured her the metal walkways wouldn't break but she was still having trouble believing that for herself.

"It is our pleasure, Miss. Cruise," said the kind rat and for a moment she thought she was listening to her grandfather. She could see his tall body, shoulders broader then Vincent's and a kind smile across his war torn face. He had been a veteran, a man who had nightmares every night but a man who loved his granddaughter more than anything.

If only he could see her now. She wondered if he'd be ashamed that she hadn't been able to keep her family together. No, he wouldn't have. He would have just wanted her safe and safe was what she was. Lana was pretty sure there wasn't a safer place on earth then the sanctuary of four ninja turtles and their teacher, or at least, there wasn't anywhere else she wanted to be.

"I... um, is there somewhere I can just sort of wash up?" She asked, sheepishly. She could still see the blood on her hands, the blood that was no longer there but maybe a shower would help or at least take her mind off of it.

"Of course," said Leonardo. "I'll show you to the washroom."

"Thank you," said Lana. She turned to Raphael, moved to ask for her bag when she realized she had been barely able to drag the damn thing to the top of her stairs. A little tiny smile slipped over her lips while the red masked turtle just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm right behind you," He muttered, hoisting the duffle bag high on his shoulder. It still blew her mind he could carry the thing, nowhere near breaking a sweat but it probably had something to do with those muscles, rippling biceps that Lana had a hard time not staring at. She did that a lot around Mikey when she first met him, her mouth always agape because they were quite impressive. Even Vincent, who worked out constantly, didn't seem capable of achieving such perfect arms.

"Thanks Raph."

Leonardo led her through their makeshift home. There was an entertainment center to the right, a large jumble of televisions taking up the entire wall and quietly talking about some robbery on the news. She turned her head away, gazing down at the fingers that still seemed to be covered in Megan's blood.

"Here you are," said Leo's soft voice and she peered up to find them standing in front of a door. From behind Raphael walked past them, pushing the door open and plopping her heavy bag down in the dimly light bathroom. He came out rubbing his shoulder where the strap had laid.

"Just leave it in there," He muttered. "We ain't gonna notice it or nothin', kay Lana?"

"Okay," She said, watching as he walked off towards their living room. She turned to Leo with a soft smile. "Thank you. I won't be too long. Is it alright if I take a quick shower?"

"Of course," He said. He was smiling but Lana was having trouble noticing it in his eyes. Maybe he still didn't trust her or maybe he just didn't trust this situation. "Think of our home as your home. Take your time."

She thanked him again before disappearing inside the cold room. The flooring was metal like most of the house and it creaked as she stepped forward. There was a dim light shining from above the sink but it wasn't enough for Lana to see into her bag. She flicked the switch next to the door and the ceiling lit up, brightening the room. It was a simple bathroom, plain with a tub that alternated as a shower, a toilet that probably had seen better days and a sink that looked like it needed to be repainted. There was a mirror above the sink, the only thing that looked brand new but Lana did her very best to avoid it.

After stripping down, she stepped into the tub, pulling the white shower curtain around her. It had bright yellow rubber duckies on it something she found disgustingly cute. Without a hitch, warm water began to sputter from the shower head and Lana instantly buried her face in it.

What was she supposed to do now? What was Megan going to do? They couldn't very well go back to their old home. That place was clearly being targeted and it was only a matter of time before the Purple Dragons returned. Anger built in her chest. How could this have happened to them? How could Elijah let this happen to them?

A loud screech, muffled by the roaring water and closed door, fled Lana's mouth. This was all Elijah's fault! He did this! He started this! He should've just walked away, gone to the police or something!

Lana fell to her cut up knees, the warm water dribbling down her back, and she buried her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do anymore so she figured crying would work for now and maybe a little bit more screaming later. She'd figure it out when Megan called.

* * *

><p>"You trust her, Michelangelo?" asked their sensei as he seated himself upon the couch. The television was still droning on in the back, humming some garbage about some stupid celebrity who had nothing better to do then make a fool out of themselves. Raphael quickly began to flick through channels.<p>

"Yeah, I trust her a lot, Master Splinter," said Mikey. "She wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

Master Splinter nodded. If his sons trusted her then he would as well but what caused him worry was the frustrated look in his eldest's eyes. Leonardo looked torn as he stood next to Donatello like he was debating with himself.

"And you, Leonardo, are you alright with Miss. Cruise staying with us?"

Leonardo looked up, a sharp nod following, "Of course, sensei. I wouldn't have brought her here otherwise. I am just concerned about why Lana is being targeted."

"The Dragons think she knows somethin'," muttered Raphael. "It's as easy as that. They can't risk her goin' to the cops."

"But what?" said Leo. "What's so important that they'd have to try and kill a whole household? Hun's not stupid. With the Shredder gone he's been raising the Purple Dragons to the top. He wouldn't risk bringing his whole empire down."

Donatello gave his family a brief nod, "And you think he'd at least send someone a little more skilled then he has. The attackers we've witness were easy to disarm, they were sloppy. I mean they left her roommate _alive_."

"Lana said something about a guy, right? That her roommate saw someone?" continued Leo. "It may not be much but -"

They heard a muffled scream from the bathroom, a wail that sent Raphael to his feet. Michelangelo, on the other hand, didn't move. In fact he just looked back towards the television like he didn't hear the cry at all.

"You can sit down, Raph," said Mikey. "Lana's alright. She's just gotta let it out, you know? She doesn't really hide what's she's feeling very well."

When Lana was sad she cried and when Lana was angry she screamed. Mikey hadn't once seen the girl hide her emotions from him and maybe that was what made him trust her more. What you saw was what you got with her. She wasn't ashamed of that.

"I believe that we should investigate more into Miss. Cruise's attacks," said Master Splinter. He slowly began to get up from the couch, using his cane as support. "It is only a matter of time before the Purple Dragons begin using other methods to dispose of their weak links but tonight is not the night. I believe a movie is in order. Michelangelo, please find something that we will all enjoy and I will go start the popcorn."

They watched their father wander off, humming softly to himself as he headed to the kitchen. The shower was still running but there hadn't been another scream so Don found it in himself to relax. As Mikey rushed to their movie collection he seated himself beside Raphael.

"Leo, do you think maybe we should ask Karai?" wondered Donatello, watching as his youngest brother riffled through movie after movie. "She may not exactly be in that sort of business anymore but she always does know the ins and outs of the city."

"Not until we check for ourselves. Karai is a last resort," said Leonardo. The shower turned off.

"You find anythin' good, Mikey?" asked Raph. He wanted nothing to do with Karai. No matter how much she had seemed to change, he still didn't trust her. They could do this on their own like they had always done. Breaking into the Purple Dragon's lair wasn't hard regardless of Hun's new security system. They could be in and out without the asshole knowing.

"I'm lookin'," He whined. "Man, we need to stock up on some new flicks. I've seen all of these hundreds of times!"

He had found plenty of good movies, old movies and new movies but they all seemed too intense for the girl who had just witnessed a trauma. If only they had some silly chick flick but then again that probably wouldn't do either. Lana hated click flicks. She liked explosions and war and anything with action in it. Sometimes it was hard to watch a movie with her. She had a tendency to yell at the screen, screech at the top of her lungs when an actor wasn't doing something she thought was right. If he was taking too long to kill his enemy, she'd make sure he knew it, or at least Mikey did. Mikey nearly shit himself the last time they watched a war film.

There was some rattling coming from the bathroom door before it was shoved open and they all turned to see Lana stumbling out, a little sheepishly.

"It was stuck," She said, fixing the towel turban upon her head. The jeans were gone and in their place were a pair of pyjama shorts Donnie wasn't sure he'd actually call clothing and a tank top that's right strap kept falling down. She kept try to hoist it back up as she wandered towards them, a subconscious movement they weren't sure she knew she was doing. In her other hand was her cell phone and it's charger, both clutched so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "Donnie is there some place I could plug this thing in?"

"Just beside Raph," smiled the turtle. "There's a plug in behind the couch."

"Perfect!" and she raced over, bending down to peer for the socket. Yeah, Donnie thought, he would definitely not call those shorts clothing. They did very little to cloth Lana's behind as he and Raphael were finding out. After Lana's phone was plugged in, seating carefully on the small side table, she tossed herself between both brothers on the couch, watching as the screen flickered between channels. Raph was still trying to find something to amuse himself with.

"How do your knees feel?" came Donnie's voice and she looked up at the purple masked ninja. He looked concerned but it was probably more at her sloppy attempt at redressing the wounds. She definitely wasn't much of a medic.

"Better," replied Lana. "That water sort of stung the shit out of them but it got better after awhile. I'm sure they'll be fine in the morning. So what are you boys planning on doing? Just TV?"

"We thought we would watch a movie," said Master Splinter. She hadn't heard him which surprised her a little as it seemed the entire station whined when you moved. He was carrying a large bowl of popcorn in one hand, placing it upon his lap as he settled into a comfortable looking chair. "Have you picked one yet, Michelangelo?"

"Er, not really," said the turtle. "Hey Lana! How about you pick?"

A large plastic box was placed on her lap, inside a countless number of DVDs.

"Uh, I'm not sure you really want me picking," She said, flipping through the names. There was one her finger strayed upon and she smiled as she held it up. "How about this?"

"Ya serious?" asked Raphael, eyes locked to the DVD case. "Ya actually want to watch that?"

"What?" She looked appalled. "It's a good movie."

"I ain't sayin' it isn't but really – you're a girl, ya shouldn't like that stuff."

Lana's left eyebrow rose, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just sayin' ya watch a guy's head get sliced right off. Girls aren't supposed to like that shit."

Lana just gave him a shrug and Raphael replied with a, "You're weird."

"Oh you love it," She laughed, handing off the movie to Mikey. "Don't deny it."

Raphael just scoffed. Yeah, he did sort of like it but he wouldn't be telling her that any time soon.

"Are you sure Braveheart is the movie you want to watch tonight?" asked Donatello. "I mean it's rather gruesome."

"It's my dad's favourite movie," said Lana. "I've seen it tons of times. I'll be okay. Besides it's a really good story."

They all soon realized why Lana would be okay. She barely watched the movie. Anytime her eyes stayed long enough to actually understand a scene, they would drift towards her phone. They could have thrown anything in and she wouldn't have noticed. Lana just wanted her phone to ring. About a half an hour into the film it finally did. She lunged over Raphael's lap, her bandaged knees slamming into his upper thigh. He let out a yell and she frantically began to apologise but made no motion of moving as she reach for her phone.

It was thrust to her ear soon after, the charger nearly pulled from the wall.

"Megan!" cried Lana, her voice filled with relief. "Meg, are you alright?"

There was a little giggle on the other end, "I'm fine, Lana. Where are you? Are you still at the house? It's not safe to be -"

"I'm good, I'm great. I'm with some friends," she said, crawling back over Raphael. She didn't even seem to notice his hisses anymore. "They're taking care of me but what about you? Do you want me to come see you? I can be there in a half an hour -"

"No," said Megan. "No, it's alright. I actually want to get some sleep so don't worry about coming to see me."

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course," breathed her friend.

"I'll take work off. I'll come right when I wake up -"

"Lana," Megan sounded annoyed. "Don't you dare take off work. You need all the money you can get. Just - Just come after work. What's your shift tomorrow?"

"Eleven to seven," Lana had settled back between Donnie and Raph. The movie she hadn't been watching had come to a pause and all five faces were watching her curiously. "I can probably get off early. When are visiting hours over?"

"Give me a minute," There was a bit of muffled talking, a pause and then Megan returned. "You'll be fine, don't worry. Come after work. It's not like I'm going far."

"Are you sure?" Lana urged. "I mean I can take it off. I can even just go in later. Tina won't mind."

"Positive." There was another pause. "Lana, I want you to know I'm alright so you can stop worrying."

How was she alright? How could she be alright? Lana hadn't even been the one who was attacked and she was still freaking out.

"You think you can call Connie for me and let her know I'm okay? I'll probably be going home after tomorrow... well, to a new home."

"I'll take care of it -"

"Already got it covered," laughed Megan. "There's a nurse here who knows a guy who's got an apartment up for sale. Don't worry about a thing, Lana. I've got everything taken care of, okay?" Lana didn't answer. How could she have everything taken care of? How could she be so calm? "Okay Lana?"

"Okay."

"Good," There was a soft laugh. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. You should probably do the same. How's your head feeling? No headaches, right?"

Lana released a loud laugh. She couldn't believe this girl. Megan was actually worried about _her_. She wasn't the one who had been brutally raped, who had been cut and bruised and been bleeding all over their kitchen floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lana whispered and then the phone went dead.

"How is she?" Donatello asked after the silence grew too thick.

Lana looked at him with utter disbelief, "She said she's fine."

"And what about you, Miss. Cruise?" came Splinter's wise voice. The popcorn bowl that once had sat upon his lap had been liberated by Michelangelo, who was quietly listening upon the floor.

"I'm good. As long as she's good I'm good." But Lana didn't believe Megan was fine. There was no way she could be fine. Though it was Megan they were talking about, strong, overprotective Megan who'd take a bullet through the head before she'd abandon you. By the sounds of it, she could handle anything. "So movie?"

"Are you sure, Lana?" It was Leonardo this time.

She frowned, "Yeah, I'm okay. You'll know when I'm not. I'm not exactly one to hold back my emotions."

So they turned the movie back on and Lana turned to Raph with a sheepish smile creeping over her lips.

"Sorry about that, Darlin', didn't exactly mean to straddle you."

"S'fine," he said but there was still an ache where her knee had jabbed into his thigh. "But I think I'll put that away for ya. Ya got boney knees, Lana."

She just giggled, grinning to herself as she turned back to the movie. Raphael watched her for a moment. Her eyes were actually locked to the screen for once and she seemed to be inching closer and closer to the edge of the couch. A guy got a sword threw the gut and she released a loud woot, an almost sick smile sliding over her lips.

Raphael chuckled. Lana was back to normal it seemed and she was for the most part. As the movie ended and she bit back the same tears that tried to break through every time, she peered down at her hands. All that greeted her was the warm, peachy tone of her skin.

* * *

><p>In the morning she awoke to the television playing and the furry face of a tabby peering down at her.<p>

"Hello Klunk," She muttered. "Seems to me you don't understand the meaning of personal space, do you?"

"What'd you expect?" said the gruff voice of Raphael. "He takes after Mike."

Raph was seated at the end of the couch, her cold, bare feet just millimetres away from his thigh. He had the remote in one hand and what might have been a protein bar in the other. It was far too early for Lana to tell or care. She released a loud yawn, raising her arms high over her head and her feet straight over Raph's lap.

"How's your thigh?" She teased. "I didn't do too much damage, did I?"

He scoffed. "Like you could actually hurt me."

"I so could," Lana said, another loud yawn breaking through and she dropped her feet upon his lap. Raphael looked down at them with a gulp. She had nice feet, tiny ankles and those legs weren't too bad – Oh shit! Was Lana rubbing his thigh? Yeah, yeah she was and it was probably just because she was once again stretching but Raph gathered her ankles anyway, pushing them to the floor. They landed with a loud thump and Lana, well Lana just released a loud laugh.

"You couldn't hurt me," He said again. Did he sound a little flustered? Lana snickered to herself.

"You don't know that," said Lana, childishly. "I could so kick your butt."

The laugh Raphael released had been loud enough to scare poor little Klunk right off the top of the sofa. Lana just rolled her eyes, burying her own little snicker underneath the mound of blankets upon her shoulders.

"I'd pay to see that!" Raphael declared. "Like you'd be able to get one punch on me."

"I so could," Lana released another yawn. "And I will when you least expect it – BAM - Just like that."

Raph grinned, "Yeah, sure, I'll be waitin' for it, Lana."

Lana giggled before slipping to her feet. She folded the several blankets Mikey had given her before muttering that work sucked and thank God she had actually awoken or she would've missed it. Alarms didn't really work with her and after nearly smashing her phone she had enlisted Connie's aid.

Connie was the one who made sure Lana was up in time. She'd call her if she was at school or simply waltz in and politely blare her ringtone until Lana was upon her feet. She was pretty sure Connie got some sick thrill out of it but could never complain. She hadn't been late since.

"What's the closest subway?" asked Lana, dropping back down beside Raph.

"Why?"

She was sitting a little too close, Raphael noticed. Those shorts that might as well have been underwear had ridden up and her leg, her _bare_ leg was pressed against his. She didn't notice though like she didn't notice how she had basically flashed her ass at him last night. Lana was too busy trying to wipe the sleep away from her face.

"I need to get to work," She said, muffled by her hands.

"I'll take ya," said Raph and he wasn't really sure why he said it. She could've just hopped on the metro like she did every other day. God, she smelt good.

"Really? In the Battle Shell?"

Raphael snorted. She looked so excited.

"Nah, I was thinkin' more of the Shell Cycle."

"The Shell Cycle? What's that?"

"My motorcycle," he stated proudly and when the brightest smile he had seen yet slid over her face, he couldn't help but be a little smug.

"Oh my god, really? That's so cool!" She looked like she was about to burst. "I always wanted to go on a motorcycle before but they didn't exactly please my mother so that was sort of shot out the window."

"Well whenever you wanna go," He said and Lana quickly leapt to her feet, declaring she was going to get changed.

Lana busied herself in the bathroom, digging through her duffle bag until she realized her uniform was lying on her bedroom floor, covered in Megan's blood. Shit. She whipped out a pair of red shorts, a white t-shirt and prayed Hogan wouldn't ride her about the uniform violation. He didn't because Hogan had much more pressing matters to attend to that day.

Lana found Raphael in the garage after she had bid his brothers and father a goodbye. The ceiling was high, various metal walkways littered above and piping wove in and out of the stone walls. She could still hear the rush of the water in the main living area, the sound that had put her to sleep last night.

"Oh wow, look at that crotch rocket!"

The Shell Cycle was a sleek red sports bike that Lana's father would have drooled all over. Beside it stood its' owner in a red helmet and a leather jacket Lana thought suited him very well. In his hands was a black helmet that he tossed her way before straddling the bike. Lana happily shoved the heavy helmet on, the visor covering her face before slipping on behind him. Her arms wrapped around his covered shell, clinging to the leather coat.

"Hang on!" yelled Raph before they sped from the hall. The ride consisted of excited squeals that Raph probably would have found annoying if she wasn't giggling so much. Lana was having the time of her life. She loved speed, always had adored it, but her mother had never allowed her to jump on the back of a bike. After she left home, there hadn't been anyone around with one for her to rebel on.

To her disappoint the ride didn't exactly last long. Raph zipped through traffic, manoeuvring lanes with ease that by the time she would have actually gotten on the metro, they were already there. Raphael pulled up to the curb, jacket, gloves and helmet preventing him from really being noticed.

"Lana!" a shrill voice called. "Lana! Oh thank god!"

"Looks like someone likes ya," Raph joked. Lana ended up snickering, gently whacking his shoulder. "I'll see ya then."

"Thanks Raph. Drive safe – Tina! What's wrong?" Lana was locked into a powerful hold before she could move, the woman's strong arms gripping to her tightly. She just uselessly waved, watching as the red crotch rocket zipped down the street. "Tina! Jesus, what the heck is wrong?"

"We thought – Oh god, we thought something happened to you."

"What are you talking about?" Lana managed to push her off, to get a quick gaze at her face. Her thick mascara was running down her cheeks, the blonde hair that was always in a perfect do was spilling out all over her shoulders.

"Thought someone might have killed ya, kid," said the gruff voice of her boss. Hogan, their grumpy chef, was leaning against the doorway. He was squat with a beer belly and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Why?" asked Lana. It couldn't have been about Megan's attack. She hadn't involved the police or at least to the point it would have gotten to Lana's work.

"There was... a package for you," said Tina. She was frantically pushing her hair behind her ears. "I – I thought it was from a boy so I opened it."

"You opened _my_ package?" Lana hissed. "Tina!"

"Kid," Hogan snarled. "That's not what you should be worried about right now. Just c'mon."

Curiously, Lana brushed by the frantic Tina and followed the squat man inside. His diner was a step back in time, a 50s styled area with red and white booths and a checkered floor that sparkled. There was an old jukebox in a corner that was always playing some retro song. Lana had begged the man to put in some form of modern music but her reply had been a scoff and a bark to get back to work. She'd have to live with Elvis for the rest of her life.

There were a few customers, regulars who were just as curious about the large box lying upon the bar. One woman, Beatrice, who always wore some outrageous hat with tropical feathers sticking out of it, was clinging to a white piece of paper.

"Oh Lana, dear, there you are. Hogan thought you wouldn't be making it in today. We were just about to call the police," She sounded chirpier like calling the police would have been the most exciting thing in the world.

"The police? What's in the box? Not a head or anything?"

Beatrice laughed, her cackle sounding just like a witch. "Aren't you silly? No, no, take a look, I think you'll like what you find."

Tina stood behind watching with frantic eyes, tugging at her hair as Lana dug her hands into the box. A cool fabric brushed her fingers and she yanked at it, pulling out a pretty blue dress. Her jaw dropped.

It was _the_ dress. The dress she had saved up for months only to find it sold the day she came to purchase it. It was the dress Elijah bribed her with.

"Oh god," She whispered, peering at the silky fabric, crinkling it in her fingers. "How – Who dropped this off?"

"I found it outside just as I was coming in for my coffee," said Beatrice. "It was lying upon the door."

"Don't know who dropped it off, kid. You have any idea?" Hogan asked. A chill went down Lana's spine.

"This was inside."

A piece of paper was shoved into Lana's quivering hands. She recognized the hand writing instantly.

'If you know what's good for you RUN!'

"I'm going to call the police," Tina said but Lana just released a loud scoff. "Lana, you can't be serious. You're being threatened."

"Yeah, I see that," She said. "Leave it. I know who this is and I'm not being pushed around by him. I'll take care of it."

Beatrice smiled. "Aren't you a brave girl? Tina, dear, I'd like another coffee."

"Coffee? Yes, sure, alright. Lana, why don't you go home?"

"Home?" Lana could hear Elvis' Heartbreak Hotel playing in the background and the insistent clatter of Beatrice banging on the side of her empty cup with her spoon. "I'm not going home."

Tina opened her mouth but Beatrice chirped she wanted a piece of pie with whipped cream on top. Hogan pressed a comforting hand on her shoulder, steering the girl with the blue dress in her hands towards his office. Her runners squeaked along the floor as she disappeared inside, closing the door behind her for a piece of silence. Lana quickly dumped her heavy purse upon Hogan's wooden desk, shoving the expensive dress and threatening note inside. She'd tell the boys later. She wouldn't worry about it right now because right now she had other things to do.

Just as she tossed her jacket upon the coat rack in the corner, a loud ring came from her purse. Lana frantically pulled her cell phone free, the number unknown, and placed it at her ear.

"Hello?"

"Lana!" yelled Megan's boyfriend, Tony. "I need to know! Why did she do it, Lana?"

"Tony? What the hell are you talking about?"

"She broke up with me! I just got a call and she told me she was going back to Northampton and that we were done. I don't know what to do, Lana! She wouldn't tell me why. You're her best friend, you have to know!"

She knew Megan had been talking about it for a while now because Megan always broke up with her boyfriends. She left before she could be left and it had only been a matter of time – Oh god.

Lana did know and she bit back a cry, "I – I don't know, Tony. I didn't even know she was leaving..."

"I can't do this, Lana. I'm – I need to get drunk. I need to forget. We're goin' to get drunk tonight. You should come. She broke up with me. I thought we were good – she never complained."

Forget? Yeah, forgetting would be nice.

"I'll come by tonight, Tony." She was just going to check up on him. "I'll be there after work."

"Why the hell would she do it?" His voice had dropped down into a whisper, a pitiful sound that made the girl on the other end sigh. "You have to know somethin'..."

"I don't," she lied. "I'll – I'll see you later, Tony."

The phone fell to the desk, clattering as she pushed her bangs back, burying her face into her hands. Megan was gone. She had up and left without telling her. Lana released a dry laugh. At least she knew Megan was actually coping like a normal person, that she wasn't Wonder Woman. The blue dress blinked at her. God, she'd give anything to turn back time and maybe she couldn't do that and maybe she'd always remember but at least for the night she could drink herself into a coma. At least for the night she'd be able to forget _everything_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I surprised myself and wrote this entire chapter just today. I believe it's the longest one yet at just over 16 pages. It's mainly a lot of dialogue as the action is starting to creep up. I also want to mention that there will be romance in this story and each turtle will have their share. There is also some very vulgar language in this chapter, more than the usual and I figured I should probably just give a heads up! Once again, if there are any spelling errors just let me know. I try my best to catch them but some usually slip through my fingers.**

**Thank you very much to mela989898 & kaaayyytteee for their reviews! They always bring a smile to my face and I have to say were part of the reason this chapter came out so quickly.**

* * *

><p><span>007 – And I Can't Stay another Night in the City<span>

"So you have no clue who this mystery man is?" April O'Neil asked. Her green eyes were peering at Donnie through the computer screen, the mess of ruby red hair upon her head strung high in a floppy bun.

"None," replied Donatello. "I've searched through various databases, airports, bus terminals, even border crossings but there isn't a name that's jumped out at me. There have been various celebrities and military personal that have arrived in the city in the past couple months but nothing that Hun would be trying to keep under wraps."

April frowned. "I'm not sure then Don, unless our mystery man isn't in the system. He could be off the grid."

"Very likely." Donnie leaned back into his computer chair, releasing a loud sigh as he dragged a hand over his face. "I've been searching all day. I even hacked into the Dragons' system but there's nothing."

April took a sip of her coffee on the other end. She was tired, heavy bags underneath her eyes but that didn't stop her from trying to aid her little green friend.

"Then I say we have a ghost on our hands, Donnie," she muttered. He could hear the sharp taps of her typing. "I'll try cross referencing flight lists with Police records. Whoever this man is he is most likely using an alias."

"If he's even from out of town," said Don. "Leo wants to take our patrol a little closer to the Purple Dragon's headquarters tonight. We're not planning on infiltrating but we may over hear something to give us a little bit more information."

"Hun's tower is pretty locked down," April said. "Casey drove by just last night. There are several men guarding the entrance, a lot more than usual."

"That would make sense. The Purple Dragon activity has been rather low recently. If he's got his best men busy guarding whoever is in that tower it makes sense the ones who've attacked Lana and her roommates have been so... sloppy."

"The poor girl. How is she anyway, Donnie? Mikey told me this morning she was gone to work."

"She seems a little better," said Donatello. "Raph took her to work on the Shell Cycle. He said she couldn't stop giggling. Apparently she's never been on a motorcycle before. She's supposed to be checking on her friend, Megan, after work so I don't think we'll see her before we go."

"If she needs anything you know you guys can call me."

"Thanks April, we really appreciate it. If you could -"

There were heavy footsteps coming from the garage, ones that dragged along the metal flooring. The door rattled and in came Lana with a very tired face. In her arms was a giant brown paper bag that clanged as she walked forward, her shoulders slumped and her head down. The purse upon her shoulder was falling off by the time she made it across the room.

"Lana?" Don asked. "Weren't you supposed to be going to the hospital?"

"Change of plans," She muttered. "Look what someone left me at work!"

She wandered towards him, placing the bag at her feet. Donatello could see various bottles inside, most he assumed were wine. It had been odd not seeing a glass in her hand last night. Back at her house whenever he visited with Mikey there was always a bottle opened on the counter, an overly large glass tilting delicately in her fingers.

"Here!" A burst of blue fabric covered his face and Donnie tore it off to get a good look. It was a dress, expensive by the looks of it, soft and pale. "This came with it."

Donnie took the piece of crumpled paper from her hands. His brown eyes widened. "April. I'll talk to you later."

"Don, is everything alright?" But he clicked her off before he could answer, spinning in his chair to look at the suddenly very exhausted Lana. Her face looked pale, the freckles dotting her cheeks suddenly very prominent. Even her bug eyes appeared smaller with heavy lids as she rubbed at them, smearing her makeup.

"Do you know who sent this?" He hurriedly asked.

"Elijah," said Lana without a hitch. "That's his handwriting and he, Megan and Connie were the only ones who knew I was actually saving up for that dress. He tried bribing me with it once."

"Guys!" Donnie hollered. "Get in here!"

"What is it, Donnie?" asked Leonardo as he wandered in from the living room. There was a book in his hand, an open hardcover that was missing its jacket. Lana couldn't tell what he was reading but she assumed it was probably way over her head. "Hello Lana, how was work?"

"Oh just dandy," She hissed, motioning to the dress in Don's lap. The genius handed off the note to his leader.

"What's goin' on?" called Raphael. "I was takin' a nap. Oh, hey Lana."

She just gave him a brief smile, before gathering the bag at her feet into her arms. Heavy bottles clanged back and forth. Michelangelo's face popped in a second later.

"Lana! Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital? Whatcha got there?"

"Vodka," She muttered. "And some rum and a few bottles of wine."

"Planning a party?" He joked.

"Something like that," She whispered, forcing a very small smile his way.

"We have a situation," said Leonardo. The gentle voice he used around Lana was gone, it seemed stronger now, commanding and she stood quietly beside Mikey trying hard not to let the bottles in her arms bang together.

"What the hell is that?" Raphael muttered, glaring down at the message Leonardo past around. "Someone send us this or somethin' because they have another thing comin' if they think -"

"No," said Don. "Lana received it at work."

"What?" whispered Mikey. "You mean they're going after her at work now?"

"Seems like it," she murmured. Her eyes were peering down at that bottle of wine, the fruity stuff she could probably chug if given the chance and hoped this wouldn't take too long. She really needed to get started on some sort of buzz if she planned on blacking out tonight.

"They see who sent it?" Raphael asked. The paper was crumpled in his large hand.

"Eli," said Lana. "No one saw. There was just a package leaning against the door but the hand writing's Elijah's. I'd know it anywhere."

"What are going to do Leo?" Mikey cried dramatically. "We can't let them hurt our Lana!"

"They won't, Mikey," Leonardo said. "When is your next shift?"

"Not for a few days. Tina doesn't want to take any chances so she took a few of them from me. I... I can't not go to work," Lana said. "I have too much stuff to pay off to just leave."

"You won't have to," Raph snarled. "We're gonna finish this tonight, right Leo?"

Leonardo didn't look at his brother. He was watching Lana, watching how her eyes kept drifting to the bottles in her hands. He sighed. "Right. We'll take of this, Lana. Don't worry."

She wasn't. She really wasn't worried at all. Maybe she had just gone numb or maybe part of her wanted to believe that the threat was actually a warning, that Elijah wasn't that far gone. She gave Leo a nod.

"Thanks Doll," said Lana in her quietest voice. "I – I think I'm going to go into the kitchen for a bit, maybe get a drink."

Lana brushed by them without a second look. Donnie watched over his shoulder as she yanked the large bottle of vodka from its confines, disappearing through the open kitchen archway.

"I'm going to speak with Master Splinter," said Leonardo. "See if he has any insight. Don, you think you could call April up and let her know the plan?"

"Sure thing, Leo."

"What exactly is the plan?" asked Raphael.

"We're finding this cousin of hers and we're going to find out what he knows," snarled their leader. "We'll leave in an hour."

* * *

><p>"Think that's the best idea?" Raphael asked. Lana peered up from the plastic glass in her hand, her legs swinging childishly back and forth underneath the table. She had kicked her shoes off, the runners tossed near the fridge. An opened bottle of vodka sat in her right hand. "Gettin' drunk ain't gonna solve your problems."<p>

"Is that so?" She said, tipping the liquid into the glass. "You an expert or something?"

"Something like that," He muttered. Lana flashed him a smile before pulling back her bottle. It slammed down on the table with a thump. There was about a shot in her glass, maybe a little more.

"Well, Darlin', if there's anything I'm good at its getting drunk. I mean I'm so good at it now that I know just how much will push me over the edge and right now, blacking out doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

"You know you're not gonna be able to forget forever," said Raphael. He fell beside her on the table, leaning up against the edge, watching her legs swing back and forth and back and forth.

"No, but maybe for a night is all I need. Cheers." Lana took the shot, not a winch as it slid down her throat. "Megan left, you know? She went back to Northampton. Her boyfriend – well, ex now I guess – told me. I bought this vodka for him. I told him I'd come check up on him but I figured, what the hell!"

He had never seen Lana like this, so raw and rough. He wasn't even sure Mikey had. The beaming girl she was this morning on the back of his motorcycle was gone, replaced by some tired woman that wanted nothing more than to just disappear.

"We're goin' after your cousin," said Raphael. Her eyes lit up a little and he took that as a sign to continue. "We're gonna find out what he knows and put a stop to this."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Raphael didn't answer.

"Because you shouldn't," She whispered and she had no idea why. "He's... my cousin. I grew up with him. After his parents died he lived with us for years. He's the reason I'm actually in New York. He's the reason..." Lana sighed. "Do you want a drink?"

"I thought you were giving the vodka to your friend."

"I am but it's not like he'll notice it's open. He's probably ploughed by now. I wouldn't doubt it if he's already blacked out. He'll just think he drank it."

"Yeah, sure, pour me one."

She poured him what she assumed was a shot into the glass, swishing it around before handing it off. Raph tossed it back with an ease she smiled at. It seemed someone had drank before, a little much by the looks of it.

"You think goin' out is a smart idea?"

Lana shrugged. "If you four are going after Elijah I don't think I really have anything to worry about. Besides I've never really hung out with Tony before so it's not like he's going to assume that's where I am. If anything he'll think I'm at the hospital with Megan."

He wasn't the fearless leader. He wasn't planning on lecturing her so he just watched as she poured herself another shot.

"But thanks for the concern, hon." Lana threw back another glass before spinning the lid back on and leaping from the table. She gathered her runners. "I'm going to go get washed up. You guys are leaving soon?"

"Yeah, we'll be gone once Leo's done talkin' with Master Splinter."

"Alright, I'll be out of your hair before then. Be careful, okay?"

He just watched her go.

* * *

><p>"Lana!" She was pulled into a rough hug, a tight squeeze that nearly knocked the wind out of her. "I didn't know you were coming! How've you been?"<p>

"Fine," said Lana, trying to slip away from the strong arms locking her to the boy's chest. "James, sweetheart, you think you could let go?"

"Oh," He chuckled. "Sorry, babe. Well, come on in then!"

James was a handsome boy who had been accepted into medical school just this year. Lana had always thought he would have been a nice match for Connie if the idiot hadn't been such a player. He took the bottles from her arms, allowing Lana to finally step into the thin townhouse. Tony's home was almost identical to her old one. A couple other boys lived with him in the tight quarters and made it almost always messy. The kitchen was too small to fit an actual table and they spent most of their time eating on the couch or floor. The rest of the other rooms were about the same size and at the moment jammed packed with people Lana had never seen before.

"Where's Tony?" She called over the roar of music. There were a few girls screeching in the corner, giggling wildly as some drunken boy tried doing a handstand. He landed face first on the hardwood. "James?"

"Hmm?" He gazed down at her with glazed eyes. He had been drinking for at least an hour now. "Oh Tony! Yeah, he's somewhere around here. Poor kid! Sucks what happened. He really liked your friend."

"Yeah, well, Meg has her reasons," Lana said a little bitterly. "Think you could try and find him for me? I wanted to see how he was doing."

"Yeah, sure, but first I think you need to make yourself a drink."

Lana agreed full heartedly. James led her through the tight crowd, sweating bodies brushed up against her but she didn't feel at home like she usually did. Parties were her thing, her and Megan's thing, and she had thought it would be able to take her mind off things. So far, that didn't seem to be happening. After James plopped her down in the kitchen, pointing to a stack of plastic red cups, she mixed a quick drink with rum and someone's orange juice.

She went to grab for another but stopped herself when she realized she was alone. Megan wasn't beside her demanding for her drink or for a shot. Megan was gone home to Northampton, broken and bruised.

"Hey James!" Lana cried over the couple boys tussling in the kitchen. It was so hot in there and she could feel the skimpy tank top she wore clinging to her skin. "Got any shot glasses?"

"Oh shit yeah!" One of the boys yelled. "Shots, man! Let's do shots!"

Maybe another shot would help. Maybe another couple shots would help. The boy with the glasses and what looked to be a red cooler spilled down the front of his shirt yanked a bottle of Tequila out of the freezer. Lana frowned. That shit fucked her up and fucked her up fast. She quickly handed him her shot glass, downing it before he could pour another.

Tequila had been Megan's drink, a drink the girl could down like a champ. Lana took another and another before declaring she needed to see Tony.

"I think he went to go take a piss," said the kid with the Tequila. Lana dropped her glass in the sink, grabbing the rum mixture she had created and began to make her way through the crowd. Tony's bathroom was upstairs and after stepping over a couple rather furiously making out she pounded loudly on the white door.

"Go away," grumbled the boy from inside. Lana shoved the door open with her shoulder, cursing when her drink sprinkled over the skirt hugging her hips. "I said leave me – Oh, it's just you."

"Hi Tony," said Lana, a smile creeping over her lips. He was sitting in the bathtub, his long legs hanging over the side as he held a bottle of whiskey in one hand and what was probably once a picture of Megan. It was not a crumpled mess, wet and dripping from the tap. "How you doing?"

"Great!" He snorted. "I'm in a bathtub, Lana. I'm doing shitty."

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered, shutting the door behind her and sliding down the wall. Her bare legs stretched out in front of her and she chugged back a good quarter of her drink. "I'm all ears!"

Or at least she would be until the Tequila kicked in. Then she'd probably want to go streaking down the street or crash some burger joint.

"She just left, Lana," whined Tony. His glasses were on top of his head. They looked crooked like maybe he had sat on them at one point in the night. "I just – I just got a call and she told me she was goin' home and that she thought it was time we moved on."

"Did she say anything else? Was she crying?"

"Pfft! Megan cry? That'd be the day," He threw back some of the whiskey. "She just said she was goin' to try and start fresh, that New York didn't have what she wanted. That's fuckin' bullshit, Lana! She was talkin' about me, I just know."

Yeah, she probably was.

"I'm such an idiot. I thought she actually liked me. What a fuckin' bitch."

Right. The bitch that got raped and abused on their kitchen floor. Lana scowled. Tony was drunk, she got that, but that son of a bitch didn't know a thing he was talking about.

"She just used me for rides and money! The conniving cunt!"

Cunt? Lana crushed the cup in her hand, spilling the contents all over her wrist and the floor. Tony didn't notice. He had started babbling, whining until he broke into a pitiful cry and buried his face in his knees. The whiskey bottle shattered as he dropped it, the contents filling the tub floor.

"What do I do, Lana? Tell me what to do."

"Wish I could," She said, a little too harshly. "I need to go Tony. I – I have some things to do."

He didn't hear her. He started whimpering like a dog and she just slammed the door behind her. Lana hurried down the stairs, whipping past people until she landed in the kitchen just long enough to grab her purse. The front door slammed behind her but no one seemed to notice.

She couldn't do this. Partying without Megan felt wrong. Since she had arrived in New York there hadn't been one party she went to without her. Connie, well Connie liked to stay at home. Connie was the good one out of the three girls. She was the one with a bright future ahead of her and head smart enough to say she didn't need to go out every weekend. That was probably why Lana and Megan bonded so quickly. They were both struggling to make it in the world, both with dreams that had about a one percent chance of actually coming true.

Lana scoffed as she hurried towards the closest bus stop, the cold October air a relief on her sweaty skin. There was Tony lying in the bathtub like some alcoholic and crying all over himself. God, she was so fucking angry. She just needed to go home, she just needed – she just needed Megan to tell her what to do.

* * *

><p>"Look at them all," Mikey murmured. "Kind of cleaned up, haven't they? I mean I'm not really sure if that fits the whole Purple Dragon look but sure as hell makes them a whole lot more intimidating. Kind of like a men in black look, don't you think?"<p>

Spotted below the tall skyscraper were several men, each dressed in a black suit. They didn't look armed but Michelangelo knew better. Weapons were easy to conceal. One was speaking into a radio, muffled sounds that even Donnie's receiver couldn't pick up. A wind blew across the rooftop, screeching as it rustle a few forgotten papers.

"Looks like Hun's runnin' a new game," said Raphael, carelessly spinning a Sai upon his finger. They didn't look too tough. New clothes weren't going to change the fact that Hun's lackeys knew shit all about actual self defence.

"They're everywhere," Donnie muttered. A pair of night vision goggles covered his eyes. "The entire perimeter is covered. They're even up on the roof."

"Guys!" The muffled static of April O'Neil's voice sang in their ears. "I'm highly advising you not to break into the building."

"Why's that April?"

"They've got a new security system up and running," she said. The frantic sound of typing sang on the other end. "It went online just an hour ago. I don't know who you're going after but Hun doesn't want you finding them. The windows look to be all covered by some sort of shield. If you try and break through them from the outside you'll be fried to bits!"

"What about the roof?" Leonardo asked. "There's an entrance on top -"

"Same deal," She said. "You'd have to snatch one of their pass keys. Guys, be careful, would you? Hun's got some top of the line defences in place."

"Can't you just jam the system, April?" Mikey's bright voice asked. "I mean we just need a second to swing in."

"Sorry Mikey, it looks like I'd have to be on the inside to do that. I can't get past some of these walls."

Raphael placed his Sai back into his belt. "Well then I guess we'll just have to swipe one of their keys, won't we? Shouldn't be a problem."

Shouldn't be, thought Leonardo, but something didn't seem right. Hun had never been one to underestimate but they had always defeated him before. Only this time something seemed off. The men in suits were one of the reasons, the slick get up Purple Dragons refused to wear, and the new laser show that Leo knew was designed just for them. They were no way of quietly sneaking in. They'd have to engage the enemy at least for a moment.

"Don, do you see anything that would look like a key on them? We need to know where it is before we grab it. The roof is our best option. It doesn't look as heavily guarded and we'd be able to slip in undetected."

"I don't know, Leo, I don't see anything on any of them," said Donnie, frantically dancing from Dragon to Dragon. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" snapped Raph.

"Unless the key isn't actually a key. The door could be opened by a retina scan for example and assuming so that would mean only a couple of Dragons would be given that privilege. They'd be stupid to use everyone. That's just asking to be broken into."

"Don's right," said April. "I think I found a rotation schedule. Assuming the men on the roof don't have access to the inside that would mean someone has to come and manually relieve them. There will be a window of opportunity every hour and a half. The next shift change is in... twenty minutes."

"Did ya find anythin' about Lana's cousin?"

"He's not on duty tonight," said April. "At least nothing that's been documented. There isn't any information about where they stay when they're not at work."

"A building that big Hun might as well keep his men close," said Leonardo. "He could be inside."

"Possibly. By the sounds of their paychecks Elijah could be anywhere in the city. Oh, wait a minute, his last name was Moore, right?"

"Yeah, yeah that's the guy," said Mikey. "He's real tall too, like Casey tall -"

"With dark hair? I think I found his I.D. Wow..."

"What? What is it?"

"He's twenty two, right? Says here he's part of Hun's elite team."

"Kid must have done somethin' right," muttered Raph. "Who else is on this team?"

"Some rather scary looking men. One was once a Seal... Guys, something strange is going on in that building. I don't think breaking in would be the best idea right now. At least give me some time to collect more information."

"I don't know if we have that time," Leonardo murmured. "Is there anything else you can give us? Don, maybe if you send her visuals of the guards at the entrance we could see what we're up against -"

"Guys!" Mikey hissed, frantically pointing to the sidewalk below. "Look! Guys, that's Elijah!"

"Huh?" Raphael peered over the building. There was a grouping of men, all in sleek black suits. One was sloppily playing with a switchblade, another cleaning his pistol rather blatantly. "Which one is he, Mike?"

"The one leaning in the alley, right next to Quick Draw."

"Doesn't look like much."

Mikey agreed. Elijah didn't look like a threat at all. There was a pistol attached to his hip but he didn't have the same intensity as the others did. Elijah didn't look worried, didn't look scared that he'd have to scatter any minute. It was odd and strangely eerie. The tall boy was young compared to his comrades, not a scar or scratch on his face. He ruffled his dark hair in the wind, tugging his suit jacket tighter around his torso.

"You took care of that chick, right?" muttered Quick Draw, lifting his gun under the street lamp for a better view. He had a face like a pug, smashed in like he had been in too many fights. His nose was broken and his right eye seemed smaller then the left. The suit he wore was in good shape but his tie hung loosely, the white shirt untucked. "Boss will freak if she squeals."

"I scared her enough. She won't be talkin' to anyone," laughed Switchblade. He took a drag of his cigarette, still fiddling with the knife in the other hand. "Hey kid!"

Elijah peered up, his face looked almost bored like he was tired of hanging around these losers.

"When's that cousin of yours gonna show up at the house? I've been waitin' to get a piece of that ass for days now."

Elijah scoffed, "Be patient, Hooch. Lana's a dumb bitch. She's probably just crying over her friend. She'll be back sooner or later. You still watching the house?"

"Like a hawk! I called first dibs on her. I plan to ram myself in that tight -"

"Yeah," Elijah rolled his eyes. "Don't want to know. I don't know why you're bothering. That cunt isn't worth a penny."

"S'why I'm gettin' her free," laughed Hooch. He was bald, a mean looking scar traveled down the back of his head like there had once been an axe there. "Don't worry, Kid, I'll make that bitch pay. She'll be beggin' me to kill her by the time I'm through with her."

Quick Draw snickered, "Only cause you're a shitty lay, Hooch. You'll probably put your dick in the wrong hole."

Hooch just laughed, "Either one works for me! Hey Rhys! You need a light?"

"Yeah sure," said Rhys, the quiet one standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He looked more controlled then the rest. His hair was a fair brown, trimmed neatly and his suit was pressed to perfection. Not a string was out of line. "Fuck, I'm back on duty in ten. You know, those new guys the Boss had hired are hard asses. I went to go take a dump and the Seal flipped shit on my ass. He started yelling that if I kept slacking off before I was relieved I was going bring this whole place to the ground. Like my taking a shit has anything to do with us being attacked. I'm an IT guy for fucks sake I don't need to be on the roof in the first place!"

"Boss is just worried about the freaks showing up," muttered Quick Draw. "Them and the Shedder were the only things to get him riled up. The cops don't even bother him anymore. He's paid so many off it's not like it matters. Hey, Kid!"

Elijah frowned, "What is it?"

"That Boss of yours, the freaky shadowy guy that's always hanging around the weapons bay, he better to work for cause I'll jump ship if I gotta."

Elijah grinned, "Sure, if he didn't think you fuckfaces were such slobs. He's got his own things to worry about, just keep doing your job and make sure he's guarded. Hey, Hooch, who you got watching the house?"

"Ah, Johnny I think. He said he'd knock that bitch out if she showed up, so you know, I get 'er first. God, kid, sucks she's your cousin, huh? Those tits on her are great and that ass! God, what I'd give to just slap it! Bet that pretty mouth of hers sucks real nice too!"

Above the Purple Dragons, Raphael released a low snarl, "Alright. I'm done listenin' to this shit."

"Easy Raph," Leonardo said, placing a cool hand on his shoulder.

"So this heist," Elijah murmured. "You three going or you stuck on the roof?"

"Fuck no am I going!" laughed Quick Draw. Rhys nodded his agreement. "I volunteered to stay behind and guard the door. I ain't throwing myself in there. Besides, Hun's got you Elite force charging in. Ain't like there's going to be much of a problem."

Rhys nodded. "I'll be in the control room."

"Course you are," laughed Hooch. "I mean techno geek over here is needed to blow the museum's security. Don't get why. Can't Shadowman just conjure up some shadows to cover you all?"

Elijah looked annoyed. "You really are an idiot, Hooch. It doesn't work that way."

"Well what way does it work?"

"Let's just say when you find out how it does, your fucked, understand?"

"Yeah, whatever, you and your tight mouth," muttered Hooch. He took another drag of his cigarette. "Speaking of tight, you think that little slut's cunt is as -"

"I can't listen to this anymore," muttered Mikey.

"I'm with you, bro," replied Raph. "Either we take these fuckers out, Leo, or we leave."

"We need to know when this heist is occurring."

"Well I can help you with that," laughed Raphael and he dropped down into the alley with a dull thump. Michelangelo quickly followed behind, both nunchaku already spinning as they stepped from the darkness.

"Well what do we have here," taunted the red masked turtle. "Four sleazebags lookin' for a beatin'? Think we can oblige them, bro?"

Mikey grinned, "I'd be happy too!"

"Ah shit, man, it's those freaks," snarled Quick Draw. He quickly notched his gun, aiming straight at the shadows. "What the fuck do you want? We ain't doin' nothin' wrong."

"No?" asked Raph. "Well how about rapin' that girl the other night? I think that clarifies as wrong."

There were two light thumps behind them, Leonardo and Donatello quickly joining their brothers. Elijah looked on in a sort of daze, a yawn coming out while the other three quickly pulled their weapons.

"So it is true," said Elijah. "You four are protecting my cousin." He began to laugh. "Freaks watching a freak, makes sense, don't you think boys?"

Hooch cackled, "Don't tell me she's lettin' you plough her? How sick is that! Don't know if I want that dirty cunt no more."

"Seen you do worse," said the quiet Rhys.

"Watch your mouth," snarled Michelangelo.

Elijah grinned, "Isn't that sweet. Tell my skank of a cousin that she better stop playing around with the big boys or she's going to lose that pretty little face of hers. Well, boys, I have some business to attend to, think you can handle these fuckers?"

"Our pleasure, kid," grinned Quick Draw. He was the first to shoot, to aim at the furious looking eyes in the front, the ones spinning the nunchaku. He missed by a mile but it didn't seem to bother him until a green mug appeared in front of his.

Mikey was grinning like he was about to get some sick pleasure out it. "Time to say goodnight!"

With more strength then he need, Michelangelo ploughed his weapon straight into his face. Quick Draw fell back with a loud yell, hollering as a bloody welt formed on the side of his face. His jaw bone was broken, smashed to bits with a single swing.

"Think you guys got this handle?" joked Donnie. Raphael was ruthlessly beating into Hooch, Leonardo nowhere near stopping him. He was busy cornering the quiet Rhys, who looked exhausted as he stumbled into the back of the alley, clinging to a gun.

"We're good. You go after Elijah!"

Don disappeared.

"Alright, you motherfucker!" growled Raph. "I want to know when this heist is startin' and why!"

"I think you beat him senseless, Raph," laughed Mikey, carelessly whipping the man behind him when he began to stand.

Raphael didn't seem to care. "Listen to me, you fucker! If you lay a hand on Lana I'll fuckin' kill you."

"It's on the 29th," spoke Rhys, a quiet sigh falling from his lips. He lowered his weapon. "Would you tell your brother to stop beating Hooch? He's probably dead already."

"Raph," hissed Leo. "Let him go. He's unconscious."

"You actually think we should let him go," snarled Raphael. "This fucker was going to kill Lana. He raped her roommate! Who knows how many other women he's done this too!"

"It doesn't matter," said Rhys. "We're dead after tonight anyway."

"Why?" called Mikey. He had his hand gripping to the front of Quick Draw's shirt, waiting to knock the man in the head once more. Blood seeped from his mouth and when he began to choke, Mikey dropped him, letting the man roll to his side.

"Elijah's boss isn't pleased with weak links. You four have already sealed your fate. Don't assume the shadows are safe. Now -" Rhys placed his gun to his temple. "I think I'll take the easy way out, much better than being alive when it happens."

"Wait!"

There was a blast. Blood splattered over Leonardo's face. The body fell with a thump.

"Shit!" barked their leader. "Raph, Mikey, disappear!"

There was the sound of heavy feet, yells as men from the Purple Dragon headquarters ran to investigate. Below Quick Draw choke on the blood in his throat, groaning as he jaw bone lay shattered in his skin. Hooch didn't make a sound and Rhys' head lay open and bleeding on the concrete floor.

"What do you think he was talking about?" Mikey whispered, cautiously watching as men began hollering to surround the area. "The about better than being alive thing?"

"I don't know Mikey," said Leo, urgently pressing a hand to the communicator upon his head. "Don? Donnie, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry, Leo. The kid just disappeared. One minute I was trailing him the next he was gone. You guys alright? I heard a shot."

"We're fine. We need to regroup. Donnie meet us above Hans and Adal."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Lana dragged herself into the Turtles' home. It was so damp and so cold and the tequila she had down was slowly taking affect. Her heels kept getting caught in the grated walkways so she yanked them off, stumbling a little.<p>

"Good evening, Miss. Cruise," called Master Splinter. He was coming from the kitchen, a pot of steaming tea in one hand, a mug in the other. "You are back early."

"I, uh, I didn't want to be there anymore."

"I was just about to watch some television. Would you like to sit with me?"

"Oh sure," She said.

The giant rat smiled, "I will fetch another cup."

Lana wandered to the television, dropping herself upon the couch. Her blankets were still seated at the end. She turned to peer at the screen. Did those TVs always spin like that? God, fuck tequila. She dropped her spinning eyes into her hands.

"I had been under the impression that you wouldn't be returning until very late, if at all," said Master Splinter. Lana looked up with wide eyes, trying so very hard not to show him how buzzed she actually was. "Is there anything you would like to talk about, Miss. Cruise?"

"Oh, no, no," and she frantically shook her head. The ponytail at the top of her head bounced, swaying back and forth and whipping her in the side of the face. "I just – just, you know, couldn't be there anymore."

Was she drunk? Lana was pretty sure she was drunk.

"Here, it will help clear your mind."

Lana looked up, peering at the steaming mug of tea. She carefully took it from his paws, trying hard to not spill it as she brought it up to her mouth. It was bitter but warm and slid down her throat easily.

"Thank you, Master Splinter. I... So what are we watching?"

"Why don't you decide?"

"O-Oh, alright," She gathered the remote, slowly beginning to flip through channels. Out of the corner of her eye she tried watching to see if Master Splinter would react to something but he sat calmly, sipping at his tea. Damn it. This would be easier if the room wasn't spinning. "Oh! M*A*S*H! Is this alright?"

Master Splinter chuckled, "Yes, Lana, this will be fine."

Lana? She beamed. The two sat together upon the couch for an hour, the two episodes flying by and the tea pot nearly empty. Master Splinter got up to brew another pot on her behalf because it really did seem to be suffocating the tequila.

"I have always felt sorry for Hawkeye," said Master Splinter when he returned. He poured her another cup. "He is a wonderful surgeon who served his time and yet for it, he is left in Korea for many years. That is very unfair but he is an honourable man for staying. I think very highly of him."

"My favourite is Radar. He kind of reminds me of my friend Connie. She... She's very responsible. She took care of all of us, made sure we were at work on time, made sure we didn't drink ourselves dead. She's the good one," whispered Lana.

"The good one?" Master Splinter muted the television. "Now what do you mean by that?"

"She – She's the good one," Lana tried again, quickly downing the cup in her hands. "She took care of our little family – I mean without her we'd be living in a pig pen. I... I never cleaned up after myself at home, she always took care of it. The boys never did their own laundry, she did. She's the good one. She's... going to be a doctor. She's going to save lives and I..."

The Hamato head stayed silent, waiting.

"I don't know what to do. Megan always did that. Megan always figured it out, she had all the plans. I just... I feel like I'm stuck. I don't know if I'm supposed to go home, if I'm supposed to run back to Michigan. Elijah... He screwed us all over. It's – It's his fault this is all happening and I can't – I can't... He's my cousin, he's always been there for me but now... I'm just so angry and so sad."

"Betrayal stings," he said. "It wounds us to the very core. It is alright to be upset."

Lana buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do, Master Splinter. This was Meg's job. She's the strong one. She's the one who had all the plans. She should be here, not me. I should be the one high tailing it back to Michigan. I should... I'm not the strong one."

"But you are here and she is not," said Master Splinter. His warm paws gathered her hands, softly, gently prying them away and she looked up with bloodshot eyes. "It is easy to dwell on what you think should have been and it is much harder to face the truth, Lana. I know you think you are not strong, that you don't deserve to be safe while your friends are not but I think -" He smiled. "I think you are very brave. I think you are kind and that though you may not wish to be a doctor, you are still a good person."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yes," He chuckled. "You may not be able to prevent the birds of sorrow from flying over your head, Lana, but you can prevent them from building nests in your hair."

Lana released a shuttered sigh and she gently squeezed the hands that held her own.

"Now, it may just be me, but I'm feeling a bit peckish."

A smile graced her lips, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Do – I can make something if you want?"

"A wonderful idea," he said.

"I'll just go see what you have -" and as she stood her head began to swim causing the girl to stumble back to the couch. Maybe that tequila wasn't completely out of her system yet.

"I think I will accompany you."

"Probably a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading! Please leave a review if you have the time :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next installment! Hopefully chapters will start coming out a little faster as I've been given about four days off! Pretty excited to spend my time relaxing and just writing especially with all the action scenes coming up.**

**Thank you so very much to Diana Fay, TheHalfmetalAlchemist, BubblyShell22, Drusilla52, and mela989898. You guys always, always make my day. Your reviews are what are keeping me flying through these chapters :)**

* * *

><p><span>008 – Where the Old World Shadows Hang Heavy in the Air.<span>

It was raining. April thought that was suitable weather. After placing her steaming mug of coffee down on the table, she collapsed upon her couch. It was five in the morning and she couldn't sleep. With a warm, furry housecoat wrapped around her shoulders April listened to the loud snoring coming from down the hall. If only that could be her. She was utterly exhausted but every time she closed her eyes she would awake with a start, gasping as horrifying memories of blood and terror flashed through her mind. They had seemed more vivid lately.

The Shredder had been defeated years ago and for the first couple months after his demise April found herself awakening in fits of horror. Her nightmares had lessened as the months went on but lately they had returned in full force, blood red skies and all. She would watch helplessly as her husband was slain, a sword straight through his chest. Next went Donatello, his head severed from his neck and thrown at her feet. Michelangelo and Raphael always seemed to die together in a gore mess as their plastrons were cut through. Leonardo went last, standing bravely with tears rushing down his face as his throat was slit.

When April went to cry for help, screaming for Master Splinter to save them she would find her sensei's body in a crumpled heap, innards and all falling around him. It was then she'd awake to Casey shaking her or her own blood curdling scream.

She had been happy when the nightmares lessened, ceased to exist when they realized the worse threat was the bumbling Purple Dragons but that wasn't the case anymore. Ever since Donnie mentioned they were taking the girl they rescued home with them the nightmares started. April hadn't been sure what it was at first until she realized this was the same feeling she had before. This constant worry that rested on her shoulders was the same when the Shredder was alive.

Something big was happening and April O'Neil knew their lives would once again be on the line.

She gazed down at her coffee table, drawing her mug into her hands before taking a tiny sip. Papers littered the surface, files and old newspaper clips strewn about. Picture after picture of new Dragon recruits lay in front of her. Getting into their system had been a piece of cake but handling the shock had been another thing. Something wasn't adding up and until she figured that out April didn't plan on sleeping.

Lifting up a file she came eye to eye with a young face. His name was Elijah Moore. The boy wasn't a child but he looked so young with eyes that were so very angry. Elijah reminded her of Angel, the rebellious girl who had once upon a time tried so hard to get in with the Purple Dragons. She was now in California, studying at UCLA on a full paid scholarship. If only that were the case here. This young man didn't look like he belonged. He was clean shaven, had no trace of a record and had been, at one point, on his way to law school.

What had driven him into a life of crime? What had driven him to leave his family to the hands of the Purple Dragons?

April released a loud sigh, downing another sip of her coffee and tossing the file back to the table.

Why was this happening again?

"Hey babe, what're you doin' out here?" She hadn't noticed the snoring had stopped, hadn't even heard Casey's heavy feet treading down the hall. Peering over her shoulder, she found her husband standing over her, a hand carelessly ruffling his wild morning hair. April just quietly shook her head. "Awe, c'mon, what's wrong?"

Casey dropped down beside her on the couch, a bulking arm slipping around her shoulders. The warmth felt nice, the comfort felt better and she fell into the hold.

"I can't sleep, Case," said April. "I just know this is the beginning of something... bad and I can't seem to figure out what yet."

"You will," He breathed, planting a gentle kiss on her temple.

"I'm scared, Casey," she admitted. "It's been years since the Shredder was destroyed and I thought – I guess I thought we'd all be able to live happily from now on. I mean what could be worse than Oroku Saki?"

"This feels like it, don't it?"

"Yes," She whispered. "These people – The new Dragon recruits are all wrong. They don't fit the typical profile. This man -" April leapt forward to grab another file. The photo was of a burly man, gruff with a beard and a scar over his right eye. Casey sure as hell thought he fit. "His name's Henry Adler. He's a veteran. He came home from Iraq six months ago. He has a family – two kids – and a great job! They have plenty of money so I don't understand. Why would he sink this low?"

Casey took the file from her hands, peering at the solider. "I dunno, April, who knows what his family life is like, right?"

"This kid!" April grabbed a picture of a very skinny boy, glasses and all with a scowl on his lips. "Casey, this boy could be Donnie. He's an absolute genius who flew through university at the age of fifteen. He was working at Harvard – _Harvard_, Casey. Why is he with the Dragons? None of this makes sense."

"What about him?" Casey pointed to Elijah's file.

April gave him a sigh. "Even Elijah seems out of place. His school records say he passed with a 4.0 GPA. He was on his way to law school. He was smart, Case."

"But he's still a kid," Casey reminded her. "Kid's gotta have wanted somethin'. I mean when I was that age all I wanted was to make money. Dragons can offer yah that, you know?."

"Yes but Harvard and Adler wouldn't need money."

"Well what else could the Dragons give 'em?"

April tiredly shook her head, the bright red strains of hair spilling into her face. "I – I don't know."

"Then we should figure that out, right?"

"Yes, I guess we should." A light smile flitted over her lips and she leaned up to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Case."

"Hey, don't mention it," He grinned, reaching forward for another file to read. "And if it makes yah feel any better I promise nothin' bad will happen to our guys. I'll make sure of it."

Casey wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

For hours the tired couple poured over Hun's new Elite team. The rain continued to slosh against the windows, wind howling as the chilly October morning went on. April was left tossing her head back in frustration, groaning as she placed a hand over her forehead. There was a rather persistent headache raging on. Digging into those people's background hadn't been hard but other than about three men, the Purple Dragons had nothing to offer them expect for a life of crime.

"I don't understand!" She cried, getting up to fill her coffee mug. "Unless these men are tired of living by the rules then there is nothing at all. What connects them? There's nothing about any of their lifestyles that -"

"They've all lost someone," Casey muttered. He was peering at a girl, a woman now, who had lost her fiancé to a fire years ago. April stopped; her bare feet cold against the kitchen tile. That was right. She could clearly see every member and the articles she found online blaring the words CRASH, HOMICIDE, FIRE and so on. Henry Adler, the soldier, had lost his best friend in Iraq. There was an interview about how the men had held his friend as he died in his arms.

When the Harvard genius turned twenty his older sister lost her fight to cancer. He had up and disappeared from the school for a month, mourning the loss of the woman who had literally raised him. Apparently his family life hadn't been so wonderful. Elijah Moore had lost his parents when he was young to a car crash where his Aunt and Uncle took full custody.

April hurried back to the couch, rapidly poring over the files, flipping through the endless pages she had found online. One man lost his daughter to a murderer who raped and tortured the girl in an abandoned warehouse for hours. Another found his mother on the floor, a stroke taking her life before he could come fetch her for church.

Death.

Death.

Death.

There was at least one significant death in every member of the Elite team's life, one death that completely turned their world upside down.

This is impossible, thought April. Hun could never, in his wildest dreams, offer these poor people what she thought he was.

"You can't - you can't actually bring back the dead," April whispered, staring at the photo of the beautiful girl who had been murdered. "There has to be something else, anything else. Casey, read over these files."

Casey just fell back into the couch, holding onto the file of the girl who lost her fiancé. "Ape, we've seen some pretty fucked up things over the years."

He couldn't be serious, she thought. There was no way he was actually considering this. This was ridiculous. You can't bring back the dead. It's impossible. April shook her head. There had to be something else. Everyone has lost someone. It'd be hard to not have that as a tie.

"We have to keep looking," She said. "Bringing the living to life is impossible, even on the standards we've seen. None of this makes sense. We can't be looking hard enough."

"April," Casey whispered. His hands were gently coaxing the papers from her lap. "Maybe that's just it. Maybe we are lookin' too hard."

"But Case," she cried.

"Who knows what they're going after," said Casey. "But maybe that's just it. Maybe they were promised it'd resurrect the dead. There are lots of hopeful people out there. Whatever it is all I think Hun cares about is if it'll bring him power. He's still scared shitless about the Shredder comin' back."

With a loud sigh, a tiny smile flitted over April's pale face. "When did you get so smart?"

"Ah, I hang around you too much. It rubs off I guess," He teased, planting a sweet kiss on her head. "I'm gonna go shower. If you wanna join -"

She laughed, "Get going. I need to pack all this stuff up anyway. I'll have to show Donnie what we found. Hopefully he's targeted which museum they plan to hit. That may give us a little bit more on what Hun thinks will bring him power."

"Your loss, babe!" He teased, chuckling as she tossed a throw pillow at him. Casey disappeared, the bathroom door closing behind him. When April heard the shower begin, she slowly began to gather her papers, shoving them into her brief case. Her laptop soon followed and with a loud yawn, she moved to pour another cup of coffee.

Whatever was happening, and she was sure something was, they would handle it. The turtles had defeated every enemy they had come across. They would handle this like they always did, swiftly and in the dark. No one would know and April and Casey could go on as they always did.

April took a sip of the coffee in her hand, a little laugh following. Whatever this was there was no possible way it would be as destructive and as terrifying as the Shredder or at least April could only hope.

* * *

><p>When Casey and April arrived at the turtles' home they weren't surprised to see Donatello poring over his computer. He looked exhausted, a mug of coffee in one hand and a grouping of papers in the other. The desktop screen had various windows open that all seemed to be picturing some strange, rusted old war tools.<p>

"Looks like you've found something," said April but she had no doubt he wouldn't have.

"Oh, April, Casey," called Don as he turned around in his chair. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey Don," said Casey. "How ya doin'?"

"I'll probably be a little better after I take a nap," said the turtle with a soft smile. Even with the purple mask on April could see the big black bags under his eyes. "The others are in the kitchen. I'll join you soon. I just have a few more things to go over."

"Let's see what you've found." April walked to his side, dropping her briefcase by her feet as she gazed down at his desk. Endless amounts of papers littered the area but until like her coffee table these were all about museums and exhibits and artifacts.

"Well," Donnie muttered, trying hard to hide a yawn. "I started looking into which blueprints they had stored on file. I figured if there was a certain one they were going to strike there would be countless hits but I came up empty handed. So I began looking at the bigger museums, which ones had newer exhibits and found that the Museum of Natural History just opened a new display. It arrived yesterday and should have been fully functional by this morning."

"That's what these are?" asked April. Her finger gently tapped the computer screen, eyeing the very old stone tools. "These are the artifacts on display?"

"Some of them," said Donnie. "The new exhibit has various artifacts from the United Kingdom and Ireland. They're from tombs and burial sites or at least the ones I've seen on the museum's site. It's a shot in the dark but the timeline places this as the most logical place to hit. I don't know what Hun is after though. I still need to try and figure that out."

"I think I can help you there. Casey and I could go take a look this afternoon."

Donnie's tired face lit up causing a pleased smile to cover April's. "That's actually perfect. I'll need photos and any information you can get from the guides there."

"You're positive the Dragon's plan to hit this museum?"

"Not one hundred percent," replied the turtle. "But it's the best chance we have. Have you found anything more on Hun's Elite team?"

April sighed. "I... I'm not sure. I think I should tell everyone what Casey and I've managed to piece together. It's not exactly the sanest conclusion."

Donatello eyed her curiously but April just muttered that it looked like he needed more coffee. She sure as hell did. The turtle boy agreed, grabbing the Bo staff that leaned against the brick wall and followed her towards the kitchen, heavy briefcase in tow.

When they reached the kitchen, April was a little surprised to see a young woman standing over the stove. She had known the girl they rescued was staying here, Michelangelo had told her frequently about her and how she had managed to throw up all over Donnie. It was just actually seeing her for the first time and in such a relaxed position was strange. The girl was cooking, an omelet to be exact and April watched as she rather easily tossed the creation briefly into the air to flip it. That was right. Donnie had mentioned something about her being a chef.

No one else seemed bothered by the odd sight. Donatello simply walked on in, muttered a tired hello as he headed to the coffee maker. Leonardo politely replied. Before him looked to be a nearly devoured plate of eggs and April assumed the girl had made them for him. When she wandered farther in the entire table said their course of hellos and the girl peered over her shoulder, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Hello," April said. "You must be Lana."

"I am," said the young woman. "You're April, right? It's nice to meet you."

Lana Cruise's face was very young looking. April blamed that on the horrendous amount of freckles that dotted her cheeks and the brown eyes that were as big as a deer's. The lack of makeup probably had something to do with it, the wild bed head as well, but Lana's face looked so little. She could see the resemblance now between her and Elijah Moore. The youth that Elijah hid with angry eyes and Lana hid with heavy makeup.

What told April Lana wasn't a young teenager was the curvy body that was covered in nothing but a long, white t-shirt. She had large hips, a huge butt and a matching chest. Her waist was tiny but Lana would tell her later she struggled through high school with her weight and spent hours of her life working out to try and shed the pounds. Unfortunately for her the Cruise ass and hips stayed and no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get rid of them.

"Nice to meet you too," April replied, dropping her briefcase on the table.

Lana had slid the omelet from the pan onto a plate before tossing the scorching metal into the sink. Steam rose in an instant. Lana thought April was pretty, very pretty and very Irish looking with bright, fiery red hair that she had high in a bun and green eyes that looked like emeralds. Skinny and tall, April reminded Lana of a very pale Megan but the jeans and the long sleeve top that covered her torso quickly took that away. Megan had never been a big fan of covering up, regardless of weather.

"Do you want something to eat?" offered Lana. She wasn't really sure what to say to this woman so she did what she normally would do when she was nervous. Food always seemed like an icebreaker.

"No," said April. "I'm alright, thank you."

Lana gave her a nod and began picking at omelet on her plate, leaning against the kitchen counter. April was still having trouble with this.

"So Donnie, yah find the place or what?" asked Raphael. He shoveled a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

"I think so," yawned his brother. Donnie had sat himself beside Leonardo, quietly sipping at the mug in his hands. "A new traveling exhibit just arrived at the Museum of Natural History. Logically, this is where the Purple Dragons will go or at least I'm hoping."

"Casey and I are going to go take a look," replied April. She was clicking open her case. "See if any of the tour guides have some stories."

"What's the exhibit?" asked Lana, placing her plate down beside her.

"It's a collection of artifacts found around the United Kingdom and Ireland. It's depicting life around the time of the High Middle Ages," said Don.

"So what? Like knights and stuff?" called Mike. He had long since finished his meal, an omelet Lana had stuffed with nearly everything in the fridge.

Don nodded. "Exactly like that."

"Maybe Hun's goin' after some fancy sword or somethin'," offered Casey who still had his leather jacket on. His long hair was damp from the outside, dripping droplets that ran off his shoulders.

Lana laughed. "Like Excalibur?"

"That'd be so cool!" cried Mikey. "You think it's something like that, Donnie? How awesome would that be?"

"Well Excalibur is just a legend and if it did exist it would have been from around the fifth century. I highly doubt it would be at the museum but there are quite a few swords on display. I'm more concerned on what Hun would want."

"Well it wouldn't be about money," said Leonardo. "He has enough as it is."

"What Hun is after is peace of mind," said Master Splinter, his voice wise and gentle. Lana was pretty sure anything the old rat said would come out sounding sensible. "He has always been frightened of Oroku Saki and for good reason. I fear that until Hun is certain he would stand a chance if our old enemy did rise again he will never relax."

"So he's goin' after a weapon or somethin'?" scoffed Raph. "What could be in that museum that would actually protect Hun from the Shredder?"

"We won't know until we check," answered Donnie. "I'll need pictures and names if I'm to search anything. The exhibit is fairly new. In fact New York was its first stop so there's not a whole lot about it on the internet. Until I have some more information there's not a lot we can do but guess."

"Casey and I will head out soon," said April. "I just... I have a few things I need you guys to go over."

"Been tryin' to figure it out all mornin'," grinned Casey, watching as April pulled out file after file from her briefcase. Lana strolled over, her breakfast plate now empty and in the sink, and stood beside Raphael, peering over his head.

"What is all this?" asked Master Splinter, carefully pulling a file into his paws. Lana watched him open it and she felt her breath catch. That was Elijah, an entire file on Elijah.

"Master Splinter," She murmured. "Can I – Would I be able to see that one?"

"Of course, Lana."

Were her hands shaking? She was pretty sure her hands were shaking. Lana gazed down at the piece of I.D. Her cousin looked so angry.

"What is it?" asked Raphael. She placed it in front of his face; his hands gathered her wrists to stop them from quivering so he could see the picture clearly. A scowl came from his mouth and Lana pulled the papers back. "Hey Ape! What the hell you doin' with a file on Lana's deadbeat cousin?"

"I have a file on all the apparent Elite team," said April. Leonardo was flipping through the file of Henry Adler. "I've been trying to figure out what would drive half these people to join the Dragons. Someone of them can be easily pinpointed as joining for money but most of them don't have a need for that."

God, Elijah looked so angry. Lana flipped the paper over and she nearly dropped the file. In was an old newspaper clipping. The headline read, "MOORE FAMILY KILLED IN CRASH." The photo was the one hanging in her living back in Michigan. It was of a beaming Elijah, age twelve, and his cheerful parents. Her finger ran itself over the faces of her Aunt and Uncle. She had almost forgotten what they looked like. Her Aunt looked just like her father except for the more lithe, female version. They both got their dark hair from that side of the family. Her Uncle had been a squat man with a smiling face and she wondered if Elijah would ever grin like that again.

"Eli – Eli said he joined for the money," said Lana. "I don't really know if he was telling me the truth though."

Gently hands pried the file away and she saw Master Splinter's aged face. She hadn't notice before but strains of white fur had mingled with the grey, kind of like a dog's hair did when he past into the senior years. He patted her quivering hands before handing the file off to his son. Raphael was eyeing Lana cautiously; his dark eyes sharp and she did her best to look away. God, she was such a fucking mess.

"I've heard of this kid," muttered Donnie. "He's written at least twelve papers, three on Quantum Physics. His paper on String theory was absolutely riveting."

Mikey snatched the file from his brother's hands. "So if he's so smart why the heck is he working with the Purple Dragons? I mean the guy works at Harvard as a professor. He's got to make a killing."

"Which is what has stumped me," said April. She placed the remaining files on the table. "Casey and I went over and over the data but nothing seemed to connect them. They're all from different cities, different ages. They have different jobs, went to different schools. If anything they look like randomly chosen candidates, which they could be, but..."

"But?" asked Leonardo.

April looked troubled.

"What is it, April?" wondered Mikey. "Awe, c'mon, it can't be that bad."

"They've all lost someone significant," muttered Donnie. He was looking at the file of the man who had lost his daughter to a sick rapist.

"Everyone's lost someone," growled Raph, tossing Elijah's photo to the pile.

"I know," said April. "That's what I said but... I can't find anything else."

"So what are yah sayin'? That Hun's promised to bring their loved ones back from the dead?"

"I... don't know," muttered the woman. "Logically, that makes no sense and is completely impossible but -"

"You have all seen the impossible," said Master Splinter. His cane clunked against the floor as he returned from the fridge, a tall glass of water in his hands.

Donnie chuckled to himself. "If anything there are five of us here that should be an impossibility. Seems like we proved those odds wrong."

"You – You can't bring the dead back," whispered Lana, her hands were clinging to the top of Raphael's chair. "That's not... That can't happen."

"We've seen it before," said Leonardo, calmly peering at the suddenly anxious girl. "Not in the manner I'm sure they were promised but when the Tengu Shredder had taken over New York he had made a number of Foot soldiers rise from the dead."

Elijah wouldn't have bought that though, thought Lana. He would have laughed in their face and snarled to leave him alone. Elijah wasn't stupid. That couldn't be the reason.

Mikey tossed the Harvard boy's photo down. "I don't know if Harvard boy would have fallen for that. I mean you think you'd believe Hun if he told you some rusted artifact would bring back the dead?"

"No," replied Donnie. "But there is a mystery man hiding in the Purple Dragon's headquarters. I have a feeling if we find him we'll be able to piece all of this together."

"Whoever he is," said Leonardo. "He has to be the one behind this. Hun may be able to orchestrate a few killings but the depth of these files is amazing. He has men for everything."

"There are few I'm not positive what they are for," said April. "Like Lana's cousin. He seems... misplaced."

That was a good word for him.

"Don't look at me." Lana tried hard to laugh. "Elijah doesn't have that many skills other than a rather uncanny ability of talking his way out of anything. He's smooth but... I mean he can't even aim a gun properly."

"We'll try looking farther into it," said Leonardo. "April, you and Casey just worry about the artifacts."

"Right," agreed April as she offered the few papers in her hands to Donnie. Casey slowly stood, releasing a loud yawn as he wandered towards his wife.

"Would – Could I go with you two?" asked Lana. The table turned to see her smiling lightly. She looked a little nervous like they were going to tell her no. Lana just really wanted to help or at least do something. If she stayed here she'd be staring at the photo of her cousin or sitting on the couch not watching TV. This bringing the dead back to life sent chills down her spine. The dead were supposed to stay dead and she didn't care what anyone said. That was unnatural and spooky. Lana wanted out of the pumping station _now_.

"Of course," smiled April. "Why don't you go get ready and we'll leave when you're done?"

"Perfect," breathed the girl before rushing off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Driving in New York City was something Lana had learned long ago she hated. She was used to driving down the open highway near her small farm town in Michigan. She was used to driving down a road that could go for miles before she saw another car. New York City was not like that. Her nails had literally dug themselves into the back of Casey's old beat up Chevy. Horns honked constantly as they swerved through traffic and all she could do was pray they wouldn't crash.<p>

This was why Lana took the Metro every day.

"Have you ever been to the museum before?" asked April from the front. She peered over to see Lana, who was now fully dressed, trying hard not to wince every time Casey took a corner to sharply.

"Once," said Lana. "When I first moved here my parents came down to help move furniture in. My dad wanted to go see it. Do you... have any idea of what were looking for?"

"No," replied April. "But I'm hoping it will be suspicious enough. How are you – How are you doing with all this?"

Lana hadn't expected her to ask that. In fact, Lana hadn't really expected her to talk much. They had spent most of the car ride in silence, the radio humming and the rain pitter pattering against the window. Horns honked all around them and there was the occasional swear from Casey as he was cut off.

"Alright, I think," said Lana. She wasn't really sure how she was supposed to handle this. "I'm still a little scared to go to the apartment with it being watched and all but Raph said he and Mikey are gonna go grab some of my leftover stuff tonight so I guess I won't ever have to go back there."

That hadn't been what April meant but she kept her mouth shut and offered to talk to her about her schooling. Lana was happy to talk about that. It was a couple minutes later, about half way into their conversation about what life was like as a beginning chef, that Casey found a parking spot. Climbing out of the car, Lana pulled the collar of her jacket closer to her, the rain pounding down on her head.

The Museum of Natural History was an absolute wonder. She had seen it a few times, been in it once but the building still left her in awe. The architecture was brilliant, mimicking an old style with towering pillars that reached for the skies. Hurrying up the stairs, they ducked into the warm building joining the many crowds wishing to spend a rainy day at the museum.

"You know where you're goin', right babe?" asked Casey as they stood to the side. He was eyeing a nosy group of schoolchildren he wanted nothing to do with. If they got stuck behind them he was pretty sure he'd knock someone in the face.

"Yes," said his wife. "Donnie told me which floor it's been placed on. Let me just grab the tickets."

April disappeared into the line, leaving Lana and Casey standing against the wall. Lana peered up at the man. He was rather tall, about her father's height, with arms that could probably rip a truck in half. Casey reminded her of a football player. She was pretty sure even Raphael would have trouble moving him.

"So you, uh, like livin' with the guys?"

Lana peered up at the man. He was pushing his long, dark hair out of his eyes as he peered around the grand room. Even though she was a little caught off by the question she managed to give him a nod.

"I've only been there for a few days but they're pretty easy to get along with," said Lana. The herd of school children bustled by them, about half of the kids eyeing the strange pair leaning against the wall.

Casey peered down at her. "That mornin' trainin' routine don't piss you off?"

"Pfft!" Lana brushed the comment off. "I can sleep through anything. Just this morning I slept through Mikey and Raphael wrestling in front of me. I don't hear a thing. A bomb could go off and I'd snore right through it."

He snorted and Lana looked over to see April wandering to their sides. She held three tickets and motioned for the two of them to follow her. Lana happily did and as they wandered through the floors, trying hard to avoid the crowds, she kept finding herself getting lost in the sights around her. Casey had to frequently grab her by the scoff of her coat to keep her moving.

"Just over here," said April, pointing to a room that surprisingly didn't seem as filled as the others. Lana was busy swatting Casey's hands away, grumbling that she promised to stay focused from now on.

The room they entered was large and filled with glass case after glass case. Some held weapons, swords and bows, while others were filled with clothing that looked like it had seen better days. People gapped along the boxes, hands pressed to the glass as they peered inside. April said she would take one end of the room, Casey the middle and sent Lana to the far side. The young woman situated herself beside a couple, a man and a woman who looked like they were bickering over the exhibit.

"Old junk," said the man repeatedly, flattening what little hair he had on his head. "Are you actually looking at this stuff, Sara? It's just old junk."

Sara didn't seem to think so. Lana watched the frail woman press her hands against the glass. She was tiny with short blonde hair and eyes that just seemed to glow as she stared down at the history below her fingertips.

"I think it's beautiful," said Sara. "Imagine what this locket once looked like."

Lana saw her tapping above a necklace, a simple metal chain with a closed locket at the end. Vines and leaves seemed to have been carved into the metal, Celtic knots etched into the surface. It looked rusted and worn.

"It's pretty," Lana found herself saying aloud.

Sara looked at the girl, pleased. "Imagine. I'm sure some young man gave this to his wife. I wonder if there is anything inside. It's too bad it's been melted shut."

Lana frowned, reaching over to gaze into the glass case. Sure enough the locket's edges looked to have been welded, melted closed. It was a rather strange sight.

"One of the guides said someone must have tried to get rid of it long ago," muttered Sara. "Strange, isn't it? That only the edges are welded shut. It's a bit of a shame. Maybe the woman died and her husband could no longer look at her trinket."

"Maybe," said Lana as she shifted her phone out of her purse. With the flash off, she quickly took a picture of the locket. This cheap thing couldn't possibly be what they were looking for but Donnie had said to take a photo of everything. Sara continued to ramble about it, how jewelry was made and how romantic she thought the pretty piece of metal was until she pointed to a dagger just above it. Lana supposed Sara was just happy someone was listening to her as her balding husband had wandered off, disappearing from the room.

"That dagger was most likely used for hunting," said the woman. "Probably to skin their kill."

Lana took another picture with her phone.

"You seem rather interested," said Sara. "I'm surprised."

"Oh you have no idea," Lana laughed to herself. "My family's actually from the UK so my father's a big fan. What about that sword over there?"

"Oh! Yes, isn't it a beauty?"

Lana had to admit it was actually very pretty. Standing in a tall, glass case, the sword looked well kept, cleaned enough that there was still a dull luster. The handle looked worn, dirty and Lana wondered who had once wielded it.

"We were told they found it in some castle ruins. Must have been quite the sight in the day. Can you imagine seeing that being swung at your face?"

Lana supposed she could. She had seen Leonardo gracefully fiddling with his katanas briefly when she awoke this morning. He moved like a dancer, swinging with utter ease. Lana snapped another photo. Sara spent the remainder of her museum time explain various items from arrow heads to horseshoes to which garments were worn by whom until Lana was spent just listening to her. When Casey loomed over her with a grin, she bid the enthusiastic woman goodbye before trailing after the couple.

"Anything?" She asked April as they shuffled through the nattering crowds.

"Nothing very significant but we'll see what Donnie says. There is one sword that I thought might be something, you know the one in the big case?"

"Oh yeah, that thing was huge!" gushed Casey. "I bet that's it. Nothin' else looked special enough, you know? I mean unless Hun is lookin' for a basket to put his laundry in or somethin'."

Lana snorted. There was nothing there that screamed death and destruction. There was nothing there that Lana could see would actually have the ability to bring back the dead. It had to be a dead end. From the little melted locket, to the nameless sword Lana was pretty sure they left emptied handed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) Reviews are nice !<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woot! I managed to finish this chapter a lot earlier then I thought. We've had some family issues so I'm not sure how fast the next one will be out. My Aunt is in the hospital so we're housing my Uncle, which is fine, but for writing's sake not so much. I need an empty house to write but that's quite alright! **

**Thank you very to Drusilla52, kaaayyytteee, BubblyShell22, and Diana Fay for their comments! Hopefully I will continue to hold your interest as this story goes on :)**

* * *

><p><span>009 – Lasted as Long as We Could, No More Walks in the Wood.<span>

Lana pushed open the diner door, the bell singing her arrival and causing every head inside to turn her way. What were they looking at? The door closed behind her and Lana took her time wiping her wet running shoes on the entrance mat. The entire restaurant was still staring and she suddenly felt trapped. It wasn't like she was oddity in this place. Lana had worked here for over a year now, come to know each regular on a first name basis so why were they looking at her?

Beatrice, with an outrageous purple hat on, was the first to make a sound. She giggled, cackled like a witch while Tina fired her a dark, angry stare that Beatrice completely ignored.

"Someone really wants you out of town," laughed the old woman. "Who'd you piss off, dearie?"

Piss off?

"There was an envelope slipped under the door. It has your name on it," said Tina. She looked so pale and suddenly so very old. Her hands were shaking, the pot of coffee quivering so much that Beatrice ended up taking it away and pouring her own mug.

Lana wanted to run. Every inch of her screamed to get out of there but she just stepped forward, hiking her purse higher up her shoulder and doing her best to ignore the many eyes.

"Did you open it?"

Tina shook her head, spilling her hair everywhere. "I – I couldn't this time."

Upon the long counter, right in front of the cackling Beatrice was a large, brown envelope. In big black writing was Lana's name, big black writing that belonged to her cousin Elijah. Her throat seemed to close in on her and the room spun. Why was he doing this? She knew it couldn't be a warning, not after what the turtles had listened to a couple nights ago. Elijah didn't care so why was he doing this?

"Gonna open it?" asked Beatrice, nudging the envelope to Lana's side. She timidly fingered the flap, too nervous to open it up.

The only reason she was at work right now was because Raphael had literally demolished the man who had raped Megan, the man who had apparently been waiting for her to just walk by her old house. The only reason she was here was because she thought she was safe. All the Dragons would be busy with the heist, busy making sure four certain ninja turtles weren't going to stop them. They wouldn't bother with Lana. She wasn't a priority or at least she didn't think so.

Elijah clearly did.

"We can just throw it out," said Tina. "We don't even need to see what's inside. That's a good idea. Let's just throw it out."

Tina went to snatch the envelope from her hands but Lana hung on. Her fingers gripped to the paper, her eyes locked to the opening. She should just let it go, let Tina toss it in the paper shredder and be done with it but her fingers wouldn't unclench.

"Tina, let go," said Hogan's deep voice. "Let the kid decide what she wants to do."

What Lana wanted to do was just get through the night. April had promised her updates every half an hour, updates that Lana had hoped would put her nerves at ease but that was long gone now. She was worried about the boys, had been all day and had struggled with going to work on the condition she'd be so far away from the action.

"This is fucking ridiculous," She hissed to herself. In an instant the top was torn off and Lana dumped the contents on the counter. Down floated two pieces of white paper. One held a single sentence, a note from her cousin and the second was a plane ticket back to Michigan.

Beatrice cackled. "Someone really does want you gone! They even bought you the airfare!"

"Leave now," read Hogan. He crumpled the paper in his hand. "You ain't goin' nowhere and I'll make sure of it. Tina, get me the phone."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lana cried, yanking the ticket out of Beatrice's grabby hands. "Don't call the cops."

"Why not?" hissed Hogan. "This threatening you has gotta end, kid. I'm not puttin' up with it."

"It will," She cried, begging for Hogan to put the phone down. "It will I promise. I know whose sending them and he's just being a douche bag. It doesn't mean anything."

"No?" Hogan laughed. "Then why do you look like you pissed yourself, Lana? You're scared shitless. I'm not stupid."

She was scared but she didn't need the cops involved.

"One more time," said Lana. "If it happens one more time you can call the police and I will completely cooperate, okay? Just let this one go."

Hogan frowned but he handed the phone back to Tina and snarled that he had orders to fill. Lana released a heavy sigh, dropping her head down into her hands for a moment.

Breathe.

Breathe.

A warm hand placed itself upon her back. When she looked up she found it belong to Beatrice who was smiling at her gently like her grandmother had used to do once upon a time. Lana thanked the woman softly before muttering she was going to go put her stuff in the back. When she returned she found Tina with some old man's lighter and the note Elijah sent her. With a single nod from Lana, Tina sent the paper a blaze letting it burn until she dropped it into an old pitcher of water. The ticket to Michigan went next and Lana hoped Elijah was watching somewhere.

She wasn't going anywhere and there was nothing he could do to scare her off.

The eyes in the diner had seemed to go back to their own meals, to their own business and Lana kept herself entertained by going around and making sure everyone was satisfied. The rain continued to pour in buckets outside, drowning the sound of honking horns and sirens. People rushed by the diner windows, buried in warm raincoats with umbrellas that looked like they were about to fly away. Lana didn't bother with them. She was too busy waiting for the cell phone in her bra to beep, to sing some form of an update.

Around 9:30 it did, just after Lana had finished pouring a cup of coffee for herself. Tina came around with a Mickey of vodka and neither of them bothered to wonder if Hogan would fire them if they drank on the job.

"You okay?" Tina asked, pouring some of the liquor into her own cup. "You look... you look like someone broke your heart, Lana."

"Do I?" Lana supposed she was heartbroken. "Maybe just a little but I'm alright."

Gazing down at her phone she saw April's number and the message "All clear." Good, at least nothing had happened yet.

"You can go home early, you know? It's usually pretty slow anyway. I won't mind."

"No, that's alright," said Lana, smiling to herself. She felt a little better, a little more at ease knowing nothing horrible was happening yet. Going back to the pumping station wouldn't do anything but make her pace. "I need the money."

Tina let up after that and muttered that if Lana was alright she was going to take her break. Lana was so Tina disappeared into the back to snooze for a good half an hour. There were only a couple people left in the diner, regulars who would be finished soon and Lana, who would be left to slowly clean up after them.

* * *

><p>After bidding goodnight to the last customer, Lana moved to gather their dishes. Placing them in the back for Hogan, who actually liked washing plates, she wandered towards the front, bending down behind the counter to see if she could organize the clean glasses. Anything to keep her busy until two. The bell above the door rang but Lana had her head to buried deep to hear.<p>

"Excuse me," said a shrill female voice. "I would like to order a piece of the most fattening cake you make."

"Just a second," Lana murmured, grabbing the few glasses she had moved up top and putting them back in their place below. "Is this to go or..."

Tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes and even though she had hundreds of things to say at the moment Lana couldn't find her voice. Standing across from her, only separated by the counter, was a finely dressed Megan Rios. She looked like a starlet in a gorgeous white trench coat, the collar popped around her neck and dark skinny jeans that seemed to be over shadowed by the expensive black leather boots. Her hair, the once long wavy mess, had been cut short, framing her face and straightened to perfection.

What kept Lana silent were the scars that littered Megan's face. That bastard Hooch had done a number on her, thin slices carved into the once flawless mocha skin. What Hooch hadn't known was Megan could make a paper sack look attractive and she did just that with her new deformity.

Behind Megan was Connie Dubois, draped in a warm looking fur coat but still shivering from the dampness outside. The tiny girl, shorter then Lana, looked happy as she released an excited squeal and raced around the counter. Lana was pulled into a quivering hug as Connie buried her face in the girl's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "I should have been there to help you, Lana. I'm such a horrible friend. I always check out when -"

"Connie," Lana whispered, giggling to herself. "Breathe. It's alright."

The porcelain doll, white as snow, pulled back with a quiet whimper and compulsively began to fiddle with her blonde ringlets. When she realized she was behind the till she hurriedly moved back to Megan's side.

"Don't you look cute," laughed Megan, motioning to the red shorts and white t-shirt Lana had on. "Not exactly your uniform though, is it?"

Lana still hadn't the heart to wear the blouse Megan bled all over. Mikey had thrown it out for her last night, not even bothering to bring it back to their home.

"You – You're okay," said Lana. She was eyeing Megan's arms and though covered by her coat Lana assumed they too were covered in thin slices.

"I'm great," said Megan like it was easiest thing in the world. "Kind of look like Frankenstein though, don't I? All patched together."

Lana shook her head. "No, Meg, you look great. You look amazing."

Megan snorted and with ease the tall woman hoisted her butt up on the counter, kicking her legs out. Connie politely sat at the bar stool beside her, smiling a giddy little grin that made Lana laugh before she excused herself to go find Megan the most unhealthiest cake they had in the fridge.

* * *

><p>"So where've you been staying?" asked Megan. She had already demolished the first piece of cake Lana offered her, now onto her second. Connie was sipping at a cup of tea and nibbling at a few cookies Hogan liked to hide in the back. "It's not like the house is safe anymore."<p>

"It's not," agreed Lana. Despite Hooch being killed it seemed Lana and her roommates were still enough of a priority that the Purple Dragons had someone watching the door, just waiting for the girls to stroll by."I'm – I'm staying with some friends."

"Who?"

Megan looked curious and Lana felt herself begin to sweat.

"Just some guys."

"Excuse me?" Megan huffed. "Don't tell me you're staying with James or something? Because if you're asking to be molested James would be your top candidate -"

"I'm not saying with James," murmured Lana. "You... You don't know the guys I'm staying with."

"I don't know them?" Lana watched Megan's face grow grave, the fork in her hand clattered to the plate with a cling. "Who the hell are you staying with? If you're staying with some strange men you met on the street so help me god Lana!"

"They're not strange men," said Lana. Technically they weren't really men at all. "I met them all awhile ago and they're really good guys, Meg. What about you two? Where've you been staying?"

Megan went back to eating her cake, shovelling it in her mouth at least two pieces at a time. She didn't even seem to care when the icing covered her face bring a smile to Lana's. Every inch of her couldn't understand how Megan was sitting across from her, scarfing down a piece of cake after only days from being brutally raped.

"Thought I'd go back home for a bit. I wanted to spend a day or two with Ma but I forgot how suffocating it is there. God, I remember why I left now. Sorry about just bailing on you, Lana."

Fuck, thought Lana. Don't apologise to me.

"Megan's staying with me," continued Connie. She had all from finished her tea but was too polite or maybe too timid to ask for more. Lana had already put the pot in the back. "You're welcome too as well, Lana, until we find a new place. My parents won't mind."

Lana just smiled. There was so much these two didn't understand, didn't know and Lana wished she could tell them but that would involve explaining about her little green friends, something she knew neither of them would handle well. So she agreed that they'd start looking for a new place but she'd stay with the guys because she had just gotten her stuff there. It'd be pointless to move it around twice. Connie understood the logic but Megan looked displeased for a minute before demanding a glass of milk.

Another text came flying in when she placed the milk down, muttering that the Dragons had arrived and were attacking. Lana's heart began to pound and if it weren't for Megan's nattering about her paintings Lana was certain she wouldn't have been able to breathe.

"I thought I'd get some inspiration if I went home for a day. Northampton is gorgeous in the fall but I got nothing. I had no idea what to paint," muttered Megan. Lana was busy watching the rain, clutching her cell phone in her hand and wondering if any of the boys had been injured. Connie was picking at the leftovers on Megan's plate. "I mean usually it just hits me but there's nothing."

Why was Megan being so normal?

"I thought I'd be able to get something after being attacked but notta. Mom wants me to go live in Northampton. She thinks it'd be a lot more relaxing but that's not what I want, you know?"

"Right."

"I want adventure."

"No, you don't," muttered Lana before she could stop herself. The rain continued to pour in buckets, pounding on the sidewalk and blinding cars as they drove by. Inside, even with the heat on full blast, Lana could still feel the dampness seep into her skin. It probably didn't help that she was in shorts but until Hogan managed to order a new skirt and blouse, she was stuck.

Megan scoffed loudly. "No? Why not? Not like you've ever been on one."

Lana kept her mouth shut. She was on one right now and though it may not have been your typically Lara Croft trek, Lana was still living in an abandoned pumping station with four mutant turtles and a rat. If that wasn't considered an adventure she didn't know what was.

"I'm just saying maybe it'll be more then you expect – Oh god."

"What?" Megan and Connie both turned, peering out the window to see two large men dressed in suits coming inside. Lana didn't need to see the flicker of a tattoo on one's neck, a purple serpent, to begin frantically looking around. Tina was still in the back, snoozing to her heart's content because the diner was empty except for the three girls at the counter. Hogan was playing with the grill, probably cleaning it like he did every night. "Don't they look sexy?"

Lana had to force back a gag. "Go to the kitchen. Meg, Con, just go into the kitchen."

"Why?" asked Megan as she slid off the counter. Connie was already at Lana's side, horror filling her eyes as she was pushed towards the swinging door.

"Just -" The bell above the door rang like a warning and every little bit of warmth in Lana's body was taken with that one chime.

"Well look at what we got here," sneered the taller of the two. The suit he wore was soaked to the bone but he looked unfazed as he just grinned. His teeth were yellow, Lana noticed. "Pretty little girl, aren't you?"

She said nothing.

"Well, well, well, looks like we hit the jackpot. Three birds with one stone, don't you think?"

"I think you're right," said the first man, the one with putrid looking teeth, before he drew a gun from his inside his suit.

"Lana..." whispered Megan. "What's going on?"

"RUN!"

Lana pushed Connie into the kitchen, the tiny girl wailing as they fled through the back. She could see Hogan out of the corner of her eye, mouth open as he moved to ask what was going on but Lana sped out to fast. Oh god, would they kill him too? Her hand had gathered a butcher knife as she fled, pushing the back door open with her shoulder and stumbling out into the rain. Connie was screaming, Megan was swearing and the rain poured down on them like nails.

Hogan, oh god, Hogan.

Could she go back? She had literally led them straight to him. She had to save him. Hogan was like a father to her. He – There was a shot. Connie stopped crying and Megan grew silent. Lana watched rain fall, a cold sweeping over her already numb skin.

"We have to move," She said, her voice drowned out by the rain. "C'mon."

Megan grabbed her wrist, "Lana! What the hell is going on?"

"Just run," She hissed, forcing the knife into Megan's hand. The tall woman looked at it before locking her hand around the handle. Lana drew her phone from her shirt. "Just run. We need to hide."

Connie was bawling again by the time Lana's cold hands managed to dial a number, screaming when a voice answered on the other line because the two thugs had made it outside, each looking unscathed and ready to pursue.

* * *

><p>"We've got movement," whispered Leonardo. The Museum of Natural History was dark expect for the dimly light exhibits. They looked like safety lights that would guide passengers off a plane and though most people would have trouble navigating, the turtles found themselves at an advantage. Shadows lingered along the walls, darkness keeping the four ninjas concealed.<p>

That was until the lights began to click on. Room after room exploded with light until the targeted exhibit was all that was left.

Donatello shifted, ducking down behind a cabinet. "It's doesn't seem like they're too worried about being caught."

Heavy footsteps, like someone was wearing steel toed boots, echoed around the hall.

"Have you ever been here, Elijah?" asked a deep voice.

Leonardo peered between the rafter beams, two that were covered in precisely measured shadows. He couldn't be seen if his life depended on it. From the far door, two bodies came in dressed in black. Elijah was one of them and to Leo's surprise the bored look they had seen days ago had been replaced with what could be considered contentment. The man on his right, tall like the kid himself, was ripped. In his hand was large machete, a knife he swung easily.

"Once."

"I brought my daughter here a long time ago," said the man.

"That's John Taylor," said Donnie's quiet voice. His brothers listened silently to their ear piece. "His daughter was murdered."

John released a peaceful sigh. "She loved the lions."

If Elijah was uncomfortable he didn't show it. Instead he just nodded and placed a comforting hand upon John's shoulder. The interaction was surprising and even Mikey had a hard time hiding a scoff. Lana was proof that Elijah didn't give a flying fuck about anyone so if John knew the kid's comfort was fake, he did a damn good job at pretending otherwise.

"I'm sorry about Shannon," said Elijah. He paused and the heavy pounding of feet disappeared. "But you killed that fucker, didn't you?"

John released a loud laugh, a dark sound that sent chills down Leonardo's spin. For a moment there was a wild look in the man's eyes, a feral gaze that could strike at any moment. Elijah didn't notice it.

"I destroyed him for taking my baby girl away from me," snarled John. The machete sliced through the air, a clean swing that made even Leonardo think twice about engaging the man in combat. "You'll understand one day, Elijah but there is nothing more dangerous than a father protecting his own. After I was through with that scum, there was nothing left of him."

"You'll get her back."

"That's the plan, Eli, and I have no issue killing anyone who stands in my way."

Elijah just grinned.

"Now, I think it's time we wrapped this up." John turned and without a care in the world, hollered for the rest of their team. "Get the fuck in here! I have a show on in a half an hour and if I miss it I will personally make the rest of your lives a living hell!"

"Oh shut your trap, John, we're coming!" hollered another man and he strolled in casually, hands in his pockets. Mikey had seen him before but he couldn't remember who he actually was. The nameless man stopped at Elijah's side, glaring down at the kid before strolling over to the exhibit's cases. He genuinely seemed interested, reading the little blurbs above each item.

"They don't care if they're caught," whispered Donnie. "It's like they're just begging for us to stop them."

"Trap?" He heard April chirp in his ear. "The cameras have been cut, the security feed is looping and that's not my doing. You won't be seen but they'd be stupid to not think you're here."

A cackling woman came through entrance, shrilly laughing as she spun around the hall. There was a gleaming knife in one hand, a loaded pistol in the other. She would have been beautiful if it weren't for the maniacal grin on her face. Her dark hair was pinned high on her head but strains fell about her face making her looked dishevelled and cruel.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, you turtle freaks!" screamed the woman. She was whipping around the room, gun pointing at every corner as another harsh laugh fled her red lips.

"They know we're here," Leonardo told April, eyes locked to the crazed woman. The three other men in the room were ignoring her or at least doing their best. Elijah had gone to peer at the large, shining sword in the center of the room, John at his side. The nameless man was busy taking a peek at arrow heads.

"Summer," said John's deep voice, his eyes still locked to the gleaming sword. "Would you please stop yelling? It's giving me a headache."

Summer just giggled, swinging her knife carelessly threw the air.

Donnie watched her grimly. Summer had been the woman who lost her fiancé in a fire. He hadn't read anything about her cracking but the woman looked like she belonged in a madhouse.

"She's nuts!" hissed Mikey, hands locked tight to his nunchaku. "And I mean completely loony! Look at her. She is right off her rocker."

Summer was dancing around the room, her lithe body moving like a ballerina. The knife in her hand was squealing as it dragged across glass cabinets and desecrated the wooden walls. John finally turned to her, eyes glaring as she sliced up an old garment hanging behind a velvet roped fence. The dress fell in pieces, littering the hardwood floor and stirring up another shrill laugh.

"Summer," hissed John. "Stop it."

"No!" She yelled, reminiscent of a five year old child. "I won't stop!"

"Yes, you will," barked Elijah. "We're not here to destroy the whole museum."

Summer's feral grin died, a look of pure fury taking over. "No! I won't stop until they're dead!"

Another dress fell and John released a horrid yell that caused the girl to shrink back, knife at her side. Summer's anger seemed to vanish and the childish look took over once again.

"Stop it, Summer. There will be plenty of time to kill the freaks."

"You just want them for yourself," snapped Summer. "But they're all mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Oh Turtles! Why don't you come out and play with me?"

"This lady's out of 'er mind if she thinks she gonna beat us," snarled Raphael. Summer was drawing on the wall now, slicing through paint and wallpaper just because she could.

"There's no point in delaying this," muttered Leonardo. "They know we're here."

"You want Psycho or can I have 'er?"

Leonardo silently drew a katana. "Be prepared for anything."

With silent feet, they fled the shadows, weapons drawn and ready. Summer looked like a child on Christmas morning when she seen them and that cackle, shrill and painful, grew to near deafening levels. No one had a chance to speak. With her gun pointed she fired straight at Leonardo, giggling when he dodged the bullet and raced towards the leader.

"Leonardooo!" She sang, slashing her knife towards his throat. He easily blocked the blow, metal singing as it clashed against each other. "You're a lot prettier than I thought you'd be."

Leonardo grunted, jumping back as she fired another bullet his way. Smoke rose from her gun as she pressed on.

"Look, Summer," He said, trying hard to ignore her shrieking laughter. "Hun has lied to you. If you think he's going to be able to bring back your loved ones, you're wrong. You're fiancé is dead."

The knife just breezed by his face.

"Pretty, pretty Leonardo. You don't know what you're talking about. Thomas is coming back to me. He promised me he would and I get first dibs if I kill you so hold still for me, please? It won't take long."

Across the hall Raphael had quickly engaged John Taylor, machete against Sai. John didn't look to be breaking a sweat, an emotionless void in his eyes as he swung full force at the turtle's face. Raph had tried to go after Elijah, the kid who seemed to vanish without a trace but John had stepped up to the plate instead.

"You're going to need to learn, freak, that you don't step between a father and his child. I promise you it won't end nicely on your part."

"Big talk for someone without a weapon," said Raphael. His Sai stopped the blow coming for his neck, his fist quickly disarming the man.

John grinned. "They told us you'd be good."

A fist connected with Raphael's face and just as quick as he stumbled, he was back on his feet, ploughing on straight into John's jaw. Blood dribbled out the side of John Taylor's mouth but the man didn't seem to notice as he raced forward, slipping a knife out of his back pocket. Raphael grinned. It had been awhile since he had someone who could actually hold their own around him and John was doing just that. A hiss fled his lips as the knife connected with his bicep, a thin strip of blood pouring out.

Donatello was busy with the nameless man, the one he was positive lost a wife a few years back. Quick on his feet and emotionless, the man gave away no signs when he attacked but Donnie managed to send a single kick to the side of his head. He was sent careening to the floor and as he struggled back to his feet, head spinning, he didn't even bother going for his gun.

"Jessie, sweetheart, finish this."

Jessie? Donnie looked over his shoulder but found himself seconds later smashed into a glass cabinet. His head throbbed and he found a young girl peering at him with bright green eyes. A large gun was in her hand, a rusted metal locket in the other.

"I'm sorry," she said and maybe it was the blow to the head but she sounded genuinely apologetic. "It's not personal."

The girl was gone before Donnie could blink and he realized why he hadn't heard her come in. She was like a ghost, fast and light on her feet. Michelangelo would have had trouble keeping up with her.

"Donnie, watch out!"

The nameless man was standing above him, gun drawn. Donnie reached for his Bo staff but found it was gone. Across the hall it lay, clattered to the floor when he had been whipped in the face.

"Shit," He swore but Mikey had managed to reach him before the Dragon could blink, smashing the man in the side of the neck and kicking his legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground, hard, groaning. It looked like his shoulder might have popped out of place.

"Jessie's got it!" yelled John. "We're out of here!"

"NO!" Summer screamed, pinned against the wall by Leonardo's katana. She swiftly kicked her legs out, knocking the turtle backward. "I'm not done!"

"31st," breathed John, grinning as he dodged a swing to the face.

"Ou!" Summer looked pleased again, blood seeping down her face from the thin cuts Leonardo had made. She couldn't even feel them. "Come meet us on the 31st, Leonardo. We can keep playing there."

"Where?" roared the turtle.

"Woodlawn Cemetery," said John. He was already backing away. "We'll finish this there."

"I don't think so," roared Raphael. John took off at a run, Raphael on his tail. The man whipped down halls, stairs and just as the ninja was at an arm's length away the lights died. Left in total darkness, Raphael cautiously moved forward. John wasn't getting out if he couldn't see but just as fast as they vanished the lights were flicked back on.

Raphael was left in an empty hall and John had completely disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" yelled the turtle. "Leo, I lost 'im."

"The others are gone too," said his brother through the ear piece. "The lights went out and they vanished. Mikey's gone to check the loading bay. April thinks that's where they broke in."

"I'm comin' back," muttered the turtle.

When Raphael entered the hall his brothers were in, he could see the clear damage of Summer's rampage. Nearly every piece of cloth not protected by a glass case had been shredded, cut into jagged strips and littered on the floor. The walls looked like a crazed animal had been locked inside, trying hard to get out. Leonardo and Donnie seemed oblivious to the damage, eyes locked to a glass case.

"Sorry, Leo, she moved so quickly," muttered Donnie. "I didn't even know she was there before I got whipped with the end of her gun."

Leonardo nodded. "Neither of us saw her. It's not your fault, Don."

"She apologised," laughed the turtle. His Bo staff was clutched in his hand. "She was pretty sincere too."

"We find what they took?" asked Raphael.

"A locket," said Donnie, pointing to the smashed case. Glass littered the other artifacts but nothing look disturbed. "They didn't touch anything else."

"Hey guys!" Mikey's voice chirped in their ears. "The Dragons are long gone. I don't see any sign of them. Want me to scope outside?"

"Don't worry about it, Mikey," muttered Leonardo. "Come back and we'll regroup."

"They were ready for us," said Raph as he picked up a sleeve of a demolished dress. It crumpled in his hands. "I ain't lettin' them make fools outta us like that. Let's just go break into that buildin' and kick some shell."

"They gave us a place to meet them," muttered Donnie. "Why?"

"To throw us off?" offered Mikey's voice.

"No," said Leonardo. "Summer wouldn't have allowed that. She wants us dead and she wants to do it herself. She wouldn't have sent us off course."

"I can guarantee that whoever they are guarding in there they are going to guard this locket just as well. It's the 29th, that at least gives us a couple days to try and figure out what we're up against," said Donatello. "I can try and see if there is anything in the museum archives since we now know what we're up against."

"So we're just gonna let them get away?" asked Raphael. "We know where they are, Leo! We can get it back!"

"Raph, I don't - " A ringing coming from Donatello's shell cell silenced them. Michelangelo wandered in just as Donnie pulled it from its confines.

"It's Lana," muttered Donnie, eyeing the name that flashed across the screen. "Lana? What's up?"

"Don? Donnie, it's the Purple Dragons – NO! CONNIE!" There was a loud scream and they heard the phone clatter to the ground. Seconds later the call ended, static echoing around the museum.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright so I went over this chapter at least a billion times trying to see which approach was the right one. I think I've written it out about four times now and I still wasn't one hundred percent sure this was the way to go. Hopefully it was and you all don't think I'm an utter failure. I've tried hard to comb through it for mistakes but I'm sure I still missed a few so I apologise in advance!**

**Thank you very much to Diana Fay, kaaayyytteee, mela989898, TheDCStar, BubblyShell22, Drusilla52, and England101 for their absolutely wonderful reviews! I adore you all :)**

* * *

><p><span>010 – Out There in that Shiny Night with Blood Hounds on Your Mind.<span>

Lana couldn't feel her hands. The rain pounded down like nails, striking at her bare arms and legs as she ran. Connie was clinging to her hand, fingers entwined, and sobs hidden by the downpour as they rushed through alley after alley. Megan was up ahead, the white flicker of her trench coat like a tiny beacon in the night.

"It's okay, Connie," Lana yelled over the rain. "We're almost there."

She wasn't really sure where there was but they would run and run and run until they were safe. Her phone was long gone, smashed to bits in the middle of a puddle after a tussle. She had only hoped Donatello had heard her.

"Over here!"

Megan dove into a house, the side door slamming against the brick wall. Lana looked horrified. They couldn't stop no matter how sore her legs were. A break would leave them dead but Connie began to pull her when she slowed and before Lana realized it the door slammed behind her. No lights were on in the house but Megan already had her cell out, using the backlight as a torch.

"Where the hell are we?" Lana roared, hurriedly searching for a lock. It would be seconds before the Dragons were on them again and by the feel of this door, it would do little to protect them.

"It's an abandoned townhouse," said Megan. She had already started down the hall, heels clicking on the hardwood below her feet. "It's been deserted for years. Some old woman owns it."

"How'd you know it was here?" asked Lana, quickly bolting the door the best she could. Her hands quivered. The joints were numb. She could barely get the latch flipped, her fingers cramping with every movement. It wasn't warm by any means in the dilapidated home but the brief shelter from the rain was nice even though Lana couldn't really feel her arms.

"Well, if you must know I came here with Ryan once when we were wasted and I'm pretty sure we had sex in that room over there."

"That's gross."

Ryan was a douche bag and Lana would make it quite clear she wasn't particularly fond of his presence whenever they were in a room together. Megan wasn't as put off by him but that had something to do with his flawless abs.

"I recognized the door. We snuck in this way after hitting up Hogan's."

"Well we can't stay here," said Lana. She was just waiting for the two Dragons to bust down the door. Connie was snivelling, covering her mouth with cold hands while she tried so hard to keep quiet. Tears streamed down her face in a silent torrent and she tried to wipe them away with the large, fur collar of her coat.

"There's a back door," replied Megan, raising her cell above her head. Old portraits of nameless people littered the walls, cobwebs and dust clinging to their frames. A set of worn looking stairs ran up the left of the hallway but Megan wandered past them, lighting the way as she went.

Connie followed in between, hands still over her mouth like at any second she was bound to let off a scream. Lana was just proud the girl hadn't lost it already. Doing her best not to shake, Lana took up the rear, eyes locked over her shoulder at the quiet door behind her. She could still hear the downpour outside, the torrent that left permanent chills in her bones. She felt like she had been buried in snow. The tiny uniform was doing little to keep her warm and with her hair plastered down her back, she just couldn't shake the chill.

Up ahead Megan walked like she was on a mission, determined as they quietly moved through the home. Her heels clicked along the floor but the farther they got into the house, the less worried Lana was someone would hear them. Megan moved fluidly, taking corners without a second thought which told Lana she had been here on more than one occasion. Probably to fuck Ryan in some dark, dingy corner.

"We need to get to the police," said Megan as she pushed open a door leading to the living room. It was a grand room with large oak furniture and bookcases that line the far wall. A door sat in the back corner. "I mean they should be looking for us, right?"

"Hogan was shot." Lana's voice quivered. "Of course they're looking for us."

"Well then we need to find them before those psychos in suits find us," hissed the tall girl. Her short hair was sticking to her cheeks but she was too busy fiddling with the large knife in one hand to notice or care. Megan shut the door behind them but just as she started for the one lying against the back wall there was a large bang.

Before Lana could stop her Connie released a scream. Megan looked back at them with horror filled eyes. They were done for now.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Connie. Lana just grabbed her arm, yanking her towards the door. Megan had thrown it open, the roar of the rain rushing in.

"Run to that apartment building!" Megan yelled. "We can take the fire escape to the roof."

"To the roof?" Lana cried. "We'll be stuck up there!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Go!" Lana yelled, forcing Connie forward and towards the metal ladder. It was high but the girl would be able to reach it if she jumped, her fingers just brushing the bottom rung. Lana stepped outside, ignoring the chill of the rain but didn't get far when she heard a loud screech. At first she had thought it was Connie but the girl was looking behind her, horrified as she clung to the ladder's steps.

Slowly, Lana turned. Megan was very still, eyes clouded as a man stood behind her. A gun was pointed at the back of her head.

"Don't!" Lana cried, hurrying forward.

The Purple Dragon chuckled. "Quite a little chase you lead us on. Didn't think you'd be so hard to kill."

"Let her go."

"Let her go?" Another laugh fled his mouth and a hand came up, grabbing Megan by her hair and yanking her head backwards. She hissed, yelping as the cool metal of his pistol was pressed to her temple. "I can't do that. You three got a hit on your heads and we can't have any more fuck ups."

"W-Why?" Lana was busy watching Megan. The girl was still whimpering, hissing between her teeth as the man yanked at her hair. The knife was still dangling in her hand.

"Why?" He looked smug. "I think you all know why. We can't have you squealing about the Boss. He's got enemies, you know? If they knew he was back, well, our little plan would go down the drain real quick."

"That's too bad," snarled Megan, eyes dark and angry. "Because we're going to make damn sure they all know about your Boss!"

"Oh you think so -" but he never had the time to finish. Lana watched as Megan rammed the blade in her hand backward, stabbing the sharp knife straight into the man's stomach. A wheeze fled his lips but before he had the chance to pull the trigger she had ripped her hair free. There was a gunshot but it missed as he clattered to his knees.

With a surge of adrenaline, Lana leapt forward, kicking the gun from his quivering hands and gathering it into her own. Megan had yanked the knife free, a screech echoing around the alley as he fell to his side.

"You bitch!"

"Run!"

* * *

><p>Lana collapsed upon the roof, her eyes staring up at the night sky. The rain suddenly felt nice, a numbing agent that made her legs feel like lead. The gun in her hand sure did but she held it with ease, finger twitching above the trigger.<p>

"At least our sharpshooter's got a weapon now," teased Megan. She had fallen to her knees, hands in her hair as she tried hard to get rid of the feeling of a pistol against her face. The bloody knife was in her lap, the rain slowly washing it clean but the red seemed to stain her coat, seeping into the white trench like ink. Had she just killed a man? "Think you can use that thing?"

"Probably," muttered Lana, eyes closed. "If my fingers unfreeze."

There was a tiny whimper and Lana shot up, peering to see Connie yanking at the roof's doorway. For a moment she had forgotten Connie, the rush of nearly watching her friend's head being blown off a little too much to taken in.

"The door's locked," said the girl. She was clinging to her coat, hands buried in her sleeves. She kind of looked like a drowned rat, thought Lana. All manner of curl from her hair was gone now, a wet mess plastered to her cheeks in its place. "The door's locked."

"I heard you, Con," whispered Megan. She had just killed a man. There was a man lying in the rain down there, bleeding to death and she had done it. Megan leapt to her feet, the knife in her lap clattering to the ground as she clung to the edge of the roof, vomiting right over the side.

"Lana," said Connie. "The door's locked."

Please, thought Lana. Please just keep it together.

Megan was dry heaving now and Connie was murmuring that the door was locked as she frantically pulled at the knob. The gun in her hand felt heavy but she managed to get to her feet, teeth clattering. After making sure the safety was on, Lana slipped the pistol down the back of her shorts.

"It's alright, Connie," she whispered sweetly. "We'll be okay."

"But the door's locked."

"I know, I know."

Breathe.

Breathe.

Lana moved to Megan's side, cold hands on her shoulders and she pulled the girl to her feet. Her friend wasn't crying but her eyes were wide, scared. Connie was still rattling the door handle.

"We're stuck up here," said Lana. "We need a plan."

"Lana," whispered Megan and for a split second Lana was certain she saw a tear slip down her friend's cheek. She quickly told herself it was the rain. "Lana, I think I killed a man."

"It's okay, it's okay," She quickly said, rubbing her numb hands up and down her friend's arms. "It's okay, Meg. He would've killed you, would've killed all of us if you hadn't done something."

Almost peacefully, she nodded and nodded until that distracted, horrified look was replaced with determination. Utter relief flooded Lana's build and she stepped back, allowing Megan to gather the knife from the ground and survey the situation.

"C'mon Con," said Lana, moving to gather her friend's hands from the door knob. "Meg's got a plan."

"She does? Oh good." Lana was pleased to see some form of colour jump back into the girl's cheeks, a look that told her Connie was holding on to her sanity as long as she could.

Megan pointed to the building across from them. "We have to jump. That gap doesn't look to bad."

The colour drained in an instant. "I – I can't do that."

"You have to," said Megan. She was swinging the butcher knife and they watched as it soared through the air, landing with a clatter upon the roof across from them. It wasn't a horrendous jump at all but the fall would kill and stomaching something like that was hard enough. All Connie could think about was just one little slip and she'd plummet to the pavement below, probably cracking her skull open. "There's no other way. There's still another fucker after us and we can't stay up here."

We could call the police, thought Lana. Megan still had her phone on her. All she needed to do was tell them where they were. Lana was pretty certain if some crazed Purple Dragon tried climbing the fire escape she'd have enough time to aim for his shoulder. She could keep him occupied long enough for the police to come for them but Lana kept her mouth shut.

What was she supposed to tell them? That the Purple Dragons we're going after some ridiculous trinket that would supposedly raise the dead? What about her? Was she just supposed to say she had a run of bad luck? That she had been at the wrong place at the wrong time? Yeah, like that would work. If anything the police would just think she got stuck with the wrong crowd. Nothing would be solved and all three of them would still be in danger.

"See you on the other side!"

"What? Wait!" Lana cried but Megan had already taken off at a run. The tall girl leapt through the air and neither Connie nor Lana could breathe until she landed roughly on the other side. Her heels seemed to give out and Megan stumbled to her butt, releasing a loud laugh of relief.

"You okay?" yelled Lana over the wind. She couldn't even feel her thighs anymore. All manner of warmth was gone.

"I'm great! The jumps really short," replied Megan as she wandered towards the roof's doorway. She jiggled the handle and they were pleased to see the door swing open. "C'mon!"

Connie was shaking despite the warmth of her coat. "I can't do this, Lana. That's too far."

"Just don't look down, okay? You'll be fine I promise."

"Lana -"

"I promise," Lana urged. "I'm right behind you. You can do it, Connie."

A loud sob wretched from Connie's throat but she backed up and Lana watched as she ran. A loud, petrified scream fled her mouth the moment her feet lifted off the ground but just as Megan said, the short gap was nothing for her to cross. She landed roughly, her ankle twisting underneath her weight but Megan was there to steady her, allowing her to lean against her side with a cry. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed. Megan just pulled her into her chest.

With as little ease as Megan, Lana crossed the gap with a quick sprint. She managed to somewhat gracefully land on her feet, stumbling forward for a moment before she caught herself.

Megan was already pulling Connie through the open door when Lana gathered her footing. She followed close behind, slamming the door shut and looking for something to bolt it closed. Realizing why the door was open in the first place, she saw that the bolt was broken.

"Where now?" Lana asked, turning her back on the door. There was nothing they could do to barricade it but at least for a moment they felt safe. The rain pounded above them but the steady roof kept it out as they hurried down to the next floor. Warmth soared across Lana's arms and legs but it wasn't enough to bring the feeling back to her skin. She was so numb she was pretty sure even if they did meet up with the last Dragon she'd feel absolutely nothing when he shot her.

Megan began to pound on doors, twisting knobs and wondering why no one was answering. She was screaming for someone to open up, anyone to let her in but all that answered them was silence. When she finally did find a door that opened they realized why no one was answering. This wasn't an apartment complex; it was an office building that probably housed a multitude of businesses. The room they entered had a large desk that seemed to take up an entire wall. Upon a warm looking carpet sat two royal blue chairs that looked like they could fit a giant. Lana hurried to the rug, dropping down in an attempt to warm her drenched skin.

"Do we have good luck or what?" laughed Megan as she helped Connie to one of the chairs. "I mean besides being chased for our lives. You didn't even have to shoot that gun."

"Nope," said Lana, dryly. Her teeth were chattering and she was praying to god someone would find them before pneumonia set in. "Con? You alright?"

"My ankle is sprained." Connie had already placed the appendage upon the desk, her soaked flats kicked from her feet. Megan flipped on the table lamp and they could see a blue bruise already forming. "It will swell."

"You are the doctor," Lana tried to joke but Connie didn't seem to find it funny. Tears were still pouring down her face but no choking sobs came with them. She just sat silently watching her ankle for any signs of swelling.

"You shouldn't lie there," whispered Connie when Lana dropped back down. "You should try and warm up or you'll get sick."

"I will," promised Lana. "Just after we get out of here."

"I'm going to call the cops," said Megan. She was pacing, cell phone in one hand and butcher knife in the other. Lana watched as she wandered back and forth, heels clicking in front of the doorway. The phone was never dialed though and Megan turned back to stare at the shivering girl with a glare. "What the hell is going on?"

"They think we know something," whispered Lana. She was too tired for this. All she wanted was to see four green faces peer into the door, grins telling her that she'd be okay. Lana didn't feel safe and she was pretty sure she wouldn't feel safe anywhere until this was all over. Biting back tears she continued. "The Purple Dragons think Vince told us something about their new Boss. I don't know what they're actually doing, Megan, they -"

Megan released a loud, angry roar. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Meg -"

"No! The reason all of this is happening to us is because of your cousin, Lana! If that son of a bitch hadn't joined those fucking punks we wouldn't be here fighting for our lives! I'm calling the cops, Lana. I'm sick of this. I'm telling them everything, EVERYTHING! About how I was raped, how you were attacked in your own home and how that little punk left you to die on the streets!"

Connie's silent tears turned into a muffled wail.

"Megan!"

"Shut up, Lana! This is fucking ridiculous!" Megan's pacing turned into a fuming march. The knife was swung carelessly around until they watched as she stabbed at the wall, literally slicing an expensive looking painting in half. The knife clattered to the ground, Megan dropping to her knees. "I – I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm sorry," begged Lana. "I'm sorry this is happening, Meg. If I could fix it I would but I don't know how. I don't know what to do."

Where were the boys? God, she had never expected them to save her any of the times she had been attacked but this... this she prayed to god they would. Listening to Connie's cries brought tears to her own eyes but she did her best to fight them. The rain pattered against the roof like a taunting song. It didn't bring her any comfort anymore. It just reminded her of how cold she was. God, she was freezing.

"C-Call the cops." Megan didn't look up. "Meg, call them and tell them where we are. We can't wait here forever."

"What was that?" whispered Megan.

Lana forced herself to her feet. "What was what?"

"I heard a thump." Her hand reached for the knife. "Like feet landing on a roof. Lana, do you think he saw us?"

Without a thought, Lana had the gun drawn, safety off and aimed at the door. She had done this a million times. Her grandfather used to take her hunting. She could move through the brush like a pro, rifle loaded and pin a deer without a blink of an eye. It would be just like that, thought Lana. He was just a deer, just a deer who probably had someone who loved him somewhere, someone who would miss him. The gun quivered in her hands.

"Are those footsteps?" whispered Connie. Her hands had drawn over her mouth and she bit at her fingers, drawing blood in an attempt not to scream.

He's just a deer.

God, Connie's coat smelt like wet dog.

Megan had made it to her feet. The knife hung loosely, her arms relaxed as she stood against the wall, waiting. If she didn't make her mark, Lana would. She'd have too.

The light of the table lamp cast shadows across the small room but it gave enough light for all three of them to watch the door handle turn.

Just a deer.

"Lana?" The door swung open. Megan was the first to react because no matter how hard Lana told herself, the man wasn't just a deer. He was a man, a human who even though wanted to take her life Lana couldn't find it in herself to take his. Megan had swung her knife forward, aiming for the gut when a blade jetted out, metal against metal singing in the air. The knife clattered to the ground and Lana released a sob.

"Stop!" She cried as Megan swore, swinging a wild fist towards the intruder.

"Shoot!" Megan screamed but Lana raced forward throwing herself into the nearest body. Raphael stumbled back, surprised by the wet body clinging to his but his arms soon gently wrapped around her as Lana sobbed loudly in his neck. Fuck, she was freezing. Every inch of her felt like ice.

Megan had stumbled backward, heels clicking as her back hit the wall. What the fuck were they? Lana was clinging to a human sized turtle and wasn't the least bit worried. Her gun had been long forgotten, lying silently on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Megan roared, eyeing the four strange creatures. Connie's whimpers had silenced and when Megan looked over she found the girl wide eyed, hyperventilating. "Connie, stop that. Con! Con!"

Lana wretched herself from the turtle's hold, the one with the red mask Megan noted and hurried to the blonde doll's side.

"Connie, sweetheart, breathe. It's alright. Connie – Connie!" The blonde slumped forward, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she collapsed into Lana's arms. "Don!"

"It's alright, Lana," said the olive green turtle. He was lean and moved towards Lana swiftly. There was a giant stick on his back and a purple cloth wrapped about his eyes. Megan felt her head spin. "She's just fainted. It's a... typical response when humans see us for the first time."

"Oh." Lana laughed a little, maybe embarrassed, Megan didn't care. She just wanted to know what the fuck was going on and why the hell she was seeing four giant turtles. Lana shouldn't have been handling this as well as she was. In fact Lana should have fired that damn gun straight into the blue one's head. "Can you – Do you have her?"

"I've got her," muttered Don, shifting Connie's limp build into his arms. He was surprised by the weight but figured the wet, mink coat was weighing her down.

"Lana!"

The room silenced and Lana peered over at Megan, a sheepish smile slipping over her lips. Oh fuck. Why couldn't Megan have just passed out too? This would have probably been a lot easier.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Lana gulped. "Meg, these are my friends, the ones I told you I was staying with. I -"

"No." Megan put a hand up and Lana fell silent. These were the boys she was staying with? Giant mutant turtles? God, her head was spinning. "Just tell me one thing."

"Anything," Lana breathed because she was pretty sure if she lied now Megan would run her threw.

"These friends of yours," and she pointed sharply at each of them. "Are they part of the reason we're in this fucking mess?"

"No," Lana quickly said. "They're the only reason I'm still alive right now. Leo, Raph, Mikey and Don saved my life the night you and Tyler picked me up from that alley. This would have all happened whether I met them or not. This is Elijah's fault."

"Right," muttered Megan. "Alright, fine, whatever. I'm going to go along with this and pretend this is actually happening because I almost had my brains blown out tonight but I want you to tell me everything, got it?"

"Yeah." Megan watched as Lana looked towards the blue one, the one that had disarmed her without breaking a sweat. He looked grim but nodded lightly. Megan forced herself to her feet while Lana hurried to gather the pistol lying on the floor. She shoved it back down her shorts, throwing the now see throw white top over it. Like that was going to stop anyone from seeing the gun but Megan kept her mouth shut.

She peered at the blue one with a frown, her arms crossing over her chest. "Sorry about attempting to skewer you. I thought you were that douche in the suit."

"It's alright," replied the turtle. Megan visibly flinched. God, that was so weird actually hearing them talk. They sounded so normal and it freaked her out even more. "Lana has been staying at our home due to yours being targeted. She trusts you and if you wish, you are welcome to come with us for the time being. If not we will bring you to the nearest police station but we ask that you keep our identity a secret."

Megan was impressed by the little speech and she gave him a nod. "It's not like they'd believe me anyway, would they? If Lana's going with you, I'm coming too. I think I have a right to know what's going on, don't you? Seeing as I was raped and nearly cut to pieces. I'm Megan, by the way, Megan Rios."

"Leonardo," replied the turtle. "These are my brothers Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo."

Donatello was the purple one, the one with olive skin and Connie cradled easily in his arms. Lana was busy fretting over her foot even though the damn girl knew little about actual medicine and should have probably been worried about warming up. Her lips were already blue and Megan could hear her teeth chattering from here.

It was the orange one, Michelangelo, that managed to get Lana to stay still. She shivered next to him, rubbing her hands furiously up and down her arms in an attempt to warm up. Megan quickly shoved off her coat.

"Hon, here," She whispered. Michelangelo took the wet coat from her hand, draping it over Lana's shoulders and gently pulling her into his side. "So now what? Is that guy still out there or -"

"We took care of him," said Raphael. The red suited him, she thought. "He won't be botherin' you no more."

"No?" What? Did they kill him? Megan supposed she wasn't allowed to judge and when bile began to creep into her throat she quickly shook her head. Fuck. "Well thank you."

This was too weird.

"We should move," spoke Leonardo. "We'll be able to regroup back at the lair. The police will still be combing the streets so we'll have to go quietly."

He was looking at Megan, waiting for a response. What? Did he actually think she was going to give them away?

"Well you're lucky then. Our little banshee is out cold so you shouldn't have a problem."

Megan wasn't really sure if she liked them yet. Leonardo seemed to rub her the wrong way but that probably had something to do with him getting one up on her so easily. Peering at Lana she found the girl clinging to Michelangelo, murmuring soundless words as she rubbed her hands together. She supposed if Lana trusted them then they couldn't be all bad but she'd see for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) Hopefully this chapter wasn't to befuddled! haha<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! This chapter was supposed to be out last night but every time I went to log on the security code was broken. I'm warning you all now that I'm rather nervous about this chapter. Seeing as it is my first fan fiction I wary and a little bit scared of the romance aspect. I want to do it justice and build up to it. Let's hope I won't be a total utter failure in that department.**

**Also, completely off topic, I wanted to let you all know that this tale is going to be a little bit of a ride. I managed to get the outline completely finished and it's going to be a pretty long story. I'm excited and hopefully you all are too! The romance isn't the ****_main _aspect of this tale but it will happen along the way. I'm also going to warn that every romance is not going to go smoothly, there will be tons of struggles due to the issues all the characters have. Hopefully that's alright!**

**Thank you ever so much to England101, Drusilla52, BubblyShell22, TheDCStar, mela989898, Diana Fay, & LadyJemsie! You guys make me so happy! Hopefully you continue to enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>011 – The Last Good Time in Town<span>

Megan wished she had a concussion to blame this all on. The turtles were enough for one night, she could handle them she supposed but the giant rat, well, that pushed her over the edge. She had cracked. Maybe she was drunk. Probably drugged. This wasn't – couldn't be happening but it was and Megan's head was spinning.

"Ooze?" She looked to Lana for support but the girl just sort of shrugged her shoulders, body covered in an abundance of blankets. Her lips weren't blue anymore but her teeth were still chattering. The sound was getting annoying fast.

"Yes, ooze, Miss. Rios. It is the reason for our mutation," said the elderly rat Splinter.

"Right."

This was fucking insane.

"What about the Purple Dragons? What's so important about some dumb locket?"

"We don't know," replied Leonardo. "Don and April are going to continue searching to see if they can find the grave site it was found in. It may give us some clues."

Leonardo was authoritative. Maybe that was why he rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't like figures of authority. It was why she dropped out of school and it was why she couldn't hold down a job. People telling her what to do didn't fly well with her.

"Okay."

Lana looked concerned. "Meg? Are you sure you're alright?"

No. Megan was far from alright but she wasn't about to let Lana know that. Lana cried when she was sad, when she was angry and she smiled when she was happy. Megan didn't do that. Megan couldn't do that. She'd keep it all in until she exploded because she had too.

"I'm fine, Lana," said her friend, smiling a fake little smile that no one could see through. It had taken her years but Megan had that grin down to a tee. "I mean as fine as I'm supposed to be after almost being killed for the second time. Which reminds me, how long are we going to have to stay down here?"

"You may leave whenever you'd like," continued Leonardo but that's not what Megan meant. She'd be damned if she was going back up there when a gang Lord wanted her head. She may be a little bold, a little rash but she wasn't stupid.

"No," she said. "I mean how long is it going to take until its safe up there?"

"Whatever they're trying to accomplish is going down on the night of the 31st. It will end then."

Two days? She could deal with that. Lana had already been here that long and despite being nearly frozen solid she looked decent enough. The mutant, giant humanoid animal ninja thing would be an adjustment but Megan was sure she'd get use to it. Well, maybe not use to it but she'd be able to deal with it for the time being.

"Right, well, if that's settled then I think I'd like to go to bed. How about you, Lana?"

"Bed? But Connie -"

Megan hadn't forgotten Connie but she knew just as well as Lana that Connie wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. The girl had managed to lock herself in the bathroom and though the tears had stopped Megan could only imagine what was going through that poor kid's mind. Connie didn't handle stress well which made her wonder why the girl ever thought about becoming a doctor. Connie would never tell her when she asked during their late night study sessions.

Connie was more private then Megan was.

Megan ruffled her hair, the short bob already dried. "Like she's coming out of there anytime soon. Will's the only one who can calm her down."

Lana knew that and she released a little sigh. They couldn't bring William down here and they'd be stupid to try and bring the sniveling girl back up top. The cops would drill her and she'd crumble under the pressure, probably sending her farther into insanity.

"Is there a reason she's like that?" asked Casey Jones. Megan grinned. He was attractive and if he wasn't already married she'd have already been working on that.

"We don't know," said Megan, a little drier than usual. Damn him and his muscles. Why the hell did he have to be married?

"Honestly," said Lana. She sounded quiet, maybe even a little ashamed. "We don't... know that much about Connie."

The red masked turtle, Raphael, looked doubtful and slightly confused. "Ya both lived with her, didn't ya?"

"Yes," Lana replied. She looked like she was drowning in a giant sleeping bag, bundled so tight that she should've been scorching by now. Her cheeks were still pale. "But Con keeps to herself. Her parents are rich, she was homeschooled and she really likes Jane Austen but we don't know how she... thinks."

Megan nodded. "Her brother does."

Was it bad that they knew very little about the girl they were supposed to be best friends with? Megan frowned. Connie was important but she didn't have as many things in common with her. Lana and Megan clicked instantly, bonding over bars and boys but Connie, if Megan could remember it, was a struggle.

"I'm going to go see if she's ready to come out," Lana muttered, slipping to her feet and dragging her mound of covers with her. "Cause I mean you never know."

No, you didn't but Megan was pretty sure Connie wouldn't be leaving that room anytime soon. She didn't even bother to watch Lana go, listen as the girl gently knocked on the door – didn't want to scare Connie after all – and tried encouraging her out. Megan just sat there, uncomfortably peering at her new roommates.

"So -" Megan felt weird talking to these six without Lana near her. "You think I could call my mom? To let her know I'm not lying in an alley somewhere with my head chopped off?"

Their father answered, "Of course. We just ask that you keep your whereabouts a secret."

"Not a problem," she replied, shifting and yanking her cell phone from her back pocket. The flooring in this place sang wherever she stepped so Lana heard her when she was coming up beside. Megan quietly rapped her knuckles along the wood of the door. "Hey Connie? I know you don't wanna come out but you want me to call your family? I can tell Will you're safe and sound."

They waited until they heard a breathy sigh come from behind the door. Lana looked relieved and Megan felt pleased. At least they knew she was still breathing back there.

"Just... give me a minute," was all Connie said but a minute turned into ten and Megan no longer had the patients to just stand there. Lana muttered that she should go to bed, that Donatello had offered them his room for the night and Megan would if Lana came with her.

The bundled up girl told the bathroom door where they were going and bid the turtles a gentle goodnight. Megan just clung to her cell phone.

* * *

><p>"So... giant turtles, guess you weren't crazy, were you?"<p>

"Guess not," said Lana. They were both lying upon Donatello's bed, a small double that made them squish together but neither could complain. Lana was pleased by the warmth and Megan was happy with the company.

Megan smiled. "What a night."

"I'd say."

"You think it's done now?"

Lana peered over at her friend. The girl was staring at the ceiling, thin face tilted. In the dim light of Donnie's table lamp Lana could see the many scars littering her face. They were thin but long and maybe with time would fade but right now they seemed so prominent. Lana couldn't imagine what Megan had gone through, couldn't even begin to comprehend but here she was, grinning at the ceiling like everything was alright.

"What do you mean?"

"This." She raised her hands high, motioning to the tiny area. "Is tonight the last night we'll have to deal with this?"

"Course," replied Lana but she wasn't sure if she really believed herself. "I mean I don't plan on going to work... sort of learned my lesson there but I wouldn't worry. The boys will take care of it."

"Will they?"

"You don't trust them?"

Megan shrugged. "S'not that. Just not sure I buy all this shit about raising the dead."

Lana lay silent.

"Don't tell me you do?"

"N-No, you can't raise the dead but I just..." Lana released a laugh. "There are four giant turtles out there. I mean I don't know."

Megan just scoffed. They laid in silence until Lana could hear gentle breaths beside her. Megan was fast asleep and it blew her mind how the girl seemed so unfazed about everything. Even her sleep seemed undisturbed while Lana just rolled to her side, trying hard to forget the man with the gun to her friend's head. After a good ten minutes of listening to Megan's peaceful sounds, she slid to her feet.

* * *

><p>All Connie could see was her mother and the blood that covered the bedroom floor. She sat curled up against the wall, shoved against the tub and toilet. There were ducks on the shower curtain and a large duffle bag in the far corner. Colourful clothing spilled from it and Connie realized that it had to have been Lana's.<p>

The bathroom seemed clean but worn. The floor was cold but Connie didn't mind. She liked the cold; it kept her in tune, kept her mind where she needed it to be. Her ankle hurt but she'd rather feel that pain then sit and think about her mother. It was her fault after all.

If Megan or Lana had been killed tonight it would've been her fault and Connie was having a hard time living with that. She just wasn't made for this. She just couldn't handle it. The only reason she was attempting to be a doctor was because her mother couldn't anymore but Connie knew it was just a matter of time before the truth would have to come out. She wasn't strong enough to be a doctor let alone face the horrors of the real world.

There was a very gentle knock at the door, a hesitant sound. Connie's head snapped up. She hoped it wasn't Lana because she wasn't ready to face either of them.

"Uh, hi Connie!" said a male and Connie felt her heart race. It had to be one of the turtles. The ones she had screamed at when she saw them. Her face flushed. How embarrassing. "I know you don't want to come out – and you don't have to! – but I just, you know, really, really need to go. I mean I guess I could go in the sewer, it is a sewer after all, but I'd sort of prefer to use to the toilet because, you know, that's what it's meant for and all..."

He was still talking. He was talking to her and he wasn't yelling. Connie frowned. This was their only bathroom and she had completely taken over it. The turtle wasn't even rushing in like it could. He could just yank her out but he wasn't.

"So I mean if that's all clear you can come out – if you'd like – and then I can go and you can go right back in after if that's what you want."

"One moment," she said, her voice still and sheepish.

There was silence on the end of the door until he began speaking again. "Oh! Yeah, sure, I can wait!"

Connie slowly got to her feet, using the tub as a support before she limped towards Lana's bag and gathered a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt. Her coat may have taken most of the wet but she still felt numb in her clothes. With the bundle of Lana's clothing clutched tight in her hand, she opened the door.

An instant fear swept through her build until she saw a smile slide over the turtle's face. Connie returned it, hesitant and shaking but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Connie?"

She peered over to see Lana sitting between the one with the red mask and a large man with dark hair. Lana looked... delighted to see her and Connie felt herself relax at little.

"I, uh, don't mean to rush you but I sort of -"

Peering back at the turtle, she caught sight of an orange mask framing a pair of bright blue eyes. He looked anxious as he shifted back and forth and she quickly realized she was in his way.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll move." After shifting to the side, the bundle of clothing clutched tightly in her arms, the blue eyed turtle rushed inside. The door closed behind him. Surprising even herself, Connie managed a giggle just as Lana appeared at her side. The brunette had placed a hand around her waist, aiding the girl and allowing her to drop most of her weight into her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Connie was pleased to see Lana's cheeks flushed, the warmth brought back to her once snow white face. "How's your ankle?"

"It's a mild sprain," said Connie. "I will be fine."

Would she? Lana didn't look convinced.

"Meg's sleeping but the bed's big enough to share. I'll bring you to her, okay?"

Connie nodded gently, eyes down cast as they hobbled past the living area. Sleep sounded nice.

* * *

><p>When Lana awoke the next morning she awoke to silence. The television wasn't playing and the roar of the water had stilled, signalling that it had stopped raining outside. Most of the lights were on in her makeshift home but none of her new roommates could be seen. How early was it?<p>

Rolling on to her side, she could see the DVD player flashing 6:30 in dull blue numbers. Lana hadn't been up this early in years but when she closed her eyes in an attempt to snooze, she was greeted with nothing but utter alertness. There would be no falling asleep now so with a blanket draped around her shoulders she began a search for anyone else awake. Master Splinter and Leonardo would be and probably Donatello seeing as she had heard his typing late into the night.

Donnie wasn't at his desk but there was a cot set up beside it, a blanket haphazardly tossed upon it when he awoke. April and Casey were nowhere to be found but Lana figured they had left after she passed out on the couch. The slow drip, drip, drip could be heard like the ticking of a clock and Lana seemed to relax under the sound until she heard a loud grunt.

Of course, she thought. They were training.

Lana had yet to be awake early enough to see their routine so with quiet feet she wandered towards the grunts and groans. Peeking inside, she found a smiling Master Splinter greeting her at the door.

"Good morning, Lana. How was your sleep?" asked the rat. He was leaning against his cane, eyes now locked to his sons.

"Uh, surprisingly good," she replied. The room they had turned into a makeshift dojo had probably once been a living room for the men that worked here. It was huge with a high ceiling and walls covered in old, peeling wallpaper. "Sorry I didn't mean to bother you -"

"Nonsense," Master Splinter said. "You are welcome to sit and watch. My sons were just about to begin sparing."

After saying a few hellos, Lana quietly placed herself beside their sensei. With just a nod, the turtles quickly engaged in combat leaving Lana a little breathless. She had seen fights before. Vince and Elijah had been avid UFC fans and sometimes she'd tag along when they went to the bar to watch the showing. Watching the turtles was nothing like UFC. They moved fluidly, swiftly like they were calculating their opponent's moves, always a step ahead.

Michelangelo was the fastest out of all four of them; he moved and leapt through the air without a single hitch, dodging his brother's swings. Lana's mouth was a gape. She could barely jump that high on a trampoline let alone actually look like she belonged floating through the air. Most of the time Lana's arms would flap like a crimpled duck before she'd land on her bum, cackling about how fun trampolines were. She could only imagine the skill Mikey would have on one.

Leonardo held no emotion when he fought, a stiff poker face that'd give Megan a run for her money. He rushed Donatello with grace, feet moving faster then she had ever seen and quickly engaging his brother in a duel. Donnie grunted, Bo staff high and ready as he counteracted Leo's swing. Even though he was the smart one, the one that spent his time fiddling around with machines Donnie still moved like a pro, easily sweeping at his brother's ankles before Leo leapt out of the way. If anything, Donnie was the threat out of all four of them.

Engaging Mikey with a roar was the hotheaded Raphael. He was the largest of the brothers, tall and rippled with muscles. Raph looked like he could bend a bus in half with just one squeeze. His arms were huge, constantly flexing and Lana felt herself bite at her bottom lip. Shit, were they supposed to be that attractive? She swallowed, hard, and tried hard to look elsewhere but found her eyes drifting to Raph's butt. Were tails allowed to be cute? Cause if they were Lana was pretty sure was smitten at the way the tiny appendage moved and those thighs – fuck! She had never seen such perfect thighs in her life and when part of her began to drift, thinking about the way it would feel to wrap her own around them she released a loud squeak.

"What is wrong, Lana?" Master Splinter spoke calmly, watching as she leapt to her feet.

"I – I just had an idea," She murmured, hurriedly before rushing from the room. The door slammed behind her and she, shaking, leaned against it. The grunts, the roars and a cackle from Mikey could still be heard so Lana rushed towards the kitchen, ducking inside and dropping into a chair.

What was wrong with her?

She couldn't be fantasizing especially not about a turtle. Lana was human and this, whatever it was, would never work. She wasn't allowed to actually want this but no matter how many times she told herself she was wrong, Lana couldn't help but think about the way Raphael's arms flexed or the way sweat dribbled down his face.

"Fuck," she whispered.

What would Megan think? What would _Raph_ think? He'd probably look at her like she was some freak. Neither of them could be attracted to humans, could they? I mean she wasn't green and she didn't have a shell. The more Lana thought about it she was pretty hairy to. She was just some girl who was displacing these feelings on him because he saved her multiple times. Was that reason? It could be, she thought. It would be hard not to feel something for the man – er, turtle – that saved her life constantly.

But why not Mikey? Michelangelo had been around her longer, she got along with him the best but maybe that was just it. She didn't realize until now that the late night movies, the video games and the little geek fests they had reminded her of Elijah and when he had been normal. They used to spend hours in her room, playing their Game Boys until her Aunt would say it was time to go. When Elijah lost his parents Lana spent every night watching a movie with him until the nightmares finally ended when he turned fifteen. Michelangelo was her old Elijah and Lana released a horrified sob.

How fucked up was she?

This, all this would have to stop. Pretending to not be attracted to someone was easy or at least for Lana. That she could ignore... hopefully and as for Mikey, he was just Mikey. He wasn't Elijah and would never become Elijah which Lana was quite thankful for. She was pretty sure if either of these boys tossed her out she'd probably never get over it.

Now all Lana needed to do was keep her mind busy so she dropped the blanket around her shoulders upon a chair and began to search through the cupboards. Despite the rather mix match order of the kitchen she managed to find a large bowl and some cocoa powder. There were enough ingredients in her search that she could conjure up a large cake. Lana knew both Megan and Connie would appreciate it. It'd be a little piece of normalcy and she would make sure she didn't make too big of a mess that Connie would have an aneurism over.

After pulling out the eggs from the fridge, Lana heard quiet footsteps enter the kitchen, a loud yawn announcing Michelangelo's arrival.

"Hey Lana, you okay? You just ran out without a word."

"Huh? Oh, I just..."

Michelangelo grinned, peering over her shoulder to see the cluster of ingredients upon the counter. Lana had a large mixing spoon in her hand, a bowl clutched in the order. "What'cha making?"

"A cake," she replied, a little too quickly. "Want to help?"

What was wrong with her? Lana was thanking god it wasn't Raphael that had come in. She had a thing for men with big arms. She was pretty sure when she thought about it that was why she ended up dating Vince.

"Ah sweet!" gushed Mikey. He reached over her shoulder for the cocoa powder. "Chocolate?"

"Obviously," teased Lana. She placed the bowl back down on the counter, snatching the powder from him. "Why don't you go clean up and then we can start? I'll get everything else out."

Mikey grinned. "Good idea. Don't start without me!"

She wouldn't. Lana kept herself busy by gathering the remaining ingredients and tools until Mikey returned, no longer smelling like a sweaty gym sock.

"I'm warning you now," said Lana as she reached for a beater, her bowl already filled with various ingredients. "I make no promises when it comes to being neat."

A loud laugh fled Mikey's lips because seconds later Lana had managed to splatter her face with a mess of cocoa powder and flour.

"That was not my fault!" She whined, giggling loudly as Mikey roared with laughter. "Your beater is messed!"

"Don't blame the beater, Lana," said Michelangelo, grinning brightly until he felt a wet glob smack him in the forehead. Lana was biting at her bottom lip, snickering as she clung to her mixing bowl.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be!" Mikey grabbed the plastic bowl of icing Lana had gotten him to mix, the large amount thick and nearly pouring over the edge of its container. She was giggling wildly, grinning as she too shoved her hand into her mess of batter. Her reflexes were nowhere near as good as a ninja's and before she could blink Lana was smacked in the face by a tasty, chunk of chocolate icing.

"Hey!" she cried but the grin was still there and her hand rapidly began to dig for some ammo. She managed to duck just in time as a heavy handful of icing soared her way, splattering against the far wall. Lana didn't dare risk a glance at it; instead she chucked a ball of dough, just skimming the edge of Mikey's jaw.

Flour and chocolate flew through the air, hitting cupboards and walls while Lana squealed delightedly, cackling as she ducked behind a chair. It did little to block Mikey's throw, the chocolate goo slipping through the cracks and spattering against her face. Her laughter was contagious and watching her attempt to lick the mess off her cheeks made Michelangelo laugh even harder.

"Lana? Mikey? What are you two doing in here -" A handful of dough hit Leonardo square in the face. Mikey halted, half way through a throw to see his eldest brother wiping off the mess. Lana was peeking out from behind the chair, still thinking it actually hid her from view.

"Lana, Mikey, would you two kindly explain what you're doing?"

Lana snorted, hand still buried in her bowl. "We're, uh, we're baking."

"Baking?"

In an instant she burst into a fit of laughter, no longer able to control it. Michelangelo quickly joined her, cackling as he fell to the ground, clutching to his plastron. Leonardo slowly wiped the remaining gunk off his face, clutching the mess in his hand as tears sprung to Lana's cheerful eyes.

"I'm – I'm sorry!" She sputtered, laughing too hard to get her words out. "I was aiming for Mikey."

Seconds later she felt that glob of chocolate in Leo's hand land upon her head, smothered into her hair with a rough hand. She giggled wildly, fingers digging in her bowl when it was snatched from her and another fist full was dropped on her face. Leonardo was grinning down at her, snickering. He had never seen her so happy before. It was a good look for Lana Cruise.

Blinking away the chocolate from her eyes Lana got to feet with little bits of batter in hand. Leonardo, who she knew could have moved in a split second, let her wipe the goo all across his beak, giggling as she did so.

Michelangelo was still laughing at the two, clutching his stomach as he watched Lana smother his brother's face. Leo looked amused but instead of retaliating on her, Mikey felt a wad smack him in the side of the head.

"Hey!"

Another hit him in the plastron. Lana was grinning like a madman, hair and face covered in chocolate. She kind of looked like a dirty miner only instead of coal she was plastered with dough. Leonardo's face was streaked with the stuff, Lana's chocolaty finger imprinted on his beak. He held the large bowl of batter, hand already buried inside.

"Hey! You know that's cheating. Two against one isn't very fair," said Mikey, backing up and gathering a glob in his hand. It squished through his fingers like mud.

"Like I'm much of a teammate," said Lana, pushing her hair away from her face. The strains just jetted up in spikes. "You're a ninja."

Mikey huffed. "You're a distraction."

"Then go get your own distraction," Leonardo retorted back, just waiting for a chance to throw. It was kind of strange to see Leo and Lana as teammates. It had taken Mikey ages to get his brother to trust her and now they were ganging up him. Life so wasn't fair. With another childish huff, Michelangelo released a holler.

A couple seconds later Donnie poked his head in and the curious look on his face dropped when he saw the state of the kitchen. Flour covered the floor in a thin sheet, Lana holding an open bag that littered the white powder around her toes. What was she covered in? What was on Leonardo's face? There was a large mixing bowl in his hands. Across the room was Mikey, he too holding a bowl but looking a little more frantic than the others. Lana was just giggling, snickering as she shoved her hand into the bag in her arms.

"Here! Quick!" Mikey roared, shoving his icing bowl into Donnie's hand. The startled ninja gathered it just before Michelangelo tossed him to the side. "DUCK!"

A handful of flour scattered across the room, Lana's laugh high as she ducked away from Mikey, cackling. Donnie got smacked by his brother Leo, wiping away the mess on his face before firing it back. What the hell was going on? It smacked Lana in the rear as she was attempting to crawl away from Mikey's mess of cocoa.

She couldn't stop laughing. Her stomach ached and her eyes were watering but she couldn't stop laughing. The kitchen was like a warzone, powder everywhere as she raced to her feet, giggling as Mikey pinned her and dumped the remaining cocoa powder on her head. So much for that cake.

A wad of chocolate batter smacked Mikey in the back of his head and she dived under his arms, giggling as she rushed to Leo's side. The look on his face wasn't like the one in practice. This one was glowing, playful as he pushed Lana behind him and let her use him as a shield. Donnie, despite his confusion, had quickly been able to get into the game and was steadily using his ammo. Dodging Leo's assaults were difficult in such an enclosed space but he managed well enough until Lana hit him with a spray of flour.

Her laugh was all they could hear as Leo relieved Donnie of his bowl of icing.

"What the hell is goin' on in here?" came Raphael's voice.

"We're baking!" screamed Lana in absolutely delight before she fired a wad at his face. The icing smack Raph dead between the eyes, smothering his sight with pure chocolate. The war halted, silence taking over but Lana was still laughing. Mikey's silence turned into a fit of giggles as Raph slowly wiped off the chocolate, eyeing the flour covered girl. She smiled the biggest grin he had ever seen on her face.

Her cheeks were battered with brown and white, her hair an absolute mess. Even her eyelashes were covered, sticking together when she blinked but Lana didn't care.

"Shouldn't have done that, Lana," said the red masked ninja before he darted her way. Lana squealed happily, taking off and throwing the bag of flour in the air as she clung to her bowl of icing. It created a cloud of white, a mess that covered every inch of the kitchen. No one seemed to care. Mikey smacked Leo in the face before he had a chance to aid his comrade, Donnie pelting at his side. Another wad soared Raph's way but it missed him by a mile as she cornered herself next to the fridge.

"Oops," she muttered, sheepishly peering down in her bowl. Her ammo supply was low, she blamed that on Donatello, and there was no way out. Leo was too busy pelting his other brothers to aid her.

"Oops is right," said Raphael, smirking as he cornered her. His eyes and mask were covered in Michelangelo's icing, the thick mess leaving streaks from where he had cleaned.

"I'm sorry?" She offered but the little smile told them both she was nowhere near. Her giggles didn't help that much either.

"Don't act cute." He grinned. "It ain't gonna get you outta this."

"No?" Raph closed in on her and Lana quickly dug her hands in the bowl. It clattered to the floor but she managed to throw herself at him, grinning as she smothered chocolate all over his face. "I think we all know who the winner of this one is."

"You sure about that?" He asked, very slowly. Her hands were still upon his face, gripping to his cheeks. "Your cornered, Lana. You ain't gettin' out of this one."

Shit. He was right but that wasn't what was bothering her. He was too close and the way he was looking at her made her gulp. Even surrounded by chocolate, he had pretty eyes – Fuck! She needed out of this now before she did something stupid so Lana did the only thing she could think of and licked straight up his cheek.

Startling him seemed to work because with a sputter Raphael stumbled backward and she was able to duck under his arm. Cackling, Lana clashed into Mikey, both of them falling to the ground in a loud thump. Michelangelo roared with laughter, Lana snickering into his neck.

"Wow," spoke a voice. The warzone silenced and they all turned to see a nearly nude Megan Rios standing in the kitchen entrance. She was wearing nothing but her bra and a pair of short's Lana had gathered for her. Larger scars covered her flat stomach, her legs and it seemed everyone was having a hard time not looking at them. "Started baking, Lana?"

"I tried," said the girl, grinning as she pushed herself off of Mikey and clattered to the floor. "Was gonna make a chocolate cake?"

"More on you then in the bowl I see."

"Of course!"

Megan grinned. "Well if you five wanted to give Connie an aneurism I think you succeeded. When she sees this mess she's going to freak."

"I'll clean it up before then," Lana said, shifting until she was sitting against the cupboards. "Wanna join?"

"No, no, I think I'm quite content being clean. Besides I came here looking for Donatello. Connie's up and she's ready for someone to wrap her ankle."

"Right," said Donnie, placing the bag of flour in his hand down upon the dirty counter. He was covered from head to toe and there was this blush across his face that made Lana hide a roar of laughter. "I, uh, I'll go wash up and we can go do that."

"Perfect," said Megan, beaming as he shuffled by her quickly, almost anxiously. Well then, seems she was going to have fun here. "You're Mikey right?"

Michelangelo nodded dumbly, stumbling to his feet. Lana's snickered were thankfully muffled by her hands.

"Why don't you come too? Connie seems likes you. Maybe you can make sure she doesn't go into some fit."

"S-Sure."

Lana released a loud snort, a sound that made Leonardo looked at her in concern. She just waved the unnatural noise off, beaming behind her hands. Well at least she knew they were attracted to humans. Megan was proof of that. As Mikey disappeared, Megan following behind Lana forced herself to view the damage. Nothing was broken but everything looked covered. Leonardo was still holding on to his bowl like Donnie would bounce in there and peg them at any second. Raphael still had his face covered, the lick mark prominent.

"Hey!" He called. Lana peered over to see the bowl she had dropped was in his hands and suddenly a large blob of icing covered her face as Raph's hand smothered it over her cheeks. She swatted at him, giggling madly.

Lana hadn't laughed this hard in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope it ended up being alright. You have no idea how terrified I am of this chapter. I feel it either worked or it didn't. Let's hope it did.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this past week has been ridiculously long and it's going to continue. Tonight was the only night I'll actually have time to post until next Wednesday so I figured I should. I have a feeling the errors will be high as it's two in the morning but I'm hoping they aren't too bad.**

**Thank you very much to mela989898, kirarain09, LadyJemsie, England101, kaaayyytteee, dragonrider347, Drusilla52, & Diana Fay for your beautiful reviews. It's because of you I made myself stay up so late so I could get this out :) I hope you enjoy it !**

* * *

><p><span>012 - Down in the Graveyard on that Old Tombstone, there's a Big Black Crow and it's calling you Home<span>

"They're coming in through the service yard entrance," said April. "You guys need to hurry. I'll lose sight of them after they pass through the gate."

"How many of them are there?" Leonardo asked, feet hurrying across the cool, dewy grass. He moved swiftly, agilely as he avoided the gravestones blocking their way.

"At least ten."

"How heavily armed?"

April paused. "I can't... see anything but a couple pistols. Some are carrying a few knifes but nothing over the top. Guys, something seems... off. They don't look worried at all."

"Hun thinks he's got one up on us. We'll show 'im," said Raphael, grinning. "He won't know what hit 'im."

"Just... be careful, alright?"

"We will, babe," said Casey Jones, metal baseball bat clutched between two gloved hands. It was cold out, a biting chill hanging in the air that seemed to gnaw at their skin. Even Casey could feel it under his leather coat and the horrendous amount of adrenaline soaring through his veins. He couldn't wait to bust some heads.

"April, have you and Lana made any leeway on where the Dragons might be headed?" Donnie asked, body completely hidden by shadows. The bright Halloween moon was hidden by a thick cover of clouds, its thin rays struggling to make it through the dark mass. It did little to light their way.

"Lana's been busy looking over the map and I ran through those last couple names you found but nothing."

"This place is flipping huge." They could hear Lana's voice over the communicator, the distant sound of her muttering to herself. "I don't know where they can even start looking. Can't they just wait to see where Hun goes?"

"Ask her if she sees anything significant, anything that stands out on the map," said Donnie, coming to a brief pause underneath the shadows of some trees. The small grouping halted, waited. They needed to get the jump on Hun, the jump on his Elite team. There couldn't be any chance for error. With the way Summer wanted to kill them, there couldn't be one slip up.

"I'm passing the communicator to her," said April. There was a bit of shuffling, some loud static until they could hear the voice of Lana Cruise.

"Hi guys," she said. "What can I do for you?"

Mikey grinned. "Hey Lana! Having a good time?"

"Oh, you know, got a giant map and a bottle of wine. Can't think of a better way to spend Halloween night!"

"Lana," said Donatello. He tried hard to ignore the exhausted tone in her voice. "I need you to look at the map and tell me if there's anything that stands out. Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, I've looked at it all day. There's nothing that stands out. Sweetheart, I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for. I mean there's a few pretty statues and I can tell you where the cemetery's oldest trees are but nothing that screams resurrected the dead here."

There was a pause and they could hear paper crinkling. Lana requested Donnie print out the map, the oversized image she had to tape together to actually fit. It had been stretched out on the floor when they left; Lana sprawled all over it trying to read names of graves.

"I mean does really matter? Couldn't Hun just go anywhere?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Leonardo.

"Well, I don't know, I was just thinking that in the UK, Samhain is celebrated tonight... My dad used to hate when my grandpa told us stories about it. It's a harvest festival but it's... also supposed to be the time when the veil between the living world and the world of the dead is the thinnest. I mean I get this raising the dead is a load of shit but if you really thought you were gonna do it why do you need a specific grave? You just need sacred soil, don't you? I mean unless there was actually someone in Woodlawn he wanted but I'm pretty sure they were all kind of normal -"

"Lana," Donnie breathed.

"Yes?"

"You're a genius."

"Oh, well, thank you."

He couldn't believe he had over looked this. It was so simple. Donatello grinned. He knew where Hun was headed. He was headed to the center of the cemetery. Woodlawn wasn't picked for its slumbering residents. It was picked because it was one of the largest cemeteries in New York. It was over 400 acres, a national historic landmark and completely locked down at night. No one would disturb him. Hun had been keeping this entire operation under wraps and Woodlawn was just another way of keeping it quiet.

The only reason they were here to begin with was because of Summer and John, not Hun.

"Lana, I need you to tell me what's in the center of the cemetery."

"Uh, one second." There was some more paper crinkling like she was moving her hands all over the place. "There are monuments and things. Um, a Hugo Reisinger is buried there and so is a Wilson Marshall? Do they mean anything -"

"How far away is it from the main road?"

"A good ways away, you wouldn't be able to see if that's what you're asking. I don't – April wants to know what's going on."

"We'd kind of like to be filled in too," muttered Casey, tugging his zipper higher up his neck. "What did ya figure out?"

"I've been looking at this all wrong," explained Donatello. He began to move again, swiftly. They had a heading at least and there was some ground to cover if they planned to reach it before Hun. "I thought that Hun was using Woodlawn because there was someone buried here or a statue that had some significance to his cause. April and I have been searching for days to see if there was anyone that in some way could be connected to that locket. Only we couldn't find out where that locket was found or who found it. It was like it just sort of appeared out of thin air. There weren't even any records of it in the museum archives."

"So Lana helped how?"Mikey wondered, listening to the sound of her crinkling the map under her knees through his ear piece.

"Lana made me realize that maybe Hun isn't here because of someone but because Woodlawn is one of the largest cemeteries in the area. It's protected and securely locked down at night. It's over 400 acres, enough room to hide whatever he's doing out here."

"And the sacred ground bit?" asked Leonardo.

"A lot of resurrection rituals make mention of scared ground or dirt. He's got quite enough here."

Casey looked appalled. "Seriously? You actually think Hun is gonna raise someone from the dead? I mean I know we've seen some pretty weird shit but c'mon!"

"It doesn't matter what Hun thinks he's going to do," said Leonardo. "We at least have a chance of heading them off and we'll make sure he doesn't succeed. Lana? Can you pass the communicator back to April?"

Lana didn't say a word but the muffled shuffling was enough to know she had.

"April? Has Hun moved yet?"

"No, they're still in the service yard. Guys, I can see the locket. It's around Hun's neck and it's... it's glowing."

"Glowing? Are you sure that's just not the camera?"

"Positive," April replied. "Hun's team is leaving the service yard. Please be careful."

"We will," said Leonardo.

* * *

><p>Raphael lay low, hidden amongst the thick branches of an old oak tree. Its leaves were still clinging to its branches, fighting to stay in tack as the cool night wind blew. They fluttered against one another, beating like wings. Just feet away he could see the glow of multiple flashlights, dancing along the ground in sweeps. Hun was at the front of the group, the rusted old locket lying on his chest. It burned an ember red like dying coals in a bonfire.<p>

"Be ready," said Leonardo's voice in his ear.

Raph was ready. He was ready to put a stop to this once and for all. They'd destroy that locket and he'd destroy Hun. That piece of scum was going to take the hit off of Lana; he'd make sure of it. They wouldn't be able to go anywhere near her or he'd personally see to it that every last Purple Dragon lost their head.

A low growl rolled off his tongue. Beside Hun walked Elijah Moore, dressed in a black suit and not a weapon at his side. That kid wouldn't get away, not this time. Elijah looked determined tonight with his lips pressed in a straight line and shoulders held high. Behind him walked John and the slender, mousy haired girl that had snatched the locket right under their noses. She was shivering under the wind and John pulled her close. Raphael couldn't hear but he saw the man's lips move. Jessie looked up, eyes horror filled and all John did was nod. The girl shook her head but she stepped away from him and pushed through the crowd, rushing back to where they came.

Was he protecting her?

In the very back, behind the nameless others was Summer. She was silently twiddling with her gun, a psychotic smile tugging at her lips. Unlike the others she had no coat, just a long dress that fluttered at her ankles. With the gun in hand, Summer raise her arm high over her head and pulled the trigger.

The loud blast startled her company and a murder of big, black crows that had been scattered about the area cawed loudly as they disappeared into the night sky. She giggled.

"Quiet!" hissed Hun, his massive figure turning on the woman. "You psychotic bitch, if you ruin this for me I will have you slaughtered -"

"Hun," said John's calm voice. "Leave her be. Summer isn't who you should be worrying about."

"Oh Hun, don't be such a party pooper," said the woman, smiling under the flashlight's glow. Her face looked creepy, skeletal even as she bore a grin.

"You underestimate those freaks," replied Hun, eyes sharp. They were here. He knew they were. Summer would do anything to see them dead and tonight would be the perfect night. He scoffed. She would never destroy them when his old master lost his life to them. The Shredder and all forms of him had perished under the turtles' blades years ago but Hun still wasn't convinced.

He was out there, somewhere and when he returned Hun was certain he'd be punished severely. He couldn't let that happen. He had an empire to maintain. He was the big boss now. With Karai out of business and the Foot clan scattered, the Purple Dragons ruled the city. Tonight would only guarantee Hun as the permanent leader.

No one would oppose him after tonight. Not with _her_ on his side.

"What time is it?" roared Hun's deep voice.

John checked the watch on his wrist. "11:45."

Fifteen minutes. There was just fifteen minutes left. There was no way his plans would be ruined. Not now. Not when all Hun needed to do was drop her locket and step back. She'd do the rest. With the veil thinnest at midnight, she'd burst through her bonds and he would be New York's all powerful ruler. Those turtles would be nothing but memories.

"Fifteen minutes?" Summer whined in the back. "That's all the time I have to play?"

"Better get started then," murmured a wisp of a man in front of her. He nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the knife in his hand dangling loosely from his snow white fingertips.

Summer's reply was a gun shot. The bullet raced through the tree next to Raphael, slicing through the leaves without a care. When she aimed at his shadows, he just managed to drop down, snarling at the beaming woman.

"There you are," She teased, spinning the loaded gun around her finger. "Don't tell me you're the only one that showed."

"I don't work alone," snarled Raphael, gripping his Sais tight as he heard the soft thumps of his brothers and Casey behind him.

"Hun," Leonardo's voice boomed, commanding and strong. "You can't honestly think you're going to bring the dead back to life with that locket."

Hun chuckled, ripping the locket from his neck. "This ain't no ordinary locket, you mutant freaks. She's been locked in here for centuries and it's about time we let 'er out."

"Who?" asked Donatello.

"Morgana," breathed Elijah.

"I'm gonna take her power and I'll be unstoppable! There's nothing you sewer freaks can do about it!"

"We'll see about that!" roared Casey, charging head first with his bat raised. He was met head on by John, machete in hand and just missing the vigilante's ear by a hair. The metal sang in the air, screeching as Casey's bat was met time and time again by John's knife. The two were evenly matched, each swing dodged by the other until Casey whipped out a golf club from the bag upon his back and managed to knock John to his feet.

"You're fighting the wrong fight. You should've just stayed away and minded your own business, kid," hissed John, rolling out of the way of the golf club coming for his face. He swung his large knife upward, handle of the blade hitting Casey's arm, knocking the club away. The masked vigilante jumped back, knife seconds away from his jugular.

"Anythin' the Purple Dragons do _is_ my business!"

Across the field Summer had quickly rushed Raphael, gun blasting and bullets leaping off of tombstones. She had a horrible shot but she moved quickly, maniacally laughing like she was part of some videogame. This bitch was absolutely crazy and Raph almost felt bad when he disarmed her, her pistol clattering to the grass. The ninja kicked it away before she could blink.

"Awe," She whined. "That was my favourite gun!"

For a moment Raphael thought she looked almost normal. A frown slid over her lips and she looked around like she was lost. Leonardo was pinning a Dragon against a tree, knocking the man out with the back of his sword. Casey was still swinging like wild at John, both sweating but neither willing to stop. Summer seemed confused.

"Look just get outta here and pretend none of this ever happened. Hun ain't gonna bring back your fiancé so just leave and start a new life."

"No," She whispered. "Hun isn't going to bring back my love. She is."

That confusion vanished and Summer ran at him, screeching a cackle like a witch. Raphael leapt back but she had managed to collide into him, her jaw clamping down on his upper bicep.

"You psycho bitch!"

A green fist collided with her face and she landed in a heap on the grass. Her teeth had actually managed to break skin, blood pouring down his arm. Summer didn't move for a moment until suddenly that little giggle of hers broke through the air.

"Did I make the pretty turtle angry?" She teased, peering up through her mound of hair. She looked possessed, bruise already forming on her cheek. Not a tear was shed. Her hand had gone to her right thigh, gripping at her dress until she ripped a knife that had been attached to her leg straight through it. Raph just managed to block the swing, still a little taken back by her quick recovery.

Michelangelo figured he and Leonardo were the lucky ones that night. They got to deal with the idiotic lackeys of Hun's, the ones that came right off the streets. They were idiots but they weren't nearly as crazy as the Elite team. Mikey just struck one in the face with a quick roundhouse kick when he saw Leonardo rushing towards Hun. The giant ape, who was at least seven feet tall and a billion pounds, just grinned. A nameless man, one Mikey was sure he'd seen before, leapt at Leo before he even had the chance to get near Hun.

Donnie seemed to be having the same issue. Every time he moved to get in close there was always someone ready to prevent him from getting anywhere near the Purple Dragons' leader. They were taking up their time. They needed to stop this now. It was only a matter of seconds before the clock struck midnight. The locket was glowing bright now, burning almost and when Donnie went to make another attempt at retrieving it a woman blocked his way. The Purple Dragon tattoo crawled up her neck like a serpent and she looked too rough to be part of the Elite team.

"Look I don't want to have to hurt you," said Donnie, Bo staff clutched tight between his hands. The woman was swinging a chain, snarling. "Just move out of the way."

"Fat chance!" She roared. "I ain't gonna turn into some mindless freak cause of you!"

Mindless freak? What did she mean by that? Don didn't have the chance to really think about it. He quickly dodged her swing, leaping out of the way as the chain pounded into the ground.

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Leo but he was quickly engaged by John who had left an angry Casey to deal with some low level lackeys.

"It's too late turtles!" roared Hun. His large hand ripped the chain from his neck, the glowing locket dangling in the night sky. It looked like a star, burning a fiery red.

"No!" yelled Casey, rushing forward with his bat held high. There was a pile of unconscious Dragons behind him, bloody and battered.

The locket dropped. As it hit the earth, the rusted metal burst into a fit of flames that rose into a torrent of fire. Spinning out of control, the heated tornado flew higher and higher, fumes smothering the last bit of moonlight. Though just as quick as it came, the heat vanished like a large bucket of water had doused them and the locket burst open with a blast. The shockwave sent Raphael soaring backward, his shell smashing straight into a tree truck. If it weren't for his shell he would have been down and out, the blast sending multiple Purple Dragons into a bludgeoned coma.

Out of the fumes hobbled an old woman. Her body was hunched over, her face wrinkled and aged with time. Even her eyes looked old, the dark orbs fogged by white cataracts. Her white hair, like ash, pooled down her back and dragged as she wandered out of the suffocating fumes.

"Free," she whispered. Her voice was cold and thick with a heavy Scottish accent. "I'm finally free."

The graveyard lay silent all expect for the groans of a few burnt men.

Crippled and slow, the woman looked defenceless and Raphael almost laughed as she pointed a shaking finger at Hun's bewildered face. This couldn't be what he was expecting.

"You, boy, tell me what year it is."

"Who are you?" Hun bellowed, forcing himself to his feet in a panic. This couldn't be Morgana! He had been tricked, deceived and he'd kill that fuckin' –

"My name is Morgana," She hissed, pulling the wool shawl about her shoulders closer to her neck. The wind was chilly, the air cold but no one felt it anymore. The adrenaline running through their veins was keeping them going. "Are you the one that freed me?"

"I did," said Hun, voice stiff and angry. She looked so weak, so frail like the slightest of gusts could blow her over.

"Ah, then I am in yer debt I see. Just give me a moment. I need to prepare." Morgana looked around the clearing, eyeing the multiple eyes glaring up at her. There were some strange creatures here, green and masked and they kept her attention for a moment before she found what she was looking for. "You! Come 'er, girly."

The woman with the chain Donnie had tried to best struggled to her feet. Her left arm was burnt, her lip quivering as the air festered on the open wound.

"Yes," She breathed, wincing every other second. "What can I do -" but Morgana had placed her boney hand on the woman's shoulder, digging her long nails into her skin. At first there was silence, breathes held until the woman let out an ear piercing scream.

Leonardo looked on in horror as the girl's once healthy body dropped to its knees, all manner of life being sucked out of it. Her skin turned purple, leathery as it tightened. All manner of muscle disappeared, fat vanishing. What lay before them was a withering pile of flesh covered bones. The woman's face was shrunken, hollow and her eyes peered up at them silently pleading.

She was dead, her last breath leaving as Morgana's hand released her.

What was once an old woman now stood a tall, slender creature. The shawl upon her hunched over shoulders fell to reveal a straight back, arms long and fingers delicate. Her white hair had darkened turning nearly as black as the night. The wrinkles ceased to exist, tightened into a young face with nearly perfect features. She was gorgeous and Michelangelo felt his jaw drop. Morgana would give Megan a run for her money any day if she wasn't crazy and all.

Hun grinned. That was more like it. The woman bent down, smiling at the shriveled corpse of the girl before turning to gather her locket lying silently on the ground. It glowed when she touched it, singing as it slipped around her neck.

"So I am in yer debt then," She said, her voice no longer creaking. It sounded pristine and inviting and it was clear she was pleased by Hun's newest reaction.

"Yes," said the giant. Leonardo clutched his katanas tightly. This would not end well. "I was the one to release you. Morgana, I demand to see your power! Destroy the turtles!"

"Turtles?" She turned, slowly, eyeing the four green creatures before her. They had all gotten to their feet, strange weapons drawn. "What strange creatures you are. Demons, I presume or have the Fae been makin' monsters again?"

"We are no demons," hissed Leonardo. The remainder of the Dragons, of the Elite team lay silent. Even Summer kept her lips shut.

"No? Interestin'. Shame I'll have to kill you all."

"You don't have to do anything," said Leonardo, slowly, cautiously. "You are not Hun's slave."

Morgana released a pleasant chuckle, a giggle that didn't belong in a graveyard. It sounded too pleasing, too gentle. "I am though. He's released me and I'll do his biddin' until the day he dies. Shame though really you all look like such interestin' creatures. My husband would've had a fit if he could see you."

That was all she said before she disappeared into a mass of blackness, vanishing in a blink of an eye.

Mikey gulped. That wasn't good.

Morgana reappeared behind Donatello, long fingers dancing upon his shoulders before he had the chance to take a breath. In an instant her nails racked across his cheek and an unseen mass kicked out his legs. He landed upon the ground with a thump, gasping as he watched her long, green dress flutter out of sight. In its place snaked a shadow, a squirming shape that slithered along the earth like a snake.

"Watch out!" hissed Leonardo, back ploughing into a headstone. A cold form gripped at his throat and he struggled to breathe, gasping as it tightened until a Sai came down, digging into his bindings. There was a loud hiss, an unnatural sound that neither of them could place and it vanished before ploughing straight into Raphael's side.

"You can't win, boys," said Morgana, standing next to Hun. They hadn't even had the chance to blink. " I control the night."

"The night?" Donnie mouthed, swinging at a shadowed mass. It looked like a figure, a man that was wildly swinging his arms, trying to claw. There was no plausible way to control the night. It just wasn't possible – "Casey, no!"

Casey Jones rushed the woman from behind, bat raised high as he roared forward. Morgana looked unfazed as she turned, smiling pleasantly.

"Stupid lad," She breathed, catching the bat with one hand. "I'm no mere human. I can destroy you with just my hand."

Horrified, they watched as Morgana yanked the bat, pulling Casey toward her. Her hand had jetted out and dug straight through his leather jacket. He released a loud cry, gasping as she tore at his skin, racking her nails into the flesh with ease.

"CASEY!" yelled Raphael, running to aid when the woman, hand still dug into his chest, rose the man high into the air, tossing him behind her. Casey's body smashed into the side of a mausoleum, dropping like a rock. He made no sound.

"Grab him! We need to move!" roared Leonardo, swinging furiously at an impending shadowed figure. Hun was laughing, Summer's cackle joining in and the sound was making him sick. "April! April, can you hear me?"

"LEO!" She cried. "Oh thank god! Leo, are you alright? You guys have all been dead for over twenty minutes now!"

"April, we need a way out and fast!"

"Out? I'll reroute Lana -"

"Lana?" roared Raphael, sending a quick punch at a Dragon that was trying to stop him from reaching Casey. "Where the hell is she?"

"When you guys went dead we didn't know what happened. We saw what we thought might have been an explosion so she and Master Splinter took the Battle Shell. She'll be there in a couple minutes. I'll tell her to go to the service yard, alright?"

"April, I don't know if we have a couple minutes," murmured Donnie, rushing to swing one of Casey's arms over his shoulders. Raphael was busy stabbing and swinging at the shadowed masses literally forming right out of the ground. Morgana hadn't moved from her spot. She was still smiling.

"Raph," Leo called. "You and I will try and hold them off. Mikey, help Don get Casey out of here. April? Make sure Lana knows the way in and out. We don't have time for any errors."

"She does," whispered April and they could hear her voice crack. "Casey? Casey, answer me."

When there was no sound, they could hear April fighting a sob.

"He's alright, April. He's just unconscious right now," lied Don, shifting the heavy man closer to his torso. Blood was pouring down his chest, seeping into his jacket. Donatello didn't even want to imagine what those wounds looked like. "Mikey! C'mon!"

"Sorry bro, just give me a second!" Michelangelo grunted, nunchaku striking a shadow man straight into the face. The creature just stumbled backward, grunting under the impact. If that had been a human, the force would've shattered his jaw bone. Raphael tackled the mass before it managed to swing again giving Mikey enough time to lunge across the field.

"Silly creatures," laughed Morgana. "You can't destroy my shadows."

"Watch us," hissed Leonardo.

* * *

><p>The Battle Shell roared through the gate, smashing it into pieces as the armour vehicle flew through. Lana was at the wheel, hands tight and eyes determined. Beside her sat Master Splinter who looked a little green and a little frantic. With a quick halt, she managed to whip the beast of a truck around in the large service yard parking lot. Michelangelo tore open the back doors, quickly helping his brother lift Casey into the metal car. Lana's worried face greeted them, her cheeks flushed but all colour drained when she caught sight of the man lying before her.<p>

Casey's jacket was literally torn in two; the cut clean like some sharp blade had done it. His chest was sliced to bits and she felt herself gag at the sight. There was so much blood.

"Oh my god," She whispered. "What the hell happened? Is he going to be okay?"

"The wounds aren't as deep as they look," muttered Donnie, motioning Mikey to help him move Casey to a bench. That didn't really answer her question but she kept quiet.

"Hey, hey," said Mikey, beaming at the horrified girl. "It's Casey. He just needs a little patching up and he'll be back to his normal, annoying self in no time!"

Lana watched the smile on Mikey's face falter when he caught sight of the bruised and bloody man and her hands began to quiver. A warm paw gathered one of her own and she looked down to see Master Splinter coming up beside her. Lana hadn't even heard his cane clunking along the metal floor.

"Lana, go take the wheel. I will go and fetch my other sons. I fear we will have to make a quick getaway."

"O-Oh, right," she said, hurrying to rush back to the driver's seat. Her hand clung to the wheel tightly, eyes locked anywhere but behind her.

"Master Splinter," said Mikey, hurrying to his sensei's side. "I don't know if -"

"Help your brother, Michelangelo."

Mikey nodded, watching as his father fluidly leapt from the truck. Donatello was digging through his bag, tossing various items out. Coming across a pair of sharp scissors he began cutting away Casey's jacket and shirt.

"Mikey, I need you to put pressure on his wounds," said Donnie. "Try and keep him talking."

"Hey Case!" chirped Mikey but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make his voice as delighted as it normally was. His hands pressed down on the man's chest, ignoring the warm liquid seeping through his fingers. "You see Lana's crazy driving out there?"

There was a hard laugh, a shattered sound that made Lana grip tighter to the steering wheel. "She's... nuts. Probably worse... then Ape."

Lana managed to roll her eyes, pleased by his voice. She didn't even know him but Lana would be devastated if he didn't make it. Whatever it was about this little ragtag group of people, Lana was already too attached not to care.

"Shoulda – Shoulda seen her... with me drivin'. Thought... Thought she was gonna pee... herself."

"Please," She laughed a little. "I grew up on a farm. I know how to drive. I just don't like driving in New York. It makes me want to hit people."

There was another shattered laugh, followed by a gasp and Lana couldn't handle it anymore. She needed them to hurry up because sitting here was driving her crazy. Her entire body was shaking, her hands twitching to move. Her legs wanted to run, she needed to get out, she needed to - There was a loud bam.

Fuck! Was that a shot? Lana quickly peered out the window. All she could see was the darkness. It was like the moon had vanished completely, swallowed up by the clouds and black fumes. If someone had told her this was how she was going to be spending Halloween she would've laughed in their faces. Halloween was usually her favourite night of the year. She loved the costumes, loved prancing around in some skimpy skirt with a large bottle of wine in hand. They'd dance the night away at a club or get hammered in someone's home. God, this wasn't how she was supposed to be spending the night.

There were a few shots and she nearly leapt right out of the driver's seat when Raphael ripped open the passenger door, throwing his heavy body in beside her. In the back Master Splinter and a bruised Leonardo leapt in, the doors slamming shut behind them. Lana took off before Raph could yell at her to go.

The multiple shots behind her made her shake, the bullets bouncing off the armoured truck but she kept driving, trying so hard to ignore the fussing over Casey in the back.

"What the hell happened?" She managed to get out, peeling out of the parking lot and into traffic. They wouldn't blend in but the traffic would at least stop the Dragons from following them for the time being.

Master Splinter was the only who spoke. "I fear that our new enemy will be like nothing we have ever faced before."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Again I'm gonna apologize for the errors! If they are ridiculously bad let me know and I'll go back and fix them when I can :) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well I have a killer ear infection and I have to work a nine hour shift tomorrow and I'm really hoping I didn't mess up this chapter because I'm sick and cranky. As a quick note I just wanted to let you guys know this is nowhere near the end, like, I mean nowhere near. This is going to be such a long tale. **

**Anywho I want to thank England101, kaaayyytteee, Diana Fay, mela989898, My Gulty Pleasure & Drusilla52 for their awesome reviews! I know I've said it before but when I see I got a review it just makes me so excited. Thank you for always commenting :)**

* * *

><p><span>013 – There's a Jack-O-Lantern Moon in the Midnight Sky. Somebody Gonna Live, Somebody Gonna Die.<span>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked April, watching as Lana tugged on her runners. The girl peered up with a weak smile, nodding her head and making her ponytail bounce. "I – I can go."

"No," breathed Lana. "You have to stay. He's your husband. If something happens -" Lana stopped herself quickly as April looked away, green eyes glaring at the cold, stone wall. "I'm just… glad I can help. With Don staying here they're going to need all the help they can get, right?"

"This means a lot, Lana."

"Don't worry about."

April was. It would have been impossible for her not too. She watched the girl clabber into the back of the Battle Shell, hoisting herself up as she wobbled towards the computer. Lana knew very little about computers. She could turn the damn thing on, navigate her way around the internet fairly well but anything other than that and Lana was left totally lost.

"I just… I just can't leave him like this. I know the guys need me but -"

"I think they understand," murmured Lana, already turning the large screen on. "I sure as hell do. The fact that you're still standing here trying to go through the run down with me still blows my mind."

She managed a soft laugh but it died quickly. "Don needs a clean environment right now. I didn't want to contaminate anything especially with a chest wound so… large."

Lana had seen Casey's injury, smelt the blood as they had tried to control it in the back of a screeching vehicle. She had done her best to drive steady but she wasn't a paramedic and the adrenaline rushing through her veins at that moment left little for control. The man's chest had literally been slashed; the skin cut through like a wolverine had got at him. Lana had heard the mention of a few shattered ribs and a leg that needed to be readjusted. Casey's groans had been enough to nearly send her over the edge but the smell alone still had Lana spinning.

"I don't think anyone is keen on this idea," said April. She pulled herself up into the Battle Shell, bare feet slapping against the cool floor. "But we all really appreciate it. If you – If you're not up for this -"

"April," Lana said, gently smiling at the woman. She looked so old all of a sudden, so worn down. Her face was white, dark bags hanging under her eyes and Lana suddenly realized what she had gone through researching day in and out. A few loose pieces of red hair fell in front of her face but April didn't bother moving them. "I'll be fine. I mean you're the one that told me the Battle Shell is bullet proof. I'll be locked inside. No one's going to get at me, right?"

"Right," she replied. "You're right. Everything's going to be fine. The guys will clear out the garage the second you burst in. The Purple Dragons will be too busy worrying about them to bother you."

"And Casey is going to pull through."

April nodded. "Yes, Case will be up and running in no time. We just need to get through tonight."

"We will." Lana didn't sound so convincing but neither of the women acknowledged her shaking tone. Instead, April pulled up a chair and after nudging the shaking girl from the keyboard began to go through the details.

"You won't need to do anything to extreme," said the red head. "Mike's going to connect the Battle Shell once the garage is cleared out. You'll know instantly when the connection has been cleared. There will be a pop up here and over here and if you look at the map you'll be able to see which way is the fastest. This screen here -" April pulled out a smaller screen from the wall. "It will be where you can track the guys. The computer will configure to the map and you'll be able to watch which way they go, understand?"

"Yup," murmured Lana, shifting in her shoes. April picked up a small communicator, offering it to the girl to place in her ear.

"I'll be with you the whole time if something goes wrong. The system itself does most of the work. You'll just need to help it along in the right direction."

"Right direction?"

April giggled. "Tell it which doors to open and which security systems to lock down, that sort of thing."

"Right, I'm sure I can figure it out," replied Lana, already silently panicking. April allowed her to move back in front of the screen, hand on the mouse and communicator in ear. Her heart was pounding in her chest like it was trying to burst through her ribcage. Her hands were sweating and she didn't need a mirror to know all colour was draining from her face. Not wanting April to notice Lana quickly asked her for another rundown, which keys would do what at which time and April happily complied.

* * *

><p>The Battle Shell lurched through traffic, zipping in and out of lanes. Raphael was at the wheel, not a sound coming from his mouth. He was angry, furious and he was pretty sure if he tried opening his mouth all that would come out was a terrifying roar. He couldn't believe they had gotten their ass handed to them by some dead woman who had barely lifted a finger. He couldn't believe that Casey Jones was lying on a medical table close to drawing his last breath.<p>

He was going to kill Morgana. Destroy her. Demolish her. There would be nothing left when he was finished with her and when he was done he'd end Hun.

"No, no I got it. I figured it out," murmured Lana's gentle voice. "Don't worry, April. I see the dots. The trackers are working."

Raphael snarled. That was their tech support? He couldn't believe Leo had actually allowed Lana to come along, to sit in the back like some hacker while they attempted to make their way through Hun's tower. Lana didn't know what she was doing and just listening to her get flustered over April's directions drove him up the wall. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in some club tonight dancing the night away, not trying to help them break into the Purple Dragon's headquarters. If she got hurt because of them he'd never forgive himself.

"How's Casey?" There was a long pause and a relieved sigh fell from her lips. "That's good. See, everything's going to be fine. What? No? I - I don't understand – Oh! Yeah, no, I see it. I have it up, don't worry."

Leonardo had made some stupid decisions before but this one topped them all. He couldn't believe he was sitting across from Lana Cruise while they barreled through New York on a mission. Watching her fiddle with her ponytail, leg bouncing nervously, he could only imagine the things that could happen to her. He understood why she was there, clicking through files he was sure she didn't understand, but it didn't make him any less displeased. Don had been right. They would be totally outnumbered and though that made no difference before having one less turtle didn't really help matters especially when that one less was their techie. April would have been a smart option but no one in their right mind would have been able to force her away from Casey.

Master Splinter had volunteered, silently climbing aboard the Battle Shell when they were about the move out and for that Leo was thankful. Their sensei and their father would be a huge asset especially up against an enemy they knew nothing about. That had still left their tech support open and Lana quietly offered herself up if it would help. It would because it would leave one less thing for Leonardo to worry about. She would take care of the security, the doors that wouldn't open unless they had someone on the inside. Lana would be their inside but one that would be a huge liability.

"Lana," Leonardo said her name lightly. She turned in the chair to face him, eyes large and lips stiff. Was she trying not to cry? "Are you sure about this?"

"Completely," she replied. Her hands were shaking but she quickly pulled them to her lap when she saw he noticed.

"You will have to stay in the Battle Shell. Once we leave the area there is no telling how long it would take to get back to you if something happened, understand?" Lana nodded. "Don's made sure this vehicle is nearly impenetrable so you won't have anything to worry about."

Then why was she shaking so much? Lana trusted this family more then she trusted herself but she couldn't stop the fear from eating away at her. It wasn't like this was a typical day. Trying to infiltrate the Purple Dragon headquarters was the last thing Lana ever thought she'd do and was the last thing Lana ever wanted to do. Yet, here she was and there was no going back because the least she could do was try to not screw this up and help the family that had literally saved her life more than once. This was the least Lana could do so she politely promised Leonardo that she wouldn't move an inch after they left and turned back to the screen. April returned in her ear and she began a quiet conversation about tracking dots and Casey's recovery.

What seemed like seconds passed and soon Lana could see the Purple Dragons' building up ahead, a massive looming skyscraper. April was silent and all Lana could hear was the rumble of the Battle Shell and the squeal of traffic around them. No one spoke. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be going into battle, this tight squeezing fear in her chest that seemed to be pressing down on her lungs. Her breaths became short and quick as they rounded the corner.

"It appears they are expecting us," said Master Splinter's voice. It did little to calm any of them.

Sure enough, the guards that had once dotted the perimeter had been pulled off. They could only assume they were somewhere in the building. The garage entrance, a large and long doorway, was wide open.

Lana gulped.

Ferocious looking men in black suits lined the entranceway, each with large rifles in their hands.

"Oh my god," She breathed, hands gripping tightly to her seat.

"Looks like they've rolled out the welcome wagon!" muttered Mikey. A squeak came from Lana in the back when they opened fired but it quieted the second she noticed not a bullet was getting in. Still that suffocating fear wasn't diminishing and it took April's yell in her ear to bring her back to the task at hand.

"Raph, ram them," snarled Leonardo, swords drawn and waiting at the back.

"Don't need to tell me twice," growled his brother and with his foot pressed down on the pedal, drove the Battle Shell straight into the Purple Dragons' garage. The men all managed to jump out of the way, many still firing as the large armored vehicle squealed its way inside.

"Lana, it would be wise if you hid yourself below until we've managed to secure the area," said Master Splinter, motioning to the underside of the computer desk. She did just that, quickly diving down and pressing herself against the car's wall. Leonardo slammed the back door open and she rapidly covered her mouth when she heard a man's dying scream. Michelangelo and Raphael moved out without a word to her and when she heard the back doors shut she managed to slide out of the tight ball she had placed herself in.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo quickly knocked a Dragon out, nunchaku flying as it struck across the man's temple. He fell like a rock, gun dropping from his fingers and clattering to the ground. They had made quick work of their greeters, not a single step out of place. Mikey was pretty sure that was because of the quiet girl hidden in the back of their truck.<p>

"You'd think they'd be smart enough to actually send some men who could at least make us break a sweat," grunted Raph, kicking a groaning man straight in the head. He silenced instantly. "I mean I've seen Lana hit harder than they could."

"I wouldn't complain," replied Leonardo. "We have a much bigger battle ahead of us."

"So it seems," murmured their sensei. His cane clunked along the cement, nudging a fallen guard every now and again. "I believe our enemy may not be what we are expecting. We should move swiftly and quietly."

"Lana?" Mikey called into his communicator. "You okay in there?"

"Peachy," was her quiet reply. "Think I can come out from under the computer now?"

"Yeah," said Michelangelo, chuckling lightly. "We made sure these guys won't be bothering you."

They all heard a wisp of a giggle, this quiet sound that told them she was sort of alright.

"Alright, did you plug the connector in? April said it'd probably be near the door hidden by some panel."

"We see it," said Leonardo. His voice was stiff, controlled and after taking the small USB from Mikey, hurried to the locked doorway. It was made of complete metal. There was no getting in unless they wanted you too. Next to it on the wall was a small, black panel with what appeared to be a retina and fingerprint scan. At the very bottom was a plug in. Leo quickly shoved the USB in.

"Oh!" Lana's voice chirped in their ears. "It worked. Okay, just let me read this and…"

Leonardo was prepared to wait a few minutes. He knew she wasn't Don and he knew she wasn't April. Lana wasn't cut out for this type of work but with April in her ear and her rather eager attitude she was all they had. Suddenly, the door slid open and Mikey let out a hoot.

"Way to go, Lana! You did it, dudette!"

All that answered him was silence.

"Lana?" asked a concerned Master Splinter.

"I didn't do that," She whispered back. "I was about too but the door opened before I could press enter."

"Stay inside the Battle Shell," hissed Leonardo. "Do not get out for any reason, understand?"

"Yes," replied Lana.

"I know they knew we were comin' but Hun actually wants us to come from 'im?" scoffed Raphael.

"It's gotta be a trap," said Mikey.

"Most likely," replied Master Splinter. "But we have no choice, do we? Hun is playing with a dangerous foe. She cannot be allowed to run ramped, obeying his every command. This must be stopped tonight."

"Seems like Hun agrees," Raph muttered, staring at the open doorway.

"Be careful," said Lana.

"Don't worry about us, Lana. We've kicked Hun's ass at least a hundred times."

"Yeah?" She didn't sound too convinced. "Just… I don't know how I'll feel if I see any of you with your chests ripped open so… be safe."

"We will. You just stay in the Battle Shell," said Raph. "We're gonna kick Hun's ass just like Philly kicked your precious Packers' rears on Sunday."

"Kay, we're not talking about that."

Leonardo managed a smile. "Make sure the doors are locked and don't go anywhere."

"I won't," she managed to laugh, watching as their bleeping dots on the screen hurried from the room.

The boys rushed through the tower, doors opening to hallway after hallway, elevator after elevator. Various Purple Dragon thugs met them along the way but they were nothing they hadn't handled before. Raphael was waiting for Summer to spring, the crazy bitch who would do anything too see them killed. Out of the Elite team Summer was probably the one to look out for. There was no sanity left in that mind and he was pretty sure the only time she'd stop was when she was dead.

To their surprise they didn't meet a single Elite team member on their way up. Nothing but worthless punks who couldn't even aim a gun properly. Lana was still on the other end but she was silent and to all of their relief, didn't need to attempt to hack into anything. The doors opened without a hitch, eerily encouraging their assault on the building. The only time she really spoke was to tell them which door would lead where and after some muttering to herself she had managed to get a fairly decent pathway down for them.

It was about fifteen minutes later, multiple thugs knocked out along the way, when they reached Hun's command centre.

"That's the door," whispered Lana. She suddenly sounded so far away, drifting as static jumped around her voice.

"Already open?" Leo murmured, katanas drawn in front of him.

"Course."

"Let's move."

With barely a step, the large doors, high as the vaulting wall, opened. Large windows, overlooking the entirety of New York City fanned before them, lavished furniture graced the hardwood and standing proudly with their back to them was Morgana. Hun was nowhere to be found.

"Yer late," She said, her voice smooth and alluring. "I didn't think Hun's little lackeys would prove to be such a distraction."

"Where is Hun?" roared Leonardo.

"Hun? My Master has better things to do then watch me kill you." Morgana turned, a sly smile creeping over her pretty face. "Oh? Tell me, where is the forth turtle? I did plan on killin' you all together. This puts a slight damper on my plans."

Raphael went to open his mouth but Morgana just giggled.

"No matter. I'm sure that wee little lass you brought will be a good enough substitute, don't you think?"

"Don't you dare touch her," snarled Mikey.

Morgana brushed a piece of her long hair back, smiling brightly as she stepped around the large leather couch. "Don't worry. I won't be goin' anywhere near her until you all have taken yer last breath."

Like an explosion, Morgana rushed at them. There was a snarl upon her face, a hideous grin as she quickly slashed at Leonardo's eyes. He managed to jump out of the way, lunging to the side to miss her quick movement. She wasn't running. She was levitating, floating only inches off the ground and moving at lightning speed.

Mikey was her next target but he was ready and rapidly flipped over top of her, grinning when she released a loud huff.

"Four against one isn't quite fair, is it?" She said as she turned, her dressed billowing at her feet. Raphael lunged at her but before his Sai could strike a tall mass of shadow blocked his way. The blade went straight through it, sending the large figure into a howl. With just its arm, the shadow managed to knock Raph across the floor, screaming as it charged him.

"Whoa!" He cried, jumping to his feet before the creature clawed at his face.

Across the room Master Splinter had engaged what looked to be a slithering serpent made of darkness. The large cobra, eyeless and colourless, dove for their father's feet with sharp fangs but the rat was too quick for it, easily jumping upon its head and moving out of the way. Mikey was being engaged by another humanoid mass, tall and bulky, it moved slow but it swung with a strength that dented the flooring.

Leonardo was left with Morgana.

"You creatures are very strange," She said to him, grinning as he thrust a sword towards her face. She dodged it. "I have been around for years and I've yet to see anythin' like you. Are you sure the Fae didn't create you?"

"Yes," hissed the blue masked turtle. She made a swipe for his face, nails just dragging along his cheek and leaving stingy lines. "Listen to me! You don't need to follow Hun -"

"My Master? Ah, I wouldn't be too worried about him. I have my own plans for this metal city. It's been a long time since I've been freed and I don't plan on ever goin' back."

"Plans?"

"Conquering, that sort, nothin' to extravagant. I like my worlds a little darker than this, little scarier. I like it when the humans run scared."

"We can't let you do that."

"No?" He felt her brush up against him, her hair slithering along his shell. Her lips pressed against his ear, her claw like hand clamping down on his shoulder and preventing him from moving away."I'd be happy to offer you a place in my world. I may be from another time but I'm sure demons aren't allowed to roam free nowadays either. Think about it? You can help me conquer the wee humans starting with that little girlie down below."

But Leonardo had thought about it and he wanted nothing to do with Morgana. Quickly, while she was taunting him, lips closed to his ear he thrust his katana forward. The blade breached her skin, her stomach as he forced it through. A loud screech fled her lips, ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>The line had gone dead. She couldn't hear their breathing anymore and a panic began to set in. They had just walked in. Where had they gone?<p>

"Guys?" Lana called, hand pressed tight to the communicator. "Hello? Guys!"

Nothing.

Suddenly, being trapped in an overprotective vehicle made her nerves rise. She couldn't even get a hold of April and Lana's head began to spin. Frantically, she started to look for a way out, a way around this. What could she do? What was she supposed to do? Whipping the ear piece off, Lana hurried to the front of the Battle Shell. All around her lay silent bodies. Some were bleeding, others just looked unconscious. The large weapons the Purple Dragons had once carried were kicked from their hands. They weren't a threat anymore.

Lana started for the door when she realized there was nothing she could do now. They were floors and floors above her and even if they could be reached Lana was the last person to be able to save them. Maybe if Casey were here he'd be able to charge in. Donnie could come up with a plan but all Lana had was a broken communicator. She couldn't even manage to get the computer up and running properly and charging in with the Battle Shell wasn't an option.

Her chest began to tighten, her breathing quickened and just before she thought she was going to pass out a familiar face was peering into the garage. Her heart stopped and it suddenly felt like she was going to vomit.

Elijah Moore was peering at her with sad eyes. He was dressed in a simple suit, the jacket long gone and the tie hanging loosely about his neck. They just stared at each other. Lana looked terrified, hidden behind bullet proof glass. Her hair, thick and long, hung high on her head. She was dressed in jeans and a basic white t-shirt. Elijah scoffed. He could see her bright bra through it.

"Just gonna stand in there all day?" He yelled, wondering if she could hear him through that beast of a machine. He'd give those freaks one thing, they sure as hell knew how to ride in style.

"What are you doing here?" She mouthed.

"Should ask you the same thing."

Elijah watched as she stumbled out of the truck, slamming the door behind her without a second thought. His cousin looked determined but not angry. She had a more horrified look than anything like she was seeing a ghost. He shoved his hands into his pockets and waited as she stomped toward him, fingers clenched.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, a snarl hanging on the edge of her voice. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you!" hissed Elijah. He towered over the girl, glaring down at her young looking face. Lana looked so little staring up at him, eyes wide and rimmed with angry tears. "How stupid can you be? I sent you a fucking ticket to get out of here and yet here you are! You're an idiot, Lana!"

"I'm the idiot?" Lana cried. "You joined the Purple Dragons, Elijah! Out of all the things you could do you picked the absolute worse!"

"Not like you've picked much better," He replied, darkly. "I mean you're hanging around with a bunch of mutants. All you needed to do was go home but no you decided to befriend a group of freaks -"

Lana hit him. She slapped him so hard in the face Elijah reared backward, hand flying to the scorching red print on his cheek.

"They're not freaks," She hissed. Warm tears began to stream down her face. "They're much better people then you will ever be. You left me to die in an alley, Eli. Did you see Megan? She was raped and tortured on our kitchen floor all because of you and some stupid wish. Do you actually think you're going to bring your parents back? That all this will actually bring them back to life."

"It will."

A silence passed over them.

"Do you think they'll be proud of what you've done?"

"I didn't do anything," He whispered. Lana was shaking. Her knuckles were turning white and her cheeks were soaked but she no longer looked sad. She just looked angry. "I told you to stop following me but you didn't. It's your fault you were cornered. If Vince hadn't been such a pussy and backed out none of this would have happened. If you wanna blame anyone then blame Vince, Lana!"

"Stop running!" She screamed. "This is all your fault, Elijah, and you know it. If you hadn't joined -"

"Shush -"

"Don't shush me! You're going to fucking stand there and listen for god's sake -" A hand clamped over her mouth and Lana began to struggle. She let out a muffled squeal as he pulled her into his chest. Her fists pounded at his shoulders, striking blow after blow but Elijah didn't move.

"Lana," He hissed in her ear quietly. "Just shut up for a second. We have company."

Company? His hand slipped away from her mouth and with wide eyes she turned expecting to see a grouping of Purple Dragons. She did but they weren't what she was preparing herself for. The men the turtles had shattered were slowly getting up from the floor. The guns were left at their feet, feet they seemed to stumble over until one by one they turned. A loud cry fled her lips. They eyes were gone, completely overthrown by a dark gunk that pooled down their cheeks like oily tears. The liquid even seemed to come from their mouths, dribbling down their chins when they growled.

Elijah kept a steady hand on his cousin's shoulder, holding her tight to his chest.

"What is this?" She whispered to him.

"Morgana," He breathed back.

"But you're on her side!"

"Doesn't matter much to her," replied Elijah. "We're just pieces in her game. If one of us disappears there's always more to take our place."

"What do we do?"

"Pretend we're hunting."

Lana felt the cool heavy metal of a gun being placed in her hands. She quickly peered down to see a pistol, the weapon he had taken off his hip. A dry laugh fled her lips.

"But you can't hit the broad side of a barn."

Elijah returned the laughter, a brief chuckle as he stepped away from his cousin. "Been practicing. Just keep them busy long enough for me to grab another gun. You think you can do that?"

"Gonna have too," whispered Lana before she clicked the safety off and raised the weapon. A shot went off and buried itself right in the side of one of the bleeding Dragons, burying straight into his shoulder. A scream, high pitched and inhuman, fled its lips before he stumbled backward and another possessed man took its place.

Lana fired again, the bullet striking her next opponent straight between the eyes. A delighted cry fled her throat until she realized the man hadn't dropped. He just stumbled and started moving again.

"Elijah! They aren't dropping!"

"They won't," He roared, hurrying to gather a fallen AK-47. "We can't kill them with normal weapons, Lana. We can just hold them back."

"Hold them back?" She cried. "Until what? We'll run out of bullets!"

She fired again, this time hitting one straight in the throat. Blood didn't pour out, only a shadowy mass that crept along the Purple Dragon's body like vines. She couldn't believe her eyes but the adrenaline was pumping too quickly for her to wonder if these men actually felt her bullets. Lana just kept pegging them off, hitting shoulders and faces and chests until she felt her cousin press his back against hers. The loud roar of the AK-47 sang in her ears.

"I'm out," said Lana, still trying to fire even without any ammo. What were once only ten mortal men now stood ten masses of shadow, groaning as they dragged their feet across the floor. They seemed endless, near ending as they tried to move through them. There was a loud scream, human this time, coming from far down the hall but when Lana went to move towards it Elijah just grabbed her wrist.

"We've got to run," He roared, tugging her towards the Battle Shell. "They won't stop, Lana. C'mon."

"I'm not leaving them here!" She hissed back, ripping her hand free.

Elijah snarled. "You think you actually stand a chance? That your freaks are actually going to kill Morgana? It's not going to happen, Lana! Your mutants are going to die up there. At least we can get away. You can go back home and pretend none of this ever happened."

"No," whispered Lana. "I'm not leaving."

Her cousin unloaded the rest of his round into the dark shadows creeping their way. Screeches like dying crows fled their melting lips, angry cries that echoed as they stumbled backward. Lana still clung to her empty pistol, eyes wide as she watched the shadows reform.

"We have to -"

"Elijah? Elijah!"

Slowly, she turned and watched as a tall, dark mass lifted her cousin straight off the ground. A sharp black claw was around his throat and he struggled, gasping for air. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and Lana let out the most horrifying scream. Her cousin was clawing at the large hand, kicking but then he went silent and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"ELI!"

She ran to him but in an instant felt a strong force plough straight into her stomach. Lana was tossed across the floor, head smashing against the cold concrete. The last thing she saw was the bright light of the lamps high above her head.

* * *

><p>"You will loose everythin'," whispered Morgana. Her eyes bore into Leonardo's, glaring as he shoved the sword farther into her stomach. Her nails were digging into his shoulder, drawing blood that dripped down his arm. "I will take everythin' away from you. You don't kill me."<p>

"Good luck with that," He whispered back, retracting his sword and quickly, with one fell swoop, slit her throat. Her body crumpled to the ground, blood sprouting across the floor and the turtle. There was a smile on her dead face, an evil grin that was directed right at him. The tall woman lay in a pool of her own blood, dress drenched and hair coated until suddenly her body crumbled, shattered into a pile of white ash.

"There ain't no way she's comin' back from that," muttered Raphael, sais still drawn. The shadowed figures, now lifeless without a master, dispersed, vanishing in thin streams of black smoke.

"Kind of disappointing," said Mikey. "I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad we finished off the psycho witch but after all this you would think she'd put up more of a fight."

"Let's just be glad it's over," replied Leonardo, sheathing his bloody swords. Morgana's blood still pooled across the floor but with the body gone it hardly looked menacing.

Master Splinter walked around it, cane gripped tight. The white ash was lifeless and he found it hard to believe that was Morgana's body. She had been strong and bold and sent a fear down his spine that he hadn't felt in years. A foe like that did not just simply crumble into dust.

"It is time to leave," said their sensei. "We must go."

"But Master, she's dead," said Raph, pointing sharply to the pile.

"So it seems," answered his father. "But I fear we have other matters to attend to. There is Lana left in the Battle Shell who we lost communication with a half an hour ago and I would like an update on Mister Jones' recovery."

"But Hun -"

"- is gone," Master Splinter said. He was already walking out of the grand room and with three brief glances at each other, his sons quickly followed behind. Mikey peered over his shoulder, almost expecting to see the ash disappear but it was in the same place as it was only moments ago. The door closed behind them.

The halls were quiet and they traversed through them swiftly and silently. It was as if the Purple Dragon's headquarters had been abandoned. There were a few bodies left, ones that had unfortunately not given the turtles any other option. Quicker then arrival, they made it to the first floor in a matter of minutes. Silence sang through the area like a whisper. It was creepy and Michelangelo couldn't wait until they got back into the Battle Shell. The battle was over but this wasn't the normal feeling he usually had. Usually a calm would pass over but Mikey wasn't relaxed. He just wanted to get out of this place like at any moment Morgana would spring to life, cackling and trying to tear at their faces.

"Lana!" He heard Raphael yell. Quickly Mikey turned to see her struggling to her feet, knees quivering and a hand against her bloody head. Piles of white ash littered the concrete around her, blowing in the breeze as they rushed toward her.

She had a gun in her hand, limping hanging in her fingers.

"Where did – Eli!" Rapidly she raised the gun, aiming this way and that until the barrel landed straight in Raphael's face. The gun quickly fell from her hands. "Raph – Mikey – Oh god, where did they all go?"

"Who?" Leonardo asked cautiously. She looked feral, ready to spring at any moment. Her eyes were tearing but she was too busy looking around the room for someone to notice.

"The shadows – We were trying to hold them back but Elijah – Oh my god! Elijah!" Lana barreled past Raphael, pushing through Mikey and Leonardo to where she had last seen her cousin. There was nothing but a pile of ash below her feet. She could still see his face, that horrified look as his eyes finally rolled back into his head and the claw, the gruesome hand that choked him to death.

Lana began to sob; dropping to her knees as she frantically palmed the ashes.

"Where – Where -"

Where was the body? Where were those shadows? Blood trickled down the side of her face but she couldn't feel it. She just needed to find her cousin. He had been right there. Right beside her and then he was dead. He was just gone.

Two strong hands gathered her shoulders, pulling her to her feet and quickly into their arms.

"No, let go," She whined, pushing against Raphael's plastron and struggling to get down. She needed to find his body. It had to be somewhere. He couldn't just be gone.

"C'mon, Lana, we're goin' home."

"I can't – I need to find Eli. He was right here – he's gotta be right here."

Raphael leapt into the back of the Battle Shell easily, frowning as Lana stopped struggling and just buried her face in her hands, sobbing. He didn't know what she had gone through, didn't know what she saw but he had a vague idea from the gun in her hand, the blubbering and the multitude of ash piles around them. Michelangelo started the Battle Shell, the armored vehicle roaring to life and quickly sped out of the silent garage. No one but Lana spoke and all he could make out of her weeping was the name Elijah, whispered over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading ! Review if have the time :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well this is a shorter one then normal but I felt adding anymore would just take away from the next chapter :) And let's just say the next couple chapters are the calm before the storm ;)**

**I want to give a very special thank you to Drusilla52, mela989898, England101, Uchiha no Kaori, kaaayyytteee, & cajuncowgurl696 for your delightful reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>014 - Tell Me, How Long Woman Will You Weep?<span>

Casey Jones winched, groaning as he tried sitting up. The bandages were too tight, constricting and it felt like they were cutting off his air. Where was April? She was supposed to be just behind them, driving their old rundown Chevy that Casey promised to trade in one day. He hadn't the heart. He loved that ugly car. He wanted it when he was young and had gotten it when he had scraped together enough money. He couldn't just trade it in.

Casey tried shifting again, the old bed creaking under his weight. They were at the farmhouse. He could see the forest through the cracked blinds, light seeping in like a snake. It was warm on his face. What time was it? The clock on the wall had long since stopped. He was supposed to get batteries for it last time they were here. He had forgotten. April would probably kill him. That was the third time he had forgotten.

Where was April?

He looked around the room frantically, chest seizing until his arms could no longer hold him up. Casey collapsed upon the bed, ribs crying out. At least his leg seemed fine. He couldn't feel the broken bone anymore. Don had put a large plaster cast around his left leg making sure he wouldn't be able to move it. It itched. A lot. Maybe he'd be able to get a hanger down there without the medic turtle noticing.

The door creaked open, a small heard peering in.

"Hey Lana," Casey groaned out. She'd get him a hanger. She'd probably bend it for him too.

"How you feeling?" She asked, holding a large glass of water in her hand. Lana quietly closed the door behind her, traversing the room in a few quick footsteps. She placed the glass upon the small side table.

"Leg itches," said the man, straining to peer down at the broken limb. He only managed to make his chest scream in agony, grinding his teeth as he tossed his head back upon the pillow. Lana paused at his bed side, a frown upon her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and at first he thought she might've been drunk until he remembered April muttering that she had just lost her cousin.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" She looked down at him, startled before gently shaking her head. "I'm... alright. You're sort of the one we should all be worrying about."

"S'fine," said Casey. He was struggling to push himself up again. Lana's hands went around his shoulders and between the two of them they managed to get him leaning against the metal headboard. "I've been through worse."

"What's worse than having your chest ripped open?"

Casey laughed at her. There was a horrified look on her face but it was pleasant compared to the deep set frown she had entered with. Her eyes were still red and puffy but they weren't watery and he figured that was a good sign.

"Where's Ape at?"

Lana's lips returned to their frown. "She's about a half an hour away. Her and Meg stopped for groceries. Do you... Do you need anything? Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat -"

"Where's Don? Shouldn't he be nursing me instead of you?"

He watched her gulp, swallowing some deep set emotion while she frantically pushed at her hair. The pin straight strains fell into her eyes until Lana roughly gathered them all and pulled them into some half hearted ponytail. Half of it fell out.

"He's unpacking. I just... need to keep busy."

Oh.

"Yeah, I'm sort of hungry. My leg itches too. I need a hanger. Ya think ya could find me one?"

"Sure." She didn't smile but her eyes seemed to light up a little, briefly before she hurried to the closet on the other side of the room. "What do you want to eat?"

"Sandwich or somethin'. We got any beer?"

"You allowed to have beer?" asked the girl as she pulled out a metal hanger from the closet. Before Casey could even ask she had began to twist it, yanking at it with a grimace on her face until it managed to straighten just a little. That'd be good enough, he thought and with a weak hand reached for it.

"Probably not," muttered Casey, grinning as he shoved the flimsy metal down his cast. Ignoring the brief pain, he managed to relieve the itch with a delighted sigh.

"You're on some pretty intense pain killers," said Lana with a disagreeing nod. "How about juice? Meg likes juice. They're bound to pick some up."

"Juice?" Casey shrugged. Juice sucked. "S'okay I guess. What time is it anyway?"

"Just after two. Don will probably come check on you soon. You, uh, slept for most of the ride. Do you want something to do? I have my laptop. You can watch a movie or something."

"Sound goods," replied the man and Lana hurried out of the room before he could get another word in. When she returned she set him up with her computer, opening a file with a bunch of stolen movies he could choose from. Those would keep him busy for awhile. Lana excused herself again, muttering that if he needed anything to holler and that she'd start his sandwich just as soon as his wife returned.

Casey made note that her lips quivered when she said goodbye, the swollen red eyes leaking as she rushed back out.

* * *

><p>Lana hurried from Casey's bedroom. He had chosen Top Gun. That had been Elijah's favourite movie. Everything was reminding her of Elijah and the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was choked to death. She still hadn't called her parents. What was she supposed to tell them? Their nephew, their son had been killed right in front of her by some shadow monster. She could still feel the bruise on her stomach, the whip mark from being punched across the room. Donnie had placed a tight bandage around her head but she had taken it off in the bathroom when he was too busy unloading the Battle Shell. She hated looking at it. It just reminded her of Elijah.<p>

"Lana?" breathed a quiet voice. Connie was peering at her from down the hall, eyes wide and leaning upon a pair of wooden crutches. April had gotten them from her home before they had left. Lana didn't realize it until now but she had fallen against the wall, dropping to her bottom and clutching at her knees. Tears were pouring down her face.

"H-Hi Con," Lana managed to get out, struggling to get back to her feet and wipe away the water coming from her eyes. "How's – How's the ankle?"

Connie didn't say a word. She just stared at her friend, waiting for those silent tears to turn loud. They never did. Lana kept biting back her wails, sniffling and trying to frantically wipe away the water. It just kept coming. Connie's ankle hurt, it throbbed but she'd never tell Lana that. She'd brave the pain and the annoyance of crutches.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Connie finally asked, motioning towards her bedroom. The farmhouse was quite large with a multitude of bed and bathrooms. It was honestly the perfect safe haven to recover in. Lana just sort of shrugged but she followed Connie inside.

It was a large room with two twin beds against each wall. A window was open, the cold November breeze blowing in and attempting to air out the musty smell. Megan and Connie would be sharing this room. Lana's was just down the hall. Placing her crutches up against the wall, the small blonde hobbled to her bed, crashing gracelessly upon it. Lana followed with quiet footsteps, the little sniffles the only sounds telling her she was there.

"Did you... Did you call your mother yet?" asked Connie, cautiously. Lana shook her head, eyes staring down at the wooden flooring. It was old and worn. "Would you like me too?"

"No," said the girl. "I just... I just don't know what I'm supposed to say, Con. I mean I've already lied to them about being chased by the Purple Dragons. I never... I never wanted them to know about – about..." Lana released a quivering sigh. "I didn't want them to know what he was involved in. He is still... was still my cousin and I love him. Mom thought the world of him and I don't want to take that away."

Connie gently pulled her friend into her side, cold arm wrapped tight about Lana's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Lana. I'm sorry he's gone and for everything he did to you."

"He... I think he wanted to save me," Lana whispered. "He was trying to make me run so I'd be safe but I don't know if it was because I was in the way or if he actually cared about me, you know?"

"He cared about you," said Connie, trying very hard to sound convincing. "He loved you. You're his sister, Lana. He just... He just went about it the wrong way."

Connie wasn't sure if that was true or not but to keep herself together she had to believe that Elijah wasn't really the bad guy. He had been a good friend when she had known him. He'd protect them at the bar if some creep was coming on to them and offer to buy them drinks when they ran out. Elijah had been polite enough to keep it down when she was studying and beam when she passed with flying colours. When Connie had known him, she had known him as a good guy and that was how she wanted to remember him. She knew that was how Lana needed to remember him so she let Lana cry in her arms for awhile until the girl sobbed herself to sleep.

Connie wasn't used to being the protector, the consoler but Megan wasn't here to do it anymore. Megan couldn't do it. After gathering her crutches, Connie closed the curtains and hobbled out into the hall. Megan was standing at the top of the stairs, eyes downcast like she was debating whether or not to come up.

"She stopped crying," said Megan, the clunking of Connie's supports alerting her presence. "I was just gonna go see how she was..."

"Lana's asleep," replied Connie. "Is everyone unpacked?"

"Y-Yeah, I left my stuff in Lana's room. I'll move it in later. Did she... Is she okay?"

"No," answered the quiet blonde. "No, she's not okay."

"I can't... fix this."

"No one can."

"I mean... I can't help her because I'm not sad, Con. I'm not sad at all. I'm happy he's dead. I'm fucking delighted Elijah died. He deserved it. After everything he did to her and to me and to you, he should be fucking dead. I'd be pissed if he was still alive."

Megan turned, dropping her bottom to the top of the stairs and running her long fingers through her hair. Connie didn't like it short. She didn't like it at all. It showed nearly every scar that man had inflicted on Megan, every knife cut and that made her sick. Just looking at Megan made her want to run.

"I don't feel bad for him," Megan murmured. "And I don't get how Lana does."

"Elijah was like her brother," said Connie, shifting the crutches underneath her armpits. They were starting to hurt. "Of course she's going to be sad. I'm sad."

"Why?"

"Because he's dead, Megan. He's _never_ coming back."

"Maybe I'm just a heartless bitch then because I'm glad. Hell's too good for him." Megan pushed herself off the stairs, a frown marring her already damaged face. "I'm going to go help April in the kitchen. Maybe you should go sit down and get off your feet."

Connie just nodded.

* * *

><p>Raphael awoke to the sound of rain and the dull snore of his brother, Donatello. Donnie had been up late last night, going through book after book trying to find something on the witch Morgana they had seemingly slew. No one was convinced she was dead. It had been too easy, too simple. Raph had barely started to sweat when Leonardo supposedly ended the woman's life. It didn't make sense that Hun had gone through all that trouble for someone so pathetic. Getting out of the city they hoped to allow Casey to heal peacefully and maybe lure Hun back into the spotlight. There was still the matter of his mystery guest, a nameless man that all of this revolved around.<p>

So far there wasn't any mention of strange shadows on the news. There wasn't any mention of anything but petty little robberies and street muggings. It had been a week and a half since they arrived at the farmhouse and Raph was already getting restless. Casey was talking coherently now, no longer dulled or confused by the painkillers. He could sit up on his own and was starting to hobble around when Don or April weren't in the room. Casey was ready to go, or at least the bonehead thought so. He wanted to find that bitch that had done this too him and wring her neck. Even Casey, who had been out cold when they 'killed' her, didn't believe she was dead. He had seen, felt the full strength of her power. There was no way that would just... die with one blow.

Raphael rolled over in his bed, the thick mattress placed upon the floor. The attic had been their safe haven since they were fifteen and despite the constant number of rooms they all seemed happy to take refuge up stairs. Everyone but Master Splinter was still fast asleep. Their father was probably already outside, meditating to the rain underneath the shelter of the porch. With a quiet yawn, Raph stumbled to his feet and figured if he was up he might as well go get something to eat.

Wandering down the stairs and to the second floor, Raph brushed past the girls' room. The door was shut tight telling him they were still fast asleep. Neither Connie nor Megan made a sound when they slept, a strange thing for Megan who never seemed to shut up but for Connie it was pretty normal. The girl hadn't said much to him, just brief nods when asked a question. She stayed by Lana's side, constantly doting over her when her eyes would begin to tear.

Lana cried a lot lately. She cried a lot when she thought no was looking. Her eyes were almost always red and swollen, puffy from being constantly rubbed. Even a good football game couldn't get her going anymore. Lana would just sit on the couch with a tight smile on her face, one even the drugged up Casey Jones could see through.

It worried Raph, a lot.

He didn't like her upset. He missed the giggly mess of a girl who always seemed to be clinging to a glass of wine. Bringing her to the Purple Dragon's Headquarters had been the worst thing they could have ever done. He would have rather faced countless street thugs and row after row of security measures then watch what he had been watching all week. To his surprise, when he quietly moved past Lana's bedroom he saw that the door was wide open. Her bed was empty and unmade, clothing scattering the floor just like her bedroom in her old townhouse. Lana was nowhere in sight.

Raphael made his way downstairs. His father was sitting upon the couch, a steaming cup of tea in hand and watching the rain.

"Good morning, Raphael," said Master Splinter. "You're up early."

"Uh, yeah, couldn't sleep. Have ya seen, Lana? She ain't in her room."

Master Splinter smiled. "Yes, Lana happens to be in the kitchen. It seems time has finally done its job."

"Thanks Master Splinter," muttered Raph. Despite his confusion, he moved towards the kitchen and pushed opened the door. A smile slid over his face when he realized what his sensei had meant.

_Dancing_ in the kitchen was Lana Cruise. She had a pair of jeans on that were hugging her hips, hips that were swaying to some soundless music playing in her ears. The iPod he assumed she was using had been shoved down her back pocket, the cord to the white ear buds traveling up the back of her white t-shirt. In her hands were a wooden spoon and a large mixing bowl that Lana was barely paying attention too. She was busy swaying and attempting to sing. Attempting was the key word as Raph quickly found out she had a rather horrible voice but it only made him chuckle.

Lana looked happy for the first time in awhile, a bright grin on that cute face – Raph quickly shook his head. She was cute, she was more than cute and just watching her hips swinging made Raphael have to look away. The issue with being a mutant turtle was that they weren't really compatible with humans despite growing up to find the creatures quite attractive. They weren't meant to be attractive to them which was why most people screamed whenever they ended up seeing them. Meeting April had been a fluke and meeting Lana had been a fluke. If Raphael had to agree with Leonardo on one thing it was that anything but a friendship with a human should be avoid. Raph had gotten over a crush before; he'd easily be able to do it again despite how much he wanted to just grip those hips in his hands.

A loud screech tore him from his thoughts and he watched as Lana tripped over her own feet, stumbling to her bottom. The plastic bowl in her hands went flying, splattering the white batter all over her pants and the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" She cried, ripping the ear buds from her ears. She didn't look angry but she was definitely startled, staring at him with the widest eyes he had ever seen. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," laughed Raphael. "Ya got quite the dance moves."

A smile slid over her lips, a genuine one that he really did miss seeing. "Yes, well, you know, I am amazing... Crap, I made a mess."

"When don't ya?" teased Raph. He slowly strode over, offering her a hand to grab. Lana gripped the three fingered hand tightly in her own, allowing him to pull her up with ease. She quickly began to slop the batter off her legs, it landing in splats all over the stone floor. "What were ya tryin' to make anyway?"

"Vanilla cupcakes," She said. Lana bent down to gather the bowl and the spoon and Raphael gulped. God, that ass... "They were Eli's favourite. I thought I'd make some for dinner tonight but _someone_ had to scare the shit out of me."

"Can't ya just restart?"

"No."

Shit.

"I don't have any more ingredients. I'd have to go into town." Lana tossed the bowl into the sink. "I have an idea. Seeing as it's all your fault I think you should take me."

"Do ya now?" Raph scoffed. "I wasn't the one _not_ payin' attention."

Lana huffed, her arms crossing over her chest. "You don't sneak up on people! That's rude."

"I'm a ninja, babe, it comes with the territory."

Childishly, she stuck her tongue out him and began to attempt to force him from the kitchen, pushing at his plastron with batter covered hands. Like a damn boulder, he didn't move an inch, only gathering her wrists with an amused grin.

"Stop that. You're gettin' your mess all over me," said Raph, watching as she tried flailing in his tight grip. Another loud huff left her lips and he was happy to say the old Lana was up and running again.

"Just take me to the store," She whined. "You can be my chauffeur! I'll get you a little hat and everything."

"Cause that makes me want to drive ya."

"Please!"

"Why can't ya drive yourself?" He'd drive her. He'd be happy too but he loved watching her squirm and teasing her was probably one of the more fun things he had done in awhile.

"Because."

"Because why?" Raph released her hands. They fell to her side like rocks and Lana turned her head away, biting at her bottom lip sheepishly. Raphael swore he saw a blush rise along her cheeks.

"Because I've sort, maybe, kind of already cracked into a bottle of wine that I found in the fridge and if I get pulled over -"

"You're kiddin' me. It's not even six thirty yet!"

"It's five o'clock somewhere," She retorted back quickly, nervously giggling. "Please, just drive me to the store and you can have the first cupcake."

Raphael released a huff. "Fine but ya gotta stop drinkin' so much."

"Deal!" She happily chirped and Lana rushed to the sink, showing him the coffee mug of wine and pouring the remainder down the drain. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever -" Raphael felt his breath hitch as she pressed her lips to his cheek. Lana pulled back with a beam before rushing off, yelling she was going to get changed. He gently touched his cheek before letting out a groan.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of a filler but pretty important in the long run! Thank you for reading! Review if you can :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Woot! I was determined to get this one out tonight due to work swamping me for the rest of my life.**

**Thank you to IceColdFever, Drusilla52, Tabetaira Hamato, Diana Fay & BubblyShell22. I know I've said it before but you all honestly make my life. Thank you for reading and hopefully I will continue to entertain you!**

* * *

><p><span>015 - It's Another Tequila Sunrise, Staring Slowly Across the Sky<span>

The evening November wind wailed outside the farmhouse and no matter how warm the fire inside was, its chill still seemed to seep in through the walls. Bundled in a large quilt with her swollen ankle raised high on the couch, Connie sat contently with a novel in hand. She snuggled into the warmth of the blanket around her shoulders, pleased to listen to the haunting wails outside.

"Hey Con!" Michelangelo chirped as he hurried down the stairs. In his hands was a large, plastic bin, a lid hiding its contents from view. "You mind if I set this up down here?"

"No, that is quite alright," she replied, her voice soft. She'd never say no to anything they wanted to do. She was the guest here, she was the intrusion and the Hamato family had been more then welcoming despite her constant nerves. Connie was trying hard but sometimes she still jumped when one of the turtles appeared out of nowhere. They were hard to get used to. Though, when Connie thought about it, Megan and Lana had been hard to get use to as well.

Connie grew up sheltered, hidden away from the world in large pent houses with private tutors. The few friends she had once had were shy like her, quiet and studious. She didn't associate with anyone like Lana or Megan. They were loud, obnoxious and everything Connie wasn't supposed to be. It had been her brother who mentioned branching out, to try and find a new way of living life. Connie thought the best way would be to have roommates, to live in some rundown apartment with people she didn't know. How much more extreme could she go?

Apparently a lot.

She liked the turtles. Raphael and Leonardo made her a little nervous only because they seemed to bicker a lot which in turn would sometimes start a brawl if their father wasn't there to stop it. Donnie was polite to her and she had a lot in common with him if she'd be willing to speak more than two words. Michelangelo was the one Connie felt the most comfortable around. He was kind and funny and he made her smile, a lot. Connie liked Michelangelo the best and she'd happily let him invade her private time if he wanted.

"What are you setting up, Michelangelo?" She asked, placing her book down her lap.

He grinned at her before yanking open the Tupperware container. "I found Casey's old N64. Don't get me wrong I love the farmhouse and all but a guy misses his toys! There's only so much nature I can handle. He's got two controllers. You wanna play?"

"Oh, um, sure," she said, nervously brushing a ringlet behind her ear. He tossed her a grey controller and while he began to plug in wires into the old television, Connie gazed at it nervously. Video games were never her thing. Her mother didn't really appreciate them and she had never been really interested before.

"Mario Kart or Golden Eye?"

Connie could feel her cheeks lighting up the longer her stared at her, waiting for an answer she could never knowledgably give. With a quite sigh, she spoke, "Well I've never actually played either before..."

Mikey's jaw dropped. "Never?"

She shook her head, hair bouncing around her shoulders. "I... Tyler tried to get me to play but I wasn't very good. I didn't play video games when I was little."

The surprised look upon Michelangelo's green face vanished as quickly as it appeared. In its place was a bright smile as he quickly popped in Mario Kart before leaping beside her upon the couch.

"By the end of the night, Con, I promise you're gonna be a master at Mario Kart!"

Connie smiled before knocking the book off of her lap to lean forward and allow the bubbly orange masked turtle to explain the controls. They played for a while, silent except for Connie's little yelps as she drove off the road and Mikey's hoots when she managed to complete a track, until they could hear some loud laughter booming above them.

"They headed out?" asked Mike.

Connie gave him a soft nod, eyes locked to the television as she tried hard to round a corner.

"You're not going with them?"

"No," said the blonde. "Not with this ankle and besides..." Her face flared up, red brightening the pale skin. Connie tried hard not to look at him. "I'm having fun staying in with you."

Michelangelo grinned, beamed actually. He was ecstatic she was finally relaxing. It seemed to have taken weeks for Connie to finally open up, to say anything to them and here he was actually sitting on the couch with her teaching her to race and she _wanted_ to be there.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Course not, dudette! It's fun hanging with you."

Mikey chuckled. Her face turned scarlet.

With another roar of laughter, Lana and Megan stumbled down the stairs, each decked out in outside that wouldn't have been warm enough for summer. Megan had a pair of heels in her hands, heels Mikey was pretty sure could be considered weapons while Lana careless flung a nearly empty glass of wine about. Connie frowned. It wasn't hard to tell what those two had been drinking upstairs. Lana favoured wine but by the flush of her cheeks and that stupid grin on Megan's face, Connie knew they had also downed a bit of vodka while they were getting ready.

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Con?" asked Megan as she rather gracefully put on her heels, skirt rising high on her hips.

"I'm alright," answered Connie. "Michelangelo is teaching me how to play Mario Kart."

A smile grew on Lana's face, a pleased look that Connie was happy to see. "Well have fun then and make sure you kick his ass for me."

"Don't be too late."

Megan just waved off her concern. A pair of low headlights flickered outside and after gathering their coats, the two disappeared with loud hoots. Connie fell back into the couch. She may have hated that her ankle kept her from running about but she was pleased it had kept her in tonight.

* * *

><p>Sweat dribbled down Lana's face as she threw her hands high into the air, giggling loudly to herself as she swayed on the dance floor. It had seemed so long since she had fun like this, a carefree night where the only thing on her mind was getting another drink. Megan was somewhere along the bar, mingling with men in hopes of a free beer she nearly always received. She may not be skilled in any form of defense like the turtles but Lana was certain Megan's weapon was far more dangerous than any of theirs. She had a way of breaking through men's hearts, telling them exactly what they wanted to hear and sweeping them off their feet until she didn't need them anymore.<p>

Lana used to be envious of that. She used to wish she could get a guy with just the flick of her hair but Lana was starting to realize that a life like that had to be lonely. A pair of large hands found themselves upon her waist and she peered behind her to see a beaming boy with scruffy brown hair. It was matted with sweat. He had clearly been here for awhile.

"Wanna dance?" He yelled over the music, the bass pounding through their chests. Lana nodded excitedly, spinning around and throwing her hands about his neck. "You come here often?"

"No," She screeched back. The dress she had pulled on, black and skin tight, had been a horrible idea. Lana felt like she was on fire, close to drowning in her sweat. "I'm from New York! Just visiting a friend. She's somewhere around here."

The man laughed. "New York? And you came here to have fun? You must be crazy!"

"Needed a change of scenery," said Lana, trying hard to keep her smile from wavering. Damn. She needed another drink but the song changed and her eyes lit up. "I love this song!"

"Me too!" grinned the man. She pulled him out onto the middle of the dance floor, swaying and giggling with her arms locked around his neck. Lana missed this. She missed the not caring, the now worrying but no matter how hard she tried she kept wondering what was going on at the farmhouse. The boy clinging to her hips had dropped his head to her neck, his lips pressed to her hot skin but she wasn't thinking about that. She was wondering what Raph was doing. He'd never dance with her like this, Mikey would, but Raph was probably to macho for it. Maybe he would for a cupcake. He seemed to like them. He devoured six after she finished them. Icing had covered his entire mouth, the white such a contrast to his green skin and she remembered laughing so hard until the wet cloth he had used to clean himself landing on her face

Lana released a soft sigh. She was fucked. She hadn't had a crush like this in a long time, one that wouldn't die even with another man trying his hardest to get her to make out with him.

"I – I'm sorry," Lana whispered, pushing herself away.

"Hey! It's cool," He said, smiling. His hands dropped from her hips and she was surprised to see he didn't look _too_ offended. "Didn't mean to rush you into anything."

"No, it's not that," She replied. "You're cute, you really are but I've got something on my mind. I need a drink ... Maybe I'll see you later."

"I'll be here all night."

Lana just nodded, rushing off in hopes of finding Megan. She found the bartender first and quickly asked for a shot. Tequila would do it. Tequila messed her up. Tequila would keep her mind clear of everything. Megan found her after downing her second shot, an amused grin on her face.

"Since when did you drink Tequila?"

"Since I realized how messed up I am," muttered Lana. "Meg I think... I think I like Raph."

"Excuse me?"

Lana released a loud groan, dropping her head to the bar counter. "I'm so screwed."

"You mean Raph? The hotheaded green _turtle_ that I nearly murdered this morning for kicking me out of the bathroom? That one?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, you are in a predicament, aren't you?"

Lana peered up. "You don't think I'm crazy or something?"

"Crazy?" Megan laughed. "Maybe for liking someone so fucking irritating but not because of his... appearance. Why do you like him anyway? Hey! Another round of shots!"

Lana groaned. "I don't – God, it started cause of those arms. I mean fuck Megan he is so built and those arms and those legs and gah! Have you seen them train? You would want to rip off your pants for them the way they move."

"Yes," laughed Megan. "Ninjas are pretty sexy."

Lana managed a giggle before downing the next shot placed in front of her. "I mean and he likes football and he's just so in your face! He takes control and he's so passionate!"

Megan released a roar of laughter. "Oh my poor little Lana. Someone needs to get laid."

"I don't know what to do," She whined. "I flirt with him all the time – I mean _all_ the time and either he's as oblivious as a stump or he doesn't like me like that. I didn't even know if they actually like, you know, normal girls until you walked in your bra and Donnie almost let off a load right there!"

Megan snorted. "They liked normal girls, babe. You should make a move. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, I get rejected."

"Since when did you care?"

"Since I really, really like him."

"Well if it makes you feel better I don't think you will."

"Says the girl who could get every guy in this bar."

Megan giggled. "Just listen to me for once and go for it. Jump his bones, Lana."

"I'm not jumping his bones. Besides I still haven't really figured out where he's hiding his -"

"Megan!"

Both Lana and Megan turned, peering over to see a girl hurrying to their sides. Megan looked confused. The girl seemed to be alone, bright smile on her face. She was thin, about Lana's height, with fair brown hair.

"How are you?" The girl cried. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm good," started Megan, cautiously trying to remember who this girl was. Maybe she went to school with her? That had to be it. Megan hated high school. She hated everyone at it and did her damn hardest to get out of there as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry but you are?"

The girl giggled and to Megan's surprise she threw herself around her in a tight hug. "It's Penny, silly! You probably don't remember me anymore. I grew my hair out and lost of a bit of weight. I was in art class with you."

"Penny? Penny? Penelope! Oh god I can't believe I forgot – Look at you! You're gorgeous!"

Lana agreed. Penny was very cute looking, thin and pretty with big eyelashes and thick lips. She was dressed modestly, in a thick strap red dress that hugged her hips. Her hair, pin straight, fell down her shoulders.

"You're still in Northampton? What are you doing?"

"Saving up for college and working at Mary's Tea as a barista. What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?"

"Just came home for some R&R," said Megan before she gathered Lana by the wrist and thrust her forward. "This is Lana – my roommate!"

"Lana?" Penny gave her a smile. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Penelope Matthews."

Lana gripped the girl's hand and for a moment was quite surprised to feel how cold it was. She had to have just arrived. The chill was soothing and the second she released it, she was back to feeling the sweat of the club. Lana hoped her deodorant was holding out. It was ridiculously hot inside.

"Want a drink?" offered Lana, already motioning for another.

"No, that's alright. I don't drink," said Penny.

"No? You better at least dance then," said Megan and when Penelope nodded she declared that once Lana had her next drink that they would dance the night away. Lana couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. Mikey couldn't actually believe that his brother had kicked his ass at Golden Eye. He was the Battle Nexus Champion! He couldn't have actually lost! Yet, when he looked at the screen and saw his covered in blood and Raph's devilish grin, he knew he was finished.<p>

"You so won on a technicality," muttered Mike, tossing his controller to the couch. "This match doesn't count."

"Technicality, huh? And what would that be? That you suck!"

"I'm tired!" whined Mikey. "You only won because I'm exhausted and that's not fair. It doesn't count."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya think, Mike," said Raphael. He was quite pleased with himself. Listening to his younger brother rant about his skills all night to Connie was getting on his nerves. It was about time he got knocked down even if it may have taken all night to do it. "I kicked your ass and you know it!"

"I demand a rematch!"

"You're on!" but just before Raph could restart the game the front door slammed open and Megan staggered in. The November chill rushed in with her causing both turtles to shrink from the door. She didn't seem to notice them as she kicked off her heels, stumbling over top of the high shoes with a giggle. Her face was flushed, her short hair no longer straight and in her arms was a grocery bag. Lana was nowhere near to be seen.

"Meg?" Mikey called, grinning as she spun around in a panic. The tall Hispanic had nearly dropped the bag in her hands, stumbling backwards with a sharp glare.

"Shit Mikey! Don't do that!"

"What's in the bag?" asked Raph. Where was Lana?

"Food, if you must know," She replied before digging her hand in and yanking out what looked to be a fresh sub. "Want one?"

"You know it!" beamed Mikey. "Toss 'er here! Lana's sure taking her time."

"Nah," Megan said as she wandered towards them, dropping herself beside Michelangelo on the couch. He happily began to dig into the bag. "Lana wanted to go watch the moon or something silly like that. She's outside."

Raphael stood up. "I'll go get 'er. Save me one of those."

"No promises," sang Megan as she hurriedly shoved the end of her sandwich in her mouth.

With a grunt, Raph hurried outside, slamming the door shut behind him. The wind wasn't as bad anymore but there was still a chill in the air that seemed to seep into his bones. Raphael liked fall but he hated winter. Running around on rooftops was freezing and if the streets were quiet there was no way to warm up. He couldn't believe Lana was actually outside at three in the morning. It had to have been the alcohol's fault. The porch lights left a dull glow around the yard, enough that he could see she was nowhere in sight.

"Lana!" called Raphael. "Lana!"

"Yes?" Her giggling voice drawled. He looked around. Where the hell was she? "I'm up here!"

"What?" Raphael peered up. Sure enough, she was clinging to the barn's rooftop like some monkey, peering over the edge with a grin. "How the hell did ya get up there?"

"I climbed."

"Where?"

"There!" Her arm rather carelessly flung behind her. Of course. She had climbed up the wood shed on the side of the barn. Her heels were lying beside it, long forgotten in the grass Mikey was supposed to mow yesterday. With a sigh, Raphael easily leapt the distance, climbing up with an ease he was sure Lana hadn't used. He landed with a thump, the shingles of the barn top cold upon his feet. Lana was beaming, long coat wrapped tight around her.

"C'mon, Lana, I'll help ya down."

"No, I don't wanna get down," She said, happily pulling her legs to her chest. Her face was bright red, her hair damp from the bar. He could smell the alcohol wavering off her breath, warm breath that was fogging in the cold air.

"What the hell are ya doin' up here anyway?"

"Wanna watch the sunrise. Sit. Sit." She patted the roof beside her.

She was kidding. It was freezing out, three in the morning and she wanted to sit here and watch the sunrise. He couldn't just leave her here. With her luck she'd fall off the roof and break her neck. Raphael dropped himself beside her, ignoring the pleased look she gave him. She was drunk. Ignore her.

"Why?"

"Cause it was Eli's favourite thing to do." She sighed. "After we went to the bar he'd always want to go down to the docks so we could watch it. I always fell asleep. He thought the sun rising was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen but I think that's just cause he used to watch it with his dad."

Raphael watched her out of the corner of his eye. The drunken smile was gone and she clung to her legs like a lifeline, allowing her chin to rest upon her knees. She didn't look cold. She probably couldn't feel the cold anymore.

"Ya miss him?"

"Yeah," she replied sadly. Lana let her legs slide down the roof before she leaned backward, lying upon it and starring at the dark night sky. The stars twinkled above her. "I miss... I miss the old Eli. You would've liked the old Elijah. He was a good guy, he had my back. What... What you saw that wasn't him. I don't know who that was but it wasn't my cousin."

Raph didn't have a reply so he sat silent, trying hard to ignore the cold creeping up his arms.

"I called my mom today," said Lana. "I lied to her. I couldn't tell her he was dead, not like that... not when I didn't have anything to bring back to her."

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, shining softly under the dull glow of the moon. It was the only light they had but it was enough for him to see her clearly.

"I... You know I used to live on a farm. Kind of just like this only grandpa had animals. He was a veteran and he – he used to have nightmares. Working with the few animals he had helped him, kind of brought him back to earth. Grandpa didn't mind getting up at five. It was better than sleeping and watching his friends die over and over again. Grandpa taught me how to ride, how to milk a cow and how to hunt. I remember..." Lana released a light laugh, her hands trying to wipe away the wet slipping down her cheeks. "I remember when I was young and he took Elijah and I hunting for the first time. Eli was so scared. He didn't want to shoot anything. I, on the other hand, was pumped."

She stopped for a minute, eyes drifting to the moon.

"Guess I was a pretty messed up kid. All I wanted to do was shoot my first deer. We were walking and it was cold and we heard a rustling up ahead. Elijah panicked and he accidently set of his gun. He..." Lana laughed. "He hit a grouse. His first kill. He got his first kill before I did and I remember being so mad at him. Elijah just dropped his gun and started crying. He ran to that bird and picked it up and sobbed over it. I was so mad and he was just... just so upset he actually killed the poor thing."

She stopped trying to hide the tears, no longer caring as they slipped off her chin.

"I wish... I wish I still had that Elijah, the one that cried over a silly bird."

"C'mere," Raphael murmured. He hated watching her cry especially when there was nothing he could do to stop it. Lana sat up without hesitation and shuffled over, letting the giant turtle pull her into his side. Heat radiated off her body and Raph pulled her closer. She fit real nice under his arm, something he tried hard not to notice.

"Meg's happy he's gone," She whispered, tiny hands clinging to his side. "I get why but I just can't hate him."

Raphael could. That bastard got what he deserved.

"He... I guess he got what he wanted all along anyway. He wanted to see his parents. He'll get to now. I just... I just hope he's happy."

"He is," muttered Raph.

He watched her peer up at him, eyes still watering but there was a happy smile on her flushed face. "Are you going to stay with me? You can help me stay away. I always fall asleep before the sun rises."

"Yeah, sure, I'll stay with ya."

Someone had to make sure she didn't fall.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you cold?" Lana asked, eyes busy watching the dark forest. She couldn't see a thing but it was pretty in its silent shadows.<p>

"No."

Yes.

"Do you want my coat? I mean I don't really think it'll fit you but I'm still pretty buzzed. I don't feel much when I drink."

"I'm fine," He grunted; arm still tight about her shoulder. He was cold but the heat from her body was good enough for now. He wasn't about to move.

"Well alright," murmured Lana. She wasn't sure how long they had been up there but it had been awhile. She managed to get him talking. He told her he had been eight when he had finally seen the moon for the first time. She realized he wasn't a big fan of bugs when she tried to show him a moth that she found fluttering around the roof. Raph had shrunk back so quickly she released the loudest snort. Lana let the moth fly away before he could say anything. She also found out that she liked being under the protection of his arm, the strength made her feel safe. Lana could nuzzle up beside him any day, she realized, and that really needed to stop.

Megan had said to just go for it but just going for it would screw all of this up if he didn't return her feelings. Lana bit her lip. He is sitting on the top of a roof with you waiting for the sun to rise, she thought. That had to mean something. Lana cautiously took a chance and peered up at him. The moon was shining down on them, silhouetting his face. Not in her entire life would she had ever thought a turtle was handsome but Raphael really was. He looked so stotic, so brave peering off into the distance. I'm fucked, she thought, I am completely and utterly fucked.

"What are ya lookin' at?"

"What?" Lana quickly looked away. "Nothing, nothing I just – I... I'm a good shot, you know. I, uh, apparently take after my grandpa. He was a sharpshooter during the war. I've got good aim."

"You?" Raph jokingly scoffed. "I'd have to see it to believe it."

Lana released a light laugh. "Just because you're scared I'd kick your butt doesn't mean you have to be so rude."

"Scared? I don't think so, babe."

"Ha! You so are!" She was grinning, this playful look that Raph had come to enjoy the moment he met her. He loved teasing her.

"Really? Ya really think ya could beat a ninjutsu master?"

"At target practice, yes sir!"

Raph had to snort at the grin on her face. It was the one she used with she was lying, this playful smile she used when she was trying to taunt someone. "You're full of shit, Lana."

"Don't judge! Go get me a gun! We'll see whose laughing after!"

"You're still drunk. I ain't lettin' ya shoot off a gun, 'specially in the dark."

"Bah!" She huffed, tossing her arms into the air. "You're scared and I'm not drunk anymore. I am completely sober!"

"Ya keep tellin' yourself that."

"I am. You just know that you're going to get creamed by a girl – Where are you going?"

Raphael had slipped his arm off of her, getting to his feet and wandering to the side of the roof. Lana looked confused and she suddenly felt a little worried. Did she just turn him off? Was she being annoying –

"Ya think ya got better aim than I do, do ya?" He had a cocky look on his face, a smirk that told her he wasn't leaving for good. Utter relief flooded her build. "Wait here and don't fall off."

"I got up here by myself, didn't I?"

"Lana?"

"Yes?"

"Just sit there. I'll be right back."

"Fine," She huffed, watching as his sturdy build leapt off of the barn rooftop. Suddenly, she felt the cold, this lonesome chill tugging at her and she realized she missed his arm around her. Lana buried her face in her hands, releasing a muffled groan. Why was this so hard for her? Megan told her to go for it. Megan didn't seem to have the same apprehensions she did and Lana wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She was a human girl. She was allowed to feel conflicted but god did she like feel of him beside her. This probably would have been easier for her if she wasn't sobering up and she wondered if she'd be able to con him into snatching a bottle of wine when he returned.

Her plan seemed to go up in smoke when Raphael landed with a thump on the rooftop and offered her a cold, metal knife.

"You're kidding!" She whined. "I can't throw this. I don't even know how to hold it. What happened to not firing a gun because I'm drunk? Isn't a throwing knife just as bad?"

"I thought ya weren't drunk," he teased, easily fiddling with the Kunai in his hands. Lana's retort was to stick her tongue out at him, eyes to busy staring at the knife in her hand.

"This doesn't count," she muttered. "I call shenanigans."

"Shenanigans?" Raph laughed. "I thought I was dealing with Annie Oakley over here. Guess you're not as good with aim as ya thought now, are ya?"

It took only a minute for that frustrated face to die and utter determination crossed over her flushed cheeks. That's what he had been hoping for. Lana suddenly looked pumped and she quickly leapt to her feet, hand gripping to the Kunai.

"Shut your mouth. Tell me what I'm supposed to hit and... er, maybe help me get down off the roof because I'm pretty sure I'm still _kind of_ drunk and I didn't really make a plan as to how to get down after I got up here."

* * *

><p>After Raph had gotten her to the safety of the ground, Lana quickly demanded that a good target would be the side of the barn. She moved to aim for the middle when she realized it was a knife and not a gun. She didn't have any sights and she was pretty sure her arm wasn't going to go straight like her bullet would.<p>

"Do I just toss it?" She muttered, flailing it around like she was attempting to cut the air into little pieces. "I don't even know what I'm doing with this. This isn't fair -"

Raph scoffed. "Stop complainin'. I'll show ya."

"Really?" Her face lit up. "Can you show me how to choke someone out too?"

The red masked ninja burst out laughing. "Who do ya plan to choke out?"

"No one, I just figured it'd be nice to learn. Just in case is all."

"Yeah sure, I'll teach ya to knock someone out. How much did ya drink tonight anyway?"

His reply was a large grin as she tossed the knife in her hand to the side, already distracted and dropping into the sloppiest fighting stance he had ever seen. Raphael rolled his eyes. "No wonder ya get attacked so much."

"Don't judge. Get over here and teach me."

Fuck, she's gorgeous, he thought, and that playful attitude of hers was turning him on. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. He told himself before to ignore her. She's drunk. Anything she does tonight means nothing. It can't mean anything. Getting involved with her was dangerous and not just for her. Lana was grinning at him, hopping back and forth from one foot to the other as she declared that her only rules were he wasn't allowed to hurt her, which he never would, and that they had to stop when the sun began to rise.

Fuck it, Raph thought. One night wouldn't kill him

"Alright, if ya wanna play, come and attack me. Show me what ya got."

With the worst battle cry he had ever heard, she rushed him. Raphael managed to easily grab her, carefully flipping her over his shell but found that she was a little more flexible then he had thought. Lana's legs wrapped tight around his neck, her giggling contagious as they both toppled backward. Even with her face in the dirt she was still laughing.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" cried Raph, untangling her bare legs from his neck.

"I don't know, you're supposed to be my teacher. You tell me."

He found out quite quickly that Lana just liked to cling. He could easily evade her, swiftly flipping over or stepping to the side but it was fun letting her try to tackle him. She'd wrap her body around his shell, hopping on in an attempt to knock him over that would only result in a booming laughter from the turtle.

"You're horrible at this," said Raph, grinning as he caught her half hearted punch. Wasn't he just supposed to teach her how to choke someone? When did they start wrestling?

"I'm amazing!" She declared, her fist still locked in his hand. "C'mon, teach me to knock someone out. I wanna learn the sleeper hold."

"You're worse than Mikey sometimes, ya know that? Shit -" Lana had rushed him, giggling as he stumbled backward with her and landing on his rear. She nearly face planted against his plastron but Raph managed to catch her shoulders steadying her and dropping her beside him.

She fell backward, hands above her head. "Look!"

The dark sky had long since lightened, a pale orange basking over the trees. Raphael couldn't believe he hadn't notice until now. The sun was nearly up but he had been too distracted with the girl grinning beside him to notice. With a sigh, he leaned backward, supporting his weight with his hands. He had to be kidding himself. He was a mutant turtle. Human females, no matter how much he wanted them, would never go for them. It was safer they stayed as far away from those feelings as possible no matter how nice Lana was to look at and be around. No matter how happy or relaxed she made him feel.

"Hey Raph?" the girl asked, softly, almost cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Don't move, okay?"

"What?"

Before he knew what was happening Lana had leaned up and pressed her lips to his, hands slipping around his neck and knocking him back into the grass. Her legs slipped over his, straddling his waist and it wasn't until he felt her warm body pressed to his that he pulled back.

"Lana," He muttered. "You're still drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do," She replied, leaning back down. Raph turned his head. Her lips landed on his cheek, moving farther and farther down until they were caressing his neck. Shit. He bit back a groan, hangs digging into her hair as she traveled back to his mouth. Raph felt her smile against his lips, shifting around with gentle kisses until they found a suitable position, a position where their lips seemed to fit perfectly together. He was rigid, trying hard to give into those gentle hands caressing his neck and that warm body pressed against his but Raphael couldn't do it. She was still drunk and he knew when she sobered up she'd regret everything. How couldn't she? He was a mutant and she was a human girl with an entire life ahead of her.

"Lana," Raph managed to groan out, rolling them over in the dewy grass. "Stop. You don't know what you're gettin' into."

A frowned covered her puffy lips. "You don't like me."

"What? No! I like ya... I like ya a lot -"

"Then why are you stopping? Am I that bad of a kisser?"

He had to laugh. "No, Lana, no, that's not it. You're great, you're more than great but you're drunk and you're gonna regret this when ya sober up."

"No, I won't. I'm completely sober." Her hands had started down his chest, nails dragging and he had to catch them quickly before he pulled her back in. He'd give her one thing. She may have been a shitty fighter but Lana knew how to get him going.

"No, you ain't. You're drunk. C'mon, let's get ya to bed."

"Are you gonna join me?" A sly look, a look he had seen Meg holding when she was trying to get Donnie to fix her hair straightener, appeared on Lana's face. Raph sputtered. She couldn't be serious. A giggle fell from her lips and she dropped her head back down. "You know what I could go for? A burger. You think we could go make burgers?"

"Yeah, sure, Lana," said Raphael, rolling off of her and getting to his feet. "We'll make burgers but ya gotta go to bed first. Ya want Leo to kill me when he finds out what we did all night?"

"Leo's harmless. He's just got his panties in a bunch."

He smiled. "Yeah, that's Fearless. C'mon, Lana, bed time."

He let her slip her hand into his, her tiny mitt fitting surprisingly well as she tugged him back towards the farmhouse. He hoped she'd just pass out, that'd she'd forget all this. It'd make things easier. He'd rather her not remember and be disgusted with herself or be disgusted with him. He wasn't sure he could live with her hating him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading! Review please :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for reading! It's been a crazy week and it's about to get crazier with Canada Day coming up :)**

**I'd very much like to thank my beautiful reviewers Drusilla52, IceColdFever, cajuncowgurl696, Diana Fay & mela989898. Thank you so much for continuing to read and I hope you continue to enjoy my little tale !**

* * *

><p><span>016 – Business as Usual is Breaking Me Down<span>

Donnie watched Megan hurry down the stairs, a beat up camera in her hands. She looked surprisingly alive compared to the amount of alcohol Mikey had said she had consumed. Her face was flushed and part of him wondered if maybe she was still drunk and that was the only reason she looked so lively.

"Donnie!" she cried, glee filling her voice. "Don, I need your help."

The purple masked ninja placed the screwdriver in his hand down, a frown covering his face. "With what now? If you broke the shower again -"

Megan released a snort of a laugh, giggling to herself as she planted the camera down in front of him. "No, silly. Casey said I could borrow this camera but I can't get it working. I was going to go into town to get some film – film makes the prettiest pictures – but I figured that be pointless if it was shot."

"Film? Really?" He looked a little stunned. "I'm surprised. Most of your work is with watercolours. I didn't take you for someone who liked working with film."

Megan collapsed into the chair beside him. "You've seen my work?"

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. A few pieces," said Donatello, trying hard to ignore how close her face had gotten. "Lana has shown me a few."

"Really? What'd you think of them?"

"They were exquisite -"

"Exquisite!" She looked impressed. Her eyes had lit up and that toying smile had become a genuine one, pleased and soft. "You know, I think I like you."

He was sure if his skin wasn't green it would have turned a bright red. Megan made him nervous. She even made Leonardo nervous. Connie was easy to predict and even Lana was stuck to some form of a routine but Megan wasn't. Megan was Michelangelo's equivalent when it came to spontaneity and Raphael's when it came to bluntness. She did what she wanted regardless of what anyone said and didn't seem to care about the outcomes. She was the wild one and gorgeous to bout. The scars that littered her body were horrendous and distracting but Megan managed to overpower them with just a smile. She worked with them, flaunted them like they weren't flaws at all.

Unlike his eldest brothers, Donnie wasn't opposed to the thought of a relationship. He, in fact, quite enjoyed the dream of someday having a girlfriend or a wife but knew that that was exactly what it was; a dream. They weren't made to be attractive to humans. They weren't compatible. He could never offer a woman the chance at a family. Children were nowhere near in their future and that was probably for the best. A life in the sewers wasn't what he would want for his children.

"You know, if there was one thing out there that really made me happy I'd have to say it was that right there."

Don looked up. She was grinning and with the brief nudge of her chin, motioned towards the living room. It was Mikey and Connie, both sitting upon the couch. There was an actual smile on Connie's face and an endless beam growing on his younger brother's.

"I've never seen her so excited before," said Megan, softly. "Your brother's good for her. They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"W-What?"

She couldn't be serious. Megan seemed to watch them for a moment, giggling when Connie handed Mikey one of her novels. Michelangelo seemed a little confused, like he wasn't sure what he was going to do with it but when the blonde began to ramble about its contents he seemed excited. Some dumb adventure novel. Not like they really needed to read that.

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?" Donnie looked over to her again. "About Mikey and Connie?"

"No, silly, about the camera. Is it going to work?"

"Oh, uh, let me just take a quick look," muttered the turtle as he yanked open the backing. "There looks to be quite a few parts in tack, brand new. I don't think this SLR was used much. You might have to play around with the ISO setting and the shutter speed to make sure it's actually giving you the right exposure. I'm not sure about the film spools, they look a little loose. We'll need the film before we really test those out so I recommend picking up more than one reel. The lens looks to be in tack. There's no scratches or -"

"Babe?"

Donnie peered up at Megan, face redder than usual. God, did she make him nervous, really nervous. It probably had something to do with how attractive she was and how close she was sitting. Like Lana, Megan didn't seem to have any issues with personal space or skimpy clothing. He was certain if he just tilted his head he could see straight down the rather plunging neckline of her sweater.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Thank you very much for fixing the camera. I really appreciate it." She was smiling, her slender fingers twiddling with a piece of her hair. The short haircut did well for her, framing her long face and sharp chin.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome."

"Wanna come see little Miss. Hung over with me? It's about time I get her up. She'll sleep the day away if I let her."

Donatello nodded. "Sure. Just let me put the toaster back in the kitchen."

Megan's smile was answer enough. After replacing the toaster back underneath the sink, grabbing a water bottle for the clearly dehydrated girl up stairs, Don motioned for Megan to lead the way. She did so after sweeping into the living room and snatching Michelangelo's lanky tabby from Connie's lap. Klunk mewed in protest until Megan began to snatch his ears, giggling as she bombarded up the stairs. Suppose there was no point in acting quiet. Donnie had learned quite quickly that Lana slept through nearly everything.

"I'm surprised you aren't in the same condition," Donnie said just as Megan yanked open Lana's door. They were greeted with total darkness. "Mikey said you came in pretty intoxicated last night."

"I have my ways," said the tall girl. "You need a Gravol, an Advil, a full stomach and you need to chug an entire water bottle. It's been working for me for years."

"That doesn't sound exactly... safe."

"Still alive though and completely hangover free!"

Donnie didn't have a retort. Mixing alcohol and drugs of any kind was a bad idea but something told him Megan wouldn't listen to him no matter what he said. He didn't have a chance to either way. She had tossed poor Klunk upon the bed, right where Lana's face was covered by a horde of blankets and yanked open the curtains. Sunlight streamed into the dark room, hitting every corner and brightening what had once been a dungeon.

A loud groan roared from under the sheets and Klunk stuck his face underneath, trying to find the sound.

"It's alive!" sang Megan.

"Oh god!" cried Lana's muffled voice. She had already yanked her covers high over her head, sending Klunk to her lap. "What is that?"

"That, Lana, is the sun," said Don, chuckling.

"Turn it off," she groaned.

"No can do, Lana! We have a big day ahead of us," said her perky friend as she ripped open a window, cool air spilling in.

"Well I'm not going," She muttered, shrinking farther and farther into the covers. Her head was pounding, beating into her skull like it was about to explode. She wasn't leaving this room. Lana planned on lying there for the rest of the day and maybe the next day too especially after –

"Oh god..."

She sure as hell fucked up last night. Stupid Megan. Stupid booze. Stupid crush. She had kissed Raph and he had... kissed her back until he pushed her away. She remembered that clearly. He did push her away but from what she recalled it wasn't out of disgust or at least she hoped not.

"I did a bad thing," Lana whispered. Donnie and Megan heard her clearly and peered at each other in interest. Lana yanked the covers off her face, groaning loudly.

"What did you do now?" teased her friend.

"I... I sort of kissed Raph last night."

"What?" sputtered Don.

"I'm sorry! I just – Oh fuck. I think I fucked it up." Lana buried her face in her hands, groaning loudly into the skin. Klunk just looked at her curiously, head tilting as she tried yanking the covers back over her head.

Megan released a loud laugh, watching as Donnie stared at their friend in absolute shock. "Our little Lana over here has a major crush on your older brother."

"Excuse me?" There wasn't much that could make Don's jaw drop anymore but that had done it. He seen and heard so many strange things that he had been certain nothing would be able to catch him off guard. Little Lana with her giant eyes had done it. He was speechless. Did that mean she was attracted to his brother? Of course it did. She had _kissed_ Raphael.

They had all known for a while now that Raph liked her, maybe not the way Lana did, but he enjoyed her company. He was different around her. He was playful and teasing. He liked getting a reaction out of her, one Lana was always happy to give. Donatello sighed as Lana released another whimpering groan.

"I wouldn't be too concerned," Don said, finally with some sense of coherence. Megan was still giggling to herself as she sat down beside her tired friend. Lana didn't even notice when the tall girl's arms pulled her into a hug. She was waiting for Donnie to continue. "I'm assuming Raph pushed you away?"

"Uh… eventually."

Don managed a smile. "You have to understand that we're not human, Lana. We grew up knowing that humans would be frightened of us because of our appearance. We're not meant to be compatible with you and because of that we could never offer a human female a normal life. Raphael and Leonardo are more cautious about getting attached. We're not supposed to be attractive to humans -"

"But what if we think you are?" Megan was grinning at him and Donnie gulped. She was doing it again. She had a way of just winking at him that sent him reeling. What was he talking about again? Did she really think _he_ was attractive?

"Meg…" Lana groaned out, swatting at her friend lightly while gripping to her forehead with her other hand. "Stop. Don't embarrass, Donnie."

Donatello released a nervous cough. "Regardless of our incompatibility, you also have to remember that we have a number of enemies that if they found out about you they would use that to their advantage. Having a relationship with one of us could go horribly wrong but… if you're worried about screwing up with Raph, I don't really think that's possible now. He stayed out with you all night, didn't he?"

Lana sheepishly nodded.

"Then I think you're alright."

"Listen to the smart one, Lana. Donnie over here knows everything."

"I wouldn't say -"

Megan winked at him before leaping up to her feet. "You think you could go grab her an Advil?"

"Uh, sure."

Donatello closed the door behind him and just after Lana heard the click she let out another loud groan, burying herself in her bed.

"Stop that," Megan scolded. She was yanking open Lana's dresser drawers, pulling out various pieces of clothing and chucking them to the bed. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You didn't fuck anything up."

"I'm hung over!" Lana cried but they both knew that wasn't the reason she was hiding.

"Lana Cruise, when the smart one says you didn't screw anything up then it's safe to say you didn't. Besides, no insane guy would stay out in that cold all night with you unless he at least liked you a little."

A tiny smile flittered over Lana's lips and the covers came back down off her face. "I guess so."

Megan snorted. "No, no I guess so. It's you know so. If he's worried about you getting hurt or you regretting this or whatever then you show him you don't. Now get changed. We're going out!"

Donnie returned a few minutes later and after handing Lana the water bottle and small pill, Megan carted him out with the demand that she better be downstairs in twenty minutes. Lana just chucked her pillow and it crashed into the back of the quickly closing door.

"So…" Megan grinned as she followed Donnie down the stairs. He peered over his shoulder at her. "If I went after you would you push me away?"

"W-What? I don't -" He quickly stuttered until he felt Megan press her lips against his cheek. He felt his face flush, heat rising to his cheeks.

"God, you're adorable!" She said, pulling back. Megan was still grinning. "Thanks for fixing my camera, Don."

"You're, uh, welcome."

Donatello watched as she barreled back down the stairs, screeching for Connie to go put her shoes on. He released a loud breath of air he didn't know he had been holding in.

Crap.

* * *

><p>She probably should've taken a shower, at least washed her face but Lana didn't have it in her. It was hard enough pulling her sweater over her head let alone thinking of actually scrubbing her face. That would have just been painful. Her headache raged inside her brain, bouncing off the walls of her skull. She just wanted to curl up and die. That Advil better kick in quick or she was certain she wouldn't make it down the stairs let alone in the car.<p>

With a groan Lana quietly opened her door. She should at least pee and brush her teeth. Turning to head towards the bathroom, she moved to open the door when it was yanked open. Raphael stood before her, eyes a little wide.

Shit, she thought.

"Uh, Raph -" She wouldn't play games like Megan. She didn't do that. That wasn't Lana. She'd tease but she wasn't going to let this just slip away. "I'm -"

"Don't worry about it, Lana," He said, too quickly for her liking.

"No, you don't understand. I -" Lana winched. Her head was killing her.

"S'fine," muttered Raph. "Bathroom's all yours."

Lana went to open her mouth again but he had swiftly slipped by her, his feet quickly hurrying down the stairs. With another loud groan, she barricaded herself in the bathroom. She didn't ever remember liking someone to be this hard. Vince had been easy and fun and never anything that would become… serious but this – this was different and Lana was having a hard time with that.

It was when Megan started yelling for her that she hurried out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Raphael was nowhere in sight. Connie was next to the door way, balancing on one foot as she attempting to yank her expensive fur coat on. Michelangelo ended up helping her and Lana felt a brief smile slide over her lips. Connie flashed her a grin and that tiny smile grew.

"You're coming with us?" Lana asked, hurrying to the side of the door to grab her boots. She yanked them on gracelessly, grinning when Mikey dropped her leather coat on top of her head.

"Yes, Megan is being rather adamant that I come with you. She seems to think that I need some fresh air." Connie shrugged. She didn't look bothered regardless.

"I suppose so," muttered Lana. "If you get tired just tell me and we can stop or something, okay?"

"Thank you, Lana and thank you, Michelangelo," said Connie as he handed her the pair of crutches leaning against the wall. "I'm going to start to make my way into the car. I'll see you there."

"Sure thing." The door closed behind Connie, the cool November air rushing inside. How she had stayed out all night without freezing to death, Lana wasn't certain.

"You guys headed to the downtown?" asked Mikey and Lana watched a sly grin slide over his face.

Lana snorted. "What do you want?"

"Well there's this really awesome comic book store downtown and I figured if you're going to be down there you could help me finish my list!"

"Your list?"

"Yeah, wait here!"

Michelangelo returned a couple moments later with a piece of binder paper. On it was various scribbles and names of comic books he wanted to collect. Lana released a loud laugh before shoving the paper into her jean pocket.

"Sure, Mike, I'll see what I can do."

Lana bid him a quick goodbye before asking Mikey to screech at the top of his lungs for Megan to hurry up. He did the second she closed the front door and she was pleased to see Megan storming out with a scowl on her face.

* * *

><p>"April didn't come why?" Lana asked as they pulled up in front of a tiny café. There were a few chairs and tables outside but they seemed abandoned because of the chill. She could see people inside through the large front windows. They were all sipping at some form of coffee or tea.<p>

"She's taking Casey out for some alone time," explained Connie. Lana helped her out of the backseat, clinging to the crutches in one hand and trying hard to balance her with the other. "April asked if we could pick up some more groceries before we come home."

"Course," muttered the brunette. "Did she say what she -"

"Guys!" Lana looked over to Megan. She was standing in front of the café door, shivering and rather sharply glaring. "Hurry up! It's freezing outside!"

"We're coming, we're coming," said Lana as she rolled her eyes. Megan darted behind the glass door while the other two slowly made their way inside. It was cold, the wind was chilly and she could feel winter nipping at her skin. Winter would be here soon. What was she supposed to do then? Her parents would want her home and would want Elijah home for Christmas dinner. Was she supposed to tell them that he wouldn't be coming? Was she supposed to lie again?

Lana released a light sigh, one Connie caught with a concerned face. "Are you alright, Lana?"

"Fine."

"Megan said you've met her friend named Penelope. Is she nice?"

"Huh?"

Connie giggled. "You're very distracted."

"I'm sorry," Lana said before holding open the door for her friend. Connie could probably start walking on that ankle soon. The swelling was all gone and Don was sure she'd be alright. There was still a rather blue bruise but it would disappear with time. "Yeah, Penny seemed nice. I'm just a little surprised Meg wants to go see her. Meg barely remembered her last night."

"Maybe she finally misses her home."

"Maybe." Lana wasn't so sure but she smiled when Penelope waved at them before motioning for a corner seat near the window. Megan took her time talking with her friend and only bothered to come over when she asked what they wanted. She disappeared again with their orders.

"Are you okay, Lana?" Connie asked again, patting her friend's hand gently. Lana looked up with a startled look that caused the blonde to giggle. "You're distracted. What's wrong?"

"I…" She couldn't bring Elijah up. It would only make their day sullen and mournful. She didn't want that. "I like Raph."

There was a pause. How would Connie take that? Megan had been fine, encouraging even but Connie was... Connie had taken a long time to get use to the turtles. She still wasn't completely relaxed with them.

"You do?" Lana nodded and her friend smiled brightly, the pale, pale skin glowing with the look. "I think that's very sweet."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why? Do you not?"

"No, I just… I just don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. I mean I kissed him last night and he kissed me back for a little bit until he… I don't know what he's thinking. Donnie told Meg and I that we're not compatible and that it could be dangerous to ever be with them because of their enemies and I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"I think," said Connie. Megan wandered over with their steaming drinks.

"You think what?" asked their tall friend, her scars faded under the dark café light.

"I think that Lana is over thinking. I would talk to him before I made any decisions."

Lana managed a smile. "There's a reason you're our smart one, Con."

She giggled, happily taking her steaming mug from Megan's hands and politely sipping at it. Lana quickly gathered hers, the smell of coffee seemingly taking away what little was left of her hangover.

"So Penny is going to come shopping with us," said Megan. "She's off in about twenty minutes."

"Sure," said Lana but she quickly down a gulp of coffee to ignore the curious look Megan was giving her. It burned the back of her throat but she didn't mind the heat, not with the thoughts starting to swarm through her head. She was too worried about the sudden thought of winter and of Christmas and of how things were no longer going to be this simple, peaceful farm life. She'd have to go find a house, a new job. She'd have to tell her parents that Elijah was dead. Would she see the boys anymore? They wouldn't have to keep checking up on her. The Purple Dragons would be off her back now. Morgana was dead. Elijah was dead.

Releasing a quiet sigh, Lana spent the next twenty minutes sipping at her coffee and listening to Megan explain to Connie where they would go shopping. Connie nodded politely and when Penelope bounced over to them, happily introduced herself. Penny seemed pleased by the bundled girl, fawning over the rich coat and the blonde hair that fell in perfect ringlets.

"Are you all set?" Penny asked. There was a simple coat around her shoulders, warm but nothing like Connie's fur or Megan's expensive trench. She had meager boots but the purse in her hand made Lana's eyes widen. It was expensive, very expensive. She must have saved up for months for that thing.

"That's a gorgeous purse," Lana muttered, eyeing the real leather satchel.

"Like it? My mother got it for me for my birthday last year. I'll show you where she bought it!" said the girl, pushing her thin hair behind her ears.

"You heard the girl! Let's go!" declared Megan, who was already out the door before Lana could get up off her seat.

They slowly hobbled through store after store, Penelope pointing out various shops while Lana stayed behind with the slow Connie Dubois. Megan seemed to be in her glory, running in and out with various bags covering her arms. There was no way they'd be able to get a new house at the rate she was moving. Lana didn't really find it in her to splurge. She was wondering about her parents, her dead cousin and if Raphael was thinking about her.

Connie noticed her silence but kept quiet about it until her crutch caught in a crack in the sidewalk and she stumbled forward. A loud yelp fled her lips and Lana hurried to her side before Megan could turn her head.

"You okay?" Lana asked, hurrying to steady her friend.

"I'm alright. I'm just getting tired."

"We should stop then," came Penny's peppy voice. She had a few bags in her hands but nothing like the beaming Megan Rios. She looked to be drowning in plastic. "Why don't we grab something to eat? I know I'm starving."

"Good idea!" declared Megan. "Let's go to Franco's. It's just a couple minutes away and it's really close to the car. You okay to walk that far, Con?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Connie shifted on her crutches, carefully lowering her foot for a moments rest.

"If you're okay I'm going to run down to that comic book store we passed a while ago. I told Mikey I get some for him," said Lana. She tugged the collar of her jacket tighter around her neck. It was freezing out! The wind was roaring down the street, tugging at her hair and yanking it into the air.

"How about we go after lunch?" offered Penny. "I know which one you're talking about."

"No, that's alright. I have a list. It won't take me long. I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you getting lost."

"Penny, I'll be fine," said Lana, laughing. "I won't be that long. I'll meet you at Franco's."

"Good call!" Megan quickly cut in. "I'm starving. I'll order you another coffee, okay babe?"

Lana gave her a nod. Penelope didn't look so pleased and the concern on her face made Lana a little confused. It was a one way street. She wouldn't get lost. Penny moved to open her mouth, maybe to disagree but Lana raised an arm in a wave and quickly took off. She heard Megan coaxing them, yelling something about deep fried ravioli.

* * *

><p>Lana was late. She had gotten stuck trying to find the comics Mikey had wanted, the boy working the cash little help as he fiddled on his phone. After purchasing three, she hurried back outside into the cold and sped down the street. People were bustling about, nattering happily into the air as they disappeared in and out of shops. They all seemed to ignore the frantic girl. Megan was going to kill her. Without a phone or a watch, Lana could only assume she spent at least twenty minutes inside. She would never hear the end of it if she made Megan wait for her food.<p>

Franco's didn't seem far before but as she rushed down the sidewalk she realized they had done some damage, walking nearly the entire downtown area. No wonder Connie had been so tired. Finally, the restaurant came into view. It was a small building with a large sign painted in the colours of the Italian flag. A long window sat in the front, booths lining the glass. It looked nearly empty as Lana peered inside. She couldn't see her friends. Maybe they were in the back?

Wandering inside, Lana was greeted with warm air rushing around her. It warmed her numb cheeks, the red from the wind soothed by the heater. There were a few people scattered about, couples and families but no one she recognized.

"Uh excuse me?" called Lana, quickly catching the attention of the young waitress wandering by. She looked maybe in her mid twenties, long dark hair, large dark eyes and dressed in a pair of black pants and a white button up. "Have you seen three girls come in? One's really tall. She's covered in scars."

"Three girls?" The waitress frowned. "Sorry, sweetheart. I haven't seen any new in over an hour."

"Oh."

Maybe she wasn't late. Maybe Megan wanted to check out another store before they came. That was probably the case. Megan got distracted when she saw clothes. Maybe Connie said they should go grab the groceries. They were supposed to do that.

"I guess I'm early then," muttered Lana. "Table for four?"

"Sure. How about a booth by the window?"

"Sounds great."

The waitress gathered a couple menus before she led Lana towards the pair of booths. After a bit of debating over what to drink, the woman finally left and Lana was left to wait. She hated not having a cell phone. After that Purple Dragon had made her drop hers she was struggling with not having one attached to her ear. Her mother wasn't a big fan of it either but Lana planned to get one when she was back in New York which would probably be in a couple of days. The wounded were healed. Casey's leg was still busted but his chest didn't seem to cause him anymore problems. He could get up without wincing. There was no point left to sticking around. April had to get back to her job. Lana had to find a new one. Life was going to go back to how it was very soon and that scared her.

She was used to the turtles now, liked being around them and she was a little worried she wouldn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave. Raphael was a… set back. She'd make that work once she managed to corner him or at least she hoped. Donnie told her their fears, their concerns and they made sense to her but didn't really deter her.

Lana released a sigh. She had never really had to think that far into the future. Children were never something she had wanted to have. Children scared the crap out of her. A big wedding never really called to her and living in some glorious mansion wasn't her typical ideal but what if? What if she'd eventually want that? She didn't now but what about five years down the line? Ten? Would she still be happy with a giant turtle?

Lana didn't know. Donnie was right. They didn't want to get hurt. They didn't want to risk the chance of finding love and watching it walk away because they weren't good enough. Lana couldn't guarantee she wouldn't but Lana couldn't guarantee she would either. For her, she had never thought of any relationship going into marriage, never had the chance. Vince was fun. She was in that relationship because it was fun. They had all been fun but that was it. Raphael was fun but Raphael was more than that. She actually looked up to him. She thought he was amazing.

A smile flitted over her lips. She couldn't guarantee her hopes for her future wouldn't change but how would she or Raph know unless they tried?

With a grin, Lana determined she'd make him try. It was the least they could do. You only live once and lately life seemed a little bit shorter than it used to be.

Peering out the window, Lana realized she could see far down the street and to the exact place they had parked. Casey's Chevy was gone. Maybe they did go get groceries. Minutes seemed to tick by and she had gone through three waters before she realized it had been an hour. They were supposed to be here an hour ago. She went to check her phone but realized she didn't have one.

"Uh miss?" She motioned the dark haired waitress over, a pen sticking out from behind the woman's ear and a plate of steaming spaghetti in one hand. "Would I be able to use your phone?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. It's just around the counter."

Lana hurried out of her seat, scrabbling to gather the portable.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hey_!"

"Meg!"

"_You've reached Megan Rios. I'm clearly busy at the moment but if you think you're worthy of my time just leave a message after the beep. BEEEP!"_

Lana hated her voice mail. She tried Connie. No reply. She tried Megan again, Connie again and finally when all she received were three loud beeps she quickly dialed another number. Anxiously, her foot tapped as she waited until finally the farmhouse line clicked.

"Hello?"

"Leo!" Relief flooded her chest. "Leo, are Megan and Connie back there? The car's gone so I figured maybe they had to drive back for something -"

"Megan and Connie? No, I haven't seen them since you three left this morning."

Lana wasn't sure why she felt so panicked. They've missed each other before. Lana could remember searching for Megan for over an hour in the Rockefeller Center when her phone had died. They had been circling the damn place, over and over again until Megan made the security guard screech Lana's name over the PA.

"Where are you?" Leo asked, voice stiff and suddenly nowhere near as relaxed as it had been. "Lana?"

"I'm in Franco's. It's an Italian restaurant downtown."

"Stay there and stay inside."

"Leo -"

"Order something. Don't cause any attention to yourself, okay?"

"R-Right."

"This could be nothing, Lana." His voice had softened like he suddenly realized she was beginning to freak out. "We just need to be cautious."

"Okay, yeah, I'll see you later then."

"I'm going to send Raph."

"Bye."

"Everything alright?"

Lana peered over her shoulder. The waitress was smiling and with the best of her abilities, Lana returned it.

"S'fine. They're held up so I'm just going to eat something then meet up with them later."

"Sounds good. I'll give you another couple minutes to order, okay?"

"S-Sure."

Lana ate a small meal, downing a large cup of coffee as she stared out the window. She could still see the space where Casey's Chevy had been. It was still empty. That relaxation she had found, the calm she regained after nearly losing her life was slipping away. Her heart pounded angrily in her chest, her palms began to sweat and it was only until she saw a sharp red sports bike pull up beside the curb that she felt at ease.

Hurryingly, she paid for her meal before rushing outside, Mikey's bag of comics swinging on her wrist. The streets were quiet and for the few people walking around no one seemed to notice Raphael. He was covered in leather, helmet strapped on tight.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice muffled by the helmet.

"I'm fine," She said. Raph knew she wasn't. Her hands were shaking, quivering as she took the offered helmet and slammed it over her head. "I just don't know where they went. They were with Penny and I told them I wanted to get Mikey some comics so I'd be back but then they were just gone. I thought maybe I was really late and they went shopping but Meg's not answering her cell and I'm -"

"Hey." Raph gathered her shoulders, his strong hands gripping to her quivering build. She looked up, eyes frantic like someone was chasing after her. "We'll find 'em, okay? Now who's Penny?"

"She's Meg's friend. We met her at the bar last night. She works at a cafe just down the street."

"She was with them?"

"Yeah."

Raphael nodded. Great. He liked Lana and he didn't mind Connie. Megan sort of pissed him off but could tolerate her. He wasn't sure he could tolerate another human female, one who probably wasn't going to take this as well as the other three were. Lana was still shaking, her hands reaching out to grab his arm as slipped onto the back of his bike. Was she reliving the night she was being chase? Her face had suddenly gone white.

"Nothin' is gonna happen to ya, Lana. I promise. We'll find your friends. Don can probably track Meg's number with the Battle Shell or somethin', okay?"

"Okay."

He wouldn't let anything happen to her anymore. He had already promised himself that. For all they knew the other three had just wandered off and Lana was just getting worked up. She was allowed to, with all the shit she had been dealt in the past months. Swinging his leg over, he quickly moved to grab the clutch when he felt her thin arms wrap tight around his shell. Her helmet covered head landed upon it softly and Raphael released a sigh.

"Hey Raph?" Her voice was quiet.

"Yeah?" He muttered.

"I meant it, you know?"

A small smile slid over his lips but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or frustrated. At least she was sober now, he thought and he definitely didn't mind her hands clinging to him.

"Hold on," said Raph, his engine roaring as they sped out into the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are very nice :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh my lord. This chapter. Oh god this chapter killed me. It's like 10,000 words. That is way too much. My thought was to combine these two because I was so behind in my updating. Well that made editing a little difficult. Either way I am tired of this chapter and I'm hoping you enjoy it :) Sorry about the delay!**

**Thank you so very much to mela989898, IceColdFever, cajuncowgurl696, Drusilla52, kaaayyytteee, & Diana Fay.**

**I am also going to warn you that I am sorry if the romance sucks. It's not my strong point!**

* * *

><p><span>017 - And it's a Hollow Feeling when it comes Down to Dealing Friends.<span>

Travis Vanos could remember when he first joined the Purple Dragons. He had been a punk ass kid who wanted nothing more than to piss his overworked mother off. He had just wanted her to give him some attention, anything, even if it involved her screaming at him until the cows came home. Drinking probably would've done it, smoking would've gotten him his ass handed to him but no, he had to have chosen the one thing he could never leave. His mother had cried when she had seen the tattoo slithering around his wrist, wailed alone in her bedroom as he raided stores and beat up kids on the street.

Now, Travis couldn't really remember why he had been so mad at her. She did everything she could to keep them on their feet, working double shifts at the hospital just to pay for his guitar lessons. She even took up a side job babysitting a few kids down the block to give him money for those dumb brand name clothes he had wanted so bad.

That had been twelve years ago. He was twenty seven and hadn't seen his mother since she left for Florida. He told her once he'd come visit her but his 'job' kept him to busy and now here he sat, in a dark office with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and picture of a stranger in the other.

"She'll have told the turtles," said the female across from him. She was politely sipping at a glass of water. How old was she? Twenty two? A frown slid over his lips. This wasn't the life for some innocent farm girl.

"What're you doing here, Penny?" Travis asked, taking a swig of whiskey. The stuff had once burned going down but now he barely felt it.

Numb, that's what he was. Travis was numb.

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"I mean you're a pretty, twenty two year old with her whole life ahead of her. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Penelope giggled but it wasn't happy. It was a sad sound and she covered it quickly by taking another drink. "I've told you, Mr. Vanos. I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

"Is that so? Well, dear, you're missing one girl, aren't you?" He didn't give a damn. She could've been missing all three for all he cared. This would be his last job and after that he would be gone, long gone.

"I..." A sudden panic covered her face but she managed to compose herself quickly. "I tried to bring you all three but I figured two were going to be enough to handle. The third could at least return to the turtles and inform them of the others' disappearance. I have no doubt they will be searching the streets."

"Did you leave anything behind?"

"Just what you told me. Both of their cell phones have been thrown in a dumpster."

Mr. Vanos nodded approvingly. "And you're certain these... mutants will react? I've heard stories of them from the main branch in New York but I've never really had to chance to witness anything."

"Yes," said Penelope, voice stiff. "I've never seen them myself but from the sounds of it they will not take kindly to threatening their friends especially after what's gone on in New York."

"This girl, is it? Lana?" He placed the photo in his hand down. A smiling girl was beaming up at him, eyes wide and full of life. She looked rather happy, rather young and innocent. He was certain that wasn't what she looked like now. The Purple Dragons had a way of aging their victims, stealing youth from them with just a slap. He'd be surprised if she was still able to grin that way after what he had heard had been done to her friends, her family. "She was the one that they caught on the security footage in Hun's lair, wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Normal?"

"Very. She seemed bubbly at the bar but rather... distant this afternoon. She's nothing to worry about. The turtles are your main concern."

"Hun would like their heads on a platter," said Travis. He suddenly felt very old. The Purple Dragons had a way of aging their own employees as well.

"That means nothing to me. I've brought you what you needed."

"No remorse?" Travis had plenty of remorse. Remorse for his mother and the relationship he destroyed years old. Remorse for the first family he robbed and the way he scared their little girl. Travis Vanos was a very remorseful man.

"None." It was but a whisper, a sad, lonesome whisper. Penelope placed her empty glass upon his desk, her chair scrapping as she quickly stood. "I would like those documents now, Mr. Vanos. I did my job."

"Yes, that you did." He would never deny her. He wasn't a liar, not anymore. The girl had done her job and done it well so he yanked open a drawer at his side and dropped a file upon his desk. She snatched it away, clinging to it like a lifeline before barreling out of the room without a goodbye. The door slammed behind her and Travis took his time, swishing around the golden liquid in the bottle and staring at the chubby face beaming at him.

He wondered how many lives the Purple Dragons had ruined, how many more they'd destroy. Hun was a powerful man and Mr. Vanos knew better then to oppose him but he was done now and no one would deny him his freedom. After this one last job, he would be finished.

Placing the bottle down, Travis got to his feet with a stagger, the room swaying about. He didn't know why he drank anymore. He didn't feel anything sober or drunk. It was just an old habit, something he wouldn't have to worry about after tonight. He wouldn't need it anymore.

He didn't really like kidnapping. Holding people hostage never gave him any thrill. He had just done it when the boss said too and now, now it just felt like a chore. The warehouse was old, wet and musty but it was solid and he was pleased the two women had been thrown downstairs. He wasn't sure he could live with the screaming, the pleading and the crying.

Travis had raped a woman once, did it on a dare, an initiation so to speak and he threw up after. Watching her cry, begging for him to let her go made him sick and just thinking about it made him want to hurl. He wasn't a criminal and never would have been if that hideous, mauve tattoo hadn't been etched into his skin.

"Hey Boss!" chirped a man as he strolled by. His name was Nathan but he liked to be called Boomer for some strange reason. Travis liked Nathan better. "Where you headed?"

"See the girls, Boomer. Make sure the security videos are working. Wouldn't want any freaks to slip by."

Boomer chuckled. "Everything's running smoothly, Boss. We'll have those turtles by the end of the night."

Travis doubted that.

"Good. I'll be in the cellar. I don't wish to be disturbed."

"Course not." Boomer chuckled, winking at the tall, stoic man. Travis disguised a disgusted huff with a sharp laugh before declaring he would see the man later. Frankly, he really hoped he'd never see him again.

The door to the cellar wasn't being guarded because there wasn't much of a point. The two women had been chained, handcuffed to a pipe in the cement wall that neither of them would be capable of removing. They were stuck there until someone gave them the key or their bounds were cut. Caution, though something he was used to using, was thrown out the window as he barreled down the stairs. He probably frightened them as their screeching for help stopped and a whimpering began but he didn't care right now. He just wanted this all over with.

Despite the dimly light room, nothing but a light bulb swinging above their heads, the leader could see the two females quite clearly. The long one, Hispanic and slender had probably once been beautiful until she had been mauled by scars. He had heard about her. A Dragon in New York had done it, destroyed her flawless skin with a knife and raped the poor girl as she bled across her kitchen floor. That monster was dead. Supposedly one of the turtles did it.

The other was the whimperer, pale and innocent looking with fair skin and blue eyes that reminded him of his mother. She looked like a doll, tiny and scared. The fur coat around her shoulders spoke of wealth and the Dubois name was familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. She reminded him of winter and snow and he figured that would be a good name for her if her name really mattered.

"Let us go!" roared the scarred girl, dark eyes furious as she tugged at her bindings. There was a large bruise on her cheek. Someone had hit her.

"Who hit you?" It wasn't a demand but it was cold and it made the angry girl silence for a moment. "The bruise. Who hit you?"

"Like it matters," She hissed.

"It does. I have a strict no hands on policy."

Dry laughter fled her lips. "Aren't you the gentleman?"

"It – It was the one in glasses," said the blonde china doll. "He hit, Megan."

Even the china doll's voice suited her, soft and polite, very ladylike. She was clearly cultured or at least trained to be. Mr. Vanos smiled. "Thank you. Is your ankle alright? I heard it was swollen."

"Don't talk to her!" The Hispanic was furious. She had gotten to her feet, heeled boots clicking on the cement as she yanked at her chains. It would do little, thought the man. All she would gain were a pair of bruised and bloody wrists. "What the hell are you doing down here anyway? We don't have anything to say to you!"

"Just curious," he said, smile tightening. "You are very rash."

"Fuck you."

"I was going to offer you something to eat, some water maybe but by the sounds of it you don't want anything to do with me."

"That's right!" roared the tall female. She looked feral, like a wild dog chained in a crate. Travis could only imagine the damage she would do to him if she could get loose. It was probably why Penelope had placed the gun to the blonde's back. She wouldn't have fought back and the scarred dog would have been too scared to attack. "They're coming, you know?"

"The turtles? I have no doubt. That was our hope by taking you but I'm sure you've put two and two together by now. Our leader, Hun, is sick of them ruining his plans. Every branch in the New York area has pictures of you two and your other little friend, Lana. Be happy you got us. I'm actually willing to let you go free after we kill them."

"Get out of here!" roared the girl. "Get the fuck out of here! Leave us alone!"

Travis obeyed her wishes. He wandered back up the stairwell, slower this time and when he heard the little china doll begin to cry he felt bile rise to the back of his throat. Those mutants had better hurry or he wasn't sure he'd be able to last the night and if he was gone, those poor girls would surely be finished with him.

* * *

><p>Mary's Tea seemed quieter then Lana remembered, colder, lonelier. The table they had sat at just that afternoon was still empty. There were a few people quietly talking amongst themselves but that only made Lana feel more on edge. She was waiting for someone to jump her and every sound was setting her off. The bell above the café door rang as a man hurried in behind her and she nearly shit her pants, whipping around in a panic. He just looked at her strangely before slipping by and moving to order.<p>

God, what she would do for a glass of wine right then and there.

An older woman, probably in her mid-fifties, took the man's order and began to fill it, not a word said as she passed him his coffee. He didn't bother giving Lana another look; he just went on his way, the door's bell singing his departure.

The woman was waiting for her, stringy blonde hair pulled back into a bun at the base of her neck. Wrinkles littered her face and her dark eyes looked tired like she had been at this job for too long.

"Evening," said the barista. "How can I help you?"

Lana stepped up to the counter and eyed the large menu board. "Just a French vanilla please. So is, uh, is Penny working tonight?"

"Penny?" The woman had moved to the far counter, her back to Lana has she filled her drink. "Do you mean Penelope? She's off evenings. I can leave her a message if you need me too."

"She is? Oh, well, it's sort of urgent. Is there a number I could call or maybe her house -"

"Urgent?" The woman whipped around with lightning speed, eyes locked to Lana's. They looked… empty, dark and void. Lana tried to get a better look but a finger was shoved in her face. "Don't you tell me this is about her idiot brother again?"

Brother? Penny had a brother?

"Yes," Lana quickly lied. "Yeah, it's about her brother. Do you have her house number -"

"Let me tell you something," hissed the barista. "That boy better not have gone and gotten into any more trouble! It took him ages to get away from that damn gang. I won't be letting him hang around here no more if he's been sucked back in."

"Gang?"

The barista peered around, eyeing her small crowd of customers. Those dark eyes snapped back to Lana, sharp and dangerous. Subconsciously, Lana took a step back.

"Those nasty Purple Dragons. The cops have been keeping them out of town for years now but that dumb boy still went and got himself in trouble. It took him ages to get out."

"Get out? You mean he's not part of the gang anymore?" Lana didn't know anyone who had gotten out, alive at least. Elijah was out but Elijah was dead. You didn't walk away from the Dragons and not pay. She knew that first hand.

"It's what he told me," the woman suddenly looked impatient, like she was tired of talking to Lana. "Penelope's not here but she's in tomorrow morning. I'll tell her you stopped by. Now let me get your coffee."

There wasn't any time for that. Lana hurried out the second the old barista turned around. The bell above the door sang but it was dim sound, a taunting tune that she quickly rushed from.

Of course. Of course it would be the Purple Dragons.

Since she caught the tattoo slithering up her deceased cousin's back, it seemed the Purple Dragons were following her everywhere. April had told her once that Hun's gang had turned into a corporation, a business. He had branches all over the state and there was a small one in Northampton. It was considered to be a back up, a group that Hun could call in if he was running low on men in New York. April explained New York had an endless supply of fresh meat, that Northampton was never called and was left to run wild. They had seen it once before, something that had happened with Casey's cousin Sid. The Dragons here had basically turned into loan sharks.

As the evening fell, the wind seemed to have grown colder and she tugged her jacket collar tighter around her neck. Hurrying down the sidewalk, Lana bustled through the thin crowd until stumbling upon an alleyway and ducking inside. No one had noticed her or if they had, they hadn't given a damn. She hurried to the back where there was a door leading to a bakery and a closed dumpster she was trying hard to ignore. It stunk to high heaven.

Lana slipped around it and leaned against the cold brick wall. There was a soft thump across from her and she lifted her head to give Raphael a gentle smile.

"Did your brothers find anything?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah, Donnie found their phones in a dumpster near the edge of town." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Did the woman know anythin'?"

"I think so," muttered Lana. "She said Penny's brother used to hang around with a group of Purple Dragons in the area. I don't know if it has anything to do with that but it's a good place to start, right?"

"Leo will wanna hear this. C'mon." Raphael motioned to his shell and without hesitation Lana hurried around, slipping her arms about his neck. Without effort, he lifted her, her jean covered thighs pressing tight. Raph couldn't deny that he didn't like her holding on to him. The warmth, the gentle breathing in his ear sent him ridged. "Hold on."

Lana wouldn't dare let go. His powerful legs pressed off the ground, feet quickly landing upon the dumpster with a thump before he grasped the window ledge above them and began to scale the wall. Air swept from her lungs when his feet landed upon the roof. Though it was nothing like the feeling of her stomach jumping into her throat as he rushed the gap to the next building over.

God, he was impressive, she thought, clinging tight to his build. Whether Raphael liked her or not, she enjoyed holding onto him. With one last bit of courage, Lana laid her face against his neck, breathing in his scent. She couldn't decipher it but whatever it was, it was Raphael and Lana absolutely adored it. She didn't want to think about anything but that smell and the strong body she was gripping to. Megan, Connie and Penelope were a painful thought, gruesome and if just for a moment she could distract herself, Lana would.

Raph ran across the rooftops, feet silent. Lana's face was pressed against his neck, her cheeks cold.

"You think they're okay?" She whispered. Her breath was warm, a welcome in the cool November air. "I mean they wouldn't kill them, would they?"

"They're fine," murmured Raphael though he wasn't so sure. If the girls were meant to be bait, then they were probably fine, a little bruised and beaten, but fine or at least until the turtles arrived. If they weren't, well, Raph wasn't so sure but he didn't dare tell Lana that.

"Good." She paused and he heard her take in a sharp, shaking breath. Her hands tightened around his neck like she was suddenly scared he'd drop her. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah." Lana felt his hands squeeze her thighs, a quick reassuring hold that meant more to her than anything. He hoisted her high onto his shell, shifting her as he prepared for one last leap. She could see the Battle Shell a couple feet away, stationary in the empty parking lot. There wasn't a single sign of human life, a factor they had to be even more cautious about in the daylight.

When they slipped into the large armoured vehicle, Lana relayed everything the old woman had mentioned, watching as each of the boys' faces contorted into anger and frustration. Donatello, the resident genius, seemed to have already considered that a factor and quite rapidly pulled up various maps on his computer screen.

"There's a rather large warehouse on the edge of town. It was empty for years but there looks to be fresh movement around the area," said the turtle. He pointed to the satellite image and if Lana looked close enough she could see tire tracks in the dirt. "If it is the Dragons we're going after I have a feeling we'll find them here. There hasn't been much movement in town lately. None of the recent police reports mention anything about the Purple Dragons."

"Why?" Lana was the first to speak, her fingers slipping onto Don's shoulders as she leaned over him, gazing down at the various windows he had up.

"I'm assuming Hun had pulled most of the men in the area to help guard his tower," said Don.

"There were an abnormal amount of thugs that night," whispered Leonardo but he was speaking more to himself. There was also an abnormal amount of fallen, men that Leo wasn't certain were part of Hun's main crowd. Hun wouldn't have risked his entire crew but Leonardo was positive he'd have no issue taking men from other factions.

"Lots of dead ones too," said Lana like she had been listening to his thoughts. Her eyes had drifted, down cast as she stared at the floor. Everything had been so good after Halloween, she found a peace, a calm but it was slipping away right through her fingers. She could see Elijah and his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he choked to death and the way Morgana's shadowed victims stumbled toward them.

"We'll bring you back to the house, Lana," Mikey said to her as she stumbled into a seat. God, she needed to get a hold of herself.

"Y-Yeah, okay." She felt like she would never find that calm again, that none of them would. Something was telling her that all of this would never end, that this was just the start of something horrid.

* * *

><p>The screeching of metal against metal sent shivers down Connie's spine. Megan had been pulling at her chains for at least a half an hour, the rattling becoming a haunting sound as it echoed about their concrete cell. Goosebumps had risen about her arms despite still being covered in her coat but she half blamed that on the banging pipes as Megan yanked her bindings over and over again.<p>

"Please stop that," said Connie as her eyes drifted to the stairwell. "They won't break, Megan."

"You don't know that," snapped her friend. She tore at her cuffs, grunting as she tugged and pulled and pushed off against the wall. Maybe the pipes would break. Maybe there was a weak link. "There could be a weak point somewhere. I just need to find it!"

"Megan…" Connie's voice was soft, motherly. It made Megan feel sick.

"I can't just sit here, Con!" spat the woman. Her legs were quivering and the cuffs along her wrists were digging into the skin, biting and drawing blood. She could feel the metal as it dug deeper and deeper. Megan almost welcomed the pain. It kept her going, kept her moving. If she sat still she wasn't sure she would be ready to defend them if the time came.

"But you're bleeding." Connie drew her knees up to her chest, her forehead falling upon them. Megan was surprised to see her so calm, breathing in deeply like she was trying to center herself. This wasn't the usual Connie. "They'll come save us, Megan. I know it."

Megan let the chain drop from her bound hands, it hitting the floor with a loud clash. "Yeah? Why so sure?"

Connie looked up with a sheepish smile, a light pink colouring her white cheeks. "Well Michelangelo told me that he would make sure nothing would ever happen to us again. He promised and I believe him."

"Did he?" With a light sigh, Megan fell to her bottom, curling up beside the girl in the fur coat. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes. He's very sweet to me. He's very funny too. Did you know he draws?"

Megan shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"He's very good. He showed me some of his artwork and I -" Connie silenced at the sound of a door opening. They both held their breath. Megan tried to get to her feet silently but the chain sang with each movement. She didn't give a damn when she saw who was treading down the stairs.

"You fucking bitch!" She screamed as she tried rushing the woman like a rabid dog. Her bindings kept her trapped but that didn't stop her from trying to break free, yanking and snarling. Megan looked ready to kill. "Don't you dare come down here."

"Meg…" Penelope paused at the end of the stairwell, eyes mournful like she had just buried her mother. Even though they all knew Megan wasn't strong enough to break her chains, the mere thought seemed to be keeping Penelope on the stairs. Connie stayed silent, tiny body curled up against the wall as she watched her friend tire herself out.

"I don't wanna fucking hear it," snarled Megan. "Don't even -"

"I had no choice," she said. Penelope stepped upon the main flooring, cautiously walking forward. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I had no choice."

"You always have a choice, babe. You either decide you want to us to die or you don't? It's not that hard. Clearly you don't give a fuck about our lives, do you?"

"No, Megan, I didn't want to do it."

"I don't wanna hear it. You lied to us! You fucking turned us into the Purple Dragons – the Purple Dragons, Penny! We're dead!"

"No! No," Penelope said quickly. "Travis wouldn't do that. You're safe, I promise. After he kills the turtles they'll let you go."

"Really? You really believe that?" Megan didn't look angry anymore. She looked almost amused. A dry laugh fell from her lips. "You're an idiot, Penelope, if you really believe they're just going to let us go. Do you see my face? Do you see what they did to me? They don't care, Penny! I was raped on my own kitchen floor while that piece of shit drew on my skin with a knife. Letting us go is the last thing they'll do!"

"You don't understand -"

"No? Then explain it to me, Penelope! Tell me why you handed us over to die."

Penelope released a quivering sigh, her hand running down her face as she tried to compose herself. "I – I have a brother and he needed money. He decided to ask the Purple Dragons and they gave him a loan but he never paid them back. He's in debt to them… and we don't have the money yet. They were going to kill him so I – I thought I could try and help out, do some odd jobs. Travis had pictures of these three girls – of you three – and I recognized you instantly. I knew you were in New York. You made it clear to all of us during Graduation that you were out of here as soon as possible. I didn't think I'd be able to help until I saw you and Lana that night at the bar."

"You're kidding me," whispered Megan. She stumbled backward, wrists bleeding as she fell against the wall, sliding to her bottom. "You're fucking shitting me."

"I wasn't going to do it. I didn't even believe the stories about the mutant turtles but I just... when I saw you I saw a chance to save my brother. I made Travis swear to me you wouldn't be hurt and you won't. I... I'm sorry."

Connie watched as Penelope peered over her shoulder and up the stairwell. It was like she was searching for something and when she was sure it wasn't there she peered back at them. As easy as it was to be angry at Penelope, Connie couldn't be. If her own brother, William, had gotten into a mess like this she would have done everything in her power to save him. He was her family; she couldn't just let him die.

"So did you just come down here to tell us that or what?" Megan didn't seem as forgiving.

"No, I have something for you." Penelope cautiously moved forward but when she noticed Megan wasn't getting up off the floor, she relaxed for a moment. "Open your hand."

Connie was the one to open her palms, the white skin peeking out from underneath her coat. A metal key dropped into her fingers and she quickly clasped them over top, fearful that if she dropped the key she'd lose it forever. For a split second, Megan seemed impressed.

"Don't try to escape now," said Penelope, peering over her shoulder again. "When you hear the alarm going off that's when you go. The men will all be rushing to the main floor. You two will be forgotten about. Try to get out the back way, far from the road."

"You want us to run into the bush?"

"Yes. If you keep going you're eventually going to find the river. Follow it and you'll find the main road sooner or later. You'll be away from the gun fire and I know that none of the Dragons' will see you."

"There won't be any Dragons alive by that point," hissed Megan. She began trying to fiddle with her hair, ignoring the exasperated look Penelope was giving her.

"You don't know that though. These are grown men with rather large guns up against four mutant turtles! They'll be destroyed."

"No, they won't," said Connie. They were both surprised to hear her speak. "The Hamato brothers are very skilled. I have no doubt that they will win."

"You're... very optimistic," said Penelope but she didn't look convinced. "Just, please, listen to me and wait for the alarm. Your… mutants may be tough but I don't know if -"

A loud wail sounded from up the stairs, muffled by the wooden door. The alarm. Penelope actually looked horrified as she peered up the stairs like this wasn't part of her sick plan. A rather cocky smile just slid over Megan's lips.

"So you were saying?"

"I didn't think it'd be going off so soon. They couldn't have already infiltrated the warehouse -"

"No doubt they did." Megan was getting a kick out of her fear. It was nice for a change and she suppressed a cackle while Connie frantically undid their handcuffs. God, she loved being right.

"I need to go -"

"Don't you dare leave us," hissed Megan as the mousy haired brunette started for the stairs. She got to her feet, stretching her long arms high above her head. Connie kept silent about the blood dripping down them. Penelope turned, halted like a dog waiting for a command. "You're getting us out of here."

She wasn't brave enough to argue so she just nodded. With Megan's help, Connie got to her feet. Her ankle was swollen, nothing compared to when she first sprained it but it was a step back in her healing process and she needed an arm to hold on to.

"We'll move slow," said Penelope. Megan wasn't sure if the girl was trying to get back on her good side or not but it wasn't happening. Not now. Not ever. The sirens wailed above them, screeching louder and louder as they traversed up the stairwell. Penelope thought to listen for footsteps but all she could hear was the alarm.

The door was shoved open.

The hallway was empty.

"It's clear," muttered the mousy haired girl. "We just need to stay quiet."

"Like they'd hear us over the siren."

Penny flushed. "Right. Okay. This way."

With Connie's weight and her own to worry about Megan moved slowly behind Penelope, always keeping a watchful eye on the girl. At any moment she could take off and they all knew there was nothing Megan could do about it. She wouldn't leave Connie to fend for herself, not with an ankle the size of a football.

"There are a few doorways up ahead. We take the one on the left. It'll lead to the upstairs but I..." Penelope came to a stop, her slow walk pausing just before the said door. Connie could see three metal doors, each solid. The sirens were loud, wailing in her ears. She could barely hear herself think let alone Penny's voice.

"What? What's wrong?"

The woman sighed. "I can't guarantee that it will be clear. Your... friends came a little bit earlier than they anticipated. Men are still scattered about. There could be tons upstairs, blocking our way and if they catch you -"

"We'll take that chance." Penelope didn't say a word, she just stared at the glaring Hispanic. "Move!"

She quickly hurried to the door, yanking it open and peering inside. Connie's head was starting to hurt. Her mind was swimming. She needed to keep it together; at least, just for a moment but then she remembered her mother and her arms began to shake. Megan didn't notice. Megan didn't seem to notice anything. She just hoisted Connie closer to her and began to lead to limping girl through the doorway.

It closed with a heavy bang behind them and for a moment they were given a relief from that wailing sound. They looked to be in a small garage, a hanger with various tools scattered about. Maybe it was a workshop.

"I'm confused," whispered Connie. Don't think about your mother. "Why did – Why is the alarm going off?"

"I know you think your mutants are ninja but Travis... he has used all his funds to make sure this ends tonight. They won't win."

Megan scoffed. "You're an idiot."

"I know how the Dragons operate, Megan! I've seen -"

"You've seen? Oh so that makes you a fucking expert? I've literally witnessed it first hand, Penelope and if I think my boys are gonna win then there fucking going to win. Now get us out of here."

It took Penelope a moment to rush about the room, trying to remember which doorway would be clear. The alarm was scattering Connie's brain, blaring in her ears and triggering memories she didn't want to relive. Her nails dug into Megan's arm.

"Having trouble?" asked Megan, voice far too cocky for their situation.

"No, I'm just trying to map out another direction. I think if we -" The door in front of Penelope was yanked open but it wasn't by the girl. A large body loomed in front of her, snorting when he saw the terrified look cross her face. His name was Boomer and he could probably kill her with just one punch.

"Heading home, Penny?" He chuckled. "And bringing some party favours with you? Not sure how happy the Boss will be when he finds out."

"I thought you had better things to do, Boomer."

The large man shrugged. He looked so carefree and it made Megan recoil. "The Boss has got it covered. Its four turtle freaks. Nothing a few bullets can't handle. I thought I'd come see if our pretty guests were feeling comfortable but it seems you were ahead of me. Taking them out for a walk?"

Silence.

"Hand 'em over, Penny, or I'll make sure that brother of yours is buried six feet under."

"Don't you dare," whispered Megan but Penelope walked forward without a word. The alarm sang above them, screaming and blocking out any chance they had at calling for help. Connie could smell fresh Pine and she wondered if that was the last thing she'd breathe in before she died.

Boomer just chuckled. "Atta girl. Now go be a good little girl and get out of here. You got what you needed."

Megan couldn't even see straight she was so angry. Even when Boomer pulled a pistol from his side, she didn't give a damn. She was just so angry.

"I don't really want to kill you," He said to them. "But I'm not sure we have much a choice now. Hey Penny! Better get moving or you're going to see this one's head explode -"

Boomer fell to the floor, gun falling from his hand as he hit the concrete face first. Standing above him was Penelope. She was panting and there was a large mallet in her hand.

Megan's jaw dropped, her eyes peering down at the man on the floor. His head was bleeding and he wasn't making a sound.

"Oh god!" Penelope dropped the hammer. It clattered to the floor.

"Hey," Megan quickly called. "Hey, look at me. It's okay. It's okay, Penny. You did what you had to do."

"Do you – Do you think I killed him?"

"Doesn't matter," replied the suddenly motherly woman. She was remembering her night on the roof top when she vomited over the side. She had killed a man that night and it still haunted her. Lana had been the voice of reason then so she would be the voice of reason now. "He was going to kill us. If you hadn't done anything we'd be bleeding on the floor right about now."

"Right."

"C'mon. We need to get out of here, don't we?"

Penelope managed a smile, a smile Megan returned. She moved to yank open the door Boomer had slammed behind him, hoping and praying there wasn't another body but she had been mistaken. A loud cry fled her lips as she stumbled backward, falling to her bottom in a panic. Penny crashed into Megan's legs, gripping to the jeans like a child.

"Hello Mikey," said Megan, laughing to herself. A sudden calm passed over her. Everything would alright now. "I'd like to introduce you to Penelope."

"Oh my god!" She gasped out, hands still palming Megan's jeans. "You're – oh my god."

Mikey snorted. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, babe, it's just cause you're so attractive she doesn't know what to do with herself," teased Megan, peering down at the wide eyed girl.

"I get that a lot," said the orange masked ninja. He shoved his weapons back into his belt. "See Con, I told you I'd come save you."

"You did," She agreed. Connie slipped from Megan's loose hold, limping towards the short turtle. Mikey happily aided her, looping an arm around her waist to support her. Megan felt her smile soften. They really were cute to look at.

"So any trouble getting to us?" Megan asked as she hoisted Penelope to her feet. Her wrists were starting to sting and when she looked down she finally saw the damage she had done to them. Not that it mattered any more. She was already scarred. A few more wouldn't hurt.

"Nah, not really. There definitely not Hun's elite team, that's for sure! So you girls ready to get out of here?"

"Lead the way," breathed Megan. Michelangelo happily did, hoisting Connie into his arms when he realized how slow she was moving. She protested for a little while before falling silent and covering her mouth with her hands. The hallway was littered with unconscious Dragons.

"I was wrong," muttered Penelope. Megan caught her staring at her, eyes wider then Lana's. "I'm kind of speechless."

"Like I said my boys' kick ass." Penny moved to say something, anything but Megan cut her off with a hand. Her voice had dropped down to a whisper, something Penelope could barely hear over the still blaring alarm. "Let me do the talking, okay?"

Penny nodded.

* * *

><p>Lana peered at the empty wine glass in front of her. The bottle was... somewhere around the house but she couldn't be sure. She had paced herself silly after the turtles had dropped her back off, speeding out of the yard with barely a goodbye. They were back now, all safe and sound but Lana couldn't shake that horrible feeling that something wasn't right.<p>

Megan didn't say much about the situation, just that they dropped a grateful Penelope off at her home before asking Donatello to wrap up her wrists. She had done a number on them, literally tearing the skin on the cuffs. If she had gone any deeper, they could only imagine the irreversible damage she would have done. Connie was lying upstairs with her ankle high above her head in the hopes of bringing down the swelling. Mikey had offered to watch movies with her, something that made a smile flit over Lana's lips.

Alone in the kitchen, she planned on packing up lunches for the road tomorrow but something seemed to be tugging on her mind. The utter peace she had found, the almost innocence she lost the first time she saw Elijah's tattoo was slipping away right through her fingers and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hold on to it. She had the sudden urge to call her parents, to hear her mother's voice whisper soothing words in her ear.

Hurriedly, she reached for the phone hanging on the wall, yanking the cord to near extremes as she tried to stay sitting. Despite the pull, Lana vouched for sitting on the floor, her back pressed to the wall as she listened to the telephone ring.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked. There was a bit of shuffling on the other end like someone was rolling over in bed. "Hello?"

"Daddy?" She breathed. "Daddy, it's me."

"Lana!" Her father cried. He sounded older then she remembered or maybe that was just her. "Lana, sweetheart, are you alright? You never call this late!"

Over her father's frets she heard a distinct "Who is it? James? Who is calling?" in which her father replied with a sharp "Our daughter!"

There was more shuffling, a bit of protesting until a wonderful voice drifted through the phone. "Lana, my little girl, how are you?"

"Hi Mommy," She whispered. Lana was afraid if she spoke any louder she'd sprout into tears. "I, uh, I just missed you."

"Missed me? Oh, Lana, we miss you too. How are things? Are you keeping busy?"

Even though she couldn't see her Lana could picture her mother shifting in bed, sitting up to lean against their wooden headboard as she flipped on the light. Her father probably groaned before pulling his pillow over his face. Her mother wouldn't care.

"Pretty busy," said the girl. "We're, uh, we're headed back to New York tomorrow. I think Meg's going to stay with her mom for a few days and Con's going home but we'll be looking for a new apartment soon."

"Megan's staying in Northampton? What about you? Are you still staying with your friend, uh, what was her name? April? Yes, yes, April. Are you still going to be staying with April?"

"Yeah for a little while," lied Lana. "Just until I can find a new place. It shouldn't take long."

"Good, good. Oh! Did I tell you about Donna Keaton?" A pair of a green, two toed, feet entered the kitchen, slapping along the cold floor before Lana watched them halt in front of her.

"No, Mom, you didn't tell me about Donna."

Raphael Hamato peered down at the girl. She looked tired with drooping eyes and cheeks flushed from the wine she no doubt downed earlier in the evening. The woman on the other line nattered in her ear but Lana didn't seem to be paying attention as she gazed up at him, a soft smile sliding over her lips. Her hand patted the floor beside her and he sunk to his bottom, muscular arm pressing against hers. She was cold.

"Really? That's... actually impressive. Donna was the last person who I would ever think would get married. Who is he anyway?"

Lana was clearly no longer listening. She shifted the phone to her shoulder, it barely pressing against her ear as her hand began searching for his own. Raph let her gather his fingers in between hers, an awkward hold that she seemed to make work so well.

"Huh? Yes, sorry, I'm listening," Lana mumbled causing Raph to chuckle. "No, no I just... I just love you, Mom, that's all. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Raphael gripped her hand tightly. Sometimes he forgot she had another family, that she didn't actually belong in New York. That was usually when he was daydreaming, wondering what it would feel like to have her in his arms unconditionally. But he knew she didn't belong in the sewers and that being with him would mean she could never introduce him to her mother. They would never have Christmas together and be one big jolly family. No human girl would ever have that chance with him and because it was Lana he wasn't sure he wanted her to take that risk.

"I promise. I'll call you more. I've got to go. Sorry for calling so late. Love you too. Bye."

Lana let the phone drop from her shoulder and dangle from the wall. The dial tone sang in their ears, a surprisingly gentle sound that they both quickly forgot about.

"Your mom?" He asked, though he knew the answer already.

"Yeah, just thought I'd let her know we were leaving tomorrow. Is your arm okay?"

There was a thin bandage plastered to his upper bicep covering a slice that Raphael had taken when they first infiltrated the warehouse.

"S'fine."

Lana frowned, her eyes drifting back down to their entwined hands. Why was this so awkward? Probably because he did technically rejected her and probably because neither of the two knew what to do now.

"I, um..." She shuttered. "Raph, uh, about last night. I'm sorry about dropping that all on you. If you don't want -"

She was cut off by a pair of cool, large lips pressing against her own. He had shifted quickly, swiftly straddling her waist with her hand still locked in his. A surprised gasp left her lips but it was muffled by their kiss. It didn't take her long to react, her lips quickly joining his in finding that comfortable rhythm. Her hand freed itself, fingers racking up his plastron as she traveled to his shoulders. A shiver went up his spine and his hands quickly found her hips.

This was all new to him. Every movement was trial and error but Lana didn't seem to be to put off by any fumbling. Giggles racked her build when they pull away for air, sweet, breathless giggles that brought a dopy smile to his face.

"What're ya laughin' about?" He asked, to happy to sound anything but. Her arms had draped themselves over his neck, her fingers twiddling with the loose ends of his mask.

"Nothing," She said, giggling into his neck. "You just... You just make me happy."

He made her happy? He, Raphael, the hotheaded, temperamental mutant turtle made _her_ happy? Clearly, she was nuts. That had to be it. She was crazy. Lana Cruise was absolutely insane but he couldn't care less.

"That so?"

"Yeah," said Lana. There was a smile on her face and she didn't look so tired anymore. Lana actually looked like the girl he had first met, the grinning one who he teased about football.

She kissed him again, giggling through the kiss like a school girl while his hands came up to cup her cheeks. He made her feel so young and so free like she was still in high school and the words Purple Dragons didn't mean a thing. Sitting on the cold kitchen floor, with her arms wrapped around the neck of a mutant ninja and his hands holding her flushed cheeks Lana could surely say she had never been happier.

* * *

><p>Megan always knew that she was pretty. From a young age she became dependent on her looks. She knew exactly how to get her way with just the wink of an eye or the gentle touch of a hand. She could easily manipulate people by the time she was eight and in high school it just got worse. The only class she went to freely was Art. Everything else she managed to pass because of a couple boys whose price seemed fairly cheap at the time. They would do her homework, her projects and most of the time managed to help her cheat on her tests all for a couple blowjobs and some sex. Not a bad trade.<p>

She could handle the reputation that came with it because Megan learned at a young age that by being pretty she was able to run laps around people. Megan ruled that school with a few other girls who would have stabbed her in the back the first chance they got. She could remember every face from her year, every girl she picked on and every boy she let dry hump her. So why couldn't she remember Penelope?

Penelope had been in her art class and yet something seemed wrong. She could see her boring English teacher, a woman that droned on and on about Shakespeare and most of the faces that sat around her. Megan went to English maybe twice a week if it suited her but she was always in her Art class. Sometimes she'd even stay after school to finish a project. She knew her teacher well; a kind man that had worried about her but when she tried to remember the students her mind seemed blank. It was like a chunk of her memory had been blurred out or faded over.

"Sorry," a gentle voice said and Megan peered down to see Donatello gently wrapping her wrists. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"No, no, it's not you," Megan replied. "I was just trying to remember where Penny sat in our Art class."

Was it beside her? No, she was sure that had been a boy, a nosy boy who she nearly punched in the face once. Maybe Penelope sat behind her. No. The girl that sat behind her had kicked her chair every day until Megan turned on her and threaten her life. Penelope couldn't have been her. She would have never come up see either of them at the bar after the way Megan screeched at her.

"You can't remember?" asked Donatello. His hands were gentle, calloused from tinkering and training with his Bo staff. Megan liked to watch him work, how his three fingers moved so precisely when fiddling with an electronic. It was fascinating. _He_ was fascinating.

"No," muttered the woman. "I don't… which is really strange."

Donnie looked to be frowning, his eyes downcast as he carefully bound her left wrist. "To be honest it's not so strange at all. In the past month you've been through a number of traumatic experiences. The fact that you're still sitting here so calmly is actually more surprising."

"I'm fine." She was smiling at him, the usual twinkle still gleaming in her dark eyes. "They weren't even after us which is nice for a change. You know Penny's pretty grateful that you boys helped her out."

Besides manipulation Megan learned a long time ago how to be an excellent liar. She could lie in her sleep and not have a single tell. Megan had lied to all of them to cover Penelope's ass. She told them about Penny's brother, a poor kid who was just trying to keep them on their feet and how the Dragons were tired of waiting to be paid. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. After dropping Penelope off at a small townhouse, she told Megan she would be leaving Northampton with her brother and that they were planning on trying to start somewhere new.

Megan had seen many people cry. She had been the reason for many tears but when Penelope sobbed in her shoulder it felt like some form of anger was lifted, that she could forgive her for what she had done. It was strange and Megan was still trying to gather why she had covered that girl's butt. She couldn't even remember her, why would it matter?

"The Purple Dragons are pretty good at ruining people's lives. I'm just glad we were able to help her and… that -" Don sighed. "- we weren't too late."

"Too late?" Megan asked. Donnie tightened the last white bandage, his hand slipping away but she reached for it quickly, grasping it in her own. He looked a little startled, his brown eyes wide as he peered at their entwining fingers. Megan giggled. "Don, were you worried about me?"

He visibly gulped. "I, uh, yes, we all were. I mean at first we didn't know what had happened and -"

"No," said Megan. "Were _you_ worried about _me_?"

"Y-Yes, I was." She was doing it again, thought Don. That way she looked down at him, a sly smile sliding over her lips like she was stalking her prey. It actually terrified him and yet, enthralled him to no end. It was clear his answer pleased her because that sly looked turned genuine before she gazed down at their entwined hand. The dark mocha contrast against his olive skin was wrong and yet, seemed so very right.

"You know something," She whispered. He could feel her breath on his face she was so close. "I never got to thank you properly, now did I?"

Don had no time for words. Her thick lips pressed to his swiftly, warm mouth shifting about his own. He felt her smile and in that instant knew it was alright. Donatello pressed back, anxiety and nerves gone as she thread her other hand with his. Being much taller than him, Megan took the lead and began to back herself up towards the toilet, plopping down on the covered seat as he followed, both their hands still connected.

Though sloppy and rather unnatural, Megan aided Don along with encouraging pecks. If anything it was nice to see she could teach _**him**_ something. It would probably be the only chance she had. It had been a long time since Megan actually kissed a boy because she wanted to and not because she needed something. Pulling back, she watched his eyes slowly open, that green face grinning nervously.

"You know," she said. "You're a pretty good kisser for a virgin." Don still felt his face lit up and her giggle turned into a cackle before she pulled his face back towards hers, "C'mere."

* * *

><p>"So you're going home?" Mikey asked, eyeing the tired girl beside him. They were both lying upon Connie's borrowed twin bed, her small body pressed tight against his. She looked content, like the feeling of him beside her meant she was safe. He would always keep her safe. He promised her that just the other night and he meant it.<p>

"Yes," said Connie, a small yawn breaking her speech. "I thought I would visit my family for a little while. I miss my brother."

Was that the reason or was she leaving because she couldn't handle this life anymore? Michelangelo wouldn't blame her. They all knew how Lana was coping. She was drinking and drinking more and more every day it seemed. Megan, well no one knew how Megan coped, not even her best friends. As for Connie she kept quiet about it and was far too polite to tell them she was leaving for that reason. She wouldn't want to hurt their feelings though Mikey knew it was only a matter of time.

"Lana said that she's going to be staying with you until we can find an apartment. Would it be alright if I visited?"

"Alright? Of course it'd be alright!" said Mikey as he grinned down at her. Her ringlets were fanned about her head, a soft crown of gold that he desperately wanted to run his fingers through. "I'll even come get you myself if you want."

"I'd like that." A smile graced her pale face but it quickly disappeared. "Michelangelo, would you… be able to stay with me tonight?"

He tried hard to hide the utter shock but by the suddenly terrified look on Connie's face he knew he hadn't. She quickly sat up and began fussing with her hair, her shirt, anything to keep busy and hide the embarrassed blush upon her face.

"I'm sorry," She quickly apologised. "That was rude. I didn't mean – I mean… it's okay if you don't want to stay with me. I just… I just -"

"H-Hey," Mikey called, reaching out a hand to gather her own. She looked frantic and anxious. "Of course I'll stay with you. I was just surprised is all. I didn't think you'd want a big green turtle lying with you."

That embarrassment died in an instant and relief fled her delicate features. "You will? Thank you, Michelangelo."

"No problem, Con." His smile was enough for her to lie back down. She shifted about, slipping underneath her covers and curled up on her side. "You want me to turn the movie off?"

"No, you can continue watching. I'm just… tired." Another yawn breeched her lips. Mikey turned the volume off. He had seen it before. He could mouth the words himself so it made no difference. The light upon her bedside table was quickly flipped off and for a moment everything was silent. He didn't know what to do now. Was he supposed to just lie there? Could he hold her or was that going too far? If he couldn't hold her he probably shouldn't get under the covers with her.

Mikey turned the volume up again, low but enough he didn't feel like he was suffocating in the silence. He tried to watch the movie, an action packed film Connie let him pick but his eyes kept drifting to her. She must have been tired because her breathing had steadied and a gentle snoring was already coming from her.

He laid there for an hour, staring at the fuzzy television screen and taking peaks at the human girl beside him. He thought she was beautiful and smart and actually really funny. Connie got flustered easily but also got excited just as quickly. She caught on to videos fairly fast and had even given him some pretty interesting books to read. He preferred his comics but he'd try them out just because she offered.

Just as Mike was starting to relax, his eyes drooping, he heard a whimper coming from beside him. Connie was crying. Quickly he sat up wondering if maybe it was her ankle but when he flipped on the light he realized she was still fast asleep. Connie was having a nightmare.

"Connie, hey, Con, it's okay," He whispered, gently pushing a few ringlets out of her face. She released another sob. "Connie!"

The girl bolted up right, eyes wild as she looked around. Maybe something had been chasing her or maybe – Mikey didn't have the chance to think. Her arms wrapped around his torso, fingers trying to dig into his shell. She released another loud sob.

"Don't – Don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me!" She wailed. Her body was shaking, quivering uncontrollably. Michelangelo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to his plastron before sliding back down into the bed.

"I gotcha, Con. I won't leave you," He muttered.

"Please, please, please don't leave me," she whined.

"Nope. I'm going to stay right here with you. I won't be going anywhere."

Her sobs slowly turned into silent tears that he felt spattering upon his chest. When her whimpers finally died, he knew she fallen back asleep. Michelangelo shifted until he was on his shell, holding the girl with one arm while he reached to turn off the light with the other. He didn't know she had dreams like this, that she had nightmares. He wasn't sure Lana or Megan did either. Gathering the blanket he managed to pull it over them before closing his eyes.

He had already promised her that no more harm would come to them and he was going to keep that promise. Mikey would make sure Connie wasn't ever left alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this rather long chapter. Reviews would be very nice :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Oh wow! What a delay! I am very sorry for how long this chapter took to come out. I spent at least two weeks revamping how this section was going to go. I decided I wanted to get the ball rolling and delaying it a few more chapters would be stupid. So after this chapter it all begins and it won't slow down from here on. Thank you all for sticking with me :)**

**mela989898, BubblyShell22, IceColdFever, Diana Fay, Drusilla52, My name goes her, TheDCStar, Iduna, Ashes2 and tmntfangirl84, you all make so happy. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>018 - And I'll Be Happy, Christmas Once Again<span>

"_Bells will be ringing this sad, sad news. Oh, what a Christmas to have the blues. My baby's gone, I have no friends -"_

Lana flipped the radio off with a scowl. If she heard one more damn Christmas song she would put a bullet through her head. Christmas was the last thing she wanted to think about. It was still a half a month away and she hoped by that point that she'd be in a brand new apartment or buried six feet underground.

She preferred the first option but with the way things were going lately, Lana wasn't so sure if it was the sanest of choices. She adored the turtles and their home had come to grow on her but the lack of privacy was getting on her last nerves. There wasn't a place in the damn old Pumping Station that didn't reek of turtle. She appreciated their hospitality, adored it to wits end but all Lana wanted now was a bedroom of her own. A job wouldn't hurt either.

There had been a few interviews and she bombed them all. Now she had a credit card bill raging to terrifying levels and an income that could barely feed herself let alone pay for a new place. Not to mention a mother who called every other day wondering when she was going to book her flight to come see them. At the moment, Christmas just didn't seem to have the best timing.

Lana rolled over on the thin mattress, the laptop coming with her as she placed it upon the pillows. There were various windows up, each with various different housing arrangements but nothing Megan, Connie and her could afford. They'd probably need another roommate but Lana knew with their newest friends that wouldn't be the best idea. They may be ninjas but that still didn't put her at ease.

With a loud sigh, she buried her face in the bedding. Megan was in Northampton again. Apparently some extended family had come down for some early Christmas festivities before they made their way to Florida. Lucky bastards. Connie was quietly buried in her studies and trying rather hard to make up for the endless amount of work she missed. She had exams in a week. Lana had no doubt she'd ace them.

The phone lying by her hip, a makeshift cell that Donnie had hacked into after she bought it off some street vender, beeped loudly. It wasn't much but it would do the trick until she had enough money to actually pay for one. Flipping it open she saw a black and white text from Megan.

"How's the houses?" it read.

"How's the family?" Lana sent back.

She received a phone call as a reply.

"I don't know why I keep coming back here," Megan roared on the other line. It was filled with static and fuzz but Lana could sort of hear her through it. "Uncle fucking Jose is a complete douche. I'm pretty sure Ma's ready to poison his food and my cousin is a fucking brat."

"The seventeen year old?" Lana asked as she scrolled through a relator site.

"Horny as shit! Pretty sure I caught him jacking off in my bedroom this morning – jizz all over my comforter - I'm sick of this -"

"And you're stuck there until tomorrow, right?"

"No," She declared. "Fuck that. I'm coming home tonight. I don't care if I have to steal a damn car. I'm coming back tonight. I'll sleep in a gas station bathroom before I sleep in this bed. And speaking of bathrooms find a place or am I crawling into the sewers when I show up?"

Lana managed a frustrated laugh. "Sorry Meg. It's like someone's purposely stopping us from finding a house. There's nothing out there that's livable_ and_ affordable. I'm going insane over here!"

"Nothing? There's got to be something -"

"Nothing!" barked Lana. "You want to find something on our budget well we're going to be living in a two room apartment with roaches crawling up the wall or you want something like we used to have then we need at least one more roommate to even think about making rent."

"A roommate?"

"Yeah. Know anyone who's fine with giant mutant ninja turtles popping in and out every now and then?"

"Ou, someone's cranky tonight," muttered Megan. There was a horde of yelling on the other end, some screeching that made Lana throw the phone away from her ear. "SHUT UP, RYAN! IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM – One second, Lana."

Lana heard the phone drop to what she assumed was Megan's bed. The blankets were probably muffling the sound because she could barely hear her friend yelling at the top of her lungs anymore and that was quite a feat. With a light roll of her eyes, she moved back to the computer, the beat up phone lying squished between her shoulder and her ear. Megan's voice was all but gone now and a loud beep over threw the once muffled screams. Lana quickly pressed the flash button.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Lana!"

Great.

"Lana, sweetheart, how are you?" Her mother sounded delighted and by the loud blare of Christmas music in the background Lana knew why. Her mother loved Christmas and Lana, at one point, remembered feeling the same way but not this year. This year left her cold and hollow. Even with the warm embrace of her misfit family, Lana still wanted this holiday to go by as quickly as possible.

"I'm alright. I'm still trying to find another apartment."

"No luck yet? That's quite odd. New York is such a big city -"

Lana sighed. "Yes, well, we're not all doctors, are we? Can't exactly afford anything that doesn't smell like shit."

Her mother laughed. It was a peaceful sound that she had missed and it made her body relax. Lana rolled over, shifting herself until she was leaning against the cold, brick wall.

"So I'm sure you know what I'm calling about." Of course, thought Lana. Christmas. "Your father and I just need you to pick a date when you can come home and we'll get your ticket. Did you know your Auntie Janice is thinking about coming up?"

"Janice? She hates the snow."

"And Evan would be coming with her. Elijah and him used to get along so well. Have you made any headway with making up with your cousin? He better still be in New York or I'll kill him!"

Kill him? A little too late for that.

"Mom… I've -" Lana sighed. "I've got something to tell you."

"What is it, Lana?" There was a pause and Lana opened her mouth to speak, to whisper those horrifying words when her mother cut her off with a yell. "JAMES! DON'T YOU DARE! Lana, sweetheart, can this wait? Your father has the gun out. I think the raccoons got back in the garage. I need to make sure he doesn't blow a hole through the window again."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Was that the feeling of relief flooding over her? "I love you. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too, sweetie."

The dial tone blared in Lana's ear. It was time to leave. She needed some air and quickly or she was pretty sure she'd break down into a fit. Shoving the laptop across Raphael's bed, Lana took off and out of his room.

* * *

><p>Raphael looked up from his punching bag to see his bedroom door slam shut and a rather frantic Lana Cruise rushing out. She hurried across the room, yanking her winter coat from the railing she had dropped it on hours ago and made her way towards the garage.<p>

"Hey, hey!" He called, hurrying after her. "Where's the fire, Lana?"

"Huh?" She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, peering at him like she hadn't even known he was there. "What?"

"Where ya goin', babe?" Raph tried again, watching as she pulled on her coat.

"Just out," muttered the girl. She began rooting through her pockets, shifting change and tugging out bills to try and count how much money she had. Satisfied, Lana shoved her cash back in, cell phone following. "I need some fresh air."

"Out where?" She better not be going to get drunk or something, he thought. That was just what he needed a drunk girlfriend lost in the middle of New York – Wait. What? _Girlfriend?_ Raphael felt his face warm. Was Lana his girlfriend? He gazed down at her. She was looking rather impatient, arms crossed over her chest and brown eyes glaring. When she got pissed her cheeks lit up and the freckles on her nose seemed more prominent. He thought was cute when she was angry.

Just last week she nearly punched Mikey for dropping some cake mix or whatever and –

"I'm going now," said Lana, turning on her heel but he quickly shot a hand out, grasping hers gently. "What?"

Her voice had softened. Raphael smiled lightly. She did that when he touched her, like he calmed her or something and that made him laugh. Him actually _calm_ someone? That'd be the day.

"Where are ya going?"

"I don't -" She sighed. "Connie's. I think I'm going to go to Connie's. I just need to get out for a bit, that's all."

"I'll drive ya."

"What? No," Lana quickly said. "No, that's alright. I want to take the subway. It's kind of soothing. I have my cell phone. I'm not going to get in trouble."

Raphael snorted. "That'd be the day."

"Hey! Don't judge. You know that thing where we make out? Yeah, we don't have to do that anymore if you're going to be like this." A large grin covered her lips. "And that means no ninja stalking either. That's creepy even when I do know about it. Besides you're kind of acting like Leo and it's freaking me out."

"Hey," He snarled. "The day I act like Fearless -" Lana kissed his lips, a quick peck but it was enough to shut him up. He looked a little pissed. Raph hated and yet loved when she did that. She was getting pretty good at judging what would sooth what situation be it he was furious at Leo for having that damn stick up his ass or Mikey for being a complete idiot. Lana seemed to relax him as much as he did her.

"I'm not going to get into trouble. I'm heading straight to Con's. I'll be back later." She looked around, over her shoulders and about the room before kissing him again, deeper than the last time.

Raphael pulled away. "Just don't do anythin' stupid."

"I won't," said Lana, giggling as she hurried off. The door to the garage slammed behind her, her heavy footprints still in ear shot as she bustled out. Lana really needed to learn to be quieter.

"You know if Leo ever caught you two I'm pretty he'd have your neck."

Donatello walked up beside his brother, both eyeing the closed door. Raphael just shot him a scowl, turning on his heel and moving back towards his punching bag.

"Like you can talk, Donnie. Leo may not know exactly what's goin' on but he sure notices how much you've been glued to your phone."

Don felt his face light up. "Yes, well, be it as it may I'm not as openly affectionate as you and Lana have been. You're getting sloppy, Raph."

Sloppy? The hell he was! A mutant/human relationship had always been frowned upon in their household for obvious reasons. Though through the past several weeks Raphael knew he wouldn't be giving Lana up so easily anymore and that scared the shit out of him.

"I'm not trying to reprimand you, Raph. I'm just trying to warn you. Leonardo's already against you letting Lana use your room when you're in it. If he -"

"Look, Don, I appreciate it but ya just make sure Leo don't find your phone and I'll make sure Lana and I ain't jumping each other during movie night, got it?"

Jumping each other? Raph grinned. Lana could get pretty forceful when she wanted to, something he liked to instigate probably more then he should.

Don eyed his elder brother. If Leonardo did end up reading some of those messages Megan sent him he was absolutely positive Raph and Lana could make out in front of him and receive nothing but a scolding compared to his lecture. Megan had a tendency of sending him rather vulgar words that made the blood rush to his face. He had been aware of how bold she was, how confident but it still surprised him how crude she could be, how… _naughty_.

Donnie had no idea whatsoever what she wanted from him. He had dreamed of having a girlfriend many times, lying awake and wondering what it would be like to be normal but he had never pictured himself with someone so racy. He had seen himself more so with a girl like Connie, refined and polite. She was quiet and smart but just not Megan. Megan distracted him more than anything else. He could lie awake at night for hours just thinking about that one kiss. It was no wonder Raph always seemed to look like an idiot after he had been with Lana. Don could only imagine what more encounters would do to him.

Or what Leonardo would do to him once he found out. Leo had been treading lightly with Raph but Don only assumed that was because their fearless leader actually enjoyed Lana's company. Megan's on the other hand, Leo simply put up with. He found her difficult and immoral and he really didn't like her constant teasing. Donnie silently laughed. It was probably more so that she could send him sputtering with a sharp remark that made Leo standoffish.

"I still can't believe out of all of them you'd like Megan. She's a pain in the ass."

Donnie had to agree with him there.

"I mean half the time she's yellin' at the top of her lungs or -"

"That yelling is at you, Raph, not at me." Don managed a chuckle. "Besides why do you like Lana?"

"What?" He looked rather taken back.

"You heard me."

Don had seen his brother fluster plenty of times but watching him now gave him some form a satisfaction that made him grin. Raph released a scoff.

"Don't worry about it." He quickly turned to his punching bag and began a rather intense work out, a sign that he was done talking. Don released a chuckle and turned, wandering towards the kitchen. Megan would arrive in a couple hours and he promised he would be awake to greet her but Don would need at least another cup of coffee to accomplish that.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Lana muttered, pocketing the change the cashier had handed her.<p>

"Have a good night," replied the man, eyes already dropping to the cell phone in his hand. She quietly gathered the wine bottle off the counter and hurried to the door. A bell sang her departure and the cool winter wind roared in welcome as she stepped out and onto the street.

Lana wasn't sure when she had gotten on the wrong bus. She hadn't notice until an old woman asked her to move so she could get off and the familiar lights of her favourite club flashed in the window. Lana had followed the old woman out the door, cautiously looking around as her boots crunched the white powder littering the sidewalks. The bouncer at the door, the one Elijah had once paid off to let them in, looked bored. It was quiet on a Monday night.

She pulled her collar tighter around her neck. Winter seemed colder lately, harsher. She gave the man a brief wave when he smiled at her and made a motion to call for a cab but decided against it. Lana just started walking. She found a liquor store, her favourite bottle of wine and realized where she had been subconsciously planning to go.

With quick feet, and a nerve that made her heart pound, Lana hurried down the road, ducking around corners and streets until she reached her cousin's favourite place in town. The old harbour. The black iron gate, rusted and barely functional had been broken for years. The lock the city had placed upon it had been smashed in and no one had bothered to fix it. By the undisturbed snow, Lana knew no one had been there in a while. Her footprints littered behind her as she slid through the gate, careful not to drop the bottle clutched in her gloved hand.

The wind made the metal rattle, a haunting song that did little for her nerves but it seemed to encourage her on as her once cautious steps grew hard and determined. The sky was dark, a thin layer of clouds blocking most of the stars but she could see the moon and its glow was enough to light her way to the river's edge. Despite the snow, Lana knew when her feet hit the dock, a hollow thunk echoing below them and she stopped at the very edge to peer down below. Ice hadn't formed along the water yet, the waves still to steady to be frozen and they sloshed up against the wharf.

Suddenly, this became one of her favourite places to be and Lana decided a sunrise was in order. She got to her bottom, the cool snow seeping into her jeans but when she opened the bottle in hand she no longer cared. Peering to her right she could see where they used to park the twins' car and how Vincent would stumble out of it like an idiot. He had nearly fallen into the water on multiple occasions; to carefree to notice how close his feet were to the edge. Elijah had once, literally slipping right off the dock and into the depths below. Lana remembered laughing so hard so couldn't breathe and a smile slipped over her face.

God, her life had been so simple then with nothing to worry about but booze, work and partying. The future had been barely on her mind but now it was all she thought about. She dreaded every day and how every day she got closer to having to face her parents.

Was she supposed to tell them the truth? That Elijah was literally destroyed by a crazy witch? Like her mother would take that well. There hadn't been a sign of Morgana since Leonardo ended her life and yet, Lana didn't feel at ease. She could never go back to what she had once had. The past was the past now and dwelling on it was leaving her in ruins. Lana took a large swig from the bottle before getting back to her feet. She didn't know how not to dwell on it, didn't know how to move on.

Another swig.

Elijah was gone and there was nothing to prove he had ever existed in the first place. No body, no real ashes, just memories that sometimes Lana thought were deluded. Wandering through the old harbour, she past a warehouse that hadn't be open for years with enough broken windows that snow had fluttered its way inside. Large, empty cargo boxes, broken beer bottles and empty cans covered the place each looking more untouched then the last. With her wine bottle swinging and her footprints yelling her path, she paused at the front of the warehouse.

If none of this had happened, if Elijah and Vince hadn't sunk so low in desperation, she would probably be warm in her bed, snoozing and waiting for her alarm to go. She'd be worry free and she wouldn't be so scared of her Christmas. But if Elijah hadn't started this, she wouldn't have had to have been saved and she wouldn't have met the Hamato brothers. Were the Hamato boys worth it? Part of her said yes and another part said no.

Lana downed another gulp.

Dreading wasn't helping her, she knew that and with a light sigh decided maybe she should just go see Connie. She had her address in her pocket, her bus pass; nothing was stopping her from leaving this place until she noticed a pair of footprints. Those weren't hers. It was like they formed out of nowhere, a pair of footprints and another and another in the middle of the snow that walked straight behind the warehouse.

Where had those come from and how? Lana took a cautious step closer, following the footprints until she froze. There were two voices down the way, a deep drawl that she couldn't distinguish and a voice that sent a chill down her spine.

She took a step and another and another until the wine bottle in her hand dropped. It clattered to the ground, littering the snow with sharp glass fragments. The white turned red and she couldn't breathe.

"You – You – You," but nothing else would come out. The tall boy looking back at her was horrified, his eyes wide and scared. The dim moonlight shone down on his dark hair, a ruffled mess like he was constantly tugging at it. Dark patches lay under his eyes, tired and drained. Even his skin looked paler, sickly almost.

"You're dead," She finally got out. "You're supposed to be dead. I watched you die."

Elijah Moore stared at her, eyes wide like he had seen a ghost and she watched his lips move as he mouthed the word, "Run."

Lana didn't have time to think for as quickly as he warned her, a pale hand landed upon her cousin's shoulder. Literally forming out of the darkness was a large man, at least 6"5 with broad shoulders and eyes black as night. His skin was white as milk and a Cheshire-like grin slid over his face.

"My, my I'd say we have a little reunion on our hands," said the creature. Lana noticed he was holding onto the handle of a large sword at his hip and that when he spoke it was with a thick, burly Scottish accent. A shiver raced down her spine. Morgana had been Scottish. When her eyes drifted away from the man and his pitch black orbs, she saw Elijah squirming like he was in pain. Lana wanted to say something, to do anything but in an instant she felt a cold substance slip around her wrists, yanking her and bringing her to her knees.

Lana fell into the snow, body crashing to the ground with a thump and her face pressed to the cold blanketing the ground. With a groan, she managed to get herself up, eyes glaring at her cousin who could do nothing but stare.

"Let go!" Lana barked, yanking on her bindings. The darkness seemed to slither with every movement, tightening until a loud hiss fled her lips and she relented. Lana peered back at her cousin with sad eyes. "You – You're alive."

This was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be jumping with joy but watching Elijah slink back in absolute pain horrified her. The man behind him, the Shadowman, looked pleased like he was enjoying this pitiful exchange. Lana could feel her eyes begin to water.

"Nothin' to say to 'er, boy?" The Shadowman asked, chuckling.

Elijah just looked on, seemingly dead to the world.

"How could you do that?" Lana whined. Any thoughts of the looming creature behind her cousin did little to deter her. She wanted answers and watching him quiver was doing little to help the adrenaline flowing through her veins. "You're supposed to be dead!"

No snappy comeback? No sly remark? This couldn't be her cousin and if it was, this creature had to have broken him.

"Aye, I think we've established that," said the Shadowman. He moved forward, his feet literally gliding across the ground like air, dissolving into a burst of shadows with every step. Lana couldn't even glare at him before he snapped his fingers and she was yanked to her feet. "Yer his cousin then?"

Fuck you, she thought. Her eyes began to water over, spilling slow tears as she peered up at the creature before her. His hair was dark, black as night and tied at the base of his neck. Dressed in a fine looking suit, he stood out amongst the white snow like a crow. A cheeky grin slid over his lips when he noticed she wasn't planning on answering him anytime soon and from the night raised a shadowed rope, a thick strand of darkness that quickly began to wrap itself around Lana's neck.

"YES! Yes! She's my cousin!" The ropes dissolved, blowing away with the wind.

Lana's eyes snapped towards Elijah's but he was avoiding her gaze, peering at the man before him. The Shadowman just chuckled, quite pleased by the reaction.

"Very good then," he said. "What're ya doin' here, little lamb? Eavesdroppin'?"

"No," said Lana. She couldn't take her eyes off her cousin. "I needed - It's Christmas soon."

She hoped that meant something to him and by the sigh falling from his lips, Lana was sure it did. Elijah just looked sad now, shock gone and replaced with utter defeat. Where had he been this entire time? What had he been doing?

"Aye, that it is and the harbour is where ya like to go."

Elijah spoke for her. "We used to always come down here. Just leave her… she's not a threat."

Was he protecting her? Lana felt bile rise to her throat.

"No, that she's not," said the Shadowman. "But I'm sure her wee green friends will be more then trouble, don't you?"

"The mutants?" Elijah laughed and for a split second Lana thought it was real until she realized he was trying to play this monster. "They'll be no trouble for you. I've seen them fight. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Is that so? Well aren't ya sweet, boy." Lana didn't like his laugh. It was cold and dark and nothing that screamed joy. "Suppose ya want me to leave 'er alone, is that it?"

"Please."

Please? Lana felt her tears turn to sobs and she bit back the urge to cry out. Elijah was still watching her and he mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

"Ah I suppose it'd be no fun killin' 'er now, would it?" He laughed again and with a quick flick of his wrist Lana was raised into the air, arms high above her head. She released a cry, kicking at the air like it would somehow aid her. "Listen 'ere, lass. Yer not free no more. My dear Mistress wants to play and I promise ya, you and yer reptilian demons will never win."

Lana stilled. "Morgana's alive."

"Aye, of course."

"Lana, listen to me," Elijah quickly called. "You can't win. I… I'm sorry."

"Isn't that sweet?" Lana's body dropped like a stone, landing on the bloody snow in a crumpled mess. The winter wind roared over the harbour, screaming and stirring up the white powder into a perfect blind. The Shadowman's chuckle echoed about the wharf. "My dear Mistress loves 'er games. There's no escapin' them anymore, lassie. It's too late now. You'll never win."

When the wind finally died she was alone. Shaking, Lana looked up. Wet snow was plastered to her face, her gloved fingers and nothing but darkness greeted her. She could still see Elijah's footprints in front of her.

"Elijah…" She said, her voice cracking. "ELIJAH!"

He was gone again.

"Elijah!" Her voice dropped down to a quiet whimper and she struggled to her feet, whipping around. He was gone again but he was alive and that was almost worse. When he was dead, he was safe and sound but now… she didn't know anymore. The Shadowman. Was he the reason this had all started? Did he do this to her cousin?

"Eli…" but there was no answer.

Lana knew one thing though. If Elijah was alive and the Shadowman really wasn't a hallucination then Morgana was back and she would never be at ease again. Lana hurried for the cell phone in her coat pocket but as it rang and rang she realized she had dialed the wrong number. An automated voice answered and told her that this number had been disconnected. She stared at the old phone. Elijah was alive but he was so much farther out of reach. She quickly dialed another number.

"Lana!" A cheerful voice sang. "Lana, babe, I've got the best solution for our problem. I've got her -"

"You need to go to the lair," Lana hissed.

"The lair?" Megan asked. "I'm on the road. I'll stop if after. I have some things -"

"Right now! You need to go to the lair right now!"

"Lana? What's wrong?"

"Just get to the lair. I need to go. I need to call Connie." Lana hung up before Megan had a chance to reply and quickly dialed Connie's number as she rushed across the harbour. She needed to get to the lair and warn them only Lana didn't feel the cold shadow gripping to her boot, the tendril slipping into her shoe as she pushed her way through the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed enough to review and let me know!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well said to say that summer is now over. I spent the last weeks with my friends and now they've all left to go back to school. I start a new program tomorrow that is apparently not very heavy to first semester. This also means I won't be working as much and the time off I have, if not homework, I will use for writing. Thank you all for sticking by me and thank you to Livangel16, Diana Fay, Rosie White, Drusilla52, baby-kitsune9 and IceColdFever for their absolutely wonderful reviews.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>019 – The Sky Won't Snow and the Sun Won't Shine<span>

Connie sat quietly upon the Hamato's couch, watching as Raphael paced. Megan, who had seated herself upon the armrest beside her, looked grim. The television blared in the background but no one was paying it any mind. Even Michelangelo seemed distracted, watching the garage door and waiting for Lana's head to pop in. She had sounded so urgent on the phone, so terrified that Connie had literally run out of her house without a jacket.

"Stop that," hissed Megan. Connie looked up to see her friend glaring at the red masked turtle. "You're freaking me out."

Her reply was a snarl and Megan just rolled her eyes.

"She said she'd be here," said Connie. "She said it was urgent. Do you think Lana's alright?"

"She's fine," replied Megan, forcing her friend a light grin. "Lana's probably just drunk or something. She's probably just overreacting -"

They heard heavy footprints coming from the garage, rapid ones that pounded across the metal floor before they burst through the doorway. All heads turned. Lana stood before them with a horrified look upon her face, a wild fear that made Megan get to her feet.

"Lana…" She cautiously called. "Lana, babe, what's wrong?"

"She's back," said Lana, shrugging off her coat and kicking her wet boots from her feet. "She's back."

"Back?" asked Donatello. "Lana, you need to breathe. What's wrong?"

"She's back!" whined the girl. She couldn't figure out why they couldn't understand her. Morgana was back. She was alive and they were in serious trouble. Her face was flushed, cold from the chill outside and the run she had taken.

"Back… you don't mean Morgana, do you?" Leonardo got to his feet. Lana was shaking and he was positive it wasn't because of the cold. When she nodded there was a quick intake of breath, a sharp silence that hit the lair.

Master Splinter spoke up. "How do you know, Lana? Did you see her?"

"No," She said, her head shaking. "But I… I met this… man that works for her and he… he had E-Eli with him."

"What?" roared Raphael.

"Elijah's alive?" Connie cried.

"Yes…" whispered the shaken girl. "He – They said that Morgana was back and that we'll never win. That she has a game and that we can't win the game and I think Elijah's stuck and he can't -"

"Lana," called Mikey. "Lana, you've gotta slow down."

"Start at the beginning," offered Donnie.

Lana couldn't breathe. Her head was spinning and when Megan moved to steer her to the couch she shook her head, pushing her off.

"I just – I was going to go to Connie's, I really was, but I wound up at the harbour and I heard voices and I went to go see and he was just there and there was – What? What's wrong?"

"Lana…" Leonardo called. Why was he drawing his swords? "Lana, come here."

"What?"

"Lana!" Raphael roared but Lana couldn't figure out why. She went to open her mouth, to ask them why they were about to charge her when she suddenly felt cold. A chill ran over her body and the warmth of the lair vanished. She watched Leonardo run but her vision went black and the last thing she remembered was Connie screaming.

* * *

><p>When Lana opened her eyes all she could see was a thick canopy of trees. Their branches, full of leaves, seemed to entwine like lattice, tight and blocking the sky. Thin fingers of light managed to slip through, fighting the brush and falling upon the mossy earth. A few littered her face, warm and comforting and Lana felt herself relax.<p>

Where was she?

What had happened?

Her hand palmed the earth. Moss. Cool and damp moss lay underneath her finger tips like a shag carpet. There was no breeze, no movement in her quiet forest bedding and unlike her home, she wasn't cold. It felt humid, warm and the cardigan upon her torso was becoming binding. Lana sat up and that relaxing lull she had fallen into died in an instant.

There was nothing but a dark forest that lay endlessly at her feet. Thick trees grew from the ground, gnarled and knobby wood that was old, very old and Lana wondered how much these trees had seen. Large roots sprouted from the earth, twisting between each other until she wasn't sure which stem belonged to which tree. With little sky it was hard to tell what time of day but Lana assumed it sometime in the afternoon. It wasn't completely dark and if it had been night, she was certain she wouldn't have been able to see a thing.

The air was tight and thick and for a moment, almost suffocating. Lana removed her cardigan, wrapping it tight around her waist before slipping to her feet. She had nothing but socks on, her boots long since removed. They were in the lair, wherever the lair may be. Her tank top felt tight on her torso, sticking to her the more she moved.

It was so hot, she thought. What had happened to that freezing December chill? The snow? The ice? What had happened to New York? To her friends?

"Meg!" Lana called out, cautiously. Nothing but silence answered her.

Why couldn't she just be drunk? This would all make sense if she was drunk, blackout drunk and stumbling over carpets. Lana would welcome the lecture from Leonardo or Raphael's angry snarls. He didn't like when she drank, no one but Megan seemed too lately. Lana wasn't really sure why it mattered. After what she had seen last night, or at least what she assumed was last night, she deserved to have a drink or two.

Lana stepped over a large root, her leggings catching and tearing.

"Shit," She swore, tugging the fabric free. "Connie!"

Silence.

"Guys!"

Was she the only one here? The only one left? Lana gulped. She couldn't be alone. She wasn't sure if she could handle being alone and quickly those cautious footsteps turned into a blinding run. Lana raced through the dark forest, screeching names at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if waked the bears, the wolves or any other manner of creature. She just needed to – Lana came to a stop, her breathing ragged.

When was the last time she exercised? Months ago. She had stopped her jogging routine after she had been attacked in her own house but now it had clearly been a stupid idea. Her cheeks were flushed, her brow matted with sweat. The socks didn't help much either. Her feet were screaming from the onslaught of branches and stones she had stepped on. Lana needed a new plan, something more logical then just a blind run. She needed – Crack! Her breath halted and her head snapped towards a tree.

"Hello?" She called. Lana felt her back press up against a tree trunk, her foot slipping on the loose earth. She quickly caught herself.

"Lana?"

"Oh thank god," cried Lana, rushing forward as a green humanoid turtle step out from the brush. Her arms threw themselves around his neck and he stumbled, an oddity so she quickly stepped away. Leonardo looked dazed, his eyes blinking rapidly. "Leo? Leonardo?"

He caught her gaze, her eyes filled with concern. His head was spinning and for a moment there were two Lana's worryingly looking at him. Leo put a hand to his face, trying to shield his sight like it would stop the nausea forming in his chest.

"What happened?" He managed to get out.

"I should probably be asking you that," she said, trying to laugh lightly. It came out sullen and worried. "I woke up a little ways back. No headache though. Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine," said Leonardo as he took a deep breath. The air was thick with humidity and despite his hate for the winter chill, Leo really wished he was knee deep in snow. His vision seemed to settle the more he relaxed and when he finally looked up he found Lana sitting at the base of a tree. "Have you found anyone else?"

"No." She had pulled her knees up tight to her chest, her chin resting upon them. "It's just us right now. W-What happened back at the lair?"

"The lair?" Leo frowned. What _had_ happened? He couldn't remember much other than Connie's high pitched scream. Why had she been screaming?

"You guys charged me," whispered the girl. Her hair fell into her face and she pushed it back. The sweat that had been forming along her forehead made her bangs stand up. "You had your swords drawn all of a sudden and that's all I have."

"I drew my katana on you?"

"I think so. I don't know." She sighed.

Leonardo stepped forward, his feet crunching the earth beneath them. The cool moss was a welcome to the heat, a tiny relief. Why would he have ever drawn his swords on Lana? He knew from experience she wasn't much of a fighter. He studied the old forest with sharp eyes, watching every branch, every nook and cranny for some form of a threat. It was when he paused upon fern, lit up by a thin beam of sunlight, that he noticed its shadow and it all came flooding back.

Lana, of course, wouldn't remember. She had been taken out before he had the chance to run, her body swallowed by a shadowy mass, disappearing into the utter darkness. From what he gathered, he must have gone next and the thought that he hadn't stood a chance, that he lost so easily frustrated and frightened him. What were they up against? Where was his family?

Lana had taken to fiddling with a broken branch, peeling off the bark with her nails as she waited for him to speak.

"You were swallowed," Leonardo finally said. "After you started telling us about your cousin and Morgana's return, a mass of shadows grew behind you. You… You weren't even given a chance."

"W-What?" That sullen look grew horror struck and Lana peered at him with wide eyes. "But – Wait – So does that mean you were… swallowed too?"

"I believe so."

"And the others?"

"I don't remember." Leonardo peered away from her, taking a moment to watch the thin strip of blue sky. It seemed so far away and so out of reach. The forest looked endless, dark and haunting. The sooner they were out, the better he would feel.

"So this… this must be one of Morgana's games, right? I mean the Shadowman said…" Lana stopped herself. The Shadowman and Elijah both said that she would never win, that they would never get out alive. "We need to find everyone else."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until now that Leonardo realized he had never actually been alone with Lana. He had never had a full conversation with her and right now, striking one seemed difficult. They were both concerned about their family and their surroundings to find any familiar grounds. Lana walked behind him, her feet quiet but her mouth letting out slight hisses every once and again. She needed shoes as her socks were doing little to protect her feet.<p>

"It's kind of pretty," she muttered. Leo peered over his shoulder. She was staring at the forest, paused in her steps. "Scary but kind of pretty. It doesn't look like the forests back home."

Where was home anyway? Wondered Leonardo. They had been walking for a while now, slow and cautious steps. The forest sounded to quiet and it made the ninja tense. He would've welcomed some sounds, birds, wind, anything. Lana started humming to herself, a nervous sound and he wasn't certain the song but she carried it surprisingly well despite being a rather horrid singer. It continued new song after new song until he started hearing her repeat tunes and realized they had to stop.

His family was nowhere in sight and hadn't been for the last two hours. The forest seemed endless, lonesome and long. Lana's humming had stopped and when Leo turned he found her sitting upon the dirty ground, rubbing at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Leo," said Lana. "Just give me a minute, okay? I need a break."

He may not have looked it but a break was welcomed. The mutant turtle set himself upon a fallen log etched with moss, carefully watching the silent woods.

"How are your feet?" He asked.

"Sore," she answered, truthfully. "Are we lost?"

"Yes."

"Do you think there's actually a way out of this place? I mean, how do we know we're not just walking in deeper?" Was there a way out? And if there was what would they find? The humidity was getting to her, a sticky heat that she absolutely hated. It was December. This shouldn't be happening.

"I'm going to scale one of these trees and see if I can see anything above. Will you be alright down here?" Leo asked. His reply was a gently nod. Swiftly, he pulled himself up into one of the gnarled trees, hands tight upon the thick branches. They groaned under his weight but he paid no mind, going higher and higher until Lana's soft warnings to be careful disappeared.

As his head breeched the top of the treeline Leonardo was struck blind. The sun was welcomed but bright compared to the near darkness they had been navigating in and it took him a moment to adjust. When his eyes finally focused all he could see was a vast forest, traveling on forever. Was there no way out? Taking a chance, he peered longer with sharp eyes until he noticed what looked to be a whiff of smoke in the east. A fire. Fire usually meant people. Leonardo quickly dropped down from the tree, startling Lana.

"Sorry," He apologised but a smile was tugging on his lips. That dismay he had felt, that hopelessness had vanished. "I saw smoke just that way. It's probably at least another hour walk but it's the best chance we got."

"Another hour?" Lana looked exhausted. She sighed. "Right, okay, let's go."

She got to her feet, sore and blistered and motioned for the turtle to lead them on. She trusted him. He'd make sure they were both safe. He'd make sure they would find their way home if that was even possible anymore.

Lana tried to keep her complaining to a minimum but after the second puddle she had fallen into and the third log she had kicked, she gave up hiding her complaints. She was surprised to see Leonardo kept quiet, nodding his head and encouragingly saying they wouldn't be much longer even when they would. He offered her various breaks but Lana just wanted to keep moving. She just wanted to get out. It was too stuffy, the air to tight.

They were a good hour in their walk when Lana and Leonardo began to suspect that that once little plume of smoke had grown. Lana felt a chill run down her spine. It was suddenly dry, the air no longer humid and black smoke wafted through the forest. Something was wrong.

"Lana, stay here," said Leonardo but she shook her head, pushing past him.

No, no, no, she thought. That little fire, that little hope looked to be vanishing the quicker she moved forward. Heat radiated about the forest, sweat dripping down her cheeks. She could see Leonardo out of the corner of her eye, rushing beside her. Lana pushed through the brush, blindly stumbling over her own two feet until she came to the edge of the forest and fell to her knees.

Leo stood beside her, eyes wide and mouth agape. They should have never followed that smoke, he should have never led them here. Laying before him in absolute desolation was once a village but now it was burning.

"Oh god," Lana cried. Thatched roofs were aflame, stone houses crumbling under the blaze. Bodies littered the once green ground.

Leo drew his swords. This fire had been set an hour ago, these people killed maybe moments before. They hadn't heard the screams, hadn't heard anything and Leonardo almost wished they had. In front of him, staring at him with bloody eyes was once a man who was now but a head, skewered on a spear. His tongue was hanging out, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Lana began to vomit.

This wasn't right. He had seen his fair share of death but this – this was unfathomable. The smell of burning flesh hung everywhere, clinging to the very air. He could hear Lana crying, chocking as she hurled her dinner onto the ground. Leonardo took a step forward.

"Who did this?" He whispered to himself. Horses were slain, children, women. There wasn't a soul left alive. A dead dog lay at his feet, arrows pinned in its back and side. The very ground seemed to have turned to ash, covered in a thin layer of grey. A loud crash came to his right and when he turned, he watched a home crumbled in on itself. Where there had once been a doorway was now nothing but crumbled stone and an arm of a suffocated victim.

"L-Leo?" called Lana, over the crackling fire and suffocating smoke. He quickly peered over his shoulder. She was standing now, peering down at a tiny body. It was of a young boy, throat slashed and dressed in nothing but a cloth tunic. A rock lay clutched in his hand. Lana was staring at his eyes, blue as the sky and completely, utterly dead. All life was gone, nothing but a blank stare that made tears slip down her face.

Where had Morgana sent them?

"Hello!" Leo yelled, hoping for a reply. Another building fell in on itself, a stable maybe but he was no longer sure. With swift feet, the mutant turtle rushed about the tiny village, kicking open doors and turning over bodies but he found none breathing. They were all dead, there were no survivors.

"Oh god, oh god," Lana chanted behind him. She was trying to pull a young woman out of a burning doorway but the rubble was too heavy and had already trapped her. When Leo gazed down, he saw that the woman's eyes were closed, her chest pinned with three, thick arrows.

"I thought – I thought I saw her moving," said Lana. Her body had started to quiver.

Leonardo frowned. "We need to leave. I should have never led us here."

The mutant swiftly moved through the desolation, a single katana drawn in one hand and his other reaching for Lana's. He pulled her quickly, swiftly and she stumbled behind him, another dry heave falling from her lips. They needed to get out of there, run as far as possible. Whatever had done that damage may still be in the area and he wasn't sure he would be strong enough to face it.

Where was his family? He needed his brothers, his father. He couldn't face all of this alone. Behind him he heard Lana's quiet cries, sobbing because she couldn't get that dead little boy's face out of her mind. He would haunt her dreams for days.

The smell still hung in Leo's nose, the stench of pure death. The forest no longer frightened him. He would gladly face it's never ending pathways then go back to that destroyed village.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen quickly and like Lana had suspected, the forest was pitch black. She wouldn't have been able to see her hand in front of her face if it weren't for the tiny fire Leo managed to make. She sat quietly in front of it, a long stick in her hand that she used to poke the coals. Its blaze was warm on her face but the longer she stared, the more she thought of that burnt town.<p>

"We'll need to move in the morning," said Leonardo. She looked up to see him with a bundle of twigs in his hand. He dropped them beside the fire, placing himself upon on a log. Lana watched him silently. "Are you sure you're alright, Lana?"

"I'm fine," she said. She still felt queasy but the nausea was passing. "Are you alright?"

No. He wasn't but Leonardo nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Leo asked. A dry chuckle fell from his lips. "You shouldn't apologise. You weren't the one to lead us to that… horror."

"That wasn't your fault," said Lana. "If… If anyone should be blamed it's me. I… I led that fucking shadow to the lair in the first place. I can't believe I was so stupid… I'm sorry, Leo. I'm so, so sorry."

He frowned. "You didn't know, Lana."

His reply was a shrug.

"Regardless, I have a feeling Morgana would've used any of us to do this. You just happened to be the easiest target at the time. It's not your fault either. We'll figure a way out of this."

A silence passed over, the tiny crackling fire the only sound they could hear.

Lana spoke again. "That village… those people… they were – they looked like they were dressed in the same clothing in that museum exhibit."

Leonardo gave her a nod. "I may not be Donatello but I can put two and two together. Morgana is Scottish, right?" He didn't wait for Lana to answer. "I can only assume we're in Scotland, hundreds and hundreds of years ago."

Lana couldn't breathe. The stone huts, the thatched roofs, the arrows, the swords, the entire village screamed at her. Had she sent them back in time? Why? To destroy them? Well, thought Lana, she was slowly succeeding. If she was forced to see more of those desolate sights she would no doubt go insane.

"Do you think we're the only ones here?"

"No, I may not have seen what had happened after I was… swallowed but I doubt Morgana would have just sent us. If we're here to be tormented then I doubt she wouldn't grace my family with the same fate."

They would need to find them, then. Maybe when they were all together they could figure some way out. They just needed to make it through the night.

"We'll move in the morning then. There's gotta be some way out of this place."

"There is," agreed Leo. "The forest can't go on forever." Or at least he hoped it couldn't.

Lana got to her feet, a brief smile on her face. It was sad and fleeting and Leo wondered if she too was thinking about that village. "I'm just going -" but she stopped mid-sentence, eyes suddenly widening.

"Lana? What's wrong?" A deep chuckle was his answer. The mutant stumbled backward, drawing his katana as he watched Lana walked forward, hands at bay and a cloaked figure behind her. How hadn't he heard him? How hadn't he seen him? A bow was drawn, the arrow right against the girl's spine.

"Drop the blade or I'll run 'er through."

Out of the shadows formed two, four, eight cloaked figures and the katana in Leonardo's hand fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Woo! Long delay but I finally managed to edit this chapter. Hopefully it's not too much of a disappointment. Work and school are crashing down on me hard but I'm hoping to be quitting my job after Christmas. We'll see how things go. For now I don't want to promise an exact date when the next chapter will be out but it will be coming. This story is one I won't leave until it is complete.**

**Thank you so very much for all the favourites and follows lately. I'd like to thank IceColdFever, Diana Fay, Livangel16, Rosie White, kaaayyytteee, & TheDCStar for your beautiful reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>020 - You Can Check-Out Any Time You Like but You Can Never Leave<span>

"I'd like to let you know that I'm getting sick and tired of all this walking," snarled Megan Rios as she trudged behind a silent Raphael.

"And where would ya like to stop, Princess? We're in the middle of a fuckin' swamp!" He roared back at her, not even bothering to turn around and glare. She was getting on his nerves and had been for the last hour.

"I don't know!" Megan hissed back, cursing as she stumbled and fell to her knees. They sunk into the wet muck, staining her overpriced jeans and numbing her to the bone. It was freezing. Night had fallen quicker than they had thought. Neither hothead wanted to admit that it had been a stupid idea to keep moving, that despite how small that swamp had looked they had been tricked by fog and rising gases.

The smell was something she had quickly become immune too. Being submersed in the wretched stink of the bog, waking to the sound of flies buzzing in her ear had made for quick adaptation. Megan remembered little from what she assumed was the night before. She remembered Lana literally being consumed; body vanishing in a black mass and Connie's high pitched scream but that was it. When she awoke she was laying face first at the edge of the swamp, hand dangling in the murky water. Raphael had been beside her, unconscious in a pile of reeds.

No one else was around for miles.

It took a while for her to get her bearings straight because her head had been spinning out of control but once she did she managed to drag that lug of a turtle out of the water. He awoke seconds later, grumbling and reaching for the sais that weren't there. Megan found them half submerged, sticking up in the mud.

"This is fucking stupid," she said, pushing herself back to her feet and wiping the mud off her hands with her once white shirt. "Are there even any swamps near New York? Fuck! Where the hell are we?"

"Would ya just shut up for five minutes?" He was sick of this. She had been complaining since he awoke from everything to the smell to the sound of flies nattering at their ears. While he could do without the flies, Raph would have much rather done without her talking.

Why the hell did he have to be stuck with Megan of all people anyway?

"Oh I'm sorry! Was the hothead actually thinking for once? Maybe you should've done that when we started trudging through this god forsaken swamp!"

"Me?" Raphael snarled. "I wasn't the one who -" but he stopped when he heard a dark rumble above their heads.

"Great! Just great!" whined the woman, forcing herself forward. It was like walking through thigh deep snow, never getting far for the amount of energy used. "Rain is just what we need!"

The ninja sighed. "Just keep movin'. It's not like we got much of a choice. This place can't go on forever."

"It better not or I'll make sure you never hear the end of it."

"Bitch."

"Dick," She bit back, shooting him a glare he could just see under the fleeting moonlight. Clouds were slowly covering the sky, dark masses that groaned and rumbled under the impeding rain storm.

* * *

><p>The rain hit about twenty minutes later, falling down like hail. There was nothing they could do but keep moving, bodies exhausted and frozen under the sky's torrential attack. It was Megan that first noticed the large figure in the distance, the shadowed mass that had once been hidden by the fog. It stood upon a hill, grand and beautiful.<p>

"Look!" She cried, slapping Raphael on the shoulder and pointing furiously in front of them. The swamp was coming to an end and even though the rain felt like knives upon their heads, a pleased grin couldn't help but cover their faces. "They better have some food in there and a bath."

"Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up. It's not like we can just waltz in."

"Pfft!" Megan rather happily started a stiff jog, pushing the rain out of her eyes as she went. "Like you will have any issue scaling those walls. Now hurry up."

Raphael just answered her with a grunt. At least she wasn't complaining anymore. He gazed up. Megan was pushing forward, cackling to herself about blankets and baths. Far in the distance was a castle, grand and glowing with smoldering torches. There were various windows lit up and despite his caution, Raph couldn't help but be excited for some bit of warmth.

The rain wasn't letting up. Even when they pulled themselves out of the bog, their feet finally upon dry land the sky continued to roar. Thunder sang in the distance, lightening periodically giving them enough glow to see the world around them. Rolling hills traveled as far as the eye could see, a grand forest dotting the horizon. They were nowhere near New York City.

Megan moved quickly, running faster than she had ever before. Her stomach was growling, her feet ached and every inch of her was freezing. She just needed to get to that castle even if they had to hide in the shadows; she just needed a relief from the rain.

It was Raphael who finally stopped her, yanking her arm until she stumbled backward with a snarl.

"Would'ja slow down for a minute? We can't just go runnin' in there."

"The hell I can't!" She smacked his hand away, moments away from the stone fortress.

"Stop!" Raph growled, grabbing her again. "Would'ja look around for just a minute?"

"Look at what? There's nothing here!"

"Exactly!"

Megan froze. What had once looked like an impenetrable tower seemed more dilapidated now, more broken. The wall that surrounded the building was crumbling on every side like it had been hammered into repeatedly. What had probably once been a beautiful courtyard was now barren and desolate. Flora grew out of control, gripping to the cobblestone like a virus.

"So? It's deserted. Better for us, right?"

"Right, deserted," said Raphael. "Then who the hell turned on all those lights?"

She tilted her head back. That's right. The castle was aglow, every window shining like a beacon in the night. There had to be at least someone living there so with another defiant hand she shoved him off.

"Relax, would you? Whoever lives here clearly doesn't get out much. We'll just avoid them if you're that worried and move on in the morning, okay?"

Raphael didn't like that plan. He didn't like that plan one bit but the rain seemed to roar down hard, sharper and with no other place to hide he had to agree. Megan rushed across the low hill, carefully slipping over a broken hole in the wall. When he caught up he found her pushing open a heavy wooden door, light streaming out from the inside while she carefully looked around.

"It looks clear."

"Right." Raphael wasn't so sure. Someone had to have turned those lights on, lit each and every torch. One person alone would've taken hours but the castle had seemed to light up in an instant. He closed the door quietly behind them. The rain still pitter pattered outside, reminding them of how cold they were. Megan took it upon herself to lead the way, rushing up stairwells and poking her head into doorways. Raphael lingered quietly behind, hands upon his sais.

There was something wrong about this place and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

* * *

><p>Megan hadn't expected the lack of people to be frightening. She knew that whoever had lit these torches had either horded themselves up in a room or were on the other end of the castle. Yet, despite that notion, she still felt freaked out. The outside of the castle was horrendous, no one had taken care of it in years and yet the inside looked brand new. The torches were large and lit up the long, stone hallways and various rooms. The furniture looked well taken care of, the curtains dust free. Even the multitude of paintings on the walls looked freshly smeared.<p>

Though despite her fear she wasn't about to let that hotheaded ninja know. Sitting comfortably upon a bed, Megan watched him stoke the fire in the large heath across from her. Everything about this room screamed princess and she was quite pleased about their lodgings for the night, despite that haunting feeling hanging about her shoulders.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" She asked.

"We get outta here," said Raph. The fire was blazing but a chill still hung in the air. He continued to turn the coals over.

"Well obviously but I mean where? Where the hell are we going to go?"

He shrugged. "There might be a map or somethin' around here. I'll look later. We need to find everyone else."

Megan fell back upon the bed, staring up at the high ceiling. "Cause that's going to be simple. How do we even know they're here?"

"We don't have much of a choice either way, do we?"

The storm continued to roar outside, lightening flashing every now and then. The rain lulled Megan into a sense of security and she tugged at the quilt folded at the end of the bed, pulling it over her legs.

"Morgana did this, didn't she?"

Raphael finally looked over his shoulder. The tall girl was staring at him, scarred face shadowed from the fire behind him. She suddenly looked so very small, frail and it reminded him just how much she shouldn't have been brought into this world. He could only imagine what Connie was doing, probably screaming at the top of her lungs still. Lana would be…

He nodded. "Yeah."

Megan didn't need any more than that. She laid her head back upon the mound of pillows while Raphael turned back to the warm glow. If she slept at all tonight, she was positive there would be no peace in her dreams.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go see if there's anythin' to eat in this place," Raphael finally said, looking up from the blazing fire in the fireplace. Megan was sound asleep, head tilted back and a rather obnoxious snorting coming from her throat.<p>

He smiled, half-heartedly. It wasn't that he didn't like her. She was tough. She could take care of herself but she was annoying to no end. She was an instigator and she seemed to know exactly what nerve to pick to get him fuming. Though despite that Megan was tolerable when she was sleeping and he supposed she had been pretty tolerable all the way here despite her attitude.

It wasn't his fault they were in this mess. He didn't bring home that damn shadow.

Lana did…

Closing the heavy wooden door quietly behind him, Raph slipped out and into the cold, empty hallway. Tapestries still littered the high walls, old paintings peering down at him in silence. He walked amongst them, feet slapping upon the stone floor but eyes never daring to gaze to long. Something about the pictures put him on edge. Something about this whole damn place put him on edge.

The fact that the torches were all alit was enough but the air seemed thick, tense. He had a constant chill like there was something always following him. Raphael was close to turning around when the brief glance of a canvas caught his eye. It was of a young woman, stoic with a deep set frown. Next to it, a blatantly different then all the rest, was of an old man and his cheeky grin. He looked ready to burst into laughter, his eyes dancing and the corner of his mouth twitching. Raphael smiled, sadly and began to wonder about his family.

If Megan and him were here, the rest of them had to be somewhere in this world. He watched Leo disappear, he watched Lana vanish. For all he knew they could be somewhere in that swamp and they had just trudged by them, to dead set on finding shelter to care about their surroundings. He and Megan would start looking after the rain settled. They'd find his brothers and his father and he would damn well make sure they would all be okay.

After a good twenty minutes of pushing open doors and poking his head down stairwells, Raph gave up the hope of finding a kitchen. He was just about to turn around, head back to the couch Megan declared for him when he heard the faintest of whispers. It echoed down the hallway, a slight hum that made him do a double take. The sound silenced. Raphael moved forward but just as he turned the corner there was another cry, a little bit louder, bolder and he made a sharp turn back.

Cautiously, he crept along the wall until that little gasp of air turned into a timid sound. Someone was sniffling and trying hard to hide their tears. He wanted to say something, to open his mouth but he didn't dare risk the chance of them being found out. Just as he reached the end of the hall the sniffling came to a stop and a quick gasp sounded out.

"Hello?" The voice called. It sounded weary, frightened and it was female. How had she heard him? He couldn't have made a sound – "Is someone there?"

Wait. He knew that voice. He listened to it every day, its gentle giggle, its teasing tone. Raphael felt his heart begin to pound and his palms begin to sweat. He took off, whipping around the corner and deeper in the maze-like castle.

"Lana!" He yelled.

"Raph!" cried the woman. "Raph! Where are you?"

"Lana!" He quickly came to a halt. A solid, stone wall stood in front of him. A dead end. Shit! He had heard her! She had called his name and he swore it came this way.

"Raph?" sounded out from behind him

Turning around, he found a familiar face peering at him, body carefully stepping out from another hall he must have missed. Despite being a little damp and a little muddy, Lana looked fine. A smile was growing on her face and those large, large eyes of hers looked to be tearing again.

"I was looking everywhere for you," She said, brushing her cheeks dry. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. How long have ya been here? Is anyone else with ya?"

Raphael took a step forward but as his foot reached the ground, he slipped and what had once been a flat cobblestone floor turned into a deep pit. Without a chance to yell, he landed silently save for the crash as his shell hit the ground. A string of swears quickly followed before the soft giggle above brought him back to his senses. Lana was on her knees, peering down at him with her thin fingers gripping to the edge of the pit.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked, an eerily calm smile on her face. She looked amused like he had purposely done this for her entertainment.

"Where the fuck did this come from?" spat Raph, pushing himself up to his feet. "Lana, back up. I'm gonna jump out."

Raphael leapt forward, his feet pushing off the side wall but as his fingers reached the ledge, the ledge jumped from his grasp. The ninja landed roughly again and above him was a little giggle that sent a chill down his spine.

"Don't be silly, Raphael. You can't jump out of this hole. You're stuck there forever."

"Lana," He hissed. "Help me out."

"Help you? I can't do that."

"Lana -" but she began to laugh again and what he used to think was a pretty sound turned cold and frightening.

"Raphie, I'd get out of there as fast as you can or you'll be swallowed up."

"Lana!" The darkness in the pit began to move, shifting off the walls and reaching for his feet. He rapidly swung at it with his sai, dodging the hands that pursued him to no end. Lana continued to cackle, pretty face staring at him with an unfazed amusement. The darkness soon began to grow thick and his right foot was trapped as a claw surrounded it. His left hand soon followed and what had once been swings of precision turned into swings of desperation.

That wasn't Lana. That couldn't be his Lana. With one last bit of fear, he peered up at her and the cackle silenced.

"Raph?" Suddenly, she looked horrified. "Raph? What's going on? Oh my god! Get out! You've got to get out of there -"

She couldn't continue. Her body crashed to the ground but instead of falling in, the pit vanished and she was left lying on solid stone. Raph found himself on his knees, darkness gone in a blink of an eye and his weapons at his sides. He quickly reached for her, turning Lana's silent form over and watching the blood spill from the back of her head. Her eyes were wide open, no life left in them.

"That's not Lana," said a voice above him. A heavy rock dropped in front of him and the tall body of Megan Rios stepped backward. "I swear that's not Lana. Just wait."

"Wait! She's dead! You killed -" but Raph couldn't finish. The body in his hands dissolved, skin turning to ash until there where nothing but bones left. He leapt back, dropping them and scattering them across the floor. The bones clattered loudly until they shattered like glass and from the dust rose a white mist. It swirled about the air, screaming like the wind before it crashed into the wall, sinking out of sight.

"See," Megan whispered, like she was trying to convince herself. "See, it's – it's just a ghost."

"Just a ghost?" cried a voice and they both turned to see the lingering figure of Lana Cruise. She was crying, pale face wet. Raphael could see the torches glow through her body. He felt sick. "You - You let her kill me, Raphael. You let her kill me!"

"Shut up!" roared Megan, grabbing the no longer bloody rock and throwing it through the spectre. It crashed upon the ground, straight through the Lana look-a-like's torso. "Shut up!"

Lana's sad face turned wicked, her frown twisting into an evil sneer and just as quick as the pretty young girl had been there an older woman lingered cackling as she vanished once more into the ceiling.

"C'mon."

Raphael didn't have time to voice his concerns. Megan had grasped his head, pulling the large mass of green muscle down the hall. He had no will to fight, simply letting her led while he tried to get the picture of Lana's dead face out of his mind.

* * *

><p>They both walked in silence, feet slapping against the cold floor. Megan had long since given up finding the path back to her borrowed bed. She had long since cared about sleeping or the growl in her stomach. Who knows what would happen if they both went to sleep. The mystery of the lit torches had been solved.<p>

Ghosts. Of course it was a ghost. She had often thought of that, wondering if maybe this place was haunted but hadn't the courage to actually voice that opinion. Too late now, she supposed.

"How'd you know where I was?" Raphael finally asked. She looked over her shoulder to see him glaring at her, eyes sharp and hands gripping to his weapons. Like those things would do were going to protect them.

For the first time in a while, she smiled and not some fake little grin, a genuine one that made him soften. Megan peered about. The torches were still flickering but she wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. The hallway looked empty but there wasn't a hum or whisper echoing from either end. Falling against the wall, she slid down to her bottom, dragging her knees up to her chest. She felt safe if only for a moment

"I woke up and you were gone."

Raphael stood across from her, listening silently.

Megan continued. "At first everything was quiet and I figured you went for a walk so I was going to go back to sleep when I heard someone talking. It was coming from outside the door. I guessed maybe you'd found someone but when I opened the door the hallway was empty. The voices were coming from around the corner so I decided to follow them."

Raphael waited but she never continued. She had started to pick at her nails, her eyes drifting away from him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to push her but just as he was about too she released a loud sigh.

"I walked for a while," said Megan, her voice a lot less confident then it had been moments ago. "I got lost trying to find whoever was talking. I didn't really realize what I was doing until I heard my name being called. I thought it was you but it wasn't."

"Who'd ya see?" Megan didn't answer, her eyes drifting to gaze at the pattern in the stone flooring. Raphael sighed. "Was it Don?"

Quickly, her head snapped up, the brown bob of hair on her head bouncing. She released a light laugh. "Huh? No, it wasn't Donnie. God, I wish it had been."

"Then who was it?"

The smile vanished in an instant and the scars upon her skin suddenly seemed more prominent. Her hands clenched into fists, so tight he watched her knuckles turn white.

"It's funny how smart your ghost was compared to mine. I mean seeing Lana makes sense. You're dating her, you care about her and we're both searching for her."

"Megan…"

"I saw my Dad. I turned around and I saw my father standing there with open arms. I actually laughed out loud and walked away but he just kept calling my fucking name!"

He had seen her angry before. He had been the reason of a lot of her anger lately but this - this was nothing like her little tantrums through over the shower. Pure hate radiated from her face, an anger so deadly he was actually left silent.

"I mean really? He was never in my life before so why the hell would he start now? Because I was in trouble? Like that's ever been a good enough excuse." Megan released a dark cackle. "I picked up a rock and threw it. It went straight through his head and when that little old man came flying out I heard you swearing around the corner."

She kicked at the ground with her heel. The storm roared overhead. "I don't care if it's still raining in the morning. I want out of here."

"At least we agree on somethin'," he muttered but Raph didn't have the heart to say much more. Megan was fuming, hands clenching and unclenching with each sharp breath she took. She turned her head too quick for him to see for sure but he swore he saw tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading :) <strong>

**Please review!**


	21. UPDATE

Wow! That's about all I can say right now. I can't believe how long is has taken me to get back to this story let alone my laptop. I literally had to refigure out how to work this website.

I am quickly leaving a note to anyone who is still even attempting to read this story that I want to apologize greatly for disappearing. I have a reason but I'm not sure it's enough for like two years.

I'm sick. So sick I've been in and out of the hospital since I can't even remember. I'm still sick but I'm learning to deal with the pain and we think we finally found a doctor who can take me off these horrible pills I'm on and actually fix my problem. I was told by him to do something I love and I love writing. I abandoned it when I first got ill and it's taken a lot of courage to write this.

I don't want to post my illness so if anyone is curious you can message me but let's just say it's been pretty poopy.

ANYWAY! The main point of this post (which I will take down in a couple of days) is that I am going to try writing again. I can't promise it'll be wonderful because I haven't done this in so long. This was and still is my favorite story I have in my archives and I don't want to leave it unfinished. I can't go back to school this year so it's a perfect time and perfect way to keep my hopes up.

Again I apologize and I hope that all you wonderful readers haven't forgotten too much about me. I have to take a few days to get the swing of my writing style back but I just wanted to say be on the alert for another update soon.

Thank you so much.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am so nervous to post this. It seems like ages I actually attempted writing anything. So I would like to make an early apology as this chapter isn't up to par. I tried hard to keep my sentences and thoughts flowing together but I still had trouble so if there is anything that seems off I am praying the next one will be a lot better. Keeping my head on straight with my medications is a wee bit difficult. So sorry in advanced!**

****I also would to make a quick thanks to anyone who sent me a message or left me a review now and over the months I was not here. They were so encouraging and I appreciate the understanding. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this and the chapters to come.****

* * *

><p><span>021 – Welcome to the Hotel California<span>

Constance Dubois dipped her hands into the freezing river water, a relief compared to the heat that seemed to cling to her like a second skin. She doused it about her face a couple times before completely dipping her head in. Her blonde ringlets came out soaked and plastered to her cheeks. The sweater she had once worn had been ripped off, forgotten somewhere behind them and nothing but a thin tank top and a pair of dirty jeans clung to her small build.

"I don't think I've ever been this hot!" complained a loud voice behind her. Connie peered over her shoulder, a soft, timid smile flitting about her lips. Michelangelo lay against a tree, once soaked from jumping into the river only minutes ago but to her almost horror he was now nearly dried, mask and all.

"It's like we are in a fire," said the girl before she stood and shifted upon her bare feet. Her socks had been torn hours ago and probably left only minutes away from her forgotten sweater. The forest they had just managed to escape had done little for her causing a multitude of blisters and scrapes about her body. When Mikey had pulled them out, both stumbling towards the clear, crystal blue river, she had actually let out a little hoot.

It had been such a welcomed relief.

"Think we should get going?" Mikey asked, jumping to his feet as Connie wandered towards him. "I bet if we follow this river we'll find someone who can tell us where we are."

Connie nodded her approval. "Civilization has always made towns near rivers. Water _is_ a necessity."

"Well than let's go," grinned the boy before her, his three fingered hand grabbing onto her own. She let Mikey tug her along the uneven path, rocks and stones causing her to occasionally slip, but the ninja always seemed ready for it.

Connie wasn't sure how he was so happy, how he seemed so unnerved by all of this. She had been alone when she awoke, head pounding and screaming like her skull was about to split in two. Heat radiated over her, clinging to the already nauseated girl who couldn't seem to put two and two together. She had been in the lair that much was certain, and she recalled Lana calling her frantically on the phone about something important. The rest was nothing but a blur. Alone and terrified, Connie had screamed for someone, anyone but was only answered by the scared birds that scattered from the trees.

It was an hour later, after she pushed through the forest, running blind that she found Mikey stumbling around, looking just as lost. The ninja had been taken off guard when her little body collided into his, her small arms wrapping as tightly as they could about his neck. Even the sobbing, wet tears sprinkling his skin couldn't bring him back into focus.

"Michelangelo?" She asked, timidly peering up. Mikey peered down at her and in an instant it hit him. He could remember her screams. He could remember watching Lana obliviously being swallowed up by a dark mass, his brothers going one by one after her. His arms finally wrapped about Connie, tightening when she began to cry again.

It didn't take them long after to realize what Lana had been spouting about. Morgana. She had to have been the cause of this but where they were they hadn't a clue.

The 21 one year old girl released a shutter, a cold shiver she hoped would stay longer than it did. How long ago had that been? They had walked for hours it seemed and the river beside continued on and on far into the distance. Up ahead she heard a loud growl before a nervous chuckle fell from Mikey's lips.

"Hungry?" She asked, trying to ignore her own stomach.

"Nah, just -" Another growl, "- yeah, maybe a bit."

Hopefully they would find someone soon. The sky which had been a bright blue was dimming now, an orange masking it as sunset began. Even with Mikey she wasn't sure she'd make it through the night. This place, wherever they were, rubbed her the wrong way. It was beautiful, the forest nothing like she had ever seen, but something about it was wrong. Mikey didn't seem to notice or notice her apprehension even when her grip became tighter. It didn't her long to see why.

Far in the distance, at least another half an hours walk, looked to be a village. Tiny lights flickered on like little bulbs on a Christmas tree. She couldn't believe it. They had actually done it.

"It's a town," She nearly cheered, grinning brightly at Mikey who loved returning the smile. "You did it! You got us out of here."

It had been a long time, Mikey thought, since he had seen Connie so excited. She began tugging _him_, giggling as they raced across what had once been rocky shores, now nothing but flat grass. They would get help. They would be told where they were and maybe actually get something to eat.

Surprisingly, it didn't take them as long as they thought to reach the edge of the town but they both haltered, eyes wide at the sight before them. There were no brick houses like New York City, no roads or streetlamps. There were just large tents, beautiful creations that sprinkled the grassy area. They all looked to be fit for Kings, draped with rich looking fabrics and tassels, that kept the doors open, that could have been made of gold.

"What is this?" whispered Connie. Michelangelo felt her press close to him, her hands gripping to his right arm. The lights they had saw were lanterns, black rod iron lamps that hung outside each tent on tall poles. There was even an area with a long harvest table that looked like it could feed hundreds.

Mikey cautiously stepped backward, pulling the young woman with him but they were stopped by a voice.

"Hello," said a woman, startling both of them as they whipped around. Even Master Splinter wasn't that quiet. The second their eyes caught the tall creature before them both of their jaws dropped.

She giggled and it sounded like music. Her voice was like an angel's with an accent that neither Connie nor Mikey seemed to notice. "Now don't do that. I didn't think I was that scary."

"S- Scary?" Mikey stuttered out. "No! Not scary! Just, you know, pretty! Very pretty!"

"How very kind," said the woman, her blue eyes twinkling as she smiled.

Connie managed to snap out of her trace, eyeing her friend with a little annoyance. She wasn't that pretty, was she? Constance took another quick glance. Okay. Yeah, she was far prettier than she would ever be. This woman was statuesque, tall and lean with long blonde hair that fell down her shoulders. The little bit of fat she did have seemed to land in the perfect places causing Connie to cross her arms over her small chest. Draped in a floor length, lavender gown that hugged her every curve, they both watched as the mysterious woman walked around them, smile still covering her flawless face. She moved so gracefully Connie almost thought she was floating.

"Would you care to join us? You look very tired. How about a warm bath and some food?"

Warm? Connie wanted anything but warm until she suddenly noticed that horrible heat seemed to have evaporated. Here everything seemed comfortable and perfect.

"Oh we'd love that, right Con? You're hungry, right? C'mon," said Mikey, eyes still locked to the woman before them. Connie felt him grab her hand and began to tug and despite trying to keep her feet planted in place, he was too strong.

Something was off but she couldn't place it. Her mind felt hazy and she started to wonder how they had even got here in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Which dress would you like?"<p>

Connie peered up from the tub, eyes landing on the brunette woman by the name of Aven. In each hand was a dress, one a simple blue, light like the sky while the other was silver, glittering like the polished metal, something normal fabric seemed incapable of. There were no shoes to go along with either but the young woman quickly realized no one here seemed to wear them, bare feet always pressed to the soft ground.

"Constance?" called the voice and Connie finally answered, pointing to the fair blue gown in the woman's right hand. "Excellent choice. You are very quiet. Is there something on your mind?"

"N-No," answered Connie as she slid farther down into the tub. Despite all the dirt upon her the water was still clear and she subconsciously covered herself when the woman stepped farther inside.

"No need to be so bashful, child. I am only here to help. Now, how about we get you out of there and ready for dinner. The sun is just about to set."

Aven offered her a hand with long, delicate fingers that lingered in the air, waiting for Connie to take it. She did but as she was standing, about to step from the tub, her foot slipped and she fell backward, pulling Aven with her. Water splashed everywhere, covering and soaking the lady above her. Frantically Connie pulled herself up, gasping for air but before she could start sprouting apologies her eyes landed on her drenched helper.

The woman didn't seem angry just more annoyed like anyone would be. Her perfect braided hair, that had once covered her ears, had been pushed back and Connie saw a tall point. She had elf ears, thought the girl but it wasn't the elf ears that horrified her. It was the way water droplets seemed to be hanging in the air, sitting and clinging to something invisible sprouting from the woman's back.

"Foolish child," muttered Aven but she was talking to herself as she turned to grab a few towels from a stool just as the edge of the tent. "Humans, always so clumsy."

That was when Connie could finally see what the water was hanging onto. It was a pair of large, iridescent wings that only were only visible when the light hit them at a proper angle. They disappeared the moment the brunette turned back around. Her hair was back in place like it hadn't been touched and even her fair green dress seemed perfectly dried. A smile returned to her face, a giggle following as she finally helped the young girl from the tub.

Connie just stayed silent, taking the offered towel with one hand and wrapping it about her body. She finally understood why everything seemed off. They weren't human, they were faeries. Physically perfect in every way. That was why everyone she had seen appeared to have stepped out of a fashion magazine. That was why Michelangelo had been lost in a trance, swept away by a woman with the simple bat of her eyes. That was why they seemed to float with they walked because they were.

"My, don't you look to be deep in thought," said Aven who now held a brush in one hand as she waited patiently for Connie to speak.

The young girl managed to shake her head, trying hard to keep her thoughts into place. There was something in the air that she fought with, that tried hard to confused her and twist her new thoughts and make her forget. Where was Mikey? They need to leave.

"I'm sorry," she finally managed to say, no longer looking at the woman. "I didn't mean to be rude. I'm… just hungry."

"No fault has been dealt," said the creature and Connie did everything in her power not to flinch when her shoulder was touch. "Now let's get you dressed."

* * *

><p>As a child, Connie had read many fantasy novels, many revolving around faeries and creatures of the like. Never in her wildest dreams had she seen herself being placed at one of their tables, especially beside a mutant turtle. Mikey, who didn't seem to notice Connie beside him, was doing everything in his power to stop drooling at the meal. Dish after dish seemed to be placed down upon the long table. Baskets of buns, multiple cooked meats, cheeses, fruits, vegetables and desserts covered the surface and Connie tried so hard to ignore the growling in her stomach. Everything looked so good and smelt so perfect that she had to fight every little bit of herself to not give in. She knew what happened next and when she gazed at Michelangelo, knew that she'd have to do this on her own. He had done everything to protect her back home, promised her he take care of her and now here she was going to return to favour.<p>

"Michelangelo," Connie whispered. He had started covering his plate, grinning like a mad man at all of the food before him. "Michelangelo!"

He didn't hear her. Connie looked around. No one was playing her any attention. They all seemed carelessly locked in their own conversations. She could see the wings now, all of them. Every single being that sat before her had them and she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before, that they had been so easily swayed. They should've known. The way they were just accepted without question, without fear should have been knowledge enough. Her mind felt hazy and she struggled to keep her attention focused.

As Connie fought with herself, out of her peripheral she caught the ninja about to take a bite out of a bun. It took everything in her to move, to defy the haze clouding her thoughts but she did it and smacked the bread from Mikey's hand.

"Hey!" He cried, suddenly recalling that little Connie Dubois was beside him. "What did you do that for?"

All eyes were on them. She could feel glares, sharp as knives pointed at her face. Michelangelo still seemed oblivious but he waited, watching with foggy eyes that made her falter.

"I… I…"

"Connie? What's wrong?" Mikey asked, shaking his head like he was confused. A loud cough caught both of their attentions. Connie felt heat rise to her cheeks and that haze grew stronger.

"Constance, child, go on, eat," said a voice across the table. She recognized it as the blonde woman, the one who had easily snared them into this trap. She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. "Michelangelo, it is alright. Eat 'til your hearts content."

She was like a puppeteer holding all the strings and like a puppet Mikey no longer seemed curious as to why Connie had smack his hand. A whimper fell from her lips. He didn't see it, not like she did, and she was certain even she wouldn't have it if it hadn't have been for that fall.

No, no, no, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening.

As beautiful and perfect as it all seemed they had other problems. They needed to go home, right? They needed too… Connie began to think of home. Wouldn't this place be better? Wouldn't it be safer? She could forget, forget about everything she had ever done. The people she hurt, the life she ruined. They could just stay here but as her hand hovered over her plate she realized it wasn't just about her. Maybe if she had been the only one here but she wasn't. Mikey had a life, had people that needed him and loved him.

If he ate, he would be trapped here. That's what the books said. You never ate the faerie food. It was a ploy, it was trickery. That was what they were known for. She knew that.

Mikey moved for another bun, a warm piece of bread dripping with butter.

"NO!" Connie screamed, snapping out of her daze and grasping at his wrist. His mouth was wide open but his eyes looked at her, complete confusion hanging in them. "Don't eat the food, Mikey! Please! Trust me!"

He had family that loved him. He did good for the world and he even protected her. This was the least she could do, give up the thought of being numb for someone who she cared about and cared about her.

The bun dropped from his hand, falling to the ground with a thump and in an instant a powerful wind roared around the beautiful forest.

"INSOLATE GIRL!" screamed the blonde woman as she rose into the air. Her voice was like a harpy, no longer soothing and kind. The beautiful creatures that had all sat before them began to warp and twist until hideous, sunken faces were left, all snarling and hissing. It appeared they didn't like to lose. Mikey was on his feet in an instant, nunchaku in one hand and pulling Connie from her seat with the other. "If you will not accept all our hospitality than you will get NOTHING!"

The wind screamed with the creatures' voices, so powerful they both had to close their eyes tight. Mikey had pulled Connie into his plastron, holding her as she buried her face into his neck. It felt like knives wiping across their skin, sharp and painful until they both fell to their knees almost begging for it to stop. When they weren't sure they would make it, that they would cave to the wind, it died. Mikey was the first to open his eyes and he let out a gasp, causing Connie to peer up. That beautiful forest, the river that trickled behind them was gone. Everything was dried up and dead. No water flowed and the trees and grass were covered in ash, leaves gone and fire burnt branches fallen around them.

Even the dress Connie had been given crumbled, turning into dust and leaving her in nothing but the old clothes she had appeared in. They were now all torn up, shredded like a knife had gone through them.

"W-What just happened?" cried Mikey. His head hurt. It felt like he had just been hit with a bat. "Connie?"

She shook her head, face still buried. It took a moment for her to speak and with a shaking breath she gazed up at him. "We were being tricked. They – None of this was real. If – If you had eaten that bun you would have been trapped here… forever. I didn't know what else to do."

Mikey peered at the tiny girl, her ringlets looked matted and dirty, that fair blonde hair a now ash color from all the falling pigments coming off the trees. He pushed a few of the pieces away from her face.

"Thanks Con, you saved my butt."

Nothing but a sad laugh fell from her lips.

* * *

><p>With nothing but the moon shining down on them, Mikey and Connie trekked quietly through the dead, desolate forest. The heat they had once complained about was gone and both felt nothing but cold. Connie so wished she hadn't disposed of her sweater. Nothing but the wind howled. There was no life there but them until they heard a faint whisper.<p>

"Did you hear that?" asked Michelangelo, his hands hovering above his nunchaku. Connie cautiously peered behind her. Nothing but a burnt forest lit by the bright moon above. A shiver went down her spine as the whisper grew louder and louder until it was screaming in their ears.

"HELP ME!" yelled a woman. "HELP!"

"Is that Megan?" Connie asked, gently touching Mikey's shoulder. He already had his weapons out, swinging in preparation for a fight.

"I don't -"

"CONNIE!"

It was a new voice, male and one that brought Connie Dubois to her knees. Her hands slapped against her ears, her eyes wide and pouring with tears as she rocked back and forth.

"No, no, no, this isn't real. This can't be real," she whined, inwardly begging for the yells to stop. It was brother and he sounded like he was dying, being killed just beside her. Connie only managed to look up when she felt Michelangelo's calloused hands grasp her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, it's not real, right? That's what you told me. They're trying to trick us again -"

"MIKEY!" Both of them looked up, both panicking by the new voice haunting the air. It was Leonardo. "MIKEY! HELP US!"

The wind was still whirling about; moving like it was a living entity.

"This isn't real," Connie managed to whisper to him. She was gazing up, cheeks and eyes still wet. "This isn't real. We need to leave. We need to get out of here."

Mikey didn't need to be told twice. In an instant he whisked Connie into his arms and took off through the forest. The screams continued no matter how fast they ran. They carried voices of everyone they knew from Lana Cruise to Casey Jones. Everyone seemed to be dying around them, a whirlwind of tears that no matter how much Mikey tried to ignore them he couldn't.

He tripped. Connie fell from his arms, stumbling and rolling on the soot covered ground. She released a shuttered cry. Her head was pounding worse than when she had woken up.

"I hate this place!" snarled Mikey as he pushed himself onto his knees and crawled over to the girl. She was just peering up at the sky, not a sound falling from her lips. "Connie? Connie!"

"I'm fine," said Constance, quietly. There was a moment of peace, of silence before another bone chilling scream raced through the forest. It suddenly felt like she had been hit in the chest. That had been her mother. She'd recognize that sound everywhere because it haunted her dreams and plagued her thoughts.

She couldn't do this, not anymore, not with her mother screaming profanities at her. She had lived it before, watched as her mother was shot in the middle of their living room, paralyzing her from the neck up. Connie still remembered the way she screamed, crying for her mother to get up but she never did. To this day she still tried begging for forgiveness and sometimes she thought she had been granted it but there were other times, where Connie would see her mother glare at her out of the corner of her eye, an evil, hateful look, which made Connie know otherwise.

Her mother had every right to hate her. She had been the stupid one, the one who wanted freedom to early.

"Connie, Con, it's okay. I gotcha. C'mere," murmured Mikey, carefully pulling her into his arms and falling against a tree. She sat in his lap, face buried and trying so hard to stop the tears. She had destroyed her mother's life but she'd be damned if she did it to Mikey too. That was why couldn't stay there, why she used every inch of courage to send them into this horror.

Had that been the right choice or would they both go mad here?

"I'm sorry. I just…" Connie paused, releasing a soft shutter. "When I was fourteen I ran away."

Mikey seemed a little confused by the sudden change in subject but he sat still, silent and listened. Connie just stared at her hands, no longer wailing but the tears stilled poured. There was another cry. Master Splinter this time and Michelangelo inwardly flinched.

"I was… I was just fed up being trapped in my home and I left. I ended up meeting someone. I thought he was wonderful and he convinced me that it was foolish to leave my parents. They loved me and he talked me into going back home. I… I wanted him to come with me. I didn't want to go alone and he said he would."

Now Lana was crying and both of them tried hard not to listen.

"He tricked me. He knew who I was. He knew who my family was… who my father is," She whispered before quickly covering her ears when Donnie started screaming.

Her father? Mikey peered at her curiously. Connie never said anything about her past, never once, not even to Lana or Megan.

"My mother pushed me out of the way and she took the bullet. He was going to shot me too but my brother came home in time and knocked the gun out of his hands. The police showed up when they were still wrestling for it on the floor. He wanted to kill my entire family just because of my father's work… and I nearly let him."

"Who is your father, Con?" whispered Mikey. She buried herself farther into his arms, eyes closed now because she didn't want to see his face. It was her fault her mother got hurt because she was a stupid, stupid little girl.

"He's a politician. He did some bad things," said Connie, softly. "There are a lot of people that want to hurt him. That is why we moved to New York from Chicago."

It was than Mikey realized what Connie's nightmares were filled with.

"I'm sorry." Connie rapidly pushed away from Mikey, stumbling across from him and pulling her knees to her chest. "I didn't mean to tell you all that. I didn't want you to know. I haven't told anyone before. I'm sorry."

She looked ashamed.

"Don't be sorry, Con," said Mikey, softly. He cautiously crawled towards her, gently gathering her face in his hands. She looked startled but not fearful, warmth rising to her cheeks when he began to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. "I'm glad you told me."

The smile on his face surprised her even move than his hands upon her cheeks. He wasn't mad? He wasn't disappointed? He didn't hate her?

"You don't hate me?"

"Hate you?" Now he was confused. His hands dropped into his lap as he kneeled intently in front of her.

"I mean… all this is my fault," she said, peering at the desolation around them. "If I hadn't waited so long… if I had done something -"

Her blue eyes grew wide. Mikey kissed her, cutting her off midsentence and destroying any decrepitating thought she had. Nothing would have prepared her for that and by the time he had pulled away, just as quick as he had been there, her face was a glowing pink and a shy smile grew slowly upon her lips.

Michelangelo chuckled, pleased with himself, pleased she didn't reject him. "If it wasn't for you I'd be a walking zombie by now."

She managed a giggle and for a brief moment they managed to forget about the horrid cries haunting them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Any reviews will be greatly appreciated :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so, so much to Bulvu Glatter, Guest, Niccolo DeLain, Snow Wolf Alpha, BubblyShell22, FunkyKiwi and Khorayn for all of your reviews. I had to go back to the hospital for another procedure so I've been a little down in the dumps these past weeks. Those wonderful reviews were such encouragement and managed to keep a smile on my face when I was bed ridden. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Also, anyone curious about Leo finding a girl, do not worry. It will happen though it may take a little while longer. She's out there, I promise! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 022 - Oh, Weeping Woman, Try to Smile like the Coming Dawn<span>

Donatello was silent as he watched the old, hunched over woman sitting across from him. It was as if he wasn't even there, her cloudy green eyes far too busy peering at the various dried herbs she pulled from her leather sack. Just as her face was, her wrinkled, liver spotted covered hands fiddled with the flora, picking various pieces and crumpling them into a small, wooden bowl. Her stingy, white hair that extended far past her waist slipped over her shoulders until she spun the straggly mess into a knot at the base of her neck.

"Donatello, I'll tell you only once," said her voice. It was gruff and sometimes nearly impossible to understand with her accent so thick. "Stop starin'. You're bein' rude."

"Oh, sorry, Orla," Donnie quickly replied back. He cast his brown eyes away from her, turning to gaze out at the forest his father had disappeared into minutes before. He could see their trail they had travelled on though it looked much different now in the rising dawn than it had in the dark. The sun was a welcome, a warmth that began to light up the starry sky with brilliant oranges and pinks.

"I know you are just worried but stop it."

Donatello rolled his eyes. How exactly was he supposed to stop worrying? His brothers and the girls had just up and disappeared and now he and his father were stuck in what appeared to be 13th century Scotland. His only hope was that his family was here and not in some other time or dimension.

"What exactly are you doing anyway?" asked the ninja turtle as he began to fiddle with his Bo staff. He was having a hard time not doing anything and an even especially harder time not knowing what to do. They were at the mercy of this strange woman.

"I am tryin' to find your brothers."

"How?"

He heard her release an annoyed sigh. "You are tied to your brothers by blood so I am makin' a blood window -"

"A what?"

Orla peered up at him with a scowl, her foggy green eyes glaring sharply at the curious creature. "I will explain to you once I am finished. Now go and make yourself useful. I need water. You can gather it with this."

A wooden bowl was pulled from her satchel before she tossed it toward him with a strength the frail looking woman shouldn't have been able to use. He caught it with ease before spinning his Bo staff and slipping it into its sheath upon his shell. Orla had once again turned back to her work and he watched her curiously until one bony hand rose into the air and began to brush him off. Donnie took his time as he walked down towards their closest source of water, a long river that disappeared straight into the forest. His mind was wandering, busy trying to piece together what had happened barely twenty-four hours ago.

_Donnie had awoken with a splitting headache, lying upon a forest floor. His vision was blurred and he could feel a suffocating heat around him._

"_Oh dear," muttered an unfamiliar voice tinged with a rather thick Scottish drawl. "Haven't seen anythin' like the two of you before. Not from around here I suppose."_

"_No, I don't suppose we are," answered who Donatello quickly realized was his father._

"_And you are sure you both were not created by the Faeries? They have been up to no good as of late."_

"_No, I can assure you we are not," said Master Splinter. Donnie managed to sit up despite the way the world seemed to spin around him or how quickly nausea began to form in his chest. "My son!"_

"_Master Splinter?" He softly asked, relieved to see the long snout of his sensai appear in front of him. "What the shell happened?"_

"_We were ambushed, Donatello, by one of Morgana's monsters. It has transported us away from our home. We are the only ones here, so it seems."_

"_Where is here exactly?" _

"_Scotland, lad," answered the strange voice. He looked up to see a decrepit woman wrapped tightly in a dark green wool cloak. "Seems you have a witch problem."_

"_You could put it that way," muttered the turtle. "Who are you anyway?"_

_She smiled. "My name is Orla and I have taken it upon myself to help you both. If a witch sent you here than you are goin' to need a witch to send you back."_

Donnie released a soft sigh. He had reached the river moments ago but had done nothing but stare at its gentle current. He was worried; worried about his brothers, about the girls and about Orla's so called talents. If she really was a witch she had yet to do anything to prove it. The old woman had simply led them from the forest and when night fell demanded they stay along the edge of the woods without explanation. It was only when the sun rose that she had actually began shifting around in her bag before asking Master Splinter to gather a handful of tiny white flowers they had tread through hours ago.

Once the bowl was filled with cool, river water, Donnie began to slowly trek back toward their campsite. Master Splinter now sat across from Orla, his eyes closed and body still. Orla was still fiddling with her plants, raising a bundle of weeds towards the rising sun, when Donatello approached.

"Here," he said, gently handing her the bowl.

"Thank you, lad," said Orla as she carefully took the bowl between both hands and placed it upon the earth in front of them. Donnie settled beside her, watching with sharp eyes as she began to drop bits and pieces of the plants she had shredded into the water. They fell like stones despite their light weight.

Master Splinter stirred. "Orla, you are certain this will be able to find my sons?"

"It will show us where they are, yes," she answered, her bony hands busy digging in the small, leather satchel. A small hunting knife was pulled out a few moments later. "Whoever we are closest too will appear first and that will give us our next destination. Now, Donatello, I need your hand."

Donnie gazed at his father, eyes filled with skepticism, but when the old rat just nodded his head he reluctantly placed his large hand in Orla's palm. The small knife quickly made a superficial cut along his thumb and they all watched, silently, as his red blood poured from the wound, drop by drop into the water below. As if ready for it, Orla raised her free hand into the air, stopping another of Donatello's inquisitive questions.

"This is a blood window," she said, her voice nothing but a whisper. "You are tied to your brothers by the blood that flows through all four of your veins. There are other ways of findin' people but this is one of the more resourceful. Now watch closely."

Donatello stayed silent, eyes beginning to widen as the pool of water began to swirl on its own. The pieces of dried flowers seemed to dissolved, his blood like an acid eating through them until nothing but a deep, red liquid remained. It was than it started to ripple, the bloody water becoming a pristine picture right before their eyes. A tired Michelangelo and Connie Dubois flickered before them. The small woman was upon Mikey's shell, her arms tight about his neck as he carried her through what appeared to be a completely burned down forest. They both looked solemn with deep, dark bags under their eyes.

A sharp gasp caused both Master Splinter and Donatello to look up.

"What could have ever driven them there?" Orla whispered. Her eyes had widened and her hands clung tightly to the bowl holding the flickering blood window.

"Are they in danger?" asked Master Splinter.

"I cannot say," said the witch. She quickly released Donatello's thumb, pushing it away from the water. The moment the blood had stopped the picture vanished and the grave faces with it. "That forest can drive a man mad if he lingers there for too long. We must go."

* * *

><p>Master Splinter watched as his son disappeared down a rocky slope, nimbly using his Bo staff as support whenever the terrain became too steep for even a trained ninja. Donatello soon disappeared behind a large, cropping of stone.<p>

"I apologise for the delay," said Orla. She had placed herself upon a large rock, her cloak wrapped tight about her weathered body. "I seem to have forgotten how frail I have become. I do not remember when time finally crept up on me."

Splinter chuckled softly. "I, too, find it hard to remember the day when I suddenly became old."

"Old?" laughed the woman. "Now I wouldn't call us old just yet. Come, sit. I am sure it will take your son at least another few minutes to return to us."

"You have been very kind to us, Orla. I thank you for helping my son and I," said Master Splinter as he wandered towards her. His cane clunked along the stony ground until he settled across from the woman, his feet drawn up as he sat until his old, brown robe covered them.

Orla sat silently for a moment. The rat had closed his eyes, his body falling quiet as he appeared to fall deep into thought. A small frown slid over her thin lips.

"I am not sure I deserve your thanks, Splinter."

His eyes opened softly. "I do not understand."

"I have long since hid from the war that is coverin' my country," said the woman. She was peering at her hands. "I have had my doubts that my… gifts could cause anythin' but harm. If what you say is true, that Morgana has risen in your world, it seems that despite my apprehension I may be in fact be needed."

"What is Morgana to you?" questioned Splinter. Though he could sense nothing foul about this weary woman, he knew there was something of great power buried within her. Her knowledge and her insight left him with an unshakeable concern.

"She has little meanin' to me now. It has been long since I have even thought of her. Your arrival has brought on many painful memories, Splinter, many painful memories that I had almost forgotten. I do not wish to relive them now, not until I am certain we are safe."

Orla fell silent.

"You may keep your secrets," said Master Splinter, gently. His eyes were closed once more, his shoulders back and his paws placed softly upon his lap. "But know this; I will not tolerate any harm coming to my family."

"That you need not worry about," replied the old woman. "I would later sell my soul than place a hand upon your children. I have lived many lives and throughout them I have learned to always keep my word."

"You have my trust."

"And you have mine," answered the witch. It had been a long time since she last trusted anyone but these odd creatures seemed more than worthy enough.

The two elders sat together in silence as they awaited Donatello's return. Orla spent her time sorting through her bag, arranging the various dried plants about her lap while Master Splinter listened quietly as he fell into a light meditation. His ears began to twitch.

"Your son?" asked Orla as if she too could hear Donatello's nimble footsteps.

"Yes, Donatello's returned."

As the words left his mouth, the young ninja came rushing over the hill. Donatello easily avoided the unsteady terrain, moving quickly about the rocks until he reached his father and the old witch. Orla was carefully placing her herbs back into their bag.

"Did you see the forest, lad? Are we near?" asked the woman. Donnie offered her a steady hand, which she took to stable herself as she got back on her feet. Old bones cracked as Orla moved, whining with age.

"Down the hill just like you said," replied Donnie. "It's just a couple yards away after that through a field."

"Good," said Orla. "And we have made excellent time. It is just past midday. Come. I do not wish to be here when night begins to fall."

* * *

><p>Orla had called it the Fae's Forest. It was a forsaken place that no sane soul dared to venture into. The trees were black and leafless. White ash covered the ground like snow. Even the sky seemed darker, dimmer like clouds had just shielded the sun. Donnie lingered upon the edge, the division between the desolate woods and the green, grassy ground below their feet.<p>

"What happened to this place?" He asked, cautiously. Orla was roaming the border, her hands ever so carefully slipping past the invisible barrier and gathering handfuls of soot from the ground. Master Splinter stood wordlessly beside his son.

"It was a beautiful forest, once," said Orla. She looked pained as she struggled to bend down, her hands covered in white dust. "Many creatures used to live here. They flourished under the Fae's control but it was not long until the mortals grew fearful. They burned this forest and tried to bring it to its knees. All manner of life disappeared and now nothin' but evil lingers in this place."

"Evil? Like Morgana?" questioned Don, suddenly very concerned as to what his youngest brother had gotten into.

"No, nothin' so human as Morgana. The Fae that linger here are now nothing but ghosts, phantoms that lure their victims in with cheap tricks. They are cruel creatures who care nothin' for themselves."

That didn't settle Donnie's nerves.

"So we're just supposed to wait here?" He didn't agree with Orla's plan. If this place was so evil, so terrible that people had tried destroying it why weren't they rushing in to find his brother and Connie.

"Yes," answered the witch. The soot she had gathered she had begun to place in her bag, carefully making sure not to drop a single flake. "I know it seems rather cowardice to wait, Donatello, but I fear that we will do more harm than good by venturing in."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Donatello hated not having a plan. He was always ready; always one step ahead just in case things went awry (which they always did) but here he seemed unsure. Donnie knew very little of this world and though he had tried to research Morgana back home he had found absolutely nothing. They were all at the mercy of this old woman.

"I will surely think of somethin', lad."

"Master Splinter, I -" but Donatello was silenced as his father raised a hand into the air, pointing towards the charred forest. Even Orla grew quiet as they peered deep through the bare woods.

There appeared to be a lone figure wandering towards them. It was slow but steady and progressively seemed to be drawing closer and closer. It took them a few moments to finally realize what the distant form was and a large sigh of relief fell from Donatello's lips. It was Michelangelo and he was carrying a silent Connie Dubois upon his shell. It was exactly as Orla had shown them.

"Mikey!" cried Donnie and he moved forward, his feet seconds from breaching the forsaken division, before a bony, wrinkled hand grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Do not move," hissed Orla. "Let them come to us."

Michelangelo and Connie had come to a halt. The orange masked turtle slowly placed the small girl to her feet, her pale hands clinging to one of his the second she was released.

"What are they waiting for?" Donnie asked, quietly.

"I believe they are decidin' if we are real or not."

"What?" hissed Mikey's brother.

Orla didn't reply. She simply watched and waited. Donatello followed her lead, brown eyes sharp as he peered back at his younger brother. Master Splinter hadn't said a word.

"What is this?" came the soft voice of Connie Dubois. She was clinging to Mikey, cautiously eyeing the three figures only 20 yards away.

"Think it's another game?" asked Mikey. His free hand was clutching to one of his nunchaku, slipping the weapon from its confines and slowly beginning to spin it.

"If so, I have never heard of one such as this," whispered the girl.

It didn't take Donatello long to notice how tired they both looked. Dark bags hung underneath their eyes and when Connie wasn't nervously looking around she was releasing small yawns, hiding them with one of her hands. Mikey was jumpy like he had drank too many Red Bulls in one sitting. Suddenly, they both looked to the left and Connie quickly slapped her hands over her ears. Donnie tried to see what they were looking at, were hearing but there was nothing there.

"Michelangelo," called Master Splinter. They didn't move. A loud screech left Connie's mouth and Mikey had pulled her towards him, his hands covering her own in an attempt to help block the sound.

"What's happening to them?" Donnie roared, frantically looking to Orla. She was still holding on to his arm, her nails digging into his skin like a painful reminder not to move. "If you don't answer me I'm going to go get them!"

"It appears they have anger the Fae," replied the witch, sounding impressed. "Splinter, call to your son. Get them out of there now."

"Michelangelo!" Splinter's voice was sharp, commanding and Mikey's head snapped up. "My son, you must concentrate. You need to follow my voice."

"Master Splinter?" He looked lost and his eyes frantically danced about, trying to find his father. It was if they had just vanished. "Master Splinter, is that really you?"

"Yes, my son, it is."

"Where did they go?" asked Connie. Her hands were still blocking her ears and though her eyes were staring right at them it was quite clear see could no longer see anything but the charred woods.

Michelangelo gathered one of her hands, gripping to it tightly in his own and suddenly began to pull her forward. Before him was nothing but white ash and black, lifeless trees. The air around him screamed but when his father's voice broke through something deep inside him said it was real. All they needed to do now was find him.

Another yell rang out, a painful roar that was supposed to belong to Raphael but Mikey continued walking, head high and with Connie in tow. It wasn't long before they crossed the threshold, the invisible barrier of the Fae's Forest dissolving before their very eyes and being replaced by a vast, green field. No longer were they tormented by the dying screams of their loved ones. Just a breeze sounded out and the delighted laugh of Michelangelo's brother, Donnie.

"Guys!" Mikey cheered, a bright grin forming upon his lips. "I can't believe it!"

Donatello was tackled in an instant, the arms of his brother lifting him high up in a giant bear hug. His laughter grew louder.

"I missed you too, Mikey," said Donnie. "Thought we lost you there for a second."

"Nah, we had it all under control!"

A gruff cough stilled the reunion and they all turned to see a grim Orla peering sharply at them. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she spoke lowly. "As much as I enjoy this reunion I have to insist that we take it elsewhere. It will not be long until the Fae realize you have escaped their land and I do not wish to be here when they do, understand?"

"Come, we will continue when we are a safe distance away," said Master Splinter. He was smiling softly at his sons. "I am proud of you, Michelangelo. You have done well."

Mikey placed his brother down and he turned to his father, his smile softening. "Thanks sensai but don't thank me. It was all Connie. Without her we'd still be stuck back there like some zombies."

Splinter turned to the young girl who was silently peering at him, her face a soft flushed pink. "Thank you, Constance, for taking care of my son."

To his surprise, the young woman just threw her arms tightly around the old Ninjutsu master.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review if you have the time :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick little note this time. Thank you ImpartingAbyss, Koalagriton and StormyCatGoddess for the very sweet reviews and thank you to everyone who is still following and reading this story. I'm hoping the next chapter won't take as long as this one did to come out. Strange how the ones you are most excited to write end up being the most painful and difficult to get through. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 023 - Echoed Voices in the Night, She's a Restless Spirit on an Endless Flight<span>

The katana in Leonardo's hand fell to the ground. The other strapped to his carapace soon followed and the moment both blades were upon the dirt he felt a number of hands pushing on his shell, forcing him to his knees. A long, broadsword was put to his neck but he remained emotionless, eyes set on the man that held the drawn bow to Lana's back.

"Let her go," growled the ninja turtle. "I did what you asked."

"That you did," said a deep voice from the shadows. Leonardo couldn't see him but he knew he was straight ahead, only a few feet away and shrouded by the thick darkness of the forest. "Very well. Colin, let 'er go."

Colin, the man with the bow, withdrew the arrow from Lana's spine before placing a large hand on her shoulder and shoving her forward. Lana was forced to the floor, knees digging into the dirt. The small bonfire they had created lit up her terrified face, dancing in her large, doe eyes and highlighting the ridiculous number of freckles that broke through now that her makeup had faded away. Colin kept his hairy hand upon her shoulder, his large fingers digging into the thin cardigan she wore and Lana did her hardest not to wince. The hold hurt, a reminder that even with the arrow gone he could still kill her.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Leonardo. He was still, not bothering to waste his energy by struggling. There were three very large men holding him down. Two keeping his arms locked behind his shell and another holding the sword to his neck, the one he knew would slice his head clean off in a seconds' notice.

"What do I want?" questioned the mysterious voice and he laughed, a deep sound that did little to calm either of their nerves. The owner than stepped into view but like his men he was covered by a large, green cape, the hood shadowing his face from sight. Leo could only see his lips and they were smirking, grinning in a maniacal way. "I think the real question is what are you two doin' trespassin' in my forest."

"We're lost!" cried Lana. Her eyes were locked to the sword about her friend's throat, the blade gleaming in the bright fire light. "We're just trying to find our family."

"Is that so?" He sounded amused, almost pleased by her little outburst and he wandered from Colin's side. Lana instantly lost sight of Leonardo as the large man stood in front of her, her head tilting to near extremes as she tried to get sight of his face. Still he grinned. "And I'm supposed to believe that, lassie?"

"Y-Yes," She whimpered out. "I'm not lying."

"We shall see about that," said the leader. "Get 'er up!"

Lana was hauled to her feet in an instant, so fast she could barely process the movement. It was then that Leonardo began to struggle, trying to fight the steely grasps on his arms as he watched Lana being dragged from their campsite. The young woman was pinned to a large tree, Colin's giant hands shrouding her shoulders like a vice.

"What are you doing?" She cried, frantically trying to get away. When she began to kick, aiming directly for Colin's shins, the cloaked man shoved his body against hers, successfully rendering her powerless.

"Now, now, no need to struggle," said their strange boss just before he pulled out a short hunting knife from his cape. The sharp blade sent a rush of fear through Lana's body and the girl began fighting, trying desperately to knock the heavy man off her.

"Lana!" Leonardo yelled furiously. "Let her go! LANA!"

Colin released his hold upon her left arm but before she could manage a fist, to try and frivolously swing at her capture, it was gathered by the band's leader. After shoving her sleeve far up her arm, his hand locked around her wrist with a grip so tight she could feel her circulation being cut off. The other held the gleaming knife, treacherously bearing above her unprotected flesh.

"You see, lassie," said the man as he dragged the tip of the blade across her skin. A whimper fell from her lips as she watched it, just waiting for it to pierce through her arm. "As much as I'd love to believe just your word, I cannot. We've lost far too many a men to the feigned pleadings of a witch in disguise."

"I'm not a witch!" She cried, gasping as the blade finally dug into her skin.

"Hard to believe. Especially with the company you keep," answered the stranger, his Scottish drawl deepening as he worked. The blade continued across her skin, etching a superficial line that left her choking out painful tears. She could heard Leonardo struggling, fighting to reach her and swearing at the men that kept him trapped.

"Please," whined Lana. "Please, I swear -"

"Would you look at that lads?" he murmured, surprise coating his deep voice.

The knife was drawn away from the underside of her arm, the blade slipping out of her skin. She could feel her blood pour from the wound, coat her skin in an irony red liquid, and drip to the ground below. The strange man was still holding onto her wrist and she could no longer feel her fingers but that meant little now. Lana smashed the back of her head against the tree, trying hard to ignore the pain as the knife was once again dug in, slipping out with a new coating of blood upon it. Her arm was released.

"She bleeds," said Colin and the shock was enough that he dropped her, stepping back from her crumpled body. Lana clutched to her injured arm, trying hard to stop the bleeding with her other hand. Leonardo was still struggling, fighting against the iron grips.

"Well, this is a certainly a surprise! It seems we were quite mistaken about you," said their leader and he peered over his shoulder, eyeing the odd green creature that had been forced to the ground, his face in the dirt. "Release 'im!"

The instant their grip loosened, Leonardo flew forward. He was like a flash of lightening, his hands grabbing his katana and taking out the three men that had once bound him. All three were kicked to the ground, knocked off their feet before they could blink. Lana released a yelp as Colin was sent flying, his body hurtling far into the brush as Leonardo stood protectively in front of her, blades singing in the night air.

"Lana, are you alright?" he growled out, eyes never leaving the remaining four cloaked men. He wouldn't be caught off guard, not this time.

"I'll live," She answered back.

"You are quite the warrior," said the man. The hunting knife had long since been hidden and despite the fierce katana pointed towards his face, he didn't move to draw another weapon. "But tell me, if you do not serve a witch, what is a demon doin' in this forest?"

"I'm no demon," hissed the ninja.

"No? How strange."

"What do you want from us?" snarled Leonardo. "She isn't a witch."

"No, I see that." A frown replaced the ever taunting smirk upon the man's face and he removed his hood. A rugged looking human appeared with dark, haunting eyes. His face was covered in a brown scruff and a number of fresh scars that made him look far older then he was. With deep brown hair chopped neatly around his face, Lana would have thought he was attractive if he hadn't just mauled her arm with a knife. "My name is Alistair McKinney and I humbly apologize for my men and I's rash behavior."

Leonardo dared a glance at Lana and she was peering at him with just as much confusion. Her arm still bled, the red liquid seeping through her fingers like water. Leo took a step closer to her, blades still prepared to slice anyone who moved.

"What do you want with us?" asked Leonardo again, his voice laced with anger.

"Nothin' now," spoke Alistair. "You see it is strange to find any traveler in this forest, let alone a little girl and a… man such as yourself. There is a war goin' on but it seems neither of you know that or you would understand why we attacked."

"We're not from here," Leo answered for the both of them. The men he had taken out were slowly getting to their feet, groaning loudly amongst the quiet night air. Their leader paid them no mind, his dark, curious eyes locked to Leo's steely gaze.

"No, the way you speak tells me that but what I'm more so curious about is where exactly you hail from. Your wee lamb is dressed quite strangely, even more so than the witches under Morgana's rule."

"Morgana?" Lana asked as she slowly got to her feet. Leo kept a strong stance in front of her and she didn't dare more, her throbbing arm enough of a warning to stay behind the mutant turtle.

Alistair's gaze shot to her. "You know of her?"

"She's the reason we're trapped here," hissed Leo.

"How is that possible?" asked one of Alistair's nameless men. He was clutching to his chest, most likely holding to a broken rib Leonardo delivered without mercy. "What would she gain? These two cannot win her the war!"

A deep chuckle fled Alistair's lips. He was suddenly quite amused and the smile that covered his scruffy face was charming, a pleasant look that made even Leonardo falter. The strange man looked to his guests, both stiff and awaiting the next move. The young woman's arm continued to bleed, dripping down her hand and staining the earth beneath her. It was then he noticed her lack of boots and realized something. No traveler, witch or not, would dare grace this forest without the proper attire.

"It seems to me that we have a mutual enemy," said Alistair. "Like us, I am sure you have many questions. I will do my best to answer them but not here. Come to our camp. There is food and some bandages for the young girl. You have my word that no harm with come to either of you."

"How are we supposed to trust you?" snarled Leonardo. He held his blades tight, never once faltering but he knew they needed the help. There was nothing here for him to clean up Lana's arm, nothing to prevent it from bleeding. They hadn't been able to find food or water and deep down, Leo wondered how long they would wander this maze of a forest before realizing they were lost for good.

"Trust this," Alistair spoke, his deep voice darkening. "Our hate for Morgana runs deep. Her armies continue to strip this land, burn it as they destroy village after village. We are but the few who still stand against her. Any chance you have at finding your family, you have with us. We know these wilds and you do not. How long do you think you will last out here alone?"

There was a long silence that fell over the group. The strange band of men stayed still as they awaited Leonardo and Lana's response. The mutant gazed at the young woman and when she finally nodded, he turned back to Alistair.

"I keep my swords and Lana stays by my side."

"Of course," said Alistair. His smile had returned and though it appeared welcoming, neither of them were at ease.

* * *

><p>Alistair McKinney and his band of cloaked men lead them through the forest at a quick pace. They moved with the utmost of ease, footsteps silent like well-trained hunters. The dark woods, completely pitch black save for the few strips of moonlight, looked nearly identical at every step and turn. It appeared to be an endless maze, a labyrinth of gnarly branches and trees so old their roots jetted from the ground like claws.<p>

"How much farther?" questioned Leonardo.

It had been over a half-hour and though he was capable of traveling a much longer distance his concern was for the young woman pressed to his side. Lana was staying quiet, her eyes focused on the ground as she tried hard to avoid tripping in the dark. Her hand was clenching tight to her wounded arm, putting pressure with a strip of tattered cloth. He couldn't see well enough but Leo was almost certain the white bandage was already soaked through.

"Not long, I assure you," called Alistair from the front of the company.

His word was true and a few moments later Leonardo began to see flickering lights dancing amongst the dark backdrop of the woods. They appeared like beacons, scattered about between the trees like ghostly orbs. The closer they grew, the larger the lights became until the fiery phantoms were revealed to be bonfires. Huddled amongst the flames were numerous amounts of men strewn in the same dirty garb as Alistair's patrol. Their cloaks were wrapped tight about their bodies like blankets. Some had long bows strapped to their backs, others brandished swords. Chatter was scarce amongst the crowds and soon the little bits of conversation that were being shared died. All eyes locked to the foreign pair; the outsiders.

Alistair spoke, his voice a deep, booming sound amidst the silent night. "Colin, fill the lads in. Our new guests and I have some business to discuss."

Colin, the tall looming figure who had silently lingered in the back of the patrol, moved towards the nearest fire and began to speak in hush tones. The rest of Alistair's men vanished, disappearing throughout the camp and blending in about their kin like well-trained ninja. Leonardo and Lana were left standing next to Alistair who simply motioned with his chin towards the left. Surrounded by the brush was a large prospector-like tent. It was a dark green canvas shelter that would have been near impossible to see except for the small lantern lights hanging upon iron poles in the dirt. At its entrance, sound asleep, was a very large Bloodhound.

"Just step over 'im. He don't bite," said Alistair before he did just that and disappeared into the tent.

After aiding Lana, Leonardo followed suit while cautiously eyeing the massive creature. Not a sound came from the sleeping giant. Some guard dog he made, thought the ninja before ignoring the canine and stepping inside. Lit up by numerous lanterns, Alistair's tent appeared much smaller on the inside than it did out. Just like his brother Donnie's workshop, this place was an organized mess. There were numerous trucks strewn about the area and all of them were covered with various books and papers. At the very back of the tent was a giant wooden desk concealed by a mountain of maps and a flickering lantern sitting high upon a pile of books.

"Unfortunately, we are ill-equipped to be hosting a young lady such as yourself, Lana Cruise," said Alistair, his tone playful. A large, charming smile was flashed her way before Alistair rather fluidly swept his arm across the top of a chest and knocked every bit of literature to the floor. "I hope this will do."

"Uh, yeah, that's fine," replied Lana. She seated herself upon the trunk and pulled away the redden bandage from her arm with a hiss. The wound had considerably slowed, the bleeding now a small trickle but that did little to stop the pain radiating through her nerves. "Can we, uh, take care of this now? Please?"

Alistair grinned. "And here I'd thought you'd want to talk first."

"Lana is our first priority," spoke Leonardo. He kept a vigil at her side, stiff and never once allowing himself to relax. He did not care if he and Alistair shared a common enemy. They were not safe here. "I'll need water and some more bandages."

"Water? Nah, that won't do you much good. Any water you get from this forest is now cursed, tainted like the trees. Makes even the sanest of men go mad," said the man. He had removed the hood of his cloak, ruffling at his hair while reaching towards a glass bottle hidden amongst a pile of papers upon his desk. It was filled with an amber liquid. "This will do the trick. Though it'd be best if the lassie takes a few sips before splashin' it all over 'er arm. I'll get you some more cloth to bind it."

Leonardo took the bottle and Alistair turned back to rooting around his desk, knocking papers and books flying in the process. The whisky sloshed around in the glass and when Leo removed the cork keeping it contained he flinched away at the smell. Just the stench seemed enough to numb.

Lana giggled softly. "Little bit too strong for you?"

"I think even you would have a hard time getting this down," muttered Leo as he handed the bottle off to the woman.

"Good, should clean my arm up nicely than," said Lana and though she had been trying to joke, to make light of their situation, she just sounded bitter. Wasting no time, Lana quickly took a large swig of the booze and it took everything in her not to cough it right back up. The whisky burnt going down her throat, so strong that it took very little time before she started to feel numb. After another large gulp, Lana handed the bottle back towards her friend. "Okay, just do it."

Every inch of her wanted to scream when the alcohol hit the long cut dug into her forearm but she held her tongue, letting out only a harsh gasp. Leonardo worked as quickly as he could, trying hard to soothe the tears that slipped down her cheeks by offering her the bottle once more. Lana took it without pause and drank another few gulps by the time Alistair handed off a bundle of cloth. Moving swiftly, the mutant turtle managed to bid her wound tight, wrapping bandage after bandage around the clean cut.

"Now that that is done and over with. I'd like the two of you to answer some of my questions before I begin answerin' any of yours," said Alistair. He was behind his desk now, hands unrolling a very large map upon the table top. It was marked in ink, various X's slashed about the parchment like angry lacerations. "Where exactly do you hail from and why is Morgana there? She may be a witch but I know well enough to know they are not capable of creating doppelgangers. Not of themselves, at least."

"We're from the future," answered Leonardo in a definite tone. He waited for Alistair's face to twitch, for the gruff man to break out into a hollering laughter but all the outlaw did was patiently wait. Leonardo took that as a sign to continue. "Morgana was trapped inside a locket and a man named Hun released her. We thought we had destroyed her but she's still alive. Lana was tricked into bringing some creature back to our home and the next thing we knew we woke up in this forest. I do not know the condition of our family but I highly doubt she would just grace us with the opportunity to play her game."

"No, if Morgana wishes to seek revenge upon your family then she would very well make sure you all share the same fate," McKinney explained. His head was bowed, his eyes locked to the map beneath his fingers. "You say she tricked you, Lana?"

With her bandaged arm pulled tight to her chest, Lana answered softy. "Well, not her exactly."

"Who then?"

"He's… this Shadowman," murmured the girl. "He's got skin as white as milk and his eyes were like pieces of coal. He controlled shadows, like literally moved the dark around with his hands. He told me that Morgana wants to play some game and that we'll never win."

Alistair was silent for a moment, his index finger tapping against the map upon the desk. "I have never heard of such a man. You see, Morgana doesn't play very well with others. I find that strange that she would ever allow someone else to manage her 'games'."

"Yeah, well, she does now."

"And a locket? She was trapped inside one before she was set free?"

Leonardo answered with a sharp nod.

"How interesting. If you are, as you say, from the future then that must mean we win this war someway." A large smile broke across Alistair's face. "Well that is good news, isn't it?"

"For you, yes, but that doesn't help us," said Leonardo. "I already killed her. I slit her throat and watched her bleed out but she somehow survived."

"With what? Those?" Alistair asked while pointing sharply to the katana upon Leonardo's carapace. "Those wouldn't touch 'er no matter how you swung 'em. What you thought happened was most likely another of 'er tricks. Normal steel isn't powerful enough to maim a witch. It's why I struck the wee lamb over there with my huntin' knife. If she hadn't bled, we wouldn't be havin' this conversation right now. "

Suddenly Lana began to remember that Halloween night in vivid memories. The way her back pressed against her cousin's as she fired string after string of bullets into the mutated Purple Dragons. How they bodies moved lifelessly as black ooze spilled from their eyes and lurched from their mouths. No matter how many times Lana shot at them, they just kept coming. Even Elijah had said they couldn't kill them, that all their weapons were capable of doing was holding them back.

"So how do you do it then? How do you kill a witch and her monsters?" asked Lana. Her hand was quivering around the bottle of whisky, clutched tight to it as she debated taking another swig. Leonardo noticed and removed it from her grasp without a word.

"Ah, you do it the same way you kill anythin' else but you've got to use the right metal."

"And what is the right metal?" questioned Leonardo.

Alistair flashed them both a large smile before reaching under his cloak and removing another short hunting knife. It looked nearly identical to his other one except for the oddly glowing metal. The blade was shimmering a soft, iridescent blue.

"You see children, Morgana may be very powerful but no matter the power, there is always a weakness somewhere. As of now, we know of two," said Alistair. "When she began to expand her armies, she started creatin' creatures straight out of the earth, usin' bones of fallen soldiers and long forgotten warriors. They mixed with her shadows and when they picked up their swords, their blades became cursed. My village was one of the first to be attacked. Many a men died tryin' to protect our home. I would've been one of them if it weren't for sheer dumb luck. I lost my sword durin' the battle but I managed to wrestle one out of the monster's hand. When I struck, the blade went straight through and every inch of that creature turned to dust. Their own weapons are their undoin'."

"So I'll need new swords if I'm going to stand a chance against these monsters?" asked Leonardo.

"See that is the wonderful thing, Leonardo," continued Alistair. He was beaming now, grinning like a mad Cheshire cat. "Their blades can be melted down and used to coat our own. It is the only reason we are still in this war."

"And what about her other weakness?" Lana called, softly. "You said you know she has two?"

"That one, unfortunately, is a little less beneficial. Morgana, in all her rage and destruction, is fearful of wolves but I am not a witch and I cannot use this against her, not in a way that would win us this war at least. We have a multitude of war hounds at our disposal but so far, they are only good at alertin' us of any incomin' attacks."

Leonardo frowned. "How do you know something like that? You speak about her like you know her personally?"

"I did at one time," said Alistair and the cheeky grin he once held had vanished. Sorrow filled his eyes for a moment, his head bowed as he busied himself by pulling out another map. "That was a very long time ago and it helps very little now. Any more questions, children, or have you had your fair share?"

"My family, do you have idea where we can start looking? Any clue where she might've sent them?"

"Aye, I do not but I may have a solution," said the man. "Neither of you are prepared for what this land has to offer. Morgana's creatures are all over and though you may be able to run from a battle, you will not outrun this war. My band of men and I have plans to make way for the town of Saoidh in the mornin'. As of now, it is a safe haven. The journey will take five days, maybe a few more if we run into any trouble. I have seen very little of your skill, Leonardo, but from what I have witnessed this evenin' you are a capable warrior. I am offerin' you and Lana the safety of travelin' with my men. We will very well likely engage in more than one battle but we will also reach various towns where you can question others if they have any knowledge of your family's whereabouts. I mean no offense but if they look anythin' like you I am sure they will remember seein' somethin'."

That, Leonardo, wasn't too sure about. If his brothers didn't want to be seen, then they wouldn't be and regardless of what time period this was, there would always be somewhere to hide from prying human eyes. Yet despite knowing this, Leo also knew that dying wasn't an option, nor was staying rooted in place. Without any other choice and a soft, tired nod from Lana, Leonardo came to his answer.

"We accept your offer."

Despite the pleased grin that shrouded Alistair McKinney's face, Leonardo had a strange feeling that he was going to eventually regret this alliance.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review if you have the time :D<strong>


End file.
